Opposites Always Attract
by abbyja
Summary: AU. Sophie goes on a college summer trip to Spain with her friends and ends up having to spend more time than she'd wish with her arch nemesis Sian.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you've got everything love?" asked Sally for the twentieth time that morning as Sophie unloaded her backpack from the back of the car.

"Yes mum, I've **still **got everything." groaned Sophie as she lugged the heavy bag on to her back, pulling a face as she took the weight of it.

It was the summer holidays of 2012 and Sophie had signed up for six weeks away in Spain with her college. It was going to be weeks of activities with fellow students and what she hoped would be a lot of fun nights out getting into a paralytic state caused by copious amounts of alcohol entering her system. Her and her friends had been planning the trip for months and now it was finally here, she couldn't wait to get out of Manchester and enjoy some sun and relaxation away from her nagging family. There was around fifty students going on the trip and as Sophie wasn't exactly the social butterfly she had hoped, she only spoke to a handful of the attendees.

"Well better safe than sorry, that's my motto." stated Sally, giving Sophie a broad smile as they stepped away from the vehicle.

"And you've got your passport and ticket?" asked Kevin, locking the car as he joined his wife and daughter.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Yes, I've got them. I'm eighteen years old Dad, not eight."

"Okay okay." said Kevin, holding his hands up defensively as he picked up Sophie's hand luggage and walked with her to the check in desk.

Sophie hated flying. Not because being in the air scared her or anything like that. It was merely the struggle you went through to get on to the actual plane and how much of a pain it was going through all the security and bag checks. Needless to say she was relieved when check in was over and she was ready to go through the gate to meet her friends at the other side.

"Be safe love, don't do anything silly while you're there." said Sally sternly causing Sophie to roll her eyes once again.

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother. She's right, make sure you're sensible and don't go anywhere by yourself. You and Katy have to look after each other." added Kevin.

Sophie opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her mother once again who was adamant she'd not leave out any information she felt was vital her daughter should know. Sophie stood rather impatiently, her arms folded across her chest as she waited for Sally to stop ranting about drugs, drink spiking, predatory men, mugging and knife crime.

"I'll be sure to watch out for predatory men with knives and drugs who want to spike my drink and then mug me Mum, don't worry." stated Sophie dryly.

Kevin rested his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Just be careful Soph, that's all we want. Have fun, but stay safe. You're still our little girl and we worry about you. Try not to do anything Rosie would do."

Sophie snorted at her father's comment. Her sister was notorious for getting herself in to rather odd situations such as ending up passed out in a nightclub due to one too many shots.

"I'll try to do the exact opposite of anything Rosie would do, don't worry." chuckled Sophie.

"Alright Soph, have fun, I'm sure you'll have a brilliant time." Kevin outstretched his arms, enveloping his youngest daughter in a hug before releasing her and resting his hands on her shoulders, "Let us know you've got there safe okay?"

Sophie nodded in response, smiling widely at her father, "I'll give you a text when we get there."

"I'll miss you love, have a great trip." gushed Sally, pulling Sophie in to a tight hug that seemed like it would last forever.

Sophie patted her mother on the back a few times, a little uncomfortable before Sally eventually pulled away from her and stood back, beaming at her daughter.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you guys in six weeks. Try not to miss me too much!" joked Sophie as she pulled her boarding pass out of her bag, giving her parents a final wave before turning and walking through the entrance to the boarding area.

"Thank fuck for that." muttered Sophie as she started to walk in the direction of the gate she'd be departing from.

"SOPHIE WEBSTER THERE YOU ARE!"

Sophie chuckled as she heard the voice of her best friend Katy who was quickly skipping towards her. "Alright Katy, calm yourself."

Sophie barely managed to get the words out before she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug from her friend who seemed more than a little excited about the trip away.

"Jesus, I feel like I have a sign on me asking for hugs, I'm feeling the love today." chuckled Sophie as Katy eventually released her friend from her clutches. "Where's Sam?"

"Getting an energy drink. Apparently 8am isn't a good time for her to be awake, dressed and in an airport." stated Katy, looking mildly amused.

"I'm inclined to agree with her." said Sophie, looking down at her watch briefly as if she'd forgotten it was so early and had to double check. "How long till we board?"

"Errrm …" Katy checked her own watch and frowned for a second while she did the math. "Twenty minutes."

"Cool." stated Sophie simply as she started walking with Katy towards the terminal to sit in the waiting area. "So who else is on this trip then?"

"You don't even wanna know." laughed Katy as they entered the terminal.

Katy watched as Sophie did a quick scan of the waiting area, taking in all the faces that were present.

"Why are some of these people even here? Won't they be afraid they're gonna snap a nail or something." Sophie frowned at some of the girls who were sat around, gossiping amongst themselves excitedly.

Katy laughed a little louder than intended which earned her a few strange looks from the other students. She quickly put her hand over her mouth and sat down as Sophie laughed at her behaviour, sitting beside her on one of the cold metal chairs.

Sophie turned in her seat as she felt someone sit beside her and couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips as her eyes fell on her other friend Sam.

"Fuck me sideways you look rough." teased Sophie as Sam raised her hand to give her friend the finger.

"I had to get up at 5 o clock in the morning Webster, of course I'm rough." groaned Sam, taking a large gulp of the can of red bull in her hand. "And I can't go for a frigging cigarette anywhere in this bloody place which is putting me in a right foul mood."

Katy leant forward in her chair so she could see Sam, "I'm so glad you're coming mate, right little ray of sunshine you aren't ya?"

"Just gimme a couple hours kip on this plane and I'll be an absolute delight." stated Sam as she leaned her head back on her chair and closed her eyes.

Sophie shook her head at her friends behaviour, mildly amused by how moody she could be so early on a morning.

"Have you seen who just came in?" whispered Katy, leaning in towards Sophie and nodding her head in the direction of three girls who had just entered the terminal, exchanging hugs with a few people who were already present.

"What are they doing here? Doesn't exactly seem like their cup of tea." muttered Sophie, not taking her eyes off the new arrivals.

Katy shrugged, "They're probably thinking the same about us. Seems you have to be popular to come on this trip from the look of things."

"They won't be wondering why I'm here. Bit of exercise and outdoor activity. Be right up my street being a lesbian." joked Sophie earning her a smack on the arm from Katy.

"Okay yeah … you're probably right." giggled Katy.

"They're probably too dozy to read through the itinerary properly and thought this would be all nightclubbing. Can you imagine those girls going … oh I don't know, paintballing for example?" a smirk instantly formed on both girls faces as they tried to imagine the scenario.

"Not at all." laughed Katy.

The girls who had just entered the terminal were by all means, the most popular girls in the whole college. All the guys wanted to date them and all the girls wanted to be them. That was, all girls except Sophie, Katy and Sam who had nothing but resentment for them. The girls were Tina, Kerry and the leader of the group, the one Sophie despised the most, Sian Powers. Being the only out lesbian in school had resulted in Sophie receiving a lot of teasing from fellow students but no one had made her life more hell than Sian. The blonde would mercilessly make fun of Sophie and, being the most popular girl in school, she usually got most people on her side. She'd also managed to convince most of the school that because Sophie was a lesbian, she obviously fancied Sian. Sophie couldn't help but feel she'd rather swallow glass than go anywhere near the blonde.

That was in school and now the girls had matured slightly and were in college, the endless teasing and name calling had ended to some extent. However, the rivalry remained and both girls stayed out of one another's way and had no intention of spending time together.

"If you keep glaring at her like that Webster she'll burst in to flames." chuckled Katy, watching as Sophie narrowed her eyes in the direction of Sian.

"Good." hissed Sophie, finally looking away from the blonde who'd made her life misery for so long and looking back at her friend.

Katy rested her hand on Sophie's knee and smiled warmly, "Just stay out of her way mate, she's not worth ruining your trip."

"Oh I'm not gonna let her ruin my trip, don't worry. I'm hoping to get a few shots in at paintballing. Preferably right in that smug little face of hers." stated Sophie, smirking back at her friend.

Sam shot up from her seat, having startled herself awake and only catching the end of Sophie's sentence. "Are we talking about Powers?"

Katy laughed, "Who else?"

The girls were forced to stop their conversation as the head of their year clapped his hands together, shouting for the attention of the group as he stood at the front of the terminal.

"Okay guys, if everyone could pay attention please. We're going to be boarding in five minutes so you all need to listen to what I have to say so it can all go smoothly." started Mr Maddison. "Right … First things first, all make sure you have your passports and boarding passes ready, we want this to be done as quickly and efficiently as possible. We're due to arrive in to Mallorca at 10:35am local time. Please make sure you all have your seat numbers so you can get on to the plane easily and you know where you're going. We're going to meet up at luggage claim when we arrive at Mallorca airport so no one wander off until we're all back together. We'll do a head count and then move on to the shuttle bus that will be taking us to the hotel. Once on the bus, we'll be doing another head count before we head off. I'll run you through everything else once we're on the bus. Does anyone have any questions? No? Brilliant, lets get going then."

A few people cheered as an announcement sounded stating the plane was ready to board and everyone stood up excitedly, grabbing their hand luggage and queuing up to board the plane.

"Mallorca here we come!" squealed Katy, high fiving Sophie and Sam enthusiastically.

As Sophie turned away she caught Sian's eye and for a brief moment they maintained eye contact, both of them scowling at one another before turning back to their friends and eagerly discussing how much fun they were going to have once they arrived.

…

Upon arrival to the hotel, everyone was completely overwhelmed by their surroundings. Most girls letting out loud squeals of excitement much to Sophie's annoyance whilst others just stood open mouthed and gasped at how hot the weather was and the sheer size of the building they'd entered.

"We're not in Manchester anymore are we?" chuckled Sam as they stood at the reception desk, waiting to be assigned their rooms.

"Look who's perked up after three cans of red bull, two cigarettes and a couple of hours sleep on a plane." teased Sophie, slapping Sam's arm playfully.

"How could I not perk up? This place is frigging amazing … the caffeine and nicotine helped though." joked Sam, grinning from ear to ear.

Sophie's attention drifted from Katy and Sam who were now gushing over how beautiful Spain was as she heard the annoyed voice of Sian from the head of the queue at reception.

"How is this fair?" screamed Sian, folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot as she eyed Mr Maddison up with utter disgust.

"Sian, there's nothing we can do, you're next door to your friends, just calm down. You'll only be using the room for sleeping so there's nothing to worry about." stated the older man calmly as he tried to reason with the blonde.

"So they get to stay together and I'm by myself? This is a fix and you know it, you're just trying to keep me separated." grumbled Sian.

Sophie turned back to her friends, a feeling of immense pleasure washing over her at the fact Sian was unhappy.

"What's with the grin Webster?" asked Katy.

"Oh nothing." stated Sophie nonchalantly as she threw her arms around Katy and Sam's shoulders. "Just think this is going to be the best six weeks of our lives."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god this is actually the nicest hotel I've ever seen in my life!" gushed Katy as she threw her bags down in the room. "How amazing is this?"

"Amazing doesn't even cut it." muttered Sam, unable to quite believe the room she was standing in. "Knowing our college I thought we were gonna end up in some grubby hostel but this is something else."

Sophie looked around the room completely awestruck. It was extremely large and had a set of double doors that lead out on to a balcony. There was a double bed along with two bunk beds in the corner and a sofa on the other side. Along one of the walls was a table top that covered a mini fridge and a few drawers. Just off from the bedroom was a healthy sized bathroom that had a bath and a shower inside.

"Dibs the double bed!" screamed Katy before leaping on to it as Sophie and Sam grumbled.

"Dibs bottom bunk!" added Sophie quickly causing Sam to stamp her foot in frustration.

"Dammit, I'm never quick enough." Sam ran her fingers through her red hair, pulling it up in to a loose bun. "Fucking boiling in here like. I think it's time for a cigarette."

"I'll join you." added Sophie, following Sam out of the double doors on to the balcony that over looked the pool below.

Sophie leant against the railings, a satisfied smile on her face as she took a cigarette from Sam before raising it to her lips and lighting it.

"Did you hear about what happened to Powers?" asked Sam, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Please tell me she got hit by a bus." Sophie inhaled deeply from her cigarette as she waited for Sam's reply.

The redhead laughed at Sophie's response and shook her head, "Unfortunately not. But she got stuck in a room by herself and she was absolutely fuming."

Sophie couldn't help but chuckle, "I would have thought she'd be over the moon. Can bring lads back any night she wants now."

"I thought she was with dickweed Ryan?" asked Sam, frowning slightly at this new information.

"Word on the street is that he sacked her off." stated Sophie, taking another drag of her cigarette.

Sam laughed, "That ought to bring her down a peg or two. Thought no one dumped the magnificent Sian Powers?"

"Bring her down a peg or two? Get real, she'll still think she's queen of the fucking world." scoffed Sophie.

Sam shrugged, lifting her cigarette to her mouth, "She kind of is."

"Only cause people are scared of her. I mean look what she did to me, she can ruin your life in a second. No one would dare mess with her." argued Sophie, flicking her cigarette to the floor and stubbing it out with her toe.

"Aside from you because lets face it, she already ruined yours, you've got nothing to lose."

"The lady makes a good point." Sophie grinned and winked at her friend before they headed back in to the hotel room.

"Mr Mad just came in, we've gotta go down to reception." stated Katy as her friends stepped back in to the room.

"Then I guess we better make a move." Sophie rubbed her hands together as she headed towards the door, closely followed by Katy and Sam.

The girls chatted enthusiastically as they stepped in the elevator to go down to the ground floor of the hotel, almost not hearing the shouts to hold the door. Sophie reached out her had just in time to stop it from closing but instantly regretted it when she saw who she'd held the door for.

Sian and Tina walked in to the lift, side stepping Sophie and resting against the back of the elevator as the doors closed.

Sian's lips turned up in to a smirk, looking over to her friend and then back at the rest of the people in the lift. "Look Tina, it's Webster's dream come true, alone in a confined space full of women."

Sophie scoffed, shaking her head before turning to face Sian and Tina, looking them both up and down and raising an eyebrow, "I think **women** is stretching it a bit don't you?"

The lift pinged as it arrived at the ground floor and Sophie stepped out straight away, closely followed by Katy and Sam who were trying their best to stifle their laughter.

"Alright ladies and gents, gather round!" shouted Mr Maddison, trying his best to get the student's chattering to quiet down so he could talk to them.

Sophie, Katy and Sam stopped at the back of the group and Sophie watched out of the corner of her eye as Sian and Tina walked over to their friends, the blonde turning and narrowing her eyes in Sophie's direction before turning back to the other girls and whispering.

"Right then folks, Miss Nelson is currently passing out a copy of the detailed itinerary for this week, make sure you all have one. Yes you call got given a full itinerary for the entire trip but you'll be getting a new one at the start of every week summing up everything we'll be doing in a lot more detail. Today, there's nothing scheduled because we've just arrived so I want you to all familiarise yourself with the hotel, get used to the location and just relax and have fun. If you need anything, you can speak to myself, Miss Nelson, Mr Bradburry or Miss King. We're all here to supervise you, look after you and make sure this trip goes to plan and we all have fun and stay safe. Now I realise all of you are eighteen and can legally drink but that does **not **mean we want you to be getting 'bladdered' every single night. We want you to have fun but you must also be sensible. This is a college trip, not a holiday to Magaluf with your friends. We're responsible for you and you need to make sure you take good care of yourselves and each other. Okay so … does anyone have any questions?"

"Where's the bar?" piped up Sian earning her a laugh from the rest of the group and an eye roll from Sophie.

"Very funny Miss Powers. I mean it folks, best behaviour please. But other than that, enjoy yourselves!" finished Mr Maddison as the students began chatting amongst themselves and started to disperse.

"So … drink?" suggested Sophie, lifting her hand to her mouth in a drinking motion.

"You read my mind Webster, shots are on me!" exclaimed Sam, wrapping her arms around Katy and Sophie's shoulders and dragging them towards the hotel bar.

…

"What about her?" asked Katy, nodding towards a tall, slim brunette a few tables away from them.

"Will you two give it a rest, I'm not trying it on with anyone tonight!" stated Sophie, lifting her pint from the table and taking a large gulp. "And while we're on this topic. Ground rules!"

Katy and Sam scrunched up their noses in confusion, both looking back at Sophie with bewilderment written across their faces.

"For the room." continued Sophie, "I don't wanna be woken up by one of you two shagging some burly Spaniard in the night. Especially not in the bunk above me Sam!"

Sam raised her hands in defence, "Whoa, I haven't done anything."

"Your reputation exceeds you Samantha." teased Katy, earning her the finger from the redhead.

"Yeah … we know what you're like Sam so, please, for the sake of everyone's sanity. Just go back to his." said Sophie, the grin on her face contradicting the seriousness that laced her words.

Sam let out a long sigh, "Okay fine, no shagging in the hotel room. But that goes for you too lezzy."

"It's a deal." Sophie stretched out her hand and Sam took it, both girls shaking before breaking away. "So, now that's sorted. Who's for another drink?"

"Your round Webster." stated Katy, raising her glass in the air to signal she wanted another, Sam draining the last of her drink before doing the same.

Sophie laughed and shook her head, "Isn't it always?"

The brunette headed towards the bar, a content smile fixed firmly on her face as she reached her destination, leaning against the bar top and waiting for someone to take her order.

"Fancy buying a pretty girl a drink Webster?"

Sophie turned her head and was shocked when she saw Sian stood right beside her, the usual smug grin tracing over her lips.

Sophie looked around quickly, a frown etched across her face, "Why? Is there one here like?"

"Hey, call it a peace offering." stated Sian, shaking her empty glass in the air.

Sophie looked back at the blonde incredulously, "Are you for real? You think oh so graciously allowing **me **to buy **you **a drink is a peace offering after years of abuse from you?"

Sian laughed coldly, placing her empty glass down on the bar, "You're right, it was never gonna cut it was it."

"You're unbelievable." muttered Sophie, turning her attention away from the blonde and back to the bartender. "Can I get two vodka and cokes and one pint of lager please."

"Ten pounds if you can guess who the pint is for." said Sian under her breath, smirking as the words left her lips.

Sophie turned back to Sian, eyeing her up with nothing but resentment, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." stated Sian nonchalantly, turning away from Sophie.

Sophie shook her head, "Well if you've got nothing to say, then gladly fuck off."

"I was here first."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "What are you, twelve?"

Sian took a step closer to Sophie, leaning in towards her ear and lowering her voice, "You want to watch that mouth of yours Webster. Talking to people like that could get you in a lot of trouble one day."

"Please. What are you gonna do? Mock me for being a lesbian again? Accuse me of fancying you again?" Sophie smiled briefly at the bar tender as her placed her drinks down before turning back to Sian who was currently trying her best to stare down the brunette.

"It's not an accusation if it's true." teased Sian, her smug grin growing in size considerably.

Sophie shook her head and grinned, picking up her drinks before leaning in to Sian, scanning her up and down quickly before locking eyes with the piercing blue orbs that were currently burning in to her, "In that case blondie, you better watch yourself in that big lonely room of yours or I might be tempted to sneak in and have my way with you."

Sian scowled at Sophie, who was now wearing a self-satisfied smile as she turned away and headed back to her table.

As she sat down and dished the drinks out, both Sam and Katy stared at their friend expectantly, eyes wider than usual and mouths slightly agape.

Sophie looked up at both girls, her eyebrows knitting together and her head tilted to the side in confusion, "What? Have I got something on my face?"

"What was all that about?" blurted out Katy, pointing over towards the bar where Sophie had previously been stood.

"Yeah you were talking to Powers for a while, what was she saying?" demanded Sam impatiently.

Sophie laughed at their reactions and casually took a sip of her drink before answering the pair of them. "She was just saying the usual shit, how I fancy her and asking if I would buy her a drink."

Katy's jaw dropped, "Is she high? She asked you to buy her a drink?"

Sophie nodded, "Yep. Said it was a 'peace offering'."

"How very noble of her." scoffed Sam, taking a sip of her drink.

"Forget about her, she annoyed me enough at the time without dwelling on it. What did I miss whilst I was at the bar?" asked Sophie, leaning back in her chair and relaxing.

Sam pulled out a box of cigarettes, holding out the box to Sophie who smiled and took one for herself, lighting it eagerly and taking a long drag.

"You missed, the hottie at eight o clock." stated Katy, nodding behind her.

Sophie shook her head in despair, "Will you two give it a rest? I didn't come her to sleep with girls, I came here to have fun with you guys and that's exactly what I intend to do. No shagging."

"I can't promise the same thing." stated Same earning her a laugh from the other two girls.

"Alright, to the next six weeks." said Katy, raising her glass in the air and grinning at her friends as they all repeated her words and clinked their glasses against one another before taking an eager sip of their drink and continuing to chat long in to the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie pushed her aviators up on top of her head as she reached out to Katy who had her arm extended for the brunette to grab.

"Cheers mate." grunted Sophie as she pulled herself up out of the sea and on to the dock by the side.

The morning had been filled with water games and activities and Katy, Sophie and Sam had opted for jet skiing which all three of them had enjoyed immensely. They were now ready to go grab some lunch and relax on the beach before they continued with more of the organised activities.

Sophie grabbed the zipper at the top of her wet suit and started to pull it down, complaining about the heat as she walked along the dock with her friends towards the golden sand of the beach.

"Whoa Webster! Unacceptable, no one needs to see your boobs!" screeched Katy, averting her eyes as Sophie unzipped the suit.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Will you relax? I have a bikini on underneath."

Katy's face dropped as Sophie rolled the suit down so it rested around her waist, the top of her body now free from the item. "Oh ... Why didn't I think of that?"

"Are you naked under there?" laughed Sam, copying Sophie's actions and rolling down her own suit.

The colour quickly started to rise in Katy's cheeks as the other two girls began to howl with laughter at her expense. After a few moments Sophie reached over, wrapping her arm around Katy's neck and pulling her towards her.

"Come on you, lets go get your bikini and our bags, then we'll grab some food on the beach." chuckled Sophie as she dragged Katy off.

Fifteen minutes later and Katy was much happier as the girls walked along the line of shops and small cafes that over looked the beach looking for somewhere to grab a quick snack to go and enjoy on the sand.

"I could proper go for a really greasy English kebab with loads of garlic sauce." Sam's eyes began to glaze over as the words left her mouth, both Sophie and Katy giving her a look of utter disgust.

"Okay firstly, ew." started Katy, "And secondly, stop drooling."

Sophie started to laugh as Sam quickly wiped at her mouth, the colour rising in her cheeks.

"Okay, I'm all for chips. Can't go wrong there right?" suggested Sophie as they stopped outside a small chip shop.

Both girls nodded in response before following Sophie in to the shop, all three quickly ordering their food before heading towards the sand and finding an appropriate place to sit as they tucked in to their lunch.

"Chips taste weird in Spain." grumbled Sam through her mouthful of food.

"Well your bulging cheeks would suggest they're still pretty tasty." laughed Sophie, biting in to one of her own chips.

Sam picked up a chip and frowned at it, "There's something weird about them but I just can't put my finger on it."

"You in for the game ladies?"

The three girls turned around and were met with a sight they'd rather have never seen; Mr Maddison, stood in a pair of beach shorts and nothing else.

"What game Mr M?" asked Sam, swallowing down her mouthful of food.

"Volleyball." he pointed over to the net that was being set up a little further down the beach. "We need a few extra bodies, playing in five minutes."

Sophie looked over to her friends and shrugged, "Sure, we're in."

"Excellent!" Mr Maddison looked genuinely delighted, clapping his hands together as he beamed back at the girls, "See you over there."

Sophie threw her box to the side, brushing her hands on her legs to clean them before standing up and rummaging in her bag, pulling out a pair of shorts and laying them on the ground. She stood back up, pulling her sunglasses from the top of her head and over her eyes before peeling her wet suit down her legs and off her body, stepping out of it and kicking it to one side.

"Thanks for the free show Webster." teased Katy, giving her friend a playful wink as she stood in only her black bikini.

Sophie rolled her eyes as she bent down to pick up the shorts, quickly pulling them on to her legs. "You guys ready then?"

Sam and Katy nodded, rising to their feet to join the brunette and following her over to the court that had quickly taken shape on the sand.

Sophie walked over to two guys who were stood chatting, both turning and grinning at the girl who was approaching them.

"Alright Webster?" greeted a ginger lad, stretching out his hand as Sophie slapped her own against it.

"Brilliant as always Ches, yourself?" returned Sophie, "You good Mark?"

The other, slightly taller, dark-haired boy nodded in response to Sophie, brushing his hand over hers in a similar way that Chesney had.

"So, you ladies on our team then?" asked Chesney, placing on a pair of sunglasses to stop himself from squinting.

"Of course, you're destined to win with us on your side." stated Sophie, giving the boys a wink who chuckled in return.

"There's no one I'd rather have on my team Soph," started Mark, nodding towards the other side of the net, "You're the only one who isn't afraid of her."

Sophie's gaze switched to the direction of Mark's nod and noticed Tina and Kerry standing and talking with Sian walking over to join them. The blonde stopped at the side of the court, her hands gripping the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head to reveal her toned, tanned stomach and red bikini top.

Sophie looked back to Chesney and Mark, noticing them visibly gulp down a lump in their throat and shook her head in despair, snorting at their reactions.

Chesney turned to face Sophie and grinned, "Come on Soph, she might be a bitch but she's definitely easy on the eye."

"What's wrong with me like?" joked Sophie, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side.

Mark laughed, slapping Sophie on the arm playfully, "And you're not half bad either Webster."

"So are we ready to show them what we're made of and stop chatting?" interrupted Katy, flinging her arms around the two boys and smiling at Sophie and Sam who both nodded in response.

Mr Maddison shouted for everyone's attention, standing at the side of the makeshift court so he was level with the net. "Okay then everyone, it's first to eleven and best of three games alright? This is just for fun so play nice. Teams of five, everyone to your places."

Everyone got in to position on their side of the net, Tina Kerry and Sian were joined by another girl and a boy who stood behind the three friends.

Sophie stood at the front of the net and was soon mirrored by Sian who took the front position on her own side.

The blonde locked eyes with Sophie and smirked, "You're going down Webster."

"That's alright babe, I like that kind of thing." answered Sophie dryly, giving Sian a quick wink who's face soon twisted in to a scowl.

"Try not to perv on me to much eh?" mocked Sian as she crouched down in front of the net, waiting for the game to begin.

"I'm sure I'll manage." Sophie's eyes scanned down to Sian's thighs that were peaking out from the bottom of her shorts and then back up her face, "Never did like a girl with stretch marks anyway."

Sian's eyes widened before she looked down to her legs in a state of panic, quickly checking them before looking back up at the brunette in front of her and narrowing her eyes.

Sophie felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Katy smirking at her, "Is the smack talk over Webster? Just we'd all like to start the game."

Sophie laughed and nodded her head, "Yeah, lets do this."

Chesney had hold of the ball, tossing it between his hands a couple of times until Mr Maddison signalled for him to start and he threw it into the air, punching it forcefully over the net to the other side. The ball was sent with such force towards Tina she was caught slightly off guard and failed to send the ball back over the net, earning one point for Sophie's team.

Sophie laughed and turned to Chesney, the pair high fiving quickly, "Yeah buddy! Great start!"

The match went on and as time passed, both sides got more violent and angry towards one another, the rivalry between the individual people becoming clearer with every point that was won. Cheap shots were exchanged with one another at every available opportunity and it was clear things were quickly getting out of hand.

Both teams had won a game each and the final game was now standing at nine points to Sian's team and ten points to Sophie's. Each team stood either side of the net, crouched in anticipation of the ball being served.

Sophie and Sian were now shooting looks at one another that, if looks alone were capable of killing someone, they'd both be a puddle on the ground.

"Don't get too comfortable Webster, you better get your gracious loser face ready." growled Sian from behind the net.

Sophie shook her head and laughed coldly, "Don't you ever get sick of talking shit blondie?"

"Stop calling me that!" snapped Sian, a look of clear irritability conveyed on her face.

"Oh really? You're asking **me **to stop calling **you **names? You really are too much." scoffed Sophie.

Sian rolled her eyes, "Are you ever gonna get over a bit of name calling at school? Get a grip."

"Wow ... right … a bit of name calling. Go to hell Powers." muttered Sophie, breaking eye contact with the blonde and focusing her attention on the game at hand.

"Ready?" shouted Chesney, the rest of the team nodding and signalling for him to throw the ball.

With that, the ginger lad threw the ball in the air, thumping it over the net forcefully, the boy on the other team managing to get on the end of it and pushing it in to the air.

All members of Sian's team watched the ball carefully as it went up in to the air and made it's way back down, Tina waiting underneath it until close enough and punching it swiftly over the net with a grunt.

A few shouts errupted from Sophie's team, egging one another on to get to the ball, Sam managing to get under it in time and quickly thrusting it back over the net, a smug grin forming on her face as she watched it fly towards Kerry.

"Get it!" screeched Sian as the ball flew quickly and powerfully towards her friend.

Kerry reacted quickly and hit the ball high up in to the air. Everyone stopped for a moment and watched as the ball rose higher and higher, hovering for a split second in the air before it started it's descent above Sophie.

"Soph, quick, here!" shouted Mark, running up behind Sophie and resting his hands on her hips.

Sophie got the message and waiting a moment until the timing was right before jumping in to the air, Mark swiftly taking her weight and lifting her a little higher as the ball connected with her hand and she punched it as hard as she could down towards the ground on the other side of the net.

Everyone on Sophie's team held their breath as the ball plummeted to the ground and a loud cheer broke out as it hit the sand with a thump.

"Awesome Webster!" shouted Sam, patting the brunette on the back and smiling from ear to ear.

The team gathered together, exchanging high fives and hugs as they celebrated their victory, everyone wearing the same smug grin as they chatted amongst themselves.

"Well done guys!" congratulated Mr Maddison, stepping over and patting Sophie on the shoulder, "Excellent shot at the end there Miss Webster, really good job."

"Thanks sir." muttered Sophie, feeling a little embarrassed at the praise.

"And you Miss Powers, a noble effort, no shame in losing like that, you did an excellent job!" he continued, grabbing Sian on the shoulder and pulling her over towards himself and Sophie. "You two certainly weren't taking this match lightly were you? You're quite a pair!"

Sian scoffed, "In her dreams."

Mr Maddison pulled a puzzle expression before shaking his head and deciding not to ask, "Anyway, great job girls, I'll see you back at the hotel tonight!"

Sophie watched as her head of year walked away before turning back to Sian, "Regretting that fighting talk now are you, **loser**?"

"Whatever. Make the most of the fact you're finally better at something than me." answered Sian patronizingly. "Although I never doubted sports would be right up your street."

"Oh another lesbian crack at Sophie. How original blondie." replied Sophie dryly.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Sian hissed her words through gritted teeth, narrowing her eyes at Sophie.

Sophie smirked back at the blonde, "But it suits you so well. I'd tell you some of the other nicknames that suit you but I have a feeling you'd dislike those even more."

"I don't want to hear any of the pervy pet names you've thought up for me." grumbled Sian, folding her arms across her chest.

Sophie leaned in to Sian, her lips inches from the blonde's ear. "Well in that case Powers, I suggest you get back to your friends before you hear any."

Sian's lips turned in to a grimace as she saw the smug look on Sophie's face and she felt the anger rise to boiling point inside of her as Sophie lowered her arm and smacked it straight across the blonde's bum.

"Later blondie." cheered Sophie, giving her a wave and her best fake grin before turning back to her friends and leaving a furious Sian behind on the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's on the agenda for today then?" asked Katy, following Sam and Sophie in to the elevator and pressing the button for the ground floor.

"You do have your own itinerary yano?" teased Sophie, leaning against the back of the lift.

"Couldn't be bothered to read it." Katy shrugged, watching as the numbers on the screen ticked down from their floor number.

Sophie shook her head at Katy's typical behaviour, "Some kind of scavenger hunt apparently. Should be alright fun. I'm sure we'll reign victorious again."

The elevator pinged and the doors slid open revealing the foyer on the ground floor, all three girls walking swiftly to join the rest of the students who were stood around chatting idly.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, quiet please!" came the sound of a female causing everyone to frown and look in the direction of the voice.

The small blonde woman smiled nervously and cleared her voice. Everyone quickly realised it was Miss Nelson, the newest teacher at the college who had been appointed the position of deputy head of year. "Mr Maddison is feeling a little under the weather today so he's had to go visit the doctor. This means that I'll be in charge for today until he's feeling better."

The buzz of chatter spread across the group as everyone took in the information, discussing what could be wrong with their head of year.

"ANYWAY!" interrupted Miss Nelson, causing everyone to stop talking abruptly. "Today we're doing a scavanger hunt. You'll each be working in pairs a-"

She was interrupted again as everyone started grumbling and complaining loudly about the information they'd just been given. Sophie, Katy and Sam all looked at one another, disappointment evident on their faces that they couldn't all work together.

"QUIET PLEASE!" shouted Miss Nelson, stopping everyone from talking amongst themselves. "As I was saying, you're going to be working in pairs for the hunt and there is rewards for pairs that do well. There are a few rules we need to go through before you get started. Firstly, make sure you exchange mobile numbers with the other person in your pair and someone who's not in your pair just in case you get lost. My telephone number is also on the itinerary so save that in to your phone. Secondly, stick together. We don't want you wandering around all over Mallorca by yourself. Look after each other and work as a team. Thirdly, anyone found cheating such as working with people not in their pair will be disqualified imediately and there will be no reward. And we want you all back by six o clock this afternoon for dinner. Obviously we don't intend for it to take that long but we request you all back by then so we can do a head count and make sure you're all safe. Finally ..." She inhaled deeply as she got ready to give out the final piece of information, picking up a bucket from the ground that was filled with tiny slips of paper. "Your name will be drawn out of this container. If your name is drawn, you step to the front, put you hand in here and pick out another name. That person will be your partner for todays task."

Everyone let out a large groan of disapproval, several people shouting up how unfair it was and refusing to take part.

"People please!" protested Miss Nelson loudly, "This is a team building exercise! That is why we want you to work with someone at random. It'll be fun if you make the most of it ... Okay, myself and Miss King are going to start drawing names, please listen out."

Sophie turned to Katy and Sam, "This is destined to end in fucking disaster. I'm gonna end up with some dickhead."

"I can't believe we can't all be together." sulked Katy, pouting until her attention was grabbed by her name being called at the front.

"Katy Armstrong, come and pick yourself a name out for your partner." instructed Miss Nelson, gesturing for Katy to come and join her at the front of the group.

Katy shrugged at her friends, giving them a solemn wave goodbye before heading to the front of the foyer and digging her hand in to the bucket to withdraw a small slip of paper. "It's Ches."

Sophie watched as Chesney's face broke out into a grin, patting Mark on the back before heading over to join Katy and slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Well, fingers crossed we end up together." stated Sam, squeezing Sophie's shoulder who smiled weakly back at her.

"Are we ever that lucky?"

No sooner had Sophie spoken she heard her name being shouted from the front of the room and reluctantly made her way over to join the teachers.

"Go on then Sophie, pick yourself someone out." encouraged Miss King, nodding towards the bucket.

Sophie pulled a face, "Can't I just work alone?"

"That's not really working in a team is it?" questionned Miss Nelson, picking up the tub of papers and shaking it at Sophie who rolled her eyes and put her hand inside, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it back to the older woman, not bothering to read the name.

Miss Nelson unfolded the paper and smiled, "Sian Powers."

Sophie's jaw dropped and a look of immense anger quickly graced her features, "You've got to be fucking kidding me?"

"Language Sophie!" scolded Miss King, frowning at the young brunette.

"No, this is a fucking set up!" shouted Sophie, folding her arms and refusing to accept a full day with Sian's company. "I'm not doing it."

"Oh come on Webster, don't be like that. Having me all to yourself? One of your all time fantasies isn't it?" teased Sian as she arrived by Sophie's side, smirking at her.

Sophie turned back to the teachers, wide eyed and a pleading look on her face, "Do you see what I have to put up with? Fuck this."

"Sophie Webster calm down right now!" ordered Miss Nelson, suddenly sounding more serious than anyone had ever heard. "Everyone else is doing this and so are you if you want to enjoy the rest of this trip."

"I won't enjoy the rest of this trip anyway because I'll end up in jail for fucking murder if I have to spend any length of time with this." growled Sophie, pointing her finger to the side in Sian's direction.

Miss King chose to ignore Sophie's response and reached down in to a box by her feet to pick a few items out before rising to her feet and placing the things in the younger girl's hand. "Map, list of things you need to find, pencils and an English to Spanish travel translator."

"No hand gun?" asked Sophie dryly, taking the items from the teacher unenthusiastically.

"Behave Sophie." warned Miss Nelson sternly, raising an eyebrow at the younger girl.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Let's just get this over with."

"Report back here when you're finished and we'll make sure you've done everything on the checklist and then compare your time and effort with the other pairs to see if you qualify for a reward. Okay girls?" asked Miss King earning her a nod from Sian and another eye roll from Sophie.

The brunette dropped her sunglasses from the top of her head and clutched tightly on to the items in her hand, not waiting to see if Sian was following her before storming through the foyer towards the exit, not even noticing a sympathetic smile from Sam on the way.

"Webster will you wait up!" came the irritated shout of Sian from behind Sophie as she quickly followed the brunette out of the hotel, "This isn't exactly a good start to the team work is it?"

Sophie spun around on the spot, and glared back at the blonde behind her who was slightly taken aback by the anger in Sophie's eyes.

"Do you think this is fucking funny Sian?" growled Sophie through gritted teeth. "I'd rather spend the afternoon with a bloody terrorist than spend five seconds with you."

"Hey you could have been stuck with some minger, at least I look good." stated Sian, grinning back at the brunette. She half regretted her words when she saw the fury begin to rise inside of the girl in front of her.

"Will you give it a rest for just one frigging day?" shouted Sophie, "Can we please just get through this and then go back to our seperate lives?"

Sian sighed and looked down at the ground, folding her arms across her chest before looking back up at Sophie. "Whatever Webster. What's the first thing on the list?"

Sophie looked down at the list, "An inflatable animal."

"Obviously." muttered Sian sarcastically before frowning once she noticed Sophie was already storming down the street. "Where do you think you're going?"

"If I'm gonna get through this I need some fucking cigarettes." stated Sophie, not slowing down as she walked swiftly down the street, her head turning from left to right every few seconds in her quest for a shop to by a packet of cigarettes.

"Here!" shouted Sian, halting Sophie in her tracks.

Sophie turned her head and noticed Sian holding out a box of cigarettes to her. Sophie looked down at the box and frowned before lifting her gaze to the blonde's face and raising an eyebrow.

"It's not a trick Webster, if you want one take one before I change my mind." snapped Sian, waving the box in front of Sophie impatiently.

Sophie snatched the box from the blonde's hands, "You don't have to fucking wave them at me."

"Nelson was right, your language is disgraceful." teased Sian, giving Sophie a fake smile as she handed the box of cigarettes back.

"What can I say? You bring it out in me." mumbled Sophie as she placed the cigarette in to her mouth and lit it, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, closing her eyes and letting out a satisfied groan. "That was excellent ... Okay ... now I can handle around five more minutes of being around you."

"Well that's gratitude for you." grumbled Sian, tucking the box of cigarettes back in to her bag.

"Oh I'm sorry blondie, does it sound like I don't appreciate you?" asked Sophie, raising an eyebrow, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Sian gritted her teeth and pointed her finger at Sophie, jabbing her hard in the chest, "Stop fucking calling me that!"

"Is violence really the answer here?" Sophie rubbed her chest where Sian had just poked her before looking down at her watch, "Look, we've wasted ten minutes stood here arguing. Ten minutes that we could have been spending trying to find a bloody inflatable animal so we're one step closer to getting away from each other."

"Fine." snapped Sian, "Let's go find one then!"

"Fine." added Sophie. Taking a final drag of her cigarette before throwing it to the ground and starting to walk towards the shops by the beach.

"I think one of these stupid shops along here is our best bet, they sell novelty stuff." stated Sian, half to herself and half to Sophie.

The brunette didn't bother giving Sian a response before stepping in to the first store she arrived at and beginning to look through the things on sale.

"What about this?" Sian held up an inflatable in plastic wrapping and Sophie leant forward, scrunching up her features as she looked at what the blonde was showing her.

Sophie peered up from the packet in Sian's hand and eyed the girl up incredulously, "Are you joking?"

"What?" asked Sian, shrugging as she looked down at the packet and then back up at Sophie, "It's inflatable isn't it?"

"It's a fucking banana blondie, last I checked that wasn't an animal." snorted Sophie, turning her attention away from Sian as she started looking through the shelves again.

"Geez sorry." sighed Sian, throwing the packet to one side and looking back through the items on sale.

"Congrats by the way." muttered Sophie, not taking her eyes off the items she was rummaging through.

"Huh?" Sian turned her head to look at the brunette, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What are you on about?"

"You managed to wave a banana at me without making a lesbian joke."

Sian smirked and turned back to the shelf, "It did take a lot of will power."

There was a few minutes silence as the girls continued their search before Sophie let out a small cheer and raised an item above her head victoriously.

"One inflatable monkey. Check!" Sophie grinned from ear the ear, her first genuine smile since she'd left the hotel as she took the inflatable over to the counter and paid for it while Sian waited at the doorway to the shop.

"So ... what's next?" asked the blonde as Sophie exited the shop and started to take out their list of tasks.

Sophie scrunched her nose up as she read the next bullet point, "Photo with a local."

"Well that's a piece of piss." said Sian cheerily as she took a camera out of her bag and quickly scanned the area.

Sophie watched the blonde in bewilderment as she approached a random Spanish man who was walking in her direction, pointing at the camera and then back at Sophie as the man nodded and smiled.

"Take the photo Webster." Sian handed the camera to Sophie who was still a little lost for words as she raised the device and pressed down on the shutter, capturing the photo as the man laughed and walked away.

"You errr ... Okay ... Wow, right." muttered Sophie, handing the camera back to Sian, unsure of how exactly she should react to the blonde's 'go for it' attitude. "So errm I guess that takes us to task three ... fuck my life ... Okay, three paper napkins with the logo of a different restaurant on each."

Sian let out a frustrated groan and threw her head back in despair, "We are never going to get this finished."

"Hang on!" Sophie rummaged in her bag and pulled out a napkin, a thrilled expression on her face as she waved it at Sian, "One down, two to go."

"Why the hell do you have a napkin from Papa John's in your handbag?" asked Sian, eyeing the item up with disgust.

"Because maybe I went to Papa John's, picked up a napkin incase I spilled anything and then didn't end up using it?" answered Sophie, pulling a face that suggested it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sian folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at the brunette, "Is there any need for that attitude?"

"Yeah actually!" snapped Sophie, "Because we're only on to the third fucking task out of ten and here we are stood outside a shop arguing over why I have a flamin' napkin in my bag!"

Sian thrust her hand in to her bag, pulling out the box of cigarettes and throwing them at Sophie who fumbled to catch them before they hit the ground.

"Stick one of them in your gob, calm down and shut up!" ordered Sian as Sophie mumbled several profanities under her breath but did as she was told and lit a cigarette, throwing the box back at Sian with just as much force as had been used on her.

"Lets just ... walk down here and see if we come across any food places that we can nick a napkin from." suggested Sophie, taking a drag of her cigarette as they set off along the sea front, peering in to the odd restaurant or cafe.

They walked in silence as they passed each shop by, Sian occasionally popping in to a takeaway or cafe to see if they had napkins whilst Sophie waited outside, puffing on her cigarette. Ten minutes had passed before Sian eventually walked out of a takeaway victorious, waving the third and final napkin at Sophie, who couldn't help but smile as she took the item from the blonde.

"Okay ... let's see ... Spanish newspaper. Finally an easy one." stated Sophie, looking around and instantly catching sight of a newsagents.

"I'm a little bit offended that they're giving us tasks that require us to buy things." muttered Sian as she stood behind Sophie in the queue.

Sophie turned and frowned at the blonde, "Excuse me but you haven't paid for a thing yet."

"Well I'll get the next thing then won't I." shot back Sian, giving Sophie a false grin before giving her the finger as soon as her back was turned, as she faced the cashier and paid for the newspaper.

The next hour and a half was filled with the same constant bickering and cheap shots as the girls tried their hardest to get along but their hatred for one another inevitably got in the way.

Sophie exited the restaurant, looking rather pleased with herself as she slipped something in to her bag.

"Is that what I think it was?" asked Sian, raising an eyebrow.

"Depends, what do you think it was?" said Sophie nonchelantly as she pulled out the list.

Sian smirked, "Well it looked like the lesbian just pocketed a condom."

"The task was to buy something from a fucking bathroom dispenser. A condom was the cheapest thing. You're the one who's being tight with money about this whole thing."

"Hey, Webster it's fine." Sian raised her arms in defense as her grin broadened, "What you do in your spare time is your business, you don't have to explain the rubber to me."

"Please stop talking." muttered Sophie as her attention drifted to the piece of paper in her hand and she quickly skimmed to the bottom of the list. "Okay, it gives me great pleasure to say. We're on to the final task."

"Thank Christ for that." sighed Sian, blowing out a sharp breath of relief. "Please tell me it's to go home and have a bath."

Sophie looked up from the paper and smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Oh aye? That'd be a bit more than team building blondie."

Sian punched Sophie in the arm, "Don't be gross."

"I'm afraid it's not a bath ..." started Sophie, folding up the paper and placing it in her back pocket, "We have to get a photo booth photo."

"Oh." Sian poked her bottom lip out and nodded her head, "That seems perfectly doable. Lets go find a photo booth."

"There'll probably be one in the arcade." stated Sophie, pointing to the end of the promenade as Sian nodded in agreement.

Sophie was pleased to see she was right as they entered the arcade and stopped outside a photobooth, pulling the curtain to one side and seeing that no one was in.

"Right lets get this over with." Sophie held the curtain to one side and gestured for Sian to enter the booth.

Sian eyed herself up in the shiny wall of the booth, "Two seconds, I just wanna make sure I look okay."

Sophie rolled her eyes, pushing Sian in the back and forcing her inside the booth, "Stop dicking about and get in. We don't have time for how long it's gonna take to fix that mug."

"Do you have to be so flamin' harsh?" grumbled Sian, busying herself with adjusting her hair until she felt Sophie's eyes burning in to her and turned to face the brunette, seeing a look of disbelief and anger in her eyes. "What?"

Sophie's eyes widened as she stared back at the blonde incredulously, "Really? Me? Harsh? Do you want to go there?"

Sian let out a long sigh as she started pushing coins in to the machine and sat back on the small chair, "Calm down and get in the flamin' photo."

Sophie started pressing the buttons impatiently on the control panel, desperate to get out of the booth, away from Sian and back to her friends in the hotel before she ended up throttling someone, preferably the blonde who'd been trying her patience all day.

Sian grabbed Sophie's wrist, stopping her from pressing the last button and the brunette turned to face her, a frown etching its way across her face. "What?"

"Well what pose are we doing?" asked Sian as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh my god." groaned Sophie, snatching her arm back from Sian's grip and smacking it down on the button as a countdown began on the screen, "Just fucking smile Powers."

Three seconds counted down until a flash went off and the photo was taken, a message appearing on the screen stating that their photo was printing. No sooner had the flash went off, Sophie exited the booth, folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the photo to print out.

"A watched pot never boils." sand Sian, leaning against the side of the booth and watching Sophie with a smirk.

Sophie closed her eyes, desperately trying to keep her temper as the blonde continued to push her, "You're getting on my last nerve Sian."

"Oooo are we on a first name basis now?" teased Sian as Sophie's head snapped up to shoot her a death glare.

"We can go back to blondie if you'd rather?" Sophie looked down as the picture popped out of the booth and eagerly snatched it up, thrusting it in to her bag with the rest of their items before turning and walking out of the arcade.

The walk back to the hotel was filled with silence, both girl equally fed up with the others company and afraid if anything else was said between the two of them, it may end in violence and complete disaster.

Sophie had never been more relieved to get back somewhere in her life as she marched in to the foyer, rummaging in her bag and grabbing the numerous items out of it before slamming them down on the desk the teachers had set up and turning to go to her room.

"Miss Webster get back here imediately!" came the stern voice of Mr Maddison.

Sophie stopped and closed her eyes tightly, muttering a few profanities quietly before turning back and standing in front of the desk where Sian was waiting, looking smug as ever.

"Nice to see you're feeling better sir." muttered Sophie, itching the back of her neck uncomfortably, feeling nothing but desperation to get back to her room and hang herself.

"Yes well ... nothing a few hours in bed couldn't fix." started the man at the desk, looking between the two girls with concern. "I hear you had a bit of a problem with the match up this morning Sophie?"

"Just a bit." sighed Sophie, rubbing her forehead and closing her eyes, praying for him to just get on with it and let her escape.

"And how have things been today?" asked Mr Maddison, seemingly oblivious to Sophie's current foul mood.

The brunette opened her eyes, plastering her most sarcastic and fake smile across her face, "It's been an absolute delight sir."

"Would you agree Sian?" he continued, turning to the blonde who nodded eagerly.

"Oh we got on like a house on fire." added Sian, the sarcasm that laced her words matching Sophies as the two girls shot each other a quick glare.

"Right ... well ... Lets see how the two of you got on with the hunt eh?" stated the head of year, smiling at the girls before looking down at the pile of things that had been thrown in front of him moments earlier.

A few minutes passed by as he looked through the items on the desk, muttering a few words to himself as he went and checking things off a list in front of him. He eventually looked up from the desk and smiled at Sophie and Sian, who had both been waiting rather impatiently for him to finish.

"Right then ladies. Fantastic job, really great work. You make a better team than you might think." he reached down in to a box underneath the desk and pulled out a few drinks vouchers, handing them over to the girls. "A few free drinks in the hotel tonight as a reward for doing so well. Enjoy!"

Sophie shot him a final fake smile before gathering up the things on the desk that he'd pushed towards her and shoving them back in to her bag.

Sophie turned to face the girl beside her and opened her mouth to say something but was stopped as Sian pointed to Sophie threateningly, "Don't even think about slapping my arse again Webster or I'll snap your bloody arm off!"

With that Sophie watched as the blonde stormed towards the elevator away from her, a feeling of relief and calmness instantly washing over her.

"What a fucking day." she muttered, shaking her head and lifting her feet off the ground as she trudged towards her room.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week went by without any major incidents. Sophie and Sian managed to stay out of one anothers way and there was no more activities that forced the two of them together. Sophie stuck with Katy and Sam, enjoying a drink with her friends and Chesney and Mark on a night whilst Sian kept herself to her own group of friends. That wasn't to say that a few harsh words weren't exchanged between the two of them as they passed one another in the hotel, but for the most part they avoided the other like the plague.

The week had been filled with games and activities that Sophie, Sam and Katy had thrown themselves in to. So far they'd had another game of volleyball, played water polo and they'd also taken a pedal boat out in to the sea. Mr Maddison hadn't been pleased with the three of them that day because they'd pedalled further out than they should of and hadn't come back for hours as they enjoyed jumping in the sea and sunbathing whilst lay on the back of the boat.

It was now Sunday and Sophie was stood outside of the hotel enjoying a cigarette. She closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply and tilted her head back, letting the rays of the sun fall on her face and enjoying the heat that was radiating down on her. If she was honest, she was feeling a little worse for wear after a late night out the previous evening that resulted in far too many drinks being consumed and her and Sam having to carry an almost unconcious Katy back to the hotel before passing out themselves into an alcohol indused coma.

"Got a light?"

Sophie turned and saw Kerry stood leaning against the wall, looking at her expectantly with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. Sophie dug in to her pocket, handing a light to the taller girl who ndded greatfully before lighting her cigarette and giving the lighter back.

"Thanks." said Kerry, taking a drag of her cigarette and resting her weight on the wall of the hotel.

"Not a problem." muttered Sophie, keeping her eyes down as she smoked on her cigarette, desperate to get away from the girl beside her.

"Kerry are you out he- Oh. Webster." Sian stepped out of the hotel and looked around, surprised as she set eyes on Sophie stood beside her friend.

"Don't worry, I'm done." stated Sophie, taking a final drag of her cigarette and throwing it to the ground.

"Oh don't leave on my account." Sian cocked her head to the side, eyeing up Sophie with mild amusement.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Not everything's always about you yano?"

The brunette turned her back on the other two girls, stepping back in to the foyer and making her way towards the elevator. She reached out her arm and pressed on the button before folding her arms and waiting patiently.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a flash of blonde arrive beside her and let out a long sigh, not removing her gaze from the elevator, "You manage to stay out of my way all week and now I have to put up with you twice in the space of five minutes?"

"Sorry for not wanting to walk up four flights of stairs." Sian stood facing the elevator, standing in exactly the same pose as Sophie, arms folded across her chest as she stared impatiently at the silvers doors in front of her.

The lift pinged and the doors slid open as Sophie and Sian stepped in. Sian leant across the brunette but her hand was quickly swatted out of the way as Sophie pushed the button for the fourth floor herself earning her a scowl.

"Geez, control freak much." muttered Sian, shuffling her feet and staring around the elevator impatiently.

"Just ... don't speak to me." ordered Sophie, looking anywhere but at the girl beside her and wishing she could fast forward time to get away from her.

Both girls froze as they felt the elevator shudder and a loud beeping sound from somwhere before they came to a grinding hault.

Sophie's jaw dropped and she hammered her finger against the fourth floor button repeatidly. "You have GOT to be fucking kidding me."

"I think I might cry." stated Sian in disbelief as she stared wide eyed at the screen displaying what floor the lift was at which had now frozen between the numbers two and three.

Sophie slammed her fist in to the buttons, letting out a growl of frustration before running her fingers through her hair and taking a deep, calming breath.

Sian watched as Sophie stepped towards the silver doors, running her fingertips down the centre and trying to slip them in to the gap.

"What are you doing?" questionned Sian as Sophie dipped her fingers between the doors, letting out a grunt as she tried to pull them apart.

Sophie growled, clearly irritated as the doors refused to budge and kicked them in annoyance before turning to face the blonde, "I'm trying to get out of here and away from you. Isn't that obvious?"

"Well unless you plan on 'Jedi'ing your way out of here, it looks like we're stuck so get comfortable." snapped Sian, slamming her back against the side of the lift and sliding down the wall to the ground.

Sophie looked at the door again and then back at Sian, reluctant to admit defeat but knowing she had no choice before mirroring the blonde and sliding down the opposite wall and sitting on the floor, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"So sh-"

"Lets just! ... Sit in silence." interrupted Sophie, cutting off the blonde before she had a chance to say anything properly.

"You know what!" started Sian, feeling herself getting irritated by Sophie's attitude, "It's not like you were ever very nice to me either. You talk to me like a piece of shit."

Sophie narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly, trying her best to understand how Sian could justify her past actions. "I actually ... I can't even fathom the words to explain how deluded you are. You honestly think I have no reason to hate you don't you?"

"Hate's a strong word ..." trailed off Sian.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Stop avoiding the question."

"We were kids Webster, kids say shit to each other!" shouted Sian, flinging her hands to the side to exaggerate her words, "Yeah I might have been a bit cruel to you when we were younger but I wasn't the only one."

"So because you weren't the only one that makes it okay does it?" asked Sophie, frowning over at the blonde.

Sian let out a long sigh, looking down at her lap before locking eyes with Sophie again, the brunette's eyes burning in to her with a certain intensity. "I know it wasn't okay."

Sophie's eyes widened slightly at Sian's confession, "Well at least you know what you were doing was wrong. I guess that's something."

Silence washed over the pair for a few moments, Sophie leaning her head back against the wall of the elevator, closing her eyes and praying for a miracle as the minutes ticked by and they remained trapped in the same confined space.

Sophie finally opened her eyes, lowering her head and watching Sian carefully. She was sat staring at her lap, fiddling with her hands, apparently lost in her own thoughts. It was one of the few times Sophie had seen the blonde without her trademark smug grin, the air of arrogance that usually hung around her was no longer present and she seemed just like another normal girl.

"Why did you do it?" asked Sophie quietly.

Sian's gaze shot up from her lap, noticing the small amount of vulnerability in Sophie's eyes and for a split second, she actually felt guilty. "Do what?"

"You know what." started Sophie. "Make my life hell."

Sian blew out a sharp breath, hesitating for a moment before beginning to speak, "Because I was envious of the life you had."

Sophie frowned in confusion, "Why would you be jealous of my life? I was the laughing stock of the whole school, I got called worse than shit. You were the most popular girl in school, everyone loved you."

"They loved me because I pretended to be someone I wasn't." corrected Sian. "You weren't afraid to be yourself. You were so brave and didn't care what people thought of you and I hated you for that."

"So stop pretending." said Sophie, her response quick but calm.

Sian shook her head and smiled weakly, "I can't do that."

Sophie scoffed, "Why would you want to be this person?"

"You think I like being a bitch?" asked Sian, her statement obviously meant rhetorically as she didn't wait for a response, "I'm not a horrible person." she added almost inaubibly.

Sophie sighed, an involuntary, sympathetic smile creeping across her lips, "Then stop being one."

"It's not that easy." Sian paused for a while, looking down at her shoes as she swayed her feet, knocking the top of them together playfully. "You know ... in the past couple of years you've given as good as you've got."

Sophie's smile faded as quickly as it had formed, "Don't even try and compare us Sian."

"I gave you an apology for what I did, didn't I?" protested Sian earning her a snort from the brunette.

"No actually Sian, you didn't. And I won't hold my breath for one either." spat Sophie.

Sian let out a groan and threw her head back against the wall, "Nothing's ever gonna change between us is it? Even if I did apologise you'd still think I was scum of the earth and you'd still hate me."

"It took too much energy to hate you ... I feel completely indifferent about you now." corrected Sophie. "Jesus I spent so much of my time hating you and it became too exhausting. I used to fantasise about you being hit by a car or hacked to death by a mad axe murderer. Or maybe even bitten by a rabid dog. Tore limb from limb by a grizzly be-"

"Okay I get it Webster." interrupted Sian, looking back at Sophie unimpressed.

Sophie smirked briefly before continuing to speak, "Anyway ... I couldn't be bothered to hate you anymore. I didn't want to waste my time on it anymore and I'd rather we just stayed out of each other's way."

"We were doing a good job until a week ago." said Sian, a small chuckle escaping her lips as she tried to make a joke and lighten the mood.

"Yeah ... now you're hanging round me like a bad smell." Sophie scrunched up her nose and frowned at Sian, "Come to mention it, I know it's hot in here blondie but you stink."

Sian kicked Sophie's leg gently, as the brunette laughed. For a moment both girls made eye contact, a grin tugging at the corner of both their lips as silence washed over them.

They were broken from their staring match as the lift started to shake and it began to move again, both girls jumping to their feet instantly.

"Thank christ for that." mumbled Sophie, watching the screen as a number four appeared and the lift pinged, the doors easing open to finally release them.

"Oh my god Soph! We were so worried about you!" squealed Katy, jumping on her friend as she exited the lift.

"You alright mate?" asked Sam, patting Sophie on the shoulder as Katy released her from the hug.

Sophie nodded and smiled at both of her friends, watching out of the corner of her eye as Sian quietly walked away, placing her hands in the pockets of her shorts and staring at the ground as she made her way back to her room.

"Oi Webster!" Katy snapped her fingers in front of Sophie's face, "Did you hear me?"

Sophie shook her head, focusing on her friends, "Sorry what?"

"I said, are you alright after being stuck with her? She didn't drive you too crazy?" repeated Katy.

"Oh right ..." Sophie nodded, expressing she'd heard this time, "No it was okay, just didn't really speak to each other."

Sam threw her arm around the brunette and grinned, "Well now you're free from the lift, it's time to get showered, get dressed and join us at the bar!"

Sophie laughed, "The obvious choice!"

"Well we are on holiday." argued Sam, tugging her friend in the direction of their hotel room as the three girls started to chat about what Sophie had missed over the past hour.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Alright troops, pile in!" shouted Mr Maddison, ushering the students in to the coach that was parked up outside of the hotel.

As Sophie, Sam, and Katy walked on to the bus they quickly fell in to a set of seats that were together, Katy sliding in to one beside Chesney who shot her a cheeky grin as Sophie and Sam took the two chairs in front of them.

Sophie turned in her seat, giving everyone a serious look. Mark was in a seat behind Chesney with a girl she'd never seen before. "Guys, listen up."

Everyone stopped talking amongst themselves and looked up at Sophie who was switching her gaze between the lot of them.

"This is a serious day, we need to all make sure we're focused and ready to go. Has everyone eaten properly? You need to make sure you're fuelled up and full of energy. Today's activity isn't to be taken lightly and we need a plan of action."

The group chuckled as Sophie continued her rant, the seriousness in her voice whilst discussing an activity that was meant to be fun amused them all considerably.

"Webster, this isn't a military operation." sniggered Chesney, shaking his head as Sophie's eyes widened slightly.

"I don't think you understand how important this is. If we don't go in there with a plan or a strategy then we're like sitting ducks." stated Sophie sternly, her eyes flickering between the four people in front of her.

Sam shoved Sophie in the arm playfully, "It's paintballing Soph, chill out. And it's not just gonna be us on our team anyway so we can't exactly control everyone."

"Yeah but at least we'll be okay. As long as the five of us stick together, we're an unstoppable force and we'll kick some serious butt." Sophie slammed her fist into her other hand as she spoke causing Katy to jump slightly.

"Jesus Sophie calm down." muttered Katy, shifting her eyes from the brunette uncomfortably.

Sophie glared at her friend, half light-heartedly, half serious, "Don't make me shoot you Armstrong."

The rest of the journey to the paintballing ground was filled with animated and idle chatter as Sophie tried to put together a strategy plan and the rest of the group openly mocked her for taking the activity too seriously.

Sophie's excitement reached its peak as the bus came to a halt and she set eyes upon the fields they'd be playing on.

The students all piled out of the coach and followed the teachers towards a building where a tall, dark-haired, well-built man was waiting for them.

As they approached he smiled broadly at everyone, shaking Mr Maddison's hand briefly before turning his attention to the students.

"Right then ladies and gents. Welcome to Paintball Matrix Mallorca! I'm Jeff and I'll be supervising you all today." he started, beaming from ear the ear and rubbing his hands together enthusiastically. "Today you're going to be taking part in a team event of paintballing which I hope you'll all enjoy. We have two separate fields here that are used for paintballing and so because you're such a large group you'll be split in to four teams. Two teams competing on one field and two teams competing on another. I believe Graham here ... sorry Mr Maddison, has something to say about that."

Mr Maddison gave Jeff a grateful smile before raising a clipboard to his face and addressing the students, "Okay folks, as Jeff said you're to be split in to four teams. Obviously we want you all to work together and get along so you can pick a few people you want to be in a team with and then we'll organise you all together."

A few moments passed as people started to gather themselves in to small groups of three or four, all chatting amongst themselves as the four teachers started trying to put a team together each.

Miss King approached Sophie and her friends, smiling at them all as she lifted her clipboard with a sheet of paper on, "How many guys?"

Sophie counted the people around her, Sam, Katy, Chesney, Mark and the girl he was with who's name she'd learnt was Carol. "Six."

"Perfect!" beamed the older lady, quickly writing on the sheet of paper she had on her clipboard before gesturing behind her for some people to come over, "Guys, this way."

Everyone watched as a group of people approached and stood in front of them beside the teacher.

"I'm sure you're all familiar, guys this is James, Sarah, Tina, Kerry and Sian." stated Miss King, the smile not faltering from her face.

"Inevitably ..." muttered Sophie dryly, not even bothering to kick up a fuss this time as the universe seemed destined to thrust her and Sian in to torturous scenarios together no matter what.

"So ... you eleven will be making your own team, you can come with me and we'll just go in to this building and get you all kitted out. Is that okay?" asked the older woman, looking between the group, her smile faltering slightly at the expression on everyone's faces.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Does it even matter if it's not?"

"No." answered Miss King shortly before gesturing for everyone to follow her and setting off in the direction of the building.

The next fifteen minutes were spent with the group getting ready. Overalls were made available for all of the students so that they were covered up and wouldn't get coated in paint. Sophie and Sam had opted for a pair of camouflage overalls since they had every intention of winning at paintball and were taking it extremely seriously. The pair had exited the changing room and opted to get ready in the bathroom area away from Sian and her friends.

"So ... we have to work ... together ... in a team ... with Powers?" questioned Sam as if she didn't believe it.

Sophie began rolling up a red bandana in to a long thin shape before raising it and wrapping it around her head, studying herself in the mirror carefully as she put it in to position and adjusted it so it looked right, "I guess ... I mean she drove me insane last week when we had to do that hunt together but we got a reward so I suppose it is possible to work with her successfully."

"Here." Sam held out some brown face paint and Sophie couldn't help but grin as she took it and dipped two fingers in before wiping them across her cheek.

"Do you ever wonder ..." started Sophie, wiping more paint on her fingers as she started drawing across her other cheek, "If we're taking this a little too seriously?"

Sam took the paint back and started to paint her own cheeks, "There's a chance we're taking this too seriously ... However ... It's super fun."

"These walkie talkies are gonna come in handy too. We definitely have the upper hand." stated Sophie, pulling a pair out of her bag and handing one to Sam.

"We're so sad." joked Sam, placing the radio into the pocket of her overalls.

Sophie laughed, picking up her aviators from their resting spot on the sink, "Lets do this."

Katy, Chesney, Mark and Carol burst out laughing as Sophie and Sam came back in to the changing room.

"Nice Webster, you definitely look the part." chuckled Chesney, patting her on the shoulder.

Sophie noticed a flash of blonde entering the room and turned to see Sian stood smirking at her. The blonde had her own pair of aviators propped on the top of her head, her overalls done up half way and the arms tied around her waist with a black tank top covering the top of her body.

"If it isn't the female Rambo." snorted Sian, folding her arms across her chest and scanning Sophie up and down.

"You won't be laughing when I'm protecting your arse out there blondie." stated Sophie before turning her attention away from Sian and towards Jeff who had just entered the room.

"Alright ladies and gents, looking good!" he chuckled as he set eyes on Sophie and Sam. "So are you all ready to start?"

Everyone nodded and mumbled agreement as Jeff's smile grew in size and he clapped his hands together.

"Right then, lets go get your paintballing guns!" he gestured for everyone to follow him and took them to get the equipment.

Fifteen minutes later, the team were stood on the outskirts of the field, hidden behind a large barrier of wood.

"Right, so you have 200 paintballs each and three grenades per team and the session will last for an two hours. There are a few rules you should be aware of. Firstly, try not to shoot anyone in the face. You've all been given protective glasses but obviously a paintball to the face is still going to be painful. Secondly," he pointed up to some large scaffold towers that had someone stood at the top. There were four all together, one in each corner of the field. "These people are here for your safety and will be watching everything you do. If you get hurt you wave your hand in the air and they'll come and assist you. They're also there to make sure no one's cheating so try your best to play fair or you'll have five points added to the other team as a penalty. Thirdly, if you get shot ... you go to the dead zone and you have a 5 minute time out. You earn a point for every player from the other team that you manage to put in the dead zone. Once put in the dead zone, a whistle will blow when you sit down from one of the guys up there. When it blows again, you can go back in. Lastly, once the two hours are over, all four guys at the top of the towers will blow their whistles and you are to gather back at the starting position. Any questions?"

The team all looked amongst one another, shrugging and shaking their heads.

"I think we're good thanks mate." said Chesney, nominating himself to speak for the group.

"Brilliant! Okay ... So, the other team are at their starting position at the other side of the field. Wait until the whistle blows and you can start. Good luck!" finished Jeff, flashing the group a final grin before turning and heading back towards the main building.

"Alright ... I think if we break down in to smaller groups and don't leave anyone alone, we have a better chance of winning here." stated Chesney, looking between everyone in the group who all nodded aside from Sian who tried her best to stifle a snort and failed.

"Listen ginge ..." started the blonde, sounding as patronising as possible, "We don't need your little 'plan of action'. I'm sure we'll be just fine."

Sophie laughed and placed her hand on Chesney's shoulder, "Okay so we'll all separate off into groups and blondie here can fend for herself?"

Chesney smirked at Sophie as Sian merely scowled at the pair of them before the red-haired boy continued, "So I think since we have three grenades we should break off in to three smaller groups. We could have myself, Katy, Sam and Sophie ... Mark, Carol, James and Sarah and then Tina and Kerry can look after 'I don't need a game plan' Powers."

"How come you all get to be in fours and we're a three?" protested Sian.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Because blondie ... no one wants to be with you except your little friends here."

"Here." Chesney held out one of the paintball grenades which Sian snatched from him and placed in the pocket of her overalls.

"Aren't you gonna do them up?" asked Sophie, raising an eyebrow.

Sian looked down at herself and then back at Sophie, "No ... they're ugly."

"Yeah and your arms'll be ugly when we get back and you're covered in circular bruises." mocked Sophie, a smirk forming on her lips as Sian reluctantly untied the arms of the overalls around her waist and pulled the item on properly.

"Happy?" Sian narrowed her eyes as she swiftly pulled the zip up to her chin.

"Delighted babe." muttered Sophie, picking up her paintballing gun and resting it on her shoulder as she heard the sound of four whistles blowing.

"Show time!" beamed Chesney. "Let's go guys."

Fifteen minutes passed by and Sophie's group were still trudging around in the bushes, hiding and moving slowly through the course. No one had been shot in their group of four yet but they knew other people had been from the whistles they had heard blowing.

"I can hear someone." whispered Sophie, kneeling down behind a large wooden panel that was shielding her and the group.

Sophie lifted her head and peered over the wood, her gun resting on top of the panel and her finger resting on the trigger. She closed an eye and held her breath as the foot steps came closer.

"I think they're alone whoever it is." whispered Chesney from below Sophie.

Sophie nodded before peering around the area that surrounded them quickly, "It might be a trap to make us pay attention to one person. Everyone cover me."

Sophie squeezed her finger against the trigger, one eye still tightly closed as she focused on a clearing amongst the trees where the footsteps were coming from. She applied a little more pressure to the trigger as a shadow formed on the leaves that covered the ground, the person slowly coming in to sight.

The body came in to full view and as Sophie pressed down she noticed the familiar flash of blonde and quickly raised her gun in the air so the paintball would miss.

"FUCK!" shouted Sophie, standing up straight and storming round to the other side of the wood cover, "Why are you by yourself blondie?"

Sian pointed to the blue splatter of paint on her chest, "I got shot. Ended up in the dead zone and couldn't find Tina and Kerry."

"You do realise I almost shot you?" stated Sophie.

"Errrm Soph?" Chesney tapped the brunette on the shoulder, "We are still in play here."

Sophie quickly remembered where they were and stepped forward, grabbing Sian by the arm and pulling her along before settling back behind the wood covering.

Sian ripped her arm from Sophie's grip and scowled, "Do you have to fucking man handle me?"

"Right ..." Sophie paused, rubbing her forehead and closing her eyes as she lost herself in thought for a second. "New plan ... I'm gonna take this fucking drama queen to find the rest of her group. Sam, turn your walkie talkie on and I'll radio you, get your location and come find you when I've got her back okay?"

"Are you sure Soph?" asked Katy, raising an eyebrow, "You'll be by yourself for a while."

Sophie smirked, "I'm female Rambo remember?"

"Fucking hell." muttered Sian dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up." growled Sophie. She stood up slightly and looked over the top of the wood, quickly glancing from side to side before lowering herself and looking at Sian sternly, "Listen to me and listen to me good Powers. You stick by my side, you stay quiet, you keep your eyes and ears peeled and you do exactly as I tell you. Okay?"

"You're scaring me a little bit Webster." muttered Sian, bowing her head slightly, "Let's just do this."

Sophie peered behind Sian at the rest of her group, "I'll see you guys soon, listen out for me on the radio yeah?"

Sam nodded as her and Sophie gave each other a brief high five before the brunette did another quick scan and then stood up, gesturing for Sian to follow her.

A few minutes passed by and the girls remained in silence, treading carefully along the ground as Sophie scanned the area continuously, making sure no one was around.

Sophie stopped suddenly, catching Sian off guard as she continued walking and slammed in to the back of the brunette.

Sophie turned and glared at Sian, "Will you fucking watch where you're going?"

Sian rolled her eyes as Sophie turned away and remained motionless, looking from side to side.

"Did you hear that?" whispered Sophie, lifting her sunglasses and squinting her eyes as she peered through the trees.

"You yelling at me? Yeah how could I not." muttered Sian earning her another glare from Sophie.

The brunette pricked up her ears as she heard the quiet rustling of leaves and grabbed Sian by the arm, "Get down."

Sian couldn't help the small feeling of excitement that washed over her at the prospect of running in to someone else. There was no denying that the Sophie's intensity certainly added to the thrill of the activity and the blonde couldn't help but smile as she was dragged away behind one of the many shelters that were scattered throughout the area.

"Stay down and cover me." whispered Sophie as she rested her gun on top of the wooden shelter and watched carefully for whoever was close by.

"What?" Sian spoke as loudly as she could in a whisper.

Sophie turned and frowned at the blonde who'd never looked so confused in her life, "Just make sure no one's sneaking up on me blondie."

"Oh right, why didn't you just say that?" protested Sian, forgetting to lower her voice and speaking a little louder than normal.

Sophie's heart began to pound as she heard two sets of footsteps break in to a run at the sound of Sian's voice. They quickly came in to view and Sophie didn't recognise them, instantly pressing her finger against the trigger and unloading several paintballs in quick succession of one another, a few of them hitting her target as the members of the opposing team pulled a face and bowed their head, traipsing off in the direction of the dead zone.

A smug grin formed on Sophie's face as she watched them leave, lowering her gun and turning, resting her back against the wooden shelter and sliding down to the ground. "Got them."

"I don't think you did." started Sian, her eyes slightly wide as she looked straight ahead in the direction she'd been watching whilst covering Sophie.

A body came in to view and Sophie fumbled to grab her gun as she watched the person raise their weapon and take aim.

What happened next shocked Sophie to her very core as Sian closed her eyes tightly, pointing her gun in the direction of the person and letting out a loud scream as she started firing paintballs.

Sophie's jaw dropped slightly as Sian opened her eyes, her breathing ragged as they both stared at the boy on the opposite team who was now covered in paint.

"Nice shot Sianie." he grinned at the blonde and gave her a quick wink before turning and walking away.

Sian's face broke out in to a beaming smile as her breathing began to calm and she turned to Sophie who was still staring at her awestruck. Sian punched the brunette in the arm, if possible, her smile growing even bigger, "Did you see that Webster? I fucking nailed that guy!"

Sophie swallowed hard, her mouth dry from having it hung open in shock. She gave her head a quick shake to try and gather herself, "That was actually ... Well done blondie." She patted Sian on the arm in congratulations.

"And there was you thinking I'd be a burden."

Sophie laughed, "Well the scream was a little unnecessary."

"It was scary!" protested Sian, unable to stop herself from laughing too.

"Right ..." started Sophie, looking around, "In all seriousness that scream probably gave away our position, we need to get moving."

Both girls stood up, Sophie taking the lead again as she kept her gun raised, watching and listening carefully to the area around her.

Sian walked with her back to Sophie, taking tentative steps backwards, her gun raised in a similar manner to the brunettes.

Sophie peered behind her, catching sight of Sian and smirking, "You're strangely good at this you know?"

"Yeah well ... you really know how to jack people up Webster. You're rubbing off on me." chuckled Sian, refusing to look at Sophie as she continued scanning the area.

"You know what I find strange?" muttered Sophie, slowly walking a little further in to a thicker part of the wooded area.

"What?" asked Sian, taking a further step behind her, her back now pressed up against Sophie's.

"We despise each other yet whenever we get stuck together we end up doing awesome." chuckled Sophie.

Sian laughed, "Do you remember that English presentation we had to do, first year of college?"

"How could I forget?" laughed Sophie, "We almost fucking killed each other."

Sian grabbed behind her, gripping Sophie's arm and stopping in her tracks, "Listen."

Sophie pricked up her ears, hearing the sound of hushed voices and footsteps on the ground. She turned and quickly nodded her head to the side, Sian nodding in response as they moved backwards and retreated behind a tree.

Sophie placed her hands on Sian's upper arms, manoeuvring her in place so her back was against the tree while the brunette stood facing her, looking over her shoulder and watching for whoever was coming their way.

"Just co-"

"Cover you, I know." interrupted Sian.

Sophie switched her gaze from the trees and briefly made eye contact with the blonde, smiling and nodding at her before looking back up and keeping watch.

"There's too many." whispered Sophie. "We'd be in the dead zone in seconds."

Sian went to turn and look but was stopped as the brunette pressed against her shoulder, holding her in place.

"Stay there, they'll see us." muttered Sophie, "I think they know we're only in a two. They're staying in a big group. There's ... Seven of them."

"What should we do?" whispered Sian, almost scared to breath as she heard the hushed voices of the other team getting closer.

Sophie narrowed her eyes, watching the people in the distance carefully before looking down and grinning at Sian, "Hide and pray they don't see us."

Despite Sophie's advice, Sian turned her head and glanced behind the tree, noticing the other team members that were getting closer. "You know ... I think we could take them."

Sophie breathed out a quiet laugh, "Fancy yourself as a female Rambo too eh?"

"I dunno Webster," Sian reached up and tugged gently on the bandana that was wrapped around Sophie's head, "Can I really compete with accessories like this?"

Sophie snorted, "I wasn't gonna say anything cause it amused me but ..." she reached up and rubbed at Sian's cheek with the pad of her thumb, the blonde watching her carefully unsure what Sophie was doing. Sophie retracted her hand, showing her thumb to Sian, "The dirt all over your face sure adds to the Rambo look."

Sian rubbed at her face roughly, the colour rising in her cheeks, "I've had mud on my face this whole time?"

"I'm afraid that perfect little face of yours wasn't so perfect today blondie." chuckled Sophie, watching Sian try to clean her face for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the people that were coming their way.

Sophie's eyes widened slightly when she looked up, seeing that the people were only a few feet away, all looking around carefully.

"Shit." muttered the brunette, gripping Sian's shoulders again and sliding her around the tree slightly so they were more hidden.

"I'm sure I heard someone..." stated one of the boys on the other team quietly.

Sophie pressed herself against Sian, their cheeks brushing together gently as they stayed close together against the tree. The brunette could hear her heart pounding in her ears, holding her breath as the people near them started chatting about how they must have heard wrong and to keep moving.

Sophie leant back, making eye contact with Sian. She watched as the blonde opened her mouth to speak and quickly placed her hand over her mouth, giving her a warning glare. She peaked around the side of the tree, noticing the opposite team had their backs to them and were beginning to walk away.

Both girls blew out a breath of relief as they heard the voices and footsteps become more faint and Sophie finally stepped away from Sian.

"That was close." stated the brunette, squinting slightly as she looked in to the distance, watching as the bodies started to disappear.

"Yeah ..." breathed Sian, a little taken aback by the closeness she'd just shared with Sophie. "You sure took advantage of that situation."

Sophie's gaze shifted quickly to the blonde in front of her, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean I wanted to take them on but you'd rather press up against me behind a tree." shot Sian, raising her eyebrows at Sophie.

"Oh ... Wow ... Really?" Sophie rested her gun against her shoulder and eyed Sian up in disbelief. "We've gotten on perfectly fine for the past half an hour and now you're gonna go down this road?"

"What ... just saying." muttered Sian, shifting her gaze uncomfortably as she sensed the anger coming from the girl in front of her.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "That's just the problem isn't it. You 'just say' things without thinking of how it's gonna make someone feel."

"Oh here we go again, Sian's heartless and cruel and Sophie's a victim." growled Sian, glaring back at Sophie.

"Fucking hell ... I offered to help you get back to your friends instead of enjoying myself with MY friends. Do you actually think I'd rather spend time with you?" shot Sophie, her arms waving around dramatically to exaggerate her words.

Sian smirked, "Probably."

"Oh right yeah I forgot about my undying desire and lust for you." Sophie's words were dripping with sarcasm but the smirk never faltered from Sian's face.

"I didn't ask you to help me Webster, you jumped at the chance."

"I wanted to win!" shouted Sophie, "I wasn't exactly gonna do that with you running about like a headless chicken."

"Well you're not really achieving a lot right now are you?" shouted back Sian, "We're stood here arguing, maybe you should have just left me to get shot."

Sophie narrowed her eyes, "Maybe I wish I had now."

"At least in the dead zone I wouldn't have had to fend off your lesbian advances." murmured Sian.

Sophie lifted her gun from her shoulder, shooting Sian a quick death glare before pulling the trigger and watching with glee as the paintball collided with Sian's chest. "Then fuck off to the dead zone."

Sian's jaw dropped as she stared down at herself, glaring at the pink paint stain that was now on her overalls and then back up at Sophie, "I can't believe you just did that! I'm on your team!"

"Yeah well sometimes you've got to kill one to save another," started Sophie, slinging her gun back over her shoulder, "And if I didn't kill you, I'd put an actual bullet in my own head."

Sian pointed her gun at Sophie and went to pull the trigger but was too slow as the brunette grabbed the end of it, pointing the gun up in to the air and watching as the pellet shot off in to the distance, "Don't even think about it blondie."

Sian smirked as she noticed the fire in Sophie's eyes, a clear sign that the brunette was angry, "Temper, temper Webster."

"Do you have some sort of alarm that goes off in your head if you're nice for too long?" asked Sophie mockingly, "Why can't you just stop making these sly digs for one fucking day and appreciate that I was trying to help you?"

Sian tried to wriggle her weapon free from Sophie's grip but failed, the brunette tightening her fingers around it and holding it firmly in place in front of her. The girls locked eyes, Sian trying desperately to stare Sophie down but failing as she stared back at her intensely.

"You wanna know what I find a great shame?" asked Sophie, still holding tightly to Sian's gun as the blonde continued to try and wrestle it free.

"What?" shot Sian impatiently.

"I can see that you could be a really nice person if you'd just stop with this act." stated Sophie, watching as the anger in Sian's face faded slightly and she stopped wrestling with the gun, "I can see that you're dying to stop being such a bitch and you want to let people see the real you but you're scared."

Sian shook her head and looked down, "You don't know anything about me."

"I know enough ... you told me yourself you act like someone you're not ... I've seen glimmers of the person you really are and you could be a fucking nice person if you wanted to be."

"You have no idea what kind of person I am." spat Sian, catching Sophie off guard and snatching the gun from her grasp, "Stop psychoanalysing me and leave me alone."

Sian turned her back on the brunette, ready to storm away but was stopped as she felt a grip on her arm and was spun back around.

Both girls felt frozen to the spot, eyes locked together and an intense staring match starting between them. Their chests were rising and falling quicker than usual, both slightly out of breath from their shouting match.

Sophie took a deep breath, "But you wanna know what I find the biggest shame? In a parallel universe there's another Sophie and Sian, just like us. Only those two actually act like themselves and stop tearing each other apart at every available opportunity. And if we were them ... we'd probably be really good friends."

Sian paused, a little taken aback by Sophie's words but soon shook her head and snapped back to reality, "Yeah well ... we're not them."

"It would seem not." stated Sophie, releasing her grip on Sian's arm, the blonde letting it fall by her side as they stood facing each other.

They remained locked in a staring contest before Sian eventually broke the eye contact, her eyes drifting to the ground and then to the wooded area behind Sophie. She raised her hand and gestured in to the distance, "I better ... get to the ... yano," she gestured to the blob of paint on her chest, "Dead zone an' all that."

Sophie nodded, "Probably best ... I'll get back to the rest of them."

Sian pursed her lips, hesitating over whether she should say something else before finally deciding not to and bowing her head before walking away and heading in to the distance.

Sophie stood, unsure what to do with herself for a moment as she watched the blonde go before giving her head a shake and pulling out the radio from her overalls and sending a message to Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Can I just say a massive thankyou to everyone who's reading this. Your reviews are what keep me writing and I hope you're all enjoying the things I've written so far. To everyone who's stuck with me from my first story or favourited a story, favourited me as an author - it means a lot and I love you guys! Keep the reviews coming, let me know what you think or what you want to happen and I'll try my best to please you. Thanks again, Abbyja**

* * *

><p>"Whiskey and coke please!" Sophie shouted over the music that was blaring through the club.<p>

It was now Saturday and precisely two days since the paintballing making it precisely two days since she'd last spoken to Sian. The girls usually avoided each other as much as possible but they'd now been doing it on another level all together. It had been more on Sian's part as Sophie refused to compromise her lifestyle to stay away from the blonde but Sian had done everything in her power to steer clear of Sophie at every given opportunity. If Sophie was doing something that day, she'd make sure she wasn't and if Sophie entered a room, Sian would be the first person to leave it.

Stood in the bustling club now, it was the first time since that day that Sophie and Sian were in the same vicinity for longer than five minutes.

Sophie smiled as the bartender handed her a drink and she passed over the money, taking a sip from the glass as she waited for her change.

"There you go darlin'" the man grinned at her as he handed over the change and Sophie smiled back, grabbing the money before turning and heading back to her friends that were stood at the edge of the dance floor.

Katy turned and smiled at Sophie as she noticed her friend had returned to the group, "You alright Webster?"

Sophie nodded and returned the smile, "Yeah course ... fucking busy in here though isn't it?"

"Well everyone's here! It's a Saturday and we're on holiday!" shouted Katy over the music.

Sophie took a large gulp of her drink, polishing off most of the liquid in the plastic cup in one go causing Sam to look at her questionably.

"Going hard tonight Soph?" laughed Sam, nodding to the drink in the brunette's hand.

"Only way I know how." Sophie grinned and gave Sian a quick wink before turning and looking around the club. Noticing a few familiar faces from her college.

Sophie leant in to Sam, her mouth not far from her ear so she wouldn't have to shout "It would seem most of the girls in here didn't get the memo that dressing like an utter slag isn't entirely necessary."

Sam snorted, "When do the girls in our college miss out on an opportunity to look like tramps?"

"True ..." Sophie took another sip of her drink, looking around the club and watching as everyone else danced along to the beat of the music. She caught the eye of a rather attractive looking blonde girl. Sophie didn't recognise her and was pretty sure she didn't go to college with them. The girl was a little shorter than Sophie and very slim, her wavy, blonde hair cascading over her bare shoulders, a blue strapless dress hugging her figure perfectly as her long, tanned legs were shown off perfectly. The girl was enchanting and the playful smile on her face as she danced along to the music just added to her charm. Her eyes remaining locked with Sophie's caused the brunette to become slightly lost in her beauty.

Sophie was pulled out of her trance as she felt a nudge to her side and turned to see Sam grinning smugly at her.

Sam nodded in the direction of the girl, "Go talk to her."

Sophie frowned, looking back at the girl who was still smiling at her and then back at Sam, "No, I can't do that."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Grow a backbone Webster. You see the way she's dancing at you? Those are her 'come get me if you want me' moves. You see that look in her eyes? That's her 'I want you to take me home and fuck me' look. Now go get her!"

Sam pushed Sophie in the back forcefully, sending her in the direction of the girl. Sophie stumbled somewhat ungracefully with the force of the push and briefly turned her head to shoot Sam a death glare before clearing her throat and taking a few tentative steps forward so she was stood in front of the mystery girl.

"Errr ... hey?" started Sophie, mentally slapping herself for being such a dork.

The girl stopped dancing for a moment, stepping a little closer to Sophie so she was in her personal space, "I saw you watching me."

Sophie smirked, "I saw you watching me."

"Touche." the girl smiled, reaching out her hand, "I'm Rose."

Sophie took the girls hand and shook it loosely, "Sophie."

"Well Sophie ..." started Rose, gripping Sophie's hand in her own, "Would you like to dance?"

"Errm .. I don't really ... dance ..." muttered Sophie, feeling somewhat uncomfortable at the thought of making a complete fool of herself in front of a stranger.

"I'll show you." Rose grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her close so their bodies were pressed together. She bit down on her lower lip, letting go of Sophie and instead resting her hands on the brunette's hip, encouraging them to move in time with the music.

Sophie locked eyes with the girl in front of her, her bright green eyes boring in to her and she found it easy to get lost in them, her body loosening up under Rose's touch as she began to move along with her to the beat in the club.

Rose leant forward, her lips brushing against Sophie's ear, "You're a pretty good dancer when you relax a bit."

Sophie smiled, "Well you're a good teacher."

The girls stayed pressed against one another for a few more songs, Rose turning so her back was pressed against Sophie's body. The brunette rested her hands on Rose's hips, their bodies grinding together in time with the music as Rose raised her arms behind her, running her hands around Sophie's neck and holding her close.

Sophie leant down, placing a soft kiss behind Rose's ear and feeling the goosebumps rise under her touch. She couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that formed on her face at the effect she could have on the gorgeous blonde that was pressed against her.

"Do you want a drink?" asked Sophie, placing another kiss beside Rose's ear as she waited for a response.

The blonde nodded her head, "I'd love one."

Sophie dropped her hands from Rose's hips, "I'll be right back."

Sophie headed towards the bar, squeezing through the large crowds of people who were moving together almost as one along with the music that was filling the club. She eventually managed to manoeuvre herself out of the crowd, letting out a sigh of relief as she rested against the bar and waited to be served by one of the bartenders.

She glanced around, her eyes settling on a different blonde to the one she'd spent the night dancing with, stood right beside her.

Sophie leant across, "Alright blondie." she smirked as Sian looked up and gave her a weak smile and a nod.

"Wow, you're a little ray of sunshine aren't you?" teased Sophie. "Where's your mates? Finally realised they could do better?"

Sian looked down at her glass, running her finger around the rim as an unreadable expression formed on her face.

"No comeback? That's a first." scoffed Sophie.

The brunette's attention drifted away from Sian as a bartender stood in front of her and smiled.

"Two whiskey and cokes please." Sophie smiled back at the man as he nodded and went to go make her drinks. Sophie's gaze shifted back to Sian and she felt a small twinge of sympathy hit her when she saw the look on her face. The blonde had never looked more lost or upset, circling the top of her now empty glass with her forefinger and staring in to the bottom of it.

Sophie sighed. She knew the blonde didn't deserve her sympathy after everything she'd done to her but it wasn't in Sophie's nature to be malicious and continue to hurt Sian right back.

The bartender returned and stood in front of Sophie, placing her drinks on the bar top.

The brunette leant forward over the bar so she was closer to the man, "Can I get a vodka lemonade as well?"

He smiled before turning his back and busying himself for a few moments before returning and placing the drink down with the others. Sophie handed over the money and waited for a moment for her change before taking it and placing it back in her back.

Sophie picked up the vodka lemonade and put it down in front of Sian, leaning in to the blonde's ear, "Try not to cry in to this one."

Sian finally looked up from her glass, confusion gracing her features as her eyebrows knitted together, "What's that for."

Sophie laughed, "Call it a peace offering."

A small smile crept across Sian's face as she remembered what she'd said to Sophie on the first night of the trip. "I don't deserve this."

"No ..." started Sophie, "But how are we gonna continue this rivalry if you're too busy feeling sorry for yourself?"

Sian managed a laugh, gripping the glass and sliding it towards herself, "Thanks."

Sophie raised her hand, turning it in to a fist and nudging Sian in the arm gently, "Chin up Powers." she gave the girl a quick wink before stepping back, grabbing her drinks and heading back in to the crowd.

Rose smiled as Sophie approached her, handing over a drink which she eagerly accepted and took a quick gulp.

"Thanks." the blonde smiled before lowering her drink and looking back at Sophie, "Is it just me or ... did you buy some other girl a drink too?"

Sophie looked down uncomfortably, a little unsure of how to answer but decided the truth was the best option. "Errm .. yeah. It's not how it looked though. I know her, I just go to college with her."

Rose nodded, "So she's a friend then?"

"Errm ... I'm inclined to say no. Not at all." said Sophie, not sure how she could even begin to explain things with Sian.

"Okay then." Rose smiled, accepting Sophie's answer and taking a sip of her drink. "Dance?"

Sophie nodded, quickly downing her drink and throwing the plastic cup to one side as she began to dance with the attractive blonde once again.

An hour or so passed by and Sophie was definitely feeling more than a little tipsy. She'd been back to the bar several times for more drinks, Sian no longer anywhere to be seen, before continuing to dance with Rose.

She was now exhausted and dying for a cigarette and excused herself from the dancing before heading towards the smoking area, pulling a box of cigarettes out of her bag and heading out the door in to the fresh air.

She inhaled deeply, enjoying the slightly warm, fresh breeze that blew across the yard she was stood in, a stark contrast to the hot, sticky atmosphere inside.

Sophie pulled a cigarette out of the packet and was about to light it when a small sniff distracted her. She looked to her left and set eyes on a small, blonde figure sat by herself on a bench, her shoulders rising and falling quickly and the odd sad sniffle coming from her direction.

Sophie took a step forward, frowning as she got closer to the girl, quickly realising that not only was the girl crying, but she knew who it was.

"Sian?"

Sian pawed at her face, wiping away the few tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "Go away Sophie."

Sophie ignored her and took a few more steps forward, stopping in front of Sian and kneeling down on the ground so she could look up at her, "Jesus, something must really be wrong if you're calling me Sophie."

Sian snorted out a small laugh, wiping away a few more tears, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because Sian ... sometimes, you don't have to be a complete bitch to people." joked Sophie earning her another laugh from the blonde. Sophie held the box of cigarettes out, "Fancy joining me for a cigarette?"

Sian smiled and pulled a cigarette out of the box, slipping it between her lips as Sophie lifted a lighter to the end and lit it for her before lighting her own.

Sophie took a seat on the bench next to Sian, taking a drag of her cigarette before looking over at the girl beside her who's crying had subsided somewhat. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"It's stupid." muttered Sian, looking down at the ground.

"It can't be that stupid if it's got 'ice queen' Powers so upset." chuckled Sophie, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Sian sighed, lifting the cigarette to her lips and inhaling before resting her hand on her knee and breathing out as she tried to compose herself to speak. "It's fucking Ryan."

Sophie frowned, "I thought you guys broke up."

"We did ... but he's being a right prick about it." started Sian, scrunching up her features as she thought about her ex boyfriend, "We broke up like a week before this trip and he's just ... he keeps texting me about how he bets I'm sleeping with every guy I find here and that he's better off without me and how I'm just a slag ... He's got a new girlfriend already and he's the one saying I'm a slag."

Sophie nodded along as Sian spoke, "Not to sound harsh but ... why do you even care? He's an idiot."

Sian snorted, "Yeah ... I know."

"So he hurt you when her broke it off?" asked Sophie.

"Don't be stupid ... he can go to hell." muttered Sian, taking another drag of her cigarette, "Didn't even like him that much anyway."

Sophie laughed, "So why were you with him?"

Sian shrugged, "Was easy."

"You can do better than that." said Sophie, smiling as Sian finally looked up from her lap and made eye contact with the brunette.

"What do you mean?" asked Sian.

Sophie sighed, "Regardless of how much of a bitch you can be. I know you're a good person really and ... you deserve better than to just be with someone cause it's easy. You should be with someone who gets to see the real you and they love you for it."

"That's deep Webster." chuckled Sian before taking a deep breath, "I don't deserve that. I'm horrible to everyone ... everything I do is an act to make people like me."

"Well ... if even I can believe you're a decent human being after all the bullying at school ... I'm pretty sure other people can." reasoned Sophie, resting her hand on Sian's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Sian felt her eyes start to fill with tears again and tried her best to sniff them back, giving Sophie a weak smile, "I am sorry you know?"

"For what?" asked Sophie.

"Everything ..." started Sian, wiping under her eyes, "Everything I ever did to you. You didn't deserve it and I know I made life unbearable for you ... The fact you're being so nice to me after all the things I put you through makes me even more sorry."

Sophie bit down on her lip, pausing for a second as she took in Sian's words before breaking out in to a smile. "See ... you're alright Powers."

Sian laughed, shaking her head as she sniffed back the last of her tears, "I wish I was like you."

"A lesbian?" asked Sophie jokingly.

Sian pushed the brunette playfully and laughed, "No ... brave and strong and ridiculously nice to people."

"So be like that." stated Sophie as if it were the most simple suggestion in the world, "You are strong and you are brave. You're just channelling it into the wrong place by being horrible to people."

"I know." said Sian quietly, leaning back against the bench and tilting her head to face Sophie, "This has been nice."

Sophie nodded, "Until tomorrow when we both sober up a bit and go back to hating each other?"

"I'd like it if we didn't." muttered Sian, shuffling in her seat and turning slightly so she was facing the brunette properly. "I much prefer it when you don't hate me."

Sophie lifted her arm, resting her hand on Sian's shoulder again and smiling, "I told you Powers ... I don't hate you."

"Well ... strongly dislike me then." Sian smirked as she spoke and Sophie couldn't help but chuckle.

"If you were like this all the time I wouldn't have to. Maybe guys should dump you more often." teased Sophie earning her a gentle kick in the leg.

"That's not funny." murmured Sian, the grin on her face contradicting her words.

"If you stopped going for dicks and tried dating someone who was actually nice, maybe you wouldn't have to worry about getting screwed over."

Sian giggled, gesturing to her tear stained face, "I don't think I'm gonna be pulling anyone any time soon, look at the fucking state of me."

Sophie shook her head and laughed, "Don't be stupid, you're beautiful."

The words left her lips before she even had a chance to stop them or think about what they might mean, and now it was as if they were hanging in the air, neither girl sure what to do with them.

Sian looked down, noticing the closeness of her and Sophie's bodies, their legs almost touching, her gaze shifted to the brunette's hand, still resting on her shoulder and then finally up to Sophie's face. Her eyes were slightly wider than usual, taken aback by her own outburst.

Sian bit down on her lip, unsure what was happening to her body but since realising how close she was to Sophie there was a feeling she'd never felt before washing over her. Her heart was pounding so loud she was sure the whole club would be able to hear it, it suddenly felt as if the temperature had risen an extra twenty degrees and her stomach felt like it was filled with a million tiny people doing an Irish jig.

She looked in to Sophie's eyes and searched them in a way she never had before. The blue pools in front of her were absolutely captivating and there was a certain twinkle that made it even easier to get lost in them. Staring in to Sophie's eyes, Sian felt the dancing in her stomach increase ten fold and it took a few seconds for her to realise that her body had started acting of it's own accord and she was slowly closing the gap between her and the girl in front of her.

Sophie looked back at the blonde questionably, no words had been spoke for several minutes and since her outburst, they'd been locked in an intense staring battle. The brunette felt frozen to the spot as Sian's face came closer to her own so there was now merely an inch or two between them.

Sian looked down at Sophie's lips, taking in the plump pinkness of them as the brunette ran her tongue over her lower lip so it glistened slightly in the light. Sian swallowed hard, she wasn't sure what was happening but she knew she was powerless to stop it. Her nose brushed against Sophie's and she could now feel the other girls breath on her lips. Her smell was intoxicating and the intense look in her eyes was nothing short of hypnotizing. Sian took a final breath before closing the remaining gap, her lips brushing gently against Sophie's as she waited for a response.

Sophie remained frozen to the spot, scared to move or do anything and completely taken aback by what was happening. She wasn't sure where it was coming from or if she even wanted it to happen but she didn't have the focus to stop it so instead just let things play out.

Sian's lips gently grazed over Sophie's again before she finally took the plunge and kissed the brunette. It was soft and filled with uncertainty yet at the same time it was passionate and heartfelt. It took a few moments before Sophie reciprocated, her lips closing around Sian's lower lip as they began to move in sync with one another.

The kiss only lasted around a minute, both girls moving slowly as if they were afraid to go too far or too fast. No one attempted to deepen or dominate the kiss and instead allowed a gentle pace to take over it.

Sian eventually pulled back, running her tongue over her lips. She could still taste the brunette on them and they were still tingling from the touch. The kiss had felt like nothing she'd ever experienced before; it was rough yet gentle at the same time, it was over quickly but at the same time it seemed to last forever. It was like a shock of electricity had travelled through her body the second their lips had connected and her stomach had flipped over repeatedly throughout the kiss.

Sian leant back, looking down at the ground and refusing to make eye contact with Sophie. She didn't want to see the look on the brunettes face and panic and confusion was beginning to hit her in strong waves.

Sophie remained frozen to the spot, scared to move or say anything as she watched Sian carefully. She knew what was happening. She knew the blonde was panicking and was probably about to flip out. She didn't understand where the kiss had come from or what it had meant to either of them and her head now felt like it was filled with cotton wool, unable to put a coherent thought together.

Sian stood up, her eyes still firmly glued to the ground. She opened her mouth to speak, trying to think of something, anything to say but no words would come out so instead opted to close it again, daring a quick glance at Sophie before walking past her and back in to the club.

Sophie watched as Sian started to walk away, wanting to demand an explanation but unable to summon the strength to ask for one so instead she remained stuck to her chair and simply watched the blonde go.


	8. Chapter 8

Sophie pushed the scrambled eggs in front of her around her plate, eyeing them up with slight disgust

"You gonna tell us what's wrong Webster? What made you want to leave last night?" asked Katy.

The three girls had been sat at breakfast for twenty minutes now and Sophie hadn't touched her food yet. After the incident with Sian last night Sophie had sat looking completely lost in the smoking area for around fifteen minutes as she tried to gather herself before heading back in to the club and finding her friends. After several protests from Katy and Sam, Sophie managed to persuade them to let her leave and they reluctantly followed her back to the hotel. Ever since her sudden desire to leave, both girls had been mercilessly grilling the brunette to find out what had happened that seemed to have shaken her so much but Sophie kept her lips tightly sealed. Lips that had been previously pressed against Sian's. Lips that were still tingling slightly from the kiss.

"It's nothing, just wasn't feeling up to it." muttered Sophie, giving up on her breakfast and lowering the fork in her hand.

"You seemed pretty up for it when you were dancing with that hottie." stated Katy, giving her friend a wink.

Sophie paused for a second, a slight feeling of guilt hitting her having completely forgotten about Rose after everything that happened with Sian. She'd left for a cigarette stating she'd only be five minutes and then had never went back to see the blonde again.

Sophie cleared her throat, "Yeah ... didn't really like her that much."

"She was gorgeous!" protested Sam, "Set eyes on someone better or something?"

Sophie looked up as a flash of blonde entered the restaurant and she instantly locked eyes with Sian who stopped in her tracks at the sight of Sophie. She felt her heart rate increase dramatically as they maintained eye contact before Sian eventually dipped her eyes and walked away towards her friends who were sat at a table on the other side of the room.

"Oi! Earth to Sophie!" Katy snapped her fingers in front of the brunette's face as she promptly gave her head a shake and looked back at her friend.

"Sorry what?" Sophie reached out and grabbed her glass of orange juice, taking a sip before placing it back on the table.

"Alright you need to tell us what's gotten it to you right now." sighed Katy.

Sophie rolled her eyes, beginning to feel slightly irritated, "Nothing's gotten in to me, I'm just a bit tired."

Sam and Katy continued to chatter as Sophie's line of sight switched to the table Sian was sat at, catching the blonde staring back at her. They dared to keep watching one another for a while, an unreadable expression on both of their faces. Sophie watched as Sian tugged her lower lip between her teeth before closing her eyes tightly and turning back to her friends.

Sophie continued watching as Sian said something to her friends before standing up from the table, giving Sophie a quick glance again before lowering her eyes to the ground and walking out of the restaurant.

"Sophie!" shouted Sam as the brunette's head snapped to face her, "Where are you today?"

"I errm ..." Sophie stood up from the table, "I've got to go."

She ignored the protests from her friends who stared at her in confusion as she quickly left the table, dashing out of the room after Sian. She watched from the other end of the foyer as the elevator doors opened and Sian stepped in. Picking up her pace she ran over to the lift, slamming her hand against the door just as it went to close and following Sian inside.

Sian stared wide-eyed back at the brunette, confusion and slight anger evident on her features. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sophie flicked her hand between the two of them, "We need to talk."

The doors slid closed trapping the two girls in the lift together as it started to move.

"We're not talking ... you have five seconds until these doors open again and then I'm gone." stated Sian, folding her arms across her chest and looking anywhere but at the other girl.

Sophie rolled her eyes, turning and slamming her hand in to the emergency stop button bring the lift to a grinding hault. "**Yes** we are."

"What the fuck? Are you on something?" shouted Sian angrily.

"Why did you do it?" asked Sophie calmly.

Sian blew out a sharp breath, "Do what?"

"Oh I dunno Sian ... maybe I'm referring to you kissing me in the middle of the smoking area last night and then just doing one?"

"I was drunk Sophie ... Drunk and upset and I wasn't thinking straight." said Sian firmly, "Don't be getting any ideas that I might actually fancy you or something."

Sophie clutched her hand to her chest and feigned a sad face, "Really? You mean you don't love me? How will I go on!"

"Is there any need for that?" shot Sian, gritting her teeth at Sophie.

"Well since you're straight," started Sophie, putting the word straight in air quotes, "I don't see how being a bit upset makes you kiss me. Last time I was feeling a bit sad I don't remember going and necking on with some lads."

Sian looked down at the ground, her arms still firmly folded as she tried to think of something to say, "Well then ... I dunno what to tell you."

"The truth might be a start." said Sophie dryly.

Sian continued staring down, "You're gonna get in trouble for pressing that button when it's not an emergency."

"Jesus Christ ..." Sophie pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling deeply, "I don't care why you did it Sian ... but I think I'm entitled to an explanation."

Sian closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and opening her mouth to speak before realising she hadn't thought of anything yet and closing it again. She took another breath and opened her eyes, slowly looking up from the ground and daring to make eye contact with Sophie. She expected to see a look of fury or resentment in Sophie's eyes and was a little shocked when instead she saw nothing but patience and understanding.

"I ... I don't know why I did it." muttered Sian, beginning to get frustrated with herself as she struggled to put anything in to words. "You were ... so close and I felt so hurt and lonely and you just ... you made it all feel better."

Sophie nodded and smiled, "I'm glad you felt better."

"Me too." whispered Sian, smiling weakly back, "And I guess just cause you were there and you made me feel good again ... I don't even know what it was Sophie, I wish I could tell you but I can't. It's been doing my head in."

Sophie snorted, "You're not the only one."

"I didn't mean to fuck with your head." mumbled Sian, giving Sophie a half smile, half grimace.

"I didn't mean to be so irresistible you couldn't help yourself." joked Sophie, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Sian kicked the brunette in the shin gently, "Fuck you."

"I think that might make things worse ..." Sophie bit down on her lip, trying to stop her smirk from growing in size but failing miserably.

Sian shook her head and breathed out a laugh, "You're unbelievable." She shuffled her feet uncomfortably for a second, watching her own actions as she kicked the floor a little before looking back up at Sophie who'd been watching her intently. "You're not gonna ... tell anyone? ... Are you?"

Sophie laughed, "As much as I would **love **to give you a taste of your own medicine ... No, I won't say anything."

"Promise?"

"I promise." chuckled Sophie.

Sian raised her hand, holding out her pinky and raising her eyebrows at the brunette expectantly. Sophie rolled her eyes, grinning as she mirrored Sian, linking their little fingers together before dropping her hand to her side.

"Thank you." said Sian, smiling sincerely as she lowered her own hand.

"You're free to go now." giggled Sophie, leaning over and pressing the button on the elevator again, her grin instantly transforming into a frown as nothing happened. "Okay ... don't be mad but ..."

Sian peered around Sophie's body that was shielding the buttons to see what she was talking about, "Don't tell me we're fucking stuck again?"

"Errm ... okay I won't tell you ..." muttered Sophie, pressing the button a few more times for good measure before giving up and turning around to face Sian who was back to her usual grumpy self. "Oh come on, crack a smile. This is kind of your fault if you think about it."

Sian cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really? I fail to see how ... I didn't tell you to push the button."

"Well if you'd just agreed to talk to me I wouldn't have had to." stated Sophie.

"Well if you hadn't stopped me at such a bad time I might have talked to you." countered Sian, leaning back against the elevator.

Sophie smirked, "If you hadn't kissed me I wouldn't have wanted to talk."

Sian raised her hand and opened her mouth about to speak before realising there was nothing she could say to counter that and closed her mouth, narrowing her eyes at Sophie.

"Soooo ..." started Sophie, mirroring Sian and leaning her back against the lift wall so she was slouching slightly, "Was I ... any good?"

"Oh my god ..." muttered Sian, "I am **not **answering that."

"Your blushing suggests I was." teased Sophie.

Sian scoffed looking away to the side, "I'm not blushing ... it's hot in here."

"Okay fine we won't talk about it anymore." stated Sophie, the smirk still firmly fixed on her face.

"I would like that." Sian looked back at Sophie, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"So ... if we're not gonna talk about that ..." started Sophie, "What are we gonna do?"

Sian shrugged, "Talk about something else?"

"Alright ... what do you wanna talk about?"

Sian slid her hands in to her pockets, kicking herself off the wall and standing up straight, "Dunno ... we could play a game?"

"Okay." Sophie nodded, "What should we play?"

"It's called ..." Sian took a step forward, stopping in front of Sophie and poking her in the chest, "Whoever got us stuck in the elevator is a big fat loser."

Sophie couldn't help but laugh, rubbing the spot on her chest, "Whoa, easy on the fat. You'll give me a complex."

"Don't be stupid ... there's nothin' on ya." muttered Sian.

"Anyway ... I thought we agreed it was your fault we're stuck her." Sophie grinned and stepped forward, pointing out her finger and going to prod Sian but was stopped as the blonde grabbed her finger and held on to it tightly. Sophie frowned, "Give it back."

Sian smirked and tightened her grip, pulling Sophie's finger out to the side and bending it back slightly, "Not until you admit it's your fault we're stuck."

"Never." Sophie looked to the side, pretending not to be fazed by the fact Sian was squeezing her finger and did her best to hide a grimace as the blonde bent it back a bit further.

"Just admit it Webster and I'll let you go." teased Sian, tugging her lower lip between her teeth as Sophie let out a small whimper.

Sophie gritted her teeth slightly, trying her best to keep her cool as Sian continued to twist her finger backwards, "It was your fault."

Sian gripped Sophie's finger tightly and bent it back quickly causing Sophie to let out a yelp and drop to her knee.

"Okay okay okay!" shouted Sophie, pressing her free hand to her side, "It was my fault."

Sian grinned, feeling very pleased with herself as she released Sophie's finger but her grin quickly faded as the brunette removed her hand from her side and held it up.

"Had my fingers crossed blondie." Sophie smirked as she revealed her hand with her middle and forefinger crossed over.

Sian scowled and raised her hand, ready to hit Sophie in the arm but was stopped as the brunette grabbed her by the wrist.

"Easy there, no need for violence."

Sian struggled for a second but realised she was never going to get her arm back and let out a sigh of defeat, "I'm sorry."

Sophie smirked, "You're getting good at those apologies ... now this is a turn for the books isn't it?" she nodded down to her holding Sian by the wrist and grinned.

"Can I have my arm back now?"

Sophie pretended to be lost in thought for a second, tapping the fingers of her spare hand on her chin, "I dunno ... are you gonna behave yourself?"

Sian rolled her eyes, "I'm asking nicely Webster. I could get it back by myself if I wanted to."

"Really?" scoffed Sophie as Sian nodded despite the brunette's patronizing tone, "Go on then."

Sian frowned, her plan of calling Sophie's bluff having failed and was now unsure what to do. The smug grin on Sophie's face was irritating her no end and she refused to let Sophie win.

"I knew you couldn't get it back." chuckled Sophie, watching Sian carefully who was merely staring back at her, full of thought, "Careful there Powers, I can smell your brain."

"You think you're so clever don't you?" stated Sian, her eyes never leaving Sophie's.

Sophie laughed, "There's no thinking about it ... I know I am ... Now ... Do you want your arm back or do you still think you can get it yourself?"

"I **can **get it back myself." growled Sian.

"I think it's been proven that you can't get it ba-"

Sophie was cut off as Sian pressed against her forcefully, the brunette's back colliding with the wall of the lift. Sian leant forward, her gaze drifting down to Sophie's lips and then back up to her eyes.

"Give it back Webster." whispered Sian, her nose grazing Sophie's as she leant a bit closer.

Sophie swallowed hard, unable to form a coherent sentence with the blonde so close to her and so merely shook her head.

Sian flicked her head upwards, brushing her nose against Sophie's and creeping a little closer to her face, "Pretty please?"

Sophie could feel the blonde's breath against her lips, nothing but Sian's intoxicating scent was filling her nostrils and it was making her head swim. She couldn't even comprehend why it was making her feel this way to have Sian pressed against her and if someone had said it would a few days ago she'd have laughed in their face but right now, it was sending her mind into overdrive.

"I err." Sophie cleared her throat, her voice a little husky as she licked her lips, desperate to get some moisture into her mouth. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Sian bit down on her lower lip, the sight of it making Sophie's stomach do an involuntary flip.

"Why not?" breathed Sian, the girls' lips now as close as possible without actually touching.

Sophie tightened her grip on Sian's arm, ignoring the voice of reason in her head and tugging the blonde towards her, their lips colliding together in a heated kiss.

The kiss was nothing like the night before, this was rushed and hard and neither girl made any attempt to be gentle with the other. Sian cupped Sophie's cheek roughly, tugging the brunette towards her as their lips continuing to move with one another. Sophie pushed herself off the wall, taking a few steps and walking Sian backwards until her back collided with the wall causing the blonde to let out a groan in to the kiss.

"What are we doing." muttered Sophie against Sian's lips as she finally released her arm, the blonde wrapping both of her arms around Sophie's neck.

Sian shook her head and smiled in to the kiss, "I dunno ... Don't think about it."

They reattached their lips, and Sian slowly ran her tongue along Sophie's lower lip. Sophie felt a little taken aback by Sian's forwardness but decided now was not the time to ask questions and gladly granted it access into her mouth.

As their tongues collided for the first time, Sophie felt the vibrations of a groan against her lips as Sian was unable to control herself and a small guttural moan of satisfaction escaped her.

Sophie's hands rested on Sian's hips, occasionally rubbing a little further up her sides so that her thumbs dipped underneath the blonde's shirt, enjoying the feeling of her soft, warm skin.

Both girls paused and half-way opened their eyes, their lips still crushed together as the lift shuddered back in to action.

Whether it was just because they both felt a little awkward, the fact they didn't know what else to do or a little bit of both, the girls broke apart and broke in to a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry for kissing you ... again." chuckled Sian, biting down on her lip a little uncomfortably.

Sophie shrugged, "I blame myself this time."

As the lift doors slid open, they were greeted this time by Sian's friends as they both beamed at the blonde once she stepped out, giving Sophie a small glance of disgust.

"Did you get stuck in there with her? ... Again?" questioned Tina, frowning.

Sophie stepped forward, slinging her arm around Sian's shoulder and giving Tina her most sarcastic smile, "I guess she's just a lucky, lucky girl."

Sian glanced up at the brunette, smirking briefly before catching herself and turning it into a scowl as she raised her hand and retracted Sophie's arm from around her, "Don't flatter yourself Webster."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Later blondie."

Sian watched as Sophie turned on her heels and started to walk in the direction of her hotel room, mesmerised by the brunette's every movement and completely baffled by what was happening to her recently before realising she was staring and snapping her attention back to Tina and Kerry. "So ... what are we doing today?"


	9. Chapter 9

"What's on the agenda today?" asked Katy as she plonked herself down in front of Sophie, reaching over to the brunette's plate and grabbing a slice of toast.

Sophie's eyes remained glued to the newspaper in front of her, having managed to find a newsagents that sold English papers she was delighted to be able to get back into her morning routine - tea, toast, read the paper and then a cigarette.

"A load of shit no one's interested in." mumbled Sophie.

Katy frowned as Sophie bit in to a slice of toast, her eyes remaining focused on the paper, "Why are you wearing your glasses."

Sophie looked up and cocked an eyebrows, "To read?"

Sam laughed from her seat beside Sophie, "What she means is, why are you wearing them in public? I thought you said you looked like a dork in them."

"Still true." shrugged Sophie, "But this is how I like to start the day."

Sophie was about to go back to her newspaper when she noticed three girls enter the restaurant and felt her lips start to turn up in to a grin as she set eyes on the blonde in the middle. It was the day after their run in inside of the elevator and they hadn't spoke about it since but whenever they passed each other in the hotel they would exchange a knowing smirk before going on with their day.

Sian bit down on her lower lip, smiling back at Sophie in a manner the brunette could only describe as incredibly sexy before turning back to Kerry and Tina and engaging in conversation.

"What was that?" demanded Katy.

Sophie glanced back at both girls at the table who were staring at her slightly wide-eyed, "What?"

"The look you and Powers just gave each other!" shouted Sam, nudging Sophie in the arm and frowning.

Sophie blinked a few times, "What are you on about? I was looking at that hot waitress over there."

Sam and Katy looked up, noticing there was indeed a rather attractive waitress tending to the table Sian had just passed.

"Oh ... right. Was gonna say ... that'd be weird." mumbled Katy, biting in to her stolen slice of toast.

Sophie inwardly smirked, thanking God for her excellent peripheral vision before pushing her glasses up her nose and looking back down to her newspaper.

"So what **is** on the cards for today since I haven't got a real answer?" asked Katy, sitting back in her chair and glancing around the room.

"I told you," muttered Sophie, taking another bite of her toast and then continuing to talk regardless of her mouth being full, "A load of shit no one cares about."

Katy rolled her eyes, "Such as?"

Sophie's eyes shot up from the newspaper, "You do have your own itinerary you know?"

"Stop winding the girl up." laughed Sam, "I think it's like ... bridge building, treasure hunt ... team building crap."

"There's also archery out the back." mumbled Sophie through her toast.

"Thrilling ..." sighed Katy dryly.

Sophie shrugged, "I was thinking of maybe going out the back later ... kill some time. Might even be fun."

Sam nudged the brunette, "Gonna picture Powers' face on the target?"

Sophie laughed and shook her head, folding up her newspaper as she finished off the last of her toast, "Might just do that mate ... Anyway ladies, I'm off to get dressed properly, I shall see you later."

...

Sophie closed one of her eyes, holding her breath as she pulled back the string of the bow, pulling it back as far as it would go and keeping it in place as she focused on the target in front of her. As much as the idea of archery had seemed lame to her at first, firing the arrows at the target was helping her blow off steam and it gave her some time to herself away from Sam and Katy, who had opted to go to the beach, so that she could clear her head and think.

"Your face is a picture when you're concentrating."

The voice startled Sophie as she released the string, the arrow firing completely off in the wrong direction and landing in the grass just short of the target.

Sophie turned and smirked, "You could have made me shoot someone there."

"As long as it's not me again I don't care." stated Sian, grinning from ear to ear.

Sophie laughed, lowering the bow to her side, "Somehow I don't think an arrow's gonna wash off as easy as the paint did."

"Why're you out here by yourself?" asked Sian, talking a small step forward so she was a little closer to Sophie, no longer afraid to keep her distance since the brunette wasn't armed anymore.

"Could ask you the same thing blondie." countered Sophie, resting the bow on the ground and putting her weight on it a little.

Sian groaned, "Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?"

"And miss that sulky face of yours? Not a chance." laughed Sophie, watching as Sian's face transformed in to a pout. "That's not gonna work either."

Sian pulled a face before deciding she wasn't going to win and glancing quickly around them, not seeing any familiar faces, "So ... why **are **you by yourself?"

"Didn't fancy going to the beach today and decided to blow off some steam shooting arrows instead." shrugged Sophie, "Yourself?"

"Tina and Kerry are in the pool and I decided to go for a walk." answered Sian, stepping a little closer to Sophie and placing her hand on the bow, "Don't know why I came here though, I can't shoot for shit."

Sophie laughed, "I think there'd be a lot of angry people here if you started screaming like you did the last time you held a loaded weapon."

Sian pushed Sophie in the arm, "Give over ... it wasn't that bad."

"Mate, my ear drum is still throbbing." Sophie started laughing a little harder at the memory, Sian eventually joining in.

The blonde looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet uncomfortably, "This is weird."

"What is?" Sophie frowned, completely confused as to what the girl in front of her was referring to.

"This." Sian gestured between the two of them, "We haven't been horrible to each other for ages."

"Yeah well ... give it time." chuckled Sophie, smiling at Sian before adding, "You fucking bitch."

"Hey!" Sian poked the brunette in the arm, narrowing her eyes, "Uncalled for!"

Sophie prodded Sian back playfully, "It astounds me that you think twenty four hours is 'ages' of not being horrible to someone."

"It's a new personal best for us." said Sian, smiling before looking down at the bow and then back up at Sophie, "Is it hard?"

"This?" questioned Sophie, holding up the bow as Sian nodded, "Not really, if you know what you're doing."

Sian nodding, pursing her lips as if she wanted to say something but was afraid to actually let the words leave her mouth.

"Do you want me to ... show you how?" tried Sophie, Sian's face instantly lighting up as she nodded enthusiastically causing the brunette to chuckle, "You could have just asked."

Sian shrugged, "I didn't think you would."

Sophie pulled a leather strap from around her left arm, handing it to Sian, "Put this on."

"Why?" Sian frowned, looking down at the item, "It's ugly."

"Oh my god ..." Sophie rolled her eyes, grabbing Sian's arm and sliding the arm-guard on, "It's called a bracer, it protects your arm from being snagged by the string."

Sian's eyes widened, "Will it hurt?"

"Only if you don't wear this so do as you're told." instructed Sophie, balancing the bow between her legs as she placed her hands on Sian's shoulders, turning her around so she had her back to the brunette and walking her backwards. "You wanna be level with the target, your left shoulder facing to it ... wait ... you are right handed aren't you?"

Sian looked down at her hands and frowned at them before turning her head to the side so she could see Sophie and nodding, "Certainly am."

"I can't believe you just had to check." muttered Sophie, stepping back from Sian and picking up the bow from between her legs, "Hand me an arrow."

Sian leant forward, picking an arrow out of the container and placing it in Sophie's hand.

"Okay ..." Sophie pressed her back against Sian, wrapping her arms around the blonde and placing the bow and arrow in front of her, "You point the bow to the ground like this ... and you place the shaft of the arrow on the front bit here."

Sian started to giggle before catching herself and clearing her throat somewhat embarrassed.

"Please God tell me you didn't just laugh at the word shaft?" asked Sophie, the blonde barely managing to stifle another giggle confirming Sophie's suspicions, "You're a fucking child."

Sian poked her bum out, nudging it in to Sophie's stomach, "Stop being such a kill joy."

Sophie sighed, a small smile tugging at her lips at Sian's behaviour, "Right, so you put the arrow in like this ... and now you put your fingers on the string. You wanna put your first three fingers on." Sophie pointed down to the bow string, taking Sian's right hand in her own and resting it on the string, stretching out the blonde's fingers and placing them where they should be, "You put you forefinger here, above the arrow, and the other two below it okay?"

"This is far more complicated than you made it look," muttered Sian, staring down at her hands that Sophie was setting in to place.

"Well the hard part's over now." said Sophie, keeping her hands on top of Sian's as she helped the blonde raise the bow up to eye level, "Alright, pull it back nice and gently, keep a firm grip on it." Sophie couldn't help but smile as Sian did as she was told, stretching out the bow string and holding it in place as the brunette lowered her hand from Sian's, "Alright, now just breath deeply, focus on the target and let go of the string."

Sophie lowered her hands completely, keeping her body pressed against Sian's as she watched her every move, resting her hands on the blonde's hips as she waited for her to release the string. She felt herself getting a little lost as she monitored Sian's behaviour, the way she poked her tongue out the corner of her mouth as she concentrated, how she squinted her eyes ever so slightly as she took aim causing her nose to crinkle up. Sophie looked down to her hands, squeezing them a little tighter to Sian's hips and pressing their bodies firmly together as she studied Sian's aim. She felt the blonde inhale deeply against her body before her fingers released the bowstring sending the arrow flying towards the target.

Sophie grinned as it hit the wooden circular panel in the distance. It wasn't a great shot but it hit the target none the less.

Sian let out a small squeal as the arrow hit, spinning around quickly and dropping the bow to the ground as she wrapped her arms around Sophie's neck, "Oh my god I did it!"

Sophie laughed, slightly taken aback by Sian's outburst and patting the blonde on the back, "Well done, apparently you're not as bad as you thought."

"Can I do it again?" beamed Sian, grinning from ear to ear.

Sophie scratched the back of her neck before pointing to the arrow container, "You could if I had any arrows left."

Sian frowned, looking at the empty container and then back at Sophie, "You didn't have to give me your last arrow. I feel bad now."

"Don't feel bad about it." shrugged Sophie, "Feel bad about making me miss with my second last arrow."

Sian giggled, fiddling with her hands as her frown faded and transformed in to a grin, "How will I ever make it up to you?"

"I dunno," Sophie smirked, stepping a little closer to Sian so their bodies were once again pressed against one another, "What have you got in mind?"

Sian opened her mouth to answer but was stopped by a man's voice yelling at Sophie to bring the bow back and get out of the way so someone else could have a go.

"Come on," Sian picked up the bow, grabbing Sophie's hand and pulling her away from the archery field, handing the angry looking man the item before continuing to dash away from all the people who were shooting.

"Sian, where are we going?" whined Sophie as Sian pulled her further behind the hotel, finally reaching a secluded spot at the back.

Sian stopped walking, tugging Sophie forward so she was level with her before pushing into the brunette so she was trapped between the blonde and the hotel wall.

"I thought of how I can make it up to you." whispered Sian, resting her hands on the wall either side of the brunette's head.

Sophie smirked, "Oh yeah?"

Sian nodded, tugging her lower lip between her teeth before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Sophie's. The kiss was brief, their lips moving together for mere seconds before Sian pulled back, keeping her eyes closed as she rested her forehead against Sophie's.

"I can't keep doing this." whispered Sian.

Sophie's eyes flickered open, bringing her hand up to cup Sian's face, "Doing what?"

Sian leant forward, connecting her lips with Sophie's once again before pulling back and smirking, "That."

"Why not?" asked Sophie, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm her breathing after being dragged along by Sian and then partaking in an intense and passionate kiss.

"Because this isn't me ... I can't do this with you ... I'm not ... gay."

Sophie leant her head back so it was against the wall, frowning at Sian, "Sorry Sian but this isn't exactly the way you show that is it?"

Sian stepped away from Sophie, her eyes darting around, afraid if she looked at Sophie then something might happen again, "This is just ... I'm sorry."

"As much as I appreciate all the apologies I've been getting lately Powers," started Sophie, kicking herself off the wall and standing in front of the blonde, "Maybe you could just stop being a bitch and you wouldn't have to apologise."

Sian's eyes shot up, shocked to see Sophie looking so angry, "That's a bit ... harsh."

Sophie laughed coldly, "Just go back to your friends and enjoy your perfect little life Sian."

"Fucking hell." muttered Sian, feeling the anger rising inside of her at the way Sophie was behaving, "What did you think this was?"

Sophie bit down on her lip, unsure of what to say because in all honesty, she had no idea what they were doing. "It's nothing ... It was a mistake."

"Is that what you think?" asked Sian, raising an eyebrow as Sophie nodded slowly, "Okay ... good ... fine."

There was a long pause as both girls felt lost for things to say, an awkward tension settling over them before Sian eventually cleared her throat to speak.

"I'm gonna ... get going."

"Me too." muttered Sophie, itching the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"I'll errr ... see you around." mumbled Sian, pointing in to the distance and hesitating briefly before turning her back on the brunette and walking away from her once again.


	10. Chapter 10

"This is the life." sighed Sophie, raising her arms and folding them above her head as she closed her eyes.

It was the day after her last run in with Sian and Sophie had decided a much needed afternoon of relaxation was in order and so was now sprawled out on a towel that was laid across the golden sand of the beach, catching some rays with Katy and Sam.

"I could happily stay here for the rest of my life." muttered Katy, her hands lay out straight beside her as she too lay back and enjoyed the heat of the sun.

"Glad you could join us today Webster." stated Sam, tilting her head slightly to face the brunette on her right and grinning.

Sophie raised her hand, shielding her eyes from the sun so she could see the red-head. Despite having her sunglasses on, the sun was so bright and so high in the sky it was still impossible to see things that were right in front of your face.

"I'm glad too ... had a shit day yesterday." said Sophie, lowering her hand and placing it back behind her head before closing her eyes again.

A good half an hour passed by and no one spoke, all three girls enjoying the heat and the peacefulness that accompanied sun bathing.

Eventually however, the heat got too much for Sophie and she sat up on her towel, scanning the beach quickly and noticing a small hut that was set up not too far away from their position.

"I need fluids or I'm gonna pass out." stated Sophie, standing up and brushing her hand over her black bikini bottoms to make sure there was no sand on her. "Does anyone want anything?"

Both girls mumbled for water, neither bothering to open their eyes or raise their heads so Sophie merely rolled her eyes and headed off towards the hut for a few refreshments.

The brunette had just received the three bottles of water, eagerly opening one and taking several large gulps before letting out a satisfied 'ahh' when a voice startled her slightly.

"The ground didn't swallow you up then."

Sophie turned and her mouth fell slightly open before transforming in to a shy smile as she set eyes on the attractive blonde from the club a few nights ago.

"Hey …. I'm really sorry. I was just ... with someone who was a bit upset." explained Sophie. "I feel like a prize arsehole for just taking off."

Rose nodded, accepting Sophie's explanation, "I guess there's time for you to make it up to me."

"Bottle of water?" Sophie held the bottle out, smirking.

Rose laughed, "You know how to spoil a girl don't you."

"I try." chuckled Sophie, turning back to the hut and scanning the numerous items on offer before looking back at Rose, "How about a real drink and a walk on the beach?"

Rose pondered Sophie's offer for a while before breaking in to a smile, "You're not gonna disappear on me this time are you?"

"I'll try my best not to." chuckled Sophie, "What can I get you to drink?"

"Surprise me." Rose flashed Sophie a quick wink as the brunette laughed before turning back to the bar and ordering them both a drink.

The girls had been walking along the beach together for almost an hour and they had both enjoyed one another's company more than expected. Rose had been a touch hesitant to spend time with Sophie, unsure whether the brunette was a little flaky for her liking but so far things seemed to be going well. They'd walked back along in the direction of Sam and Katy, Sophie pausing to give them the bottles of water she'd purchased and explaining she was going for a walk with Rose. Sam and Katy both gave their friend a wink and a knowing smirk as Sophie introduced Rose, both girls recognising the blonde from the club a few nights ago before the brunette hurried Rose away for fear her friends would tease or embarrass her.

Sophie couldn't fault Rose and there was no denying she was attractive, her cheeky grin and the way her blonde hair shone in the sunlight were just a few things Sophie had come to enjoy about her and they were both getting on like two people who'd been friends for years. Sophie welcomed the distraction, her head having been full of complex thoughts and confusion about Sian and it was nice to spend time with someone she didn't have to constantly second guess. She had noticed Sian around the beach and knew she was here with her friends but unlike the day before when they were more than happy to exchange a smile or a cheeky smirk, they now acted like strangers. It became a stark contrast to anything they'd ever shared before, even before the holiday neither girl would miss the opportunity to shoot the other a scowl or a glare but as things stood, it was easier just to pretend they didn't even notice the other. Sophie couldn't even begin to put together an explanation for what had happened between her and Sian and she didn't attempt to understand what was going on inside the blonde's head so instead opted to believe her own words and act like the moments they had shared together were nothing but a mistake.

"You seem distracted."

Rose's voice snapped Sophie out of her own thoughts, the brunette turning her head to face the other girl and shooting her a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing ... just thinking." stated Sophie.

"Wanna talk about it?" offered Rose. The blonde reached down, taking Sophie's hand in her own and entwining their fingers as they continued their walk along the beach.

Sophie smiled at the gesture, squeezing Rose's hand gently, "It's not important, I just get lost in a daydream sometimes."

"Anything to do with the reason you vanished the other night?" asked Rose.

Sophie felt a small blush creeping up her neck and laughed somewhat uncomfortably, "Am I that easy to read?"

"It's fine." chuckled Rose, "You don't have to tell me ... You just don't have to lie to me either."

"I'm sorry." said Sophie as she looked down at the ground sheepishly. She felt a tug on her hand and looked up to see Rose stood just in front of her smiling.

"You don't have to be sorry for not telling me everything about you, I just met you." chuckled Rose, "I've enjoyed today and I've enjoyed spending time with you."

Sophie beamed back at the blonde, "I've enjoyed it too ... it's been nice ... easy."

Rose cocked an eyebrow, "Easy am I?"

"God ... no ... I didn't mean it like that I-"

Sophie was cut off as Rose started to laugh, "Sophie chill out I'm joking."

"Oh ..." Sophie felt herself starting to blush again. She didn't know what it was about the girl in front of her but she made her lose her cool almost instantly and the brunette wanted nothing more than to impress her. "I just mean ... lets just say I've been around a girl that's more than a little complex recently."

"The girl you've been thinking about?" asked Rose earning her a shy nod from Sophie, "Do you like her."

Sophie laughed, "No she's a fucking scorpion woman."

"A scorpion women?" repeated Rose in between laughter.

"She's just ... an arch nemesis of mine who's started acting a little out of character." said Sophie, explaining the situation as vaguely as possible.

Rose nodded, expressing she understood, "Well hopefully this 'scorpion woman' will stop messing with your head soon so I can have your full, undivided attention."

"I'm sure I could give you it if you wanted." Sophie smirked, swinging her and Rose's hands between them.

"So you think maybe we could do this again and you could manage not to daydream?" asked Rose, biting down on her lower lip and smiling.

Sophie pursed her lips, looking up and contemplating Rose's words for a second, "Hmmm ... dunno about that."

Rose grinned, tugging Sophie a little closer to her, "Why's that?"

"Dunno if I like you enough to spend another day with you." shrugged Sophie playfully.

"Oh really?" Rose stepped a little closer to Sophie, reaching her spare hand up to cup the brunette's face before leaning in and pressing their lips together.

Sophie smiled in to the kiss, immediately reciprocating and resting her hand on Rose's hip, allowing their lips to move in sync with one another. The kiss was pleasant enough and there was no denying that Sophie enjoyed it but there was no fireworks and she didn't get completely lost in the moment. She was more than aware of the sound of the waves lapping at their feet and she heard a wolf whistle sound from behind them, undoubtedly one of the boys from her college taking great pleasure in the sight.

Rose giggled in to the kiss, eventually breaking her lips away from Sophie's and leaning back, both girls locking eyes and grinning.

"I'm sorry, that'll be one of the douche bags from my college." Sophie looked behind her, confirming her suspicions as she noticed a few lads all stood together, grinning from ear to ear and pointing back at the brunette and Rose. What she didn't expect to see was the three girls sat beside them on the sand, Kerry and Tina lay down enjoying the sun but a certain blonde she'd referred to as a 'scorpion woman' just moments ago was sat up, staring back at her with what could only be described as a look of death.

"So ..." started Rose, Sophie instantly snapping her head back to face her, "You think maybe you might wanna see me again now?"

Sophie smiled, "Of course."

Rose reached in to her bag, pulling out a slip of paper and a pen, quickly scrawling down a few digits and holding it out to Sophie, "You should give me a call."

Sophie looked down at herself, scanning over her bikini clad body and then back up to the paper in Rose's hand with a smirk, "I don't exactly have anywhere to put it."

Rose laughed, grabbing Sophie's arm and holding it out as she wrote her number across the skin of her lower arm, "You might wanna jot that down somewhere soon." Rose looked up at the sky and frowned before looking back at Sophie, "It's gonna rain and we don't want that washing off."

"Rain?" Sophie frowned, "But we're in Mallorca, it's sunny."

Rose laughed, shaking her head, "Never heard of a summer shower?"

"Oh ... not really." muttered Sophie, her eyebrows still knitted together in confusion.

Rose leant forward, pecking Sophie on the cheek, "You're lucky you're cute ... I've got to get going, hopefully I'll hear from you soon." Rose released Sophie's hand, giving her a final cheeky grin before turning to leave.

Sophie said her goodbyes and waved, watching as the blonde walked off in to the distance before peering up at the sky and frowning at it, "How dare it rain when I'm on holiday."

Around half an hour later and Sophie was walking up to the hotel, now covered in her shorts and a tank top as she followed Katy and Sam up the road towards the building she'd been calling home for the past two weeks.

"I'll see you guys at the room, just gonna have a cigarette." stated Sophie, both Katy and Sam nodding in response before heading in to the hotel.

As Sophie lit her cigarette she felt the first water droplet fall from the sky, everywhere a little darker than it had been as the clouds descended ready for a downpour. Sophie found it bizarre that it could be so hot and so sunny yet a rainstorm could hit and soak the ground in minutes.

She looked up at the sky, taking a drag of her cigarette as a few more raindrops started to fall and a low rumble of thunder sounded.

"Where's your girlfriend gone Webster?"

The male voice startled Sophie and she withdrew her attention from the dark rain clouds to look down and see a small group of people stood staring at her.

"My what now?" asked Sophie, already bored and irritated by presence of the people in front of her, especially given who was part of the group.

"The lass you were necking on with on the beach … was quite a show that Webster." continued the dark haired boy.

Sophie's eyes shot to the girls behind him, one of which was Sian, her arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face. The brunette looked a little harder at Sian's face and could see past her arrogant, slightly threatening exterior to notice the feeling of discomfort in her eyes.

Sophie's eyes darted back to the boy who was wearing a smug grin that she would love to wipe from his face, "Not that it's any of your business but she's not my girlfriend."

"Well you should let us know when you're seeing her again." piped up another guy, his smirk equally annoying as his friend's, "We'd love to see you two going at it again."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Are you two that desperate for a thrill you need to watch me kissing a girl to get off?"

"Don't flatter yourself Webster."

Sophie's eyes darted back to Sian, a little taken aback that the blonde had dared to speak up.

"Do you **really **wanna start on me blondie?" asked Sophie, stepping a little closer to the group and smirking knowingly at Sian, "Because we can get in to this if you want."

Sophie's smirk grew in size as she noticed the panic in Sian's eyes before the blonde unfolded her arms, gesturing to her friends.

"Come on guys, she's not worth it." muttered Sian, walking off in to the hotel away from Sophie, giving the brunette a final scowl as she passed.

"Always a pleasure guys!" shouted back Sophie, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Another loud rumble of thunder sounded causing Sophie to jump, quickly finishing off her cigarette and throwing it to the ground as she dashed back in to the hotel away from the rain that was beginning to fall thick and fast on the ground.

Sophie shook her head as she entered the foyer, reminding herself that she should have known better to think Sian was capable of being a nice person. However, she couldn't help a small smile tracing over her lips at the fact that for once, she actually had the upper hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Sophie put her hands in the pocket of her shorts as she stepped out of the elevator, whistling quietly to herself as she made her way along the corridor towards her room.

"Oi Webster! I've got a bone to pick with you!"

Sophie spun around at the sound of an extremely angry voice and was a little shocked to find Sian storming towards her at quite a threatening speed.

"Whoa blondie keep your wig on." chuckled Sophie, holding her hand out defensively as Sian stopped in front of her.

"What the hell was yesterday about?" hissed Sian, gritting her teeth at the brunette.

Sophie raised her eyebrows, "You mean when you cornered me outside the hotel with your little 'posse' and insulted me?"

"No!" shot Sian, prodding Sophie hard in the chest, "I mean when you threatened to spill the beans after you promised you wouldn't."

Sophie rubbed herself in the chest, frowning at the blonde, "Okay, new rule. No more prodding me in the chest. You do it every time your pissed and I think I'm developing a bruise."

Sian rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Can you be serious for one fucking minute?"

"I'll be serious for as long as you can be nice to me. How does that sound?" asked Sophie.

Sian folded her arms, narrowing her eyes at the brunette, "Pretty please tell me what yesterday was about Sophie."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit you know that?" asked Sophie, enjoying the fact she was winding the blonde up immensely.

"Says you? Queen of fucking sarcasm." shot back Sian.

Sophie smirked, "There are worse things to be queen of. You'd know, being her royal highness of the closet an' all."

Sian felt the anger inside of her reach boiling point and before she had a chance to stop herself she'd gripped the material of Sophie's shirt and pushed the brunette up against the wall.

"Shut the fuck up." hissed Sian, her fury only increasing as Sophie smirked back at her, seemingly unfazed by the fact she was currently pinned to the wall.

"Temper, temper blondie." mocked Sophie, grinning back at Sian, "I think the lady doth protest too much."

Sian scoffed, her grip tightening on Sophie's shirt, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"No … I know a fair bit about denial. Only I was brave enough to overcome it." stated Sophie nonchalantly.

"You're living in a fantasy land." hissed Sian.

Sophie laughed, "Says the girl who dreamt up this huge crush I supposedly have on you? You've been mocking me since we were fourteen about the fake feelings I have for the great Sian Powers." Sophie paused, narrowing her eyes a little as she observed Sian before her mouth dropped open slightly and she laughed again, "Oh wow! It all makes sense now. Was it wishful thinking? Did you just want me to fancy you?"

Sian applied more pressure to Sophie's body, pushing her harder in to the wall, "Don't be stupid … I'm not gay."

"You might be able to fool everyone else, but I can see right through you." Sophie leant forward, moving her face closer to Sian's, "I know you want to kiss me again, I can see it in your eyes."

Sian snorted out a laugh, "Don't think so highly of yourself … that was just a mistake."

"What so you just fell and landed on my face and you tongue accidentally slipped in to my mouth? I can see you making that same mistake three times like." said Sophie dryly.

"Just stop it Sophie." ordered Sian, narrowing her eyes at the brunette and pushing harder against her chest with her fists.

Sophie smirked, leaning forward even further so her nose grazed Sian's, "We both know you're just dying to make that same mistake again, lets see how long you last."

Both girls remained staring at one another for a few moments, silence washing over them as if they were waiting for something else to happen before Sophie reached up and grabbed Sian's hands, pushing them forcefully away from herself and giving the blonde a quick wink before turning and continuing the walk to her room.

Sophie stepped back in to her hotel room, feeling surprisingly happy considering the run in she'd just had with Sian.

The brunette did a small dance in front of her friends, singing out her words, "What's the plan today?"

Sam and Katy both burst out laughing at Sophie's performance, the brunette merely continuing to tap her feet and grin.

"What's gotten in to you?" chuckled Katy, getting up off her bed and picking up her sunglasses.

Sophie shrugged, "Can't a girl just be happy?"

"Anything to do with a beautiful blonde girl?" teased Sam.

Sophie frowned, worried they might have seen her run in with Sian, "What? No! Why?"

Katy and Sam both turned to give each other a puzzled expression before looking back at Sophie.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Webster, we saw you kissing her." chuckled Sam.

Sophie's frown grew in size, confused as to what time they could be referring to and why they were being so calm about it, "When?"

Katy laughed, patting Sophie on the shoulder, "Mate are you alright? You kissed her in broad daylight in the middle of the beach yesterday."

It suddenly dawned on Sophie who her friends were referring to and her frown vanished to be replaced by a smile, "Oh … Rose."

Sam and Katy shot each other another puzzled expression at Sophie's words.

"What did you think we were on about?" asked Sam.

Sophie scratched the back of her neck, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable, "I err … just didn't realise you'd see the kiss that's all."

Katy and Sam both narrowed their eyes somewhat suspiciously, trying to stare Sophie down in the hope she'd crack under pressure but the brunette merely turned her back and grabbed her box of cigarettes off the counter.

"Coming for a cigarette Sam?" asked Sophie, walking towards the balcony.

"Be there in a sec mate." Sam muttered, getting up off the bed and heading in to the bathroom.

Sophie lit her cigarette and took a long drag, closing her eyes and enjoying the relaxation that washed over her as she let the discomfort and slight panic from earlier ease away. She'd had her eyes closed for just a moment when Sian's voice brought her back to reality.

Sophie rested her hands on the railing of the balcony and peered over the edge, noticing Sian directly below her with Tina and Kerry, the blonde and Kerry enjoying a cigarette as they laughed and talked amicably.

A wicked grin spread across Sophie's face as she leant back on the railing, not taking her eyes off her target, "Hey Sam, Katy … does anyone have a condom?"

Sam appeared in the doorway, a cigarette hanging out of her mouth and a confused frown etched across her face, "Why the hell do you want a condom?"

"Cause I wanna fill it with water and bounce it off blondie's head." stated Sophie simply, her eyes suddenly lighting up as she remembered something and dashed in to the hotel room, passing her lit cigarette over for the red-head to hold.

Sam began to howl with laughter, repeating Sophie's earlier actions and looking over the balcony to see Sian and her friends still chatting below.

Sophie rummaged in her handbag, pulling out the condom she'd had to purchase during the scavenger hunt with Sian before ripping the packet open with her teeth as she ran to the bathroom.

Katy giggled, "Webster you opened that far too easily."

Sophie held the condom under the tap, turning on the faucet and watching as it began to fill up. The brunette turned back to her friend who was stood in the doorway and frowned, "This isn't gonna pop on me is it? I don't really know the strength of these things."

"Should be fine, but I think that's enough." shrugged Katy, Sophie nodding in response and turning off the tap before tying a quick knot in the top of the condom. Katy began to laugh following Sophie out to the balcony, "I can't wait to see this."

Sophie stopped at the railings, leaning over slightly with the makeshift water balloon held in both hands as she took aim, "What do you reckon?"

"I reckon that'll hit." muttered Sam, watching carefully as Sophie manoeuvred the balloon in to position.

Sophie was grinning from ear to ear as she turned to her friends, "Ready?"

Both girls nodded eagerly, their grins matching Sophie's as the brunette turned back to the balloon, looking down quickly to check Sian was still there before releasing the water filled missile.

Katy and Sam both clutched their hands to their face and gasped, having not been entirely convinced Sophie was going to go through with it as they watched the water filled condom fall towards the ground.

Sophie couldn't help but burst out laughing before the balloon had even hit, watching as it got closer and closer to the blonde before finally landing right on her shoulder and exploding.

Sophie's laughter turned in to a howl as the water went everywhere, soaking Sian from head to toe whilst also catching her friends

Sophie rested her lower arms on the railing, joining her hands together and leaning over the side of the balcony as she grinned down at Sian who had now turned to look up and see where the missile had come from.

"Looking good blondie!" shouted Sophie, a smirk fixed firmly on her face.

Sian locked eyes with Sophie, nothing but fury written on her face. Her hands were curled into fists by her sides and her teeth were gritted together. "You're gonna pay for that Webster!"

Sophie laughed, "I don't doubt that I will. But it was **so **worth it."

The brunette turned to see her friends trying their best to stifle their laughter, Katy clutching at her side as she struggled to breath.

"That was possibly the highlight of this trip so far." chuckled Sam, handing Sophie's cigarette over.

Sophie grinned, taking a drag of her cigarette before turning to both of her friends expectantly, "Drinks by the pool to celebrate?"

Half an hour later and all three girls were relaxing on loungers by the pool. Sophie had a rather exotic looking cocktail in her hand, filled with strawberries, brightly coloured liquids and a pink umbrella to top it off.

"This is the most feminine I think I've ever felt." chuckled Sophie, taking the straw from her glass between her lips and sipping on the cocktail, "Okay wow, **that **is delicious."

Katy laughed, looking over at Sophie and reaching out her hand, "Gimme a try?"

Sophie clutched the drink to her chest and pulled a face of pure terror, "Mine."

"You are such a baby …" muttered Katy, leaning back in her lounger.

Sophie sipped on her drink a bit more, a goofy grin on her face as she swallowed the liquid, "A baby with a tasty drink."

"Hey Webster?"

Sophie jumped at the sound of Sam's voice, spilling some of her drink down her body and cursing herself. Not that she'd admit it to anyone, but she was mostly on edge due to her earlier prank on Sian, knowing full well what the blonde was capable of doing in return.

"You alright?" asked Sam, mildly amused by Sophie's reaction, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah just …" Sophie groaned as she placed her drink on the floor and wiped at her cocktail soaked chest and stomach, "Sticky as fuck now aren't I."

"Was just gonna ask if you'd brought the paper down for me to read."

Sophie ran her index finger across her chest, wiping up a small amount of the spillage and licking it off, "I errm … no sorry, haven't got it." she mumbled, wiping down her body again and muttering a few more profanities. "I'm gonna have to go wash this off."

Sophie stood up from the lounger, pulling on a pair of shorts over her bikini bottoms to cover herself up a little to walk through the hotel. She had only just set foot back in to the hotel lobby when she heard the voice she'd been waiting for since the water balloon dropped.

"Well if it isn't the original prankster."

Sophie turned on the spot to face Sian, arms folded across her chest with her usual arrogant grin fixed firmly in place.

"And if it isn't the drowned rat." teased Sophie, resting her hands on her hips. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were stalking me. You have a habit of cropping up when I'm by myself … Hoping for another cheeky snog were you?"

Sian stepped quickly towards Sophie, shoving her in the chest with a small amount of force, "Will you keep your voice down." The blonde withdrew her hand, staring down at it and frowning, "Ew, why are you sticky?"

Sian's eyes dropped to Sophie's chest, noticing the slight pink tinge to her skin as her eyes continued to travel south over the tanned, torte skin of her stomach. The blonde could feel her mouth becoming dry at the toned body in front of her, the way Sophie's abs were defined and her hip bones stuck out ever so slightly could only be described as incredibly attractive.

"Ahem."

Sian's eyes darted back up to Sophie's face which was now wearing a smug grin.

"Eyes up here blondie." Sophie leant towards Sian, her face hovering an inch or two in front of the blonde's, "Can't have you getting carried away and sticking the lips on me again can we?"

Sian shook her head and scowled, "Are you ever gonna drop that?"

"And miss winding you up about it? Why would I do a thing like that!" Sophie grinned, her face still inches away from Sian's as the blonde stayed silent, unsure what to do or say next.

Sophie leant in, watching Sian to see what she would do, monitoring her behaviour carefully to see if she had any intention of stopping her. The brunette kept going, she could now feel Sian's breath on her lips and it appeared that the girl in front of her was completely rooted to the spot.

In all honesty, Sian wasn't even sure what was happening and at that moment in time she was completely unable to form a coherent thought in her head. All she knew was she didn't care that they were in the middle of the hotel lobby because while Sophie was so close to her, she couldn't bring herself to think of anything or anyone else. Everything about the brunette was making her head swim and she was unable to do or say anything about it.

Sophie's lips ever so gently brushed over Sian's, the contact so slight that it may as well not have happened, but both girls felt it and the brunette's lips quickly turned up in to a smirk.

"Tell me to stop." whispered Sophie, her lips just millimetres from the blonde's.

Sian swallowed hard. She had around twenty voices in her head screaming at her to stop what was happening, that they were in the middle of a hotel lobby with half of her classmates and all her friends just outside, that Sophie was indeed a girl and she was straight, that all of this was crazy. However, Sian couldn't hear them over the sound of her racing heart and before she had a chance to stop herself she had started to lean towards Sophie, eager to reattach their lips.

Sophie's smirk tripled in size, leaning away from the blonde as she started to move towards her, a satisfied expression on her face.

"Told you, you wanted to kiss me again." teased Sophie, tugging her lower lip between her teeth as she watched Sian, the blonde still very much in a fluster as she tried to register what was happening.

Sian's head slowly began to clear and it dawned on her that she was being played by Sophie. However, she was too late to protest as the brunette was already well out of sight and Sian realised that for once in her life, someone else had the advantage and she could no longer call the shots.


	12. Chapter 12

"Soph please help me put mine up." whined Katy, stamping her foot and pouting.

Sophie couldn't help but laugh at the petulance of her friend, "What you think cause I'm a lesbian I can do it?"

"No .. I think because you put yours up in five seconds and mine still looks like a heap of sticks and material is why you can do it." argued Katy, pouting again for good measure.

Sophie rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Fine, step aside amateur."

It was now the weekend and half the group had been given the chance to go on a camping trip in a site just half an hour north of the hotel. It was nothing like the scenery they'd become accustomed to and instead of sandy beaches they were surrounded by luscious green grass, woodland and a beautiful stretch of open water.

After a few minutes of fumbling with the mess Katy had made with her tent, Sophie managed to put it together properly and stood back beaming at her handy work, feeling more than a little pleased with herself.

"A for effort Armstrong but it doesn't get much better than that." grinned Sophie, pointing to the perfectly erected tent.

Katy patted her friend on the back, "Cheers Webster, you're a gem."

"Right," started Sophie, rubbing her hands together and looking around, "Sam's got the beers in her tent, you've got the marshmallows in yours, I'm off to get some wood to start a fire and then we've got ourselves a party ladies."

"Need a hand?" offered Katy.

Sophie pondered the question for a moment before shaking her head and smiling, "Should be alright, I'll be back in a bit."

The brunette sauntered off through the campsite, watching with mild amusement as the people she passed tried to set up their tents and failed miserably, a few people letting their anger get the better of them and shouting at the tents or kicking them violently. Sophie wasn't one to gloat or take pleasure in other people's unhappiness but some people could take things a little too seriously and it could be fun to watch. Despite not being one to find joy in other people's misery she couldn't help but smirk as she set eyes on Kerry and Sian screaming about how to put the tent together whilst holding the metal poles in their hands and pointing them angrily at one another.

Sophie stopped in front of them, grinning from ear to ear, "Powers you really need to watch that temper of yours. If this is how you treat your mates I think I got off pretty lightly considering."

Sian spun around on the spot, fire in her eyes as she glared at Sophie, "Fuck off if you've got nothing constructive to say Webster."

"Whoa easy there, no need to get so wound up." chuckled Sophie, holding her hands out defensively as she took another step towards the pair of girls in front of her, "Do you need a hand?"

Sian's arms dropped to her sides, no longer holding the tent poles in a threatening manner as she eyed Sophie up with mild confusion, "Why … Why would you do that?"

Sophie laughed, "Do you want my help or not?"

Sian paused, weighing up her options and still utterly confused as to why Sophie would want to help her considering their last few run ins.

"Going once," Sophie held her hand up, pointing up three fingers and lowering one of them, "Going twice,"

"Okay okay!" shouted up Sian, "I'd like it if you helped."

Sophie smirked at Sian's response and the blonde couldn't help but smirk back, both girls forgetting where they were for a second as they continued to stare back at one another before Sophie eventually shook her head sharply and brought herself back to the task at hand.

"Give me the instructions then." Sophie held her hand out as Sian bent down, picking up the leaflet and handing over the instructions. Their hands brushed together at the exchange and Sian's breathing hitched from the contact, her eyes remaining on Sophie's hand.

"You alright?" laughed Sophie, clicking her fingers at Sian who instantly snapped out of her daze.

Sian looked up at Sophie, a beaming and slightly infectious smile on her face and the blonde managed a weak smile in return, "What? Did you say something?"

"No just … wondered where you were." chuckled Sophie, stepping back towards the tent and peering down at the instructions, "Now's about the time when I wish I'd brought my fucking glasses."

"Pass it here and I'll read it to you." stated Sian, grabbing the leaflet back.

Sophie cocked an eyebrow, "Don't you think if you two had the capability to read the instructions you wouldn't need my help?"

"I think we just had contradicting ideas of how it should go together." piped up Kerry, taking Sophie somewhat by surprise having forgotten someone else was stood with them.

"Wait …" Sophie frowned, peering down at the tent and then back up at the girls in front of her, "You two are sharing this tent?"

"Errrm … yeah?" questioned Kerry, a little unsure what Sophie's problem was.

The brunette laughed, "It's fucking tiny! This is smaller than mine and I have that one to myself."

"Well you could always swap with us." suggested Sian, smirking slightly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"No chance." stated Sophie, dropping to her knee and pulling out the tent so it was lay out straight on the ground. "Right ladies, bit of team work and it'll be done in no time."

"What do we have to do?" asked Sian, kneeling down beside the brunette.

Sophie looked over to the tent poles and pointed, "You need to pull those out to their full size and then thread it through this tunnel along the top of the tent."

"Told you." muttered Kerry, bending down to pick up the pole and handing it to the brunette.

Sophie started to laugh, nudging Sian with her shoulder, "Should have known it'd be you not doing as you're told."

For the next few minutes the girls worked in silence, Sophie carefully talking them through the construction of their tent until eventually it was put together and suitable for sleeping in.

Sophie grinned at the tent and then back at Sian and Kerry, "There we go, done in no time."

"Alright you can do one now." teased Sian, prodding Sophie in her upper arm and smirking.

Sophie rubbed her arm, "I thought I told you no more prodding me."

"Okay what's gotten in to you two?" asked Kerry, interrupting their bickering and eying them up suspiciously, "First Webster helps us and now you're actually smiling at one another and stuff … It's weird."

"Nothing." muttered Sian, feeling an uncomfortable heat starting to rise up her neck, "Just decided not to make each other's life a misery anymore."

Sophie slung her arm around Sian's shoulders and grinned, "Yeah, blondie here discovered she doesn't just have to use her mouth to insult people."

Sian shot the brunette a warning glare and grabbed her arm, retracting it from around herself, "Alright don't get carried away there, I still don't want you touching me."

"I suppose you're forgiven for soaking us with a water balloon since you helped us put up the tent." stated Kerry, managing a forced smile in Sophie's direction.

"What's she doing here?"

Sophie turned to see Tina stood with her hands on her hips, eying up the brunette with disgust.

"Leaving." stated Sophie, giving Tina a false smile, "I need to get firewood anyway."

"Firewood?" asked Sian, a puzzled expression on her face.

Sophie was about to walk away but paused and turned back to face the blonde, "Yeah … you know, to burn?"

Sian rolled her eyes, "I know what firewood is but where are you gonna get it from and why are you starting a fire."

"Oh …" started Sophie, pushing her hands in to the pockets of her shorts, "Gonna go in to the woods and pick some up, we got some marshmallows to toast for tonight while we have a few beers."

"Why didn't we think of that?" whined Kerry, looking more than a little disappointed.

Sophie paused for a second, hesitating over what she was considering suggesting and hating herself for having the overwhelming need to be nice to people. She'd already wasted a good twenty minutes of her time helping Sian and Kerry and now she was going to waste even more of it.

"Well errm … you're err … You can come get some wood with me if you want so you can have your own fire and I guess we've got a shit load of marshmallows so I can donate you a bag?" suggested Sophie, already regretting the words leaving her lips as she imagined what Sam and Katy would have to say about her generosity.

"We can get our own firewood Webster." shot Tina coldly, side stepping the brunette to join her friends.

"Funny that, I don't think I was talking to you mate." shot back Sophie dryly.

Sian looked back at Sam who's face appeared to have lit up at Sophie's offer before turning to face the brunette, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sian what the fuck?" blurted out Tina, her eyes wide and her hands thrown out to the side questioning what Sian was thinking.

"It'll be fun to have a fire tonight, I'm sure Webster'll be able to keep her hands to herself while we're off in the woods won't you?" asked Sian, turning to face the blonde and grinning.

Sophie laughed, shaking her head, "I'll manage."

"I'll see you guys in a bit yeah? If I'm not back within the hour then you can safely assume Webster has taken advantage of me and maybe send out a search party?" joked Sian, giving her friends a serious look before turning back to Sophie, suddenly unable to stop her lips from turning up into a smile.

Sophie leant in to Sian's ear, lowering her voice so no one else would hear, "I wouldn't need a whole hour to have my wicked way with you blondie."

Sian felt a shiver travel down her spine at the brunette's words and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as Sophie's breath hit her.

As the girls began to walk, Sian nudged Sophie with her hip, giving her a mock scowl, "Behave yourself Webster."

"So do you have an ulterior motive by joining me alone in the woods or can I let my guard down?" teased Sophie as the girls entered a more wooded are of the campsite.

"An ulterior motive like what? Kill you or kiss you?" asked Sian, unsure where her acceptance to broach the subject of her kiss with Sophie had come from.

Sophie laughed, "Well I was thinking about kiss but now you've mentioned the killing I feel a little more uneasy."

Sian nudged the brunette in the arm playfully, "I won't kill you Sophie don't worry."

Sophie looked up at the other girl questioningly, unsure whether she was reading too much into things by noticing the fact Sian had failed to assure her she wouldn't be kissing her either but all she earned as a response was a smirk from the blonde.

"So what kind of wood are we looking for?" asked Sian, deciding to keep the talking about a safe subject.

Sophie looked around, noticing a few small branches and picking them up, "We need ones like this for kindling and then a few larger ones to put on once the fire gets going."

"Kindling?" Sian frowned at the brunette, unsure what she was talking about.

"You're not gonna get me to light your fire for you too are you?" asked Sophie, the puzzled expression remaining on Sian's face, "Fucking hell blondie why did you come camping? Kindling is like smaller bits of wood that catch fire easier so you use them to get the fire going."

Sian nodded, letting silence wash over them for a second as she watched the ground, being careful to make sure she didn't trip as she stepped over the tree roots and branches on the ground.

"One of these days I'll teach you something." said Sian, looking up at Sophie and smiling, "That's if there's anything you can't do."

Sophie laughed, "I'm flattered you think so highly of me, however there's plenty I can't do."

The girls continued to chat idly as they walked through the trees, Sophie occasionally dropping to her knees to pick up a particularly large branch that fit her strangely particular criteria for firewood. The brunette started walking backwards, facing Sian as she continued to talk, treading carefully and occasionally looking behind her so she didn't trip.

"We're so bipolar." laughed Sian, picking up a large twig and holding it up to Sophie who nodded in approval. "Last time I saw ya you were winding me up something rotten and bouncing water balloons off my head."

"I guess I was in a generous mood today." joked Sophie as she took another step backwards.

Sian nodded, looking down at the ground where Sophie was walking. She noticed a large tree root sticking out of the ground and smirked, looking back up at the brunette.

"You know I told you I'd get you back?" asked Sian, stepping closer to the brunette and smiling as a frown formed on Sophie's face, confused as the what Sian was getting at.

Sian reached forward, pushing Sophie forcefully in the chest as she dropped the pile of wood she was carrying in an attempt to regain her balance. Her heels clipped the tree root and before she had a chance to stop herself she was falling backwards. At a last ditch attempt to keep on her feet she grabbed Sian by the arm who let out a squeal as they both fell into a heap on the ground.

Sophie let out a grunt as she collided with the ground and the blonde landed heavily on top of her, "Jesus blondie, that fucking backfired on you didn't it."

"I'm not the one in my back on the dirt, in fact, I'd say I had a rather soft landing." Sian grinned, placing her hands on the ground either side of Sophie's head as she lifted her body up slightly.

Sophie swallowed hard as Sian smirked down at her, the blonde tugging her lower lip between her teeth and biting down on it softly as she lowered her face so it was hovering above Sophie's.

"This is quite a predicament we've got ourselves in Webster." Sian spoke quietly and huskily as her face stopped just above Sophie's.

The brunette could feel Sian's breath hit her lips as she spoke and she could feel her mouth getting exceptionally dry making it even harder than it already was to form an articulate string of words.

Sophie cleared her throat, giving her head a small shake as she tried to compose herself, "I think you only have yourself to blame for this one."

Sian smirked, her face moving an inch closer to Sophie's so their noses brushed together. Sophie's felt the strangest mix of emotions she'd ever felt hit her as she heard the sound of her name being called in the distance. Relief, disappointment, irritation and gratitude hit her in waves at the fact they'd been interrupted and nothing further had been able to happen.

"That'll be errm … Katy and Sam, told them I'd only be gone a little while and it's been," Sophie raised her arm and looked at her watch, "Like an hour and a half."

"Guess I better remove myself from errm …" Sian lowered her gaze to assess the position of her body on top of Sophie's and smirked as she looked back up, "Between your legs."

Sophie breathed out a laugh, "Probably best."

Sian stood up, holding out her hand as Sophie took it gratefully and lifted herself off the ground, brushing down her shorts to remove any dirt.

"Well I'll …" Sophie trailed off, pointing in the direction of her friend's voices.

"And I'll …" Sian trailed off in the same manner as Sophie mockingly as both girls smirked at one another for a few seconds before quickly breaking eye contact as the brunette bent down to pick up her firewood.

"Guess I'll see you around then." stated Sophie, giving the blonde a final nod before turning her back and quickly heading off in the direction of Katy and Sam.


	13. Chapter 13

Sian paced back and forth in the moonlight, cursing herself internally for being so weak and afraid. It had been half an hour since Kerry had left her to go and sleep in one of the boy's tent making it around twenty eight minutes since she'd freaked out at being alone and around twenty minutes since she'd left her tent and arrived outside of Sophie's. However, since her arrival at the brunette's tent she'd been lost for things to say and had lacked the courage to actually enter the tent and instead had opted for walking around in circles outside of it, probably looking like a crazy person.

"Fucking hell Powers, pull yourself together." muttered Sian as she started a new lap of the area she'd been circling, "You're better than this, just go back to your tent there's nothing to be scared of."

The sound of someone or something shouting in the distance startled the blonde, causing her to jump back and trip on one of the guy ropes of Sophie's tent. Before she knew what was happening the rope was ripped out of the peg holding it to the ground and she was on her bum in the dirt.

The sound of Sophie's tent being unzipped caused Sian's heart to start pounding louder and faster than usual but frozen to the spot from both shock and fear she couldn't do anything but sit on the ground trapped in a tangle of rope.

"What the fu-" Sophie;s head popped out of the tent and was cut off as she set eyes on Sian, "Jesus blondie if you wanted to rip my tent down you could have at least waited till I was asleep."

"I'm sorry … I … tripped." mumbled Sian, feeling the colour starting to rise in her cheeks.

Sophie raised an eyebrow, "The real question is why were you outside of my tent in the first place in order to 'trip'?"

"I … well it sounds stupid now …" trailed off Sian, reluctant to admit why she was outside of Sophie's tent in the middle of the night.

Sophie sighed, unzipping her tent fully and pulling on her trainers before stepping out in to the cool night air. "Well … I'm out now so wanna go for a walk?"

Sian frowned, "It's the middle of the night."

"Well I'm going for a walk." Sophie pulled on a hoodie, zipping it up and raising her eyebrows at Sian, "You can either stay here on your arse or join me, your choice."

Sian paused, looking down at the ground while she considered Sophie's proposition before nodding and holding out her hand, "Gimme a hand then."

Sophie laughed, taking Sian's hand and pulling her up from the ground, "You can tell me about what you were doing outside of my tent while we walk."

Sian rolled her eyes, "You can't laugh at me okay?"

"I'm not promising but I'll try." stated Sophie, grinning as her and Sian started to walk away from the campsite.

"I was … well Kerry left me alone in the tent so-"

"Why did she leave you?" interrupted Sophie.

Sian sighed, "To get laid … anyway …. I was alone in the tent and I could hear all these weird noises and it was a bit scary so … I just didn't wanna be by myself."

"You came and trashed my tent cause you were scared?" asked Sophie smirking as she started walking in the direction of a more wooded area.

"That was an accident, I heard a wolf or something and I jumped and tripped."

Sophie started to laugh, "A wolf? Really? Jesus you were right, you really are **nothing** like the person everyone thinks you are."

"So I get scared of being alone in a strange dark place, is that so abnormal?" asked Sian, sulking slightly due to Sophie laughing at her expense.

Sophie shook her head and smiled, "Not at all. It's kind of cute actually, I much prefer this version of you to your ice queen alter ego."

"I can't believe you just called me cute." grumbled Sian, folding her arms across her chest, her hands gripping her upper arms as she walked through the forest.

Sophie looked over at Sian and frowned, "Are you cold?"

"No I'm fine." said Sian, rubbing her upper arms and trying her best to stifle a shiver,

"You don't have to pretend to be warm, you've already lost cool points by admitting you left the tent cause you were scared," started Sophie as she shrugged her hoodie off, "Then there's the fact I found you on your arse in the dirt … Not to mention your lesbian tendencies. Your rep is going right down hill."

Sian scowled at the last part of Sophie's sentence but managed a smile as the brunette held out the hoodie for her, "But now you'll be cold."

"I'll be fine." encouraged Sophie, nodding down to the hoodie and pushing it towards Sian, "Just put it on and stop being so stubborn."

Sian hesitated for a moment before taking the hoodie from Sophie and mumbling her thanks, gratefully pulling the item on and instantly feeling the warmth return to her body.

"So where are we going?" asked Sian, "Because I told you I was scared and now you're taking me into a very dark, very creepy part of the woods."

Sophie laughed, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from any wolves."

Sian nudged Sophie with her hip and couldn't help but smirk, "Smart arse … Where are we really going?"

"For a walk," answered Sophie, heading further through the trees, "No planned direction or destination, just walking."

"So we're walking aimlessly through a sinister, strange forest … that makes me feel better." muttered Sian.

Sophie looked up, noticing a clearing up ahead and a large stretch of water that was glimmering in the moonlight before turning back to Sian, "Trust me?"

"I …. guess?" answered Sian, her words sounding more like a question than a statement.

Sophie grinned, reaching out and taking Sian's hand in her own and leading her off in the direction of the clearing, the blonde tightening her grip on Sophie's hand slightly as she followed.

"Where are we go-" Sian stopped mid sentence as her and Sophie stepped through the clearing to be met by a large stretch of open water. The surrounding trees and shrubbery encircled the lake and the moonlight was bouncing off the water causing light to reflect over the surrounding area giving the whole clearing a magical feeling. "Oh wow."

"Yeah …" muttered Sophie, completely taken aback by the sight in front of her but instantly snapping out of her daze as she heard the sound of something hitting the ground. She turned to face Sian and noticed the blonde had discarded of her hoodie and was now stood smirking at her. "I thought you were cold?"

"I suddenly decided I fancied a swim." stated Sian nonchalantly, giving Sophie a wicked grin before pulling her shirt over her head and kicking off her shoes so she was stood in just her bra and shorts. "Fancy a dip Webster?"

Sophie chuckled, "This isn't exactly what I had in mind at …" the brunette looked down at her watch briefly before lifting her gaze to Sian, "Half two at night."

"It'd be a shame to waste this moment though don't you think?" asked Sian, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Sophie paused, considering her options for a second before shrugging and pulling her vest over her head, "Fuck it, you only live once."

"That's the spirit!" cheered Sian, stepping towards the water and dipping her toe in before letting out a shrill scream and running back towards Sophie, "That's fucking cold!"

Sophie shook her head and grinned, quickly removing her watch and kicking off her shoes, "It'd be a shame to waste this moment though right?"

"That was before I touched that icy pool of death!" shouted Sian looking truly horrified at the thought of going anywhere near the water again.

"Don't make me do it Powers." Sophie stepped closer to the blonde and smirked.

Sian eyed Sophie up suspiciously, taking a wary step away and holding out her hand defensively, "Wh-What are you doing."

"You've got five seconds to get your butt in to that water." Sophie took another step forward, her stomach now pressed against Sian's hand, "Five …. Four."

"Sophie don't." warned Sian, looking at the water and then back at Sophie.

"Three."

"I mean it Sophie, what ever you're thinking of doing, don't do i-"

"Two." Sophie was grinning from ear to ear as she placed both of her hands on Sian's hips. "One."

"Sophie please do-" Sian stopped speaking and instead let out a scream as Sophie lifted her from the ground and threw the blonde over her shoulder, quickly heading in to the water, "Sophie put me down!"

Sophie's breathing hitched as the cold water hit her body and she couldn't help but laugh through the series of gasps and squeals that escaped her lips as the water rose further up her body the further in she went, "You weren't lying blondie, this is fucking freezing!"

"Then get me the hell out of it!" screamed Sian, letting out a few more squeals as the water started to splash at her legs.

"Sorry Powers, no can do." stated Sophie, inhaling deeply before taking Sian's weight with her arms and throwing the blonde further in to water as she let out a high-pitched scream.

Sian resurfaced after a few seconds, spluttering and gasping for air as she tried to adjust to the temperature of the water, "What the fuck!"

Sophie laughed loudly at the state Sian was in and dared to venture further into the water so she was closer to the blonde, "You were the one who suggested taking a swim."

Sian glared back at the brunette, "Last I checked, you picking me up against my will and throwing me in to the coldest water **ever **isn't taking a swim. That's a form of torture!"

"Ever? Really?" scoffed Sophie, "Get a grip Powers … this is Mallorca, it's a little chilly but your body will adjust."

Sian shivered, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm up, "It doesn't seem that way to me."

Sophie waded over to the blonde, resting her hands on Sian's upper arms and rubbing up and down, "You really are a big softy aren't you?"

Sian looked down at Sophie's hands as they continued to stroke her arms, feeling the warmth that was being generated by the friction, "We can't all be hard as nails like you Webster."

Sophie took a small step forward, her body now pressed fully against Sian's, continuing her hand movements on the blonde's arms, "Is this helping?"

Sian swallowed hard, her heart rate increasing dramatically as she felt Sophie's breasts press in to her chest, "It's errm … Yeah it's helping."

"You know …" started Sophie with a smirk, "It's easier to regulate your body heat if we're both naked."

Sian pushed Sophie in the chest playfully, "Don't push your luck Webster."

"Don't act like you haven't thought about it." teased Sophie, her hands slowing their pace up and down Sian's arms.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you."

Sophie nodded and breathed out a laugh and lowered her hands to Sian's hips, "Oh yeah … Cause you're straight right?"

"Mhhhm." started Sian, nodding as she raised her arms and wrapped them around Sophie's neck, joining her hands behind the brunette's head. "I am indeed."

"So … what's this then?" asked Sophie, her thumbs rubbing delicately over Sian's hipbones under the water.

Sian appeared to ponder Sophie's question for a while, looking up to the sky as she thought about it before lowering her gaze to meet the brunette's eyes and instantly getting drawn in by them. She was sure Sophie's eyes had the capability to look right into her mind and know exactly what she was thinking and every time she stared in to them she would slowly feel herself getting lost.

"Let's call it …" started Sian, pausing for a second as she thought of how to word it, "Some common ground that we've finally found."

"I guess I can get on board with that." chuckled Sophie, a shiver shooting down her spine as she felt Sian's fingers come in contact with her skin, gently tickling the hairs on the back of her neck.

Sian leant forward, her lips brushing against Sophie's ear as she opened her mouth to speak "We should get back to the campsite before anyone notices we're missing." she whispered, her lips closing around Sophie's earlobe as she finished speaking and sucking on it gently.

A small moan escaped Sophie's lips before she had a chance to stop it, clearing her throat quickly in an attempt to cover it up but to no avail as she felt Sian smirk against her ear expressing she'd heard it, "You're probably right, we'd get in right trouble for this."

"Mhhhmmm." murmured Sian in agreement, nibbling softly along Sophie's ear, "This is very bad."

Sophie's breathing hitched as Sian bit down a little harder and despite herself she could feel a familiar heat rising between her legs as the blonde continued her ministrations along her ear.

"Sian we shouldn't be doing this … you said it yourself." muttered Sophie, trying her best to stifle the small moans she so badly wanted to release.

Sian pulled away from Sophie's ear, moving her face so it was directly in front of the brunette's, "Now it's **my** turn to say this to **you** Sophie … Tell me to stop ... just tell me to stop and I will."

Sophie grinned, unable to find the role reversal anything short of amusing as she slid her hands a little further around Sian's body, cupping the blonde's bum and pulling her body closer, "Why would I wanna stop this and disappoint you? We both know how much you want this."

"Don't pretend this is for my benefit Webster," teased Sian, leaning in closer to Sophie so their lips gently brushed together, "You can admit you want this too ya know?"

"Shut up." answered Sophie shortly before closing the gap between them and crashing her lips against Sian's.

The blonde smiled into the kiss, eagerly deepening the kiss by running her tongue along Sophie's lower lip before it was quickly granted access. Sian moaned against the other girl's lips as she felt Sophie's tongue collide with her own, her fingers laced through the brunette's hair as she eagerly tugged her closer. Despite the fact she couldn't shake her dislike for the way Sian treated people, Sophie knew there was no denying there was a certain undeniable attraction occurring between the two of them and as of now she couldn't think of anything to do about the situation other than roll with it.

Both girls felt like hours could have passed by as they remained with their lips locked together in by far the most heated and passionate moment they'd shared to date. Sophie's hands roamed freely over Sian's half naked body, enjoying the sensation of the blonde's warm skin below her fingertips, a stark contrast to the icy water they were currently occupying.

Desperate for breath both girls pulled back eventually, panting for air and resting their foreheads together as they tried to compose themselves. Sophie opened her eyes, her hands gripping Sian's waist tightly as she watched the blonde carefully. The way her chest was rising and falling heavily and her lips were a lot pinker than usual, her slightly flushed cheeks and the way her ragged breaths were making Sophie's lips tingle were just a few of the things the brunette was learning to like about Sian at that moment in time.

"Are you okay?" whispered Sophie, concerned that the blonde still hadn't opened her eyes.

Sian nodded against Sophie's forehead and hummed a little before opening her mouth to speak, "Just not quite ready to go back to hating you yet."

Sophie breathed out a laugh, "I've put up with it for the past five years, I'm used to it."

Sian's eyes slowly fluttered open and Sophie couldn't help but bite down on her lower lip as she noticed the darkened colour of the blonde's normally bright eyes.

"We should go back." whispered Sian, almost afraid to raise her voice for fear this was all a dream and a loud noise would startle her awake.

Sophie nodded, swallowing down the small lump in her throat as she removed her hands from Sian's body and stepped back, the blonde's arms falling from around her neck to rest by her sides. "This water suddenly feels ridiculously cold."

"Told you." chuckled Sian, looking down in to the water, somewhat unsure of what to do next before Sophie made the decision for them and started to walk back towards the shore.

As the brunette started to pull on her shirt, Sian let out a sigh, picking up her own clothing and pulling it on.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sian, fairly anxious of what the answer would be.

Sophie shrugged, "What we always do … go back to normal."

Sian slipped her feet in to her shoes, shuffling her feet slightly and looking down at the ground, her arms folded uncomfortably across her chest, "Is that what you want?"

"Well … yeah …" muttered Sophie, not sure why Sian was asking her, "That's what has to happen. You and I just … we don't belong in the same world do we?"

Sian nodded, "You're right … okay."

"Is that … what you want?" questioned Sophie, her words drawn out slowly as she studied the blonde for her response.

"Of course." answered Sian, possibly a little too quickly, "This is what it is."

"Right …" Sophie nodded, slipping her own shoes on and gesturing back in the direction they'd come from, "Come on then, I'll escort you back and make sure no wolves get you."

Sian snorted out a laugh and nudged Sophie light-heartedly, "Shut up."


	14. Chapter 14

Sian's eyes flickered open as she heard rustling at the front of her tent. She held her breath and her heart started to race as the zip was slowly pulled down but she instantly let out a sigh of relief as Sophie's face appeared in the doorway before the brunette shuffled in to the tent and quickly zipped up the entrance behind her.

"Sophie what are you doing?" whispered Sian, sitting up on her elbows and staring back at Sophie in confusion, "What if Kerry comes back or someone saw you or-"

Sian was cut off as Sophie pressed her forefinger against the blondes lips before placing her hands down on the ground and crawling further into tent and up Sian's body.

"What are you doing?" Sian whispered as loud as she could, her eyes widening slightly as Sophie crawled further up, her legs either side of the blonde's waist so she was straddling her and her hands placed either side of Sian's head.

"What you've wanted me to do for a very long time." stated Sophie simply before leaning down and attaching her lips to Sian's.

Sian released a moan as she felt Sophie's tongue slip easily in to her mouth, gently caressing her own as one of the brunette's hands rested lightly on her hip. Sophie's hand began to travel upwards, her fingertips trailing delicately over Sian's bare skin causing goosebumps to rise under her touch.

"Sophie this is crazy." muttered Sian in between gasps as the brunette started to kiss along her jaw line, getting to her earlobe and taking it between her teeth as she nibbled it gently, eliciting a moan from Sian. "We can't do this."

"So stop me." whispered Sophie, her lips continuing their pursuit down Sian's neck, attaching themselves to the blonde's pulse point and sucking softly as Sian released another, slightly louder moan.

Sophie sat up, her hand removing itself from beneath Sian's shirt as she gripped the bottom of the material firmly with both hands and tugged at it. Sian sat up, raising her arms and allowing the item to be removed before it was quickly discarded and Sophie lay back down on top and continued caressing Sian's naked flesh with her hand as their lips reattached.

A million thoughts were racing through Sian's mind as she considered how crazy the situation she was currently in was but also how incredibly hot it had become, and she had no intention of stopping Sophie any time soon regardless of the consequences. She was broken from her own thoughts as she felt Sophie snake a hand around her back and expertly unclip the clasp of her bra, Sian quickly shrugging it off and throwing it to one side to join her shirt.

Sophie paused, looking down at Sian's now naked chest, her eyes visibly darkening at the sight as she ran her tongue over her lips to moisten them.

Sian felt her stomach do a somersault and a certain heat form between her legs as Sophie began feathering kisses along her collarbone before running her tongue down the middle of the blonde's chest towards her breasts. Sian let out a gasp as Sophie's tongue connected with her nipple and a loud moan erupted from within her as the brunette took the hardened peak between her lips and sucked on it.

"Jesus christ." groaned Sian, throwing her head back and resting a hand on the back of Sophie's head as her tongue continued to flick over the blonde's nipple.

Without warning Sian felt a sharp pain in her arm and she quickly shot up from her air mattress, several beads of sweat running down her forehead as she looked around the tent somewhat out of breath.

"You alright mate?" asked Kerry, looking at Sian with concern, "I tried waking you for like five minutes, looks like a punch to the arm finally did it."

Sian looked around the tent in confusion, still panting a little as she tried to gather herself and understand what was happening at the minute.

"Where … What …." Sian frowned, unsure what to do or say and so instead looked at Kerry mildly confused, "Was I asleep?"

Kerry laughed, shaking her head, "Yeah, it's like nine in the morning Sian. Looked like you were having a nightmare or something."

Sian wiped the sweat from her brow, still a little lost for words as it suddenly dawned on her what was happening. She'd had a dream about Sophie. But not just any dream, an extremely intimate and erotic dream that there was no denying she enjoyed. Sian felt her stomach churn at the realisation, reluctant that anything of this nature could be happening to her and unsure of how to deal with it.

"I need to … shit …" muttered Sian, clambering up from the air mattress so she was on her knees, shuffling towards the entrance to the tent as she it wasn't high enough to stand up properly, "I just need a minute."

Sian quickly unzipped the front of the tent, stepping out on to the grass and not even caring that she was in her sweatpants, completely void of make up and was stood in her bare feet. She needed air, space and a cigarette. She ran her fingers through her hair, moving it out of her face as she pulled it back into a messy bun and tied it in place before reaching into the doorway to the tent and pulling out her bag to retrieve her box of cigarettes.

Sian slipped the cigarette between her lips, pushing her hand into the pocket of her sweats to find her lighter. As she found the item, she lifted her gaze and due to her mouth falling open slightly, the cigarette quickly tumbled to the ground. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for a while as Sian stood rooted to the spot, not caring about the cigarette that had fallen from her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at the three girls walking past her, laughing and talking. As soon as the girl in the middle turned to face her, Sian was sure her heart stopped. The dazzling white smile that was firmly fixed on her face along with the sparkling blue eyes that seemed to burn into the blonde were becoming too much for Sian. As Sophie set another foot in front of the other, her smile never faltering as she locked eyes with Sian, the brunette was oblivious to what her passing had sparked inside of the blonde.

Sian swallowed hard. Looking into Sophie's eyes she didn't see the brunette walking past her laughing with her friends, she saw her crawling up her own body and kissing her hard and passionately. Sian's stomach flipped as she thought back to her dream, the way Sophie had known exactly where to kiss her and touch her, how badly Sian had wanted her and how desperately she needed her.

Sian had become so lost in her own thoughts it took her a while to realise that Sophie had long gone and there she was, stood in her sleeping attire, looking rough as ever with her mouth agape and her cigarette on the ground, looking like a prize idiot. At that moment, Sian decided she couldn't let herself fall any further into the mess that was slowly being created and that the only solution was to go back to how her and Sophie had been just a few weeks ago: worst enemies.

…

"All I'm saying is, she's not that bad." stated Sophie through a mouthful of bacon, pointing her fork at her friends to emphasise her point, "I think she's changed."

Katy rolled her eyes, "People like Sian Powers aren't capable of change, stop being so naïve Sophie."

Sam turned to Katy and raised her eyebrows, "Does this remind you of anyone Katy?"

"Why yes it does!" answered Katy, both girls putting on obviously fake serious voices.

Sam looked over at Sophie who had now shovelled a large forkful of eggs into her mouth, "Does the name Jessie ring a bell Webster?"

"Okay hang on a minute!" Sophie placed her fork back down and swallowed down the food in her mouth, "That was completely different!"

Sam nodded sarcastically, turning to face Katy ,"What was it she said about Jessie again?"

"I think …" started Katy, pretending to ponder the question and refresh her memory, "Wasn't it … I think she's changed?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "What is this? Come on … that was different and you know it. For one, Jessie was my girlfriend so I **wanted** to believe she'd changed. Sian is just someone I go to college with who I don't really care about. I'm completely indifferent about her yet I think, from spending time with her on this trip, she's actually grown up a bit and changed."

Sophie turned at the sound of Sian's voice and noticed the blonde entering the breakfast tent with her friends, heading straight towards her. Sophie smiled warmly, nodding at Sian in acknowledgement as she passed.

Sian pulled a face of disgust and raised an eyebrow at the brunette as she passed, "Keep your lezzy eyes off me Webster."

Sophie's mouth dropped open slightly at Sian's response, unsure what the hell was happening and where the girl from last night had disappeared to. Sophie turned back to her friends who were now sat staring at her, eyebrows raised and an expression that screamed 'I told you so'.

"You were saying?" stated Sam, giving Sophie a weak sympathetic smile.

Sophie could think of nothing to say and looked down to the pile of food on her plate, suddenly not feeling up to breakfast anymore and rising to her feet. "I'm gonna go get a cigarette."

"Are you alright Webster? You shouldn't let her get to you ya know." Katy looked back at her friend with concern and also mild confusion as to why, after all the years of name calling, Sophie was letting Sian get to her now.

Sophie nodded, "I'm not, just not hungry."

She turned her back on her friends, both girls deciding it was best to leave Sophie to it when she was in that kind of mood. As soon as the brunette stepped outside of the tent she allowed her anger to get the better of her, kicking one of the metal poles holding up the tent and instantly regretting it as a sharp pain shot up her foot.

"Fucking christ!" shouted Sophie, grimacing at the pain and cursing herself for letting Sian's attitude get her so wound up. It wasn't that she wanted the blonde to like her or even be nice to her but she was quickly growing tired of Sian's behaviour and the fact she was treating things like a game. She desperately just wanted some consistency and was sick of having to constantly second guess how Sian would treat her the next time they crossed paths and she felt like a complete idiot for ever believing the blonde was capable of kindness or any kind of nice feelings.

Sophie took a deep, calming breath as she tried to let her anger subside, reluctant to let Sian bother her so much as she plunged her hand into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out her box of cigarettes.

"At least you make me feel better." muttered Sophie, slipping the cigarette between her lips and lighting it. "And now I'm taking to a fag, just excellent."

"First sign of madness, talking to yourself."

Sophie turned and was surprised to see Kerry stood beside her, lighting her own cigarette and smiling. The brunette nodded and managed a weak smile in return, "What if you talk to a cigarette?"

Kerry contemplated the question for a moment, "Probably along the same lines."

"Then I guess I'm going mad." chuckled Sophie, taking a drag of her cigarette. "Not having breakfast with your friends?"

Kerry shrugged, "Not really a fan of breakfast … and I wanted to thank you without Tina around. Yano … for helping us with the tent and stuff. We'd have been struggling for hours."

Sophie laughed before a small smirk tugged at her lips, "Word on the street is you didn't really sleep in that tent after all though?"

Kerry blushed and looked more than a little shocked that Sophie knew about her antics from the night before, "Where did you hear that?"

Sophie tapped the side of her nose and grinned, "People talk."

"Well … I got a couple of hours in it." chuckled Kerry, inhaling from her cigarette before speaking again, "Although I wish I hadn't went back, got woken up by Sian having some sort of bad dream."

Sophie nodded, unsure why she actually took pleasure in hearing that Sian had suffered from a nightmare, "That'll be karma."

"She's not that bad you know." stated Kerry, giving Sophie a small smile, "She's just … difficult sometimes. But she's okay."

Sophie managed a small ironic laugh, "That's what I used to think."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I think she likes you deep down." tried Kerry, "I think she's just a bit afraid of what people will think of her."

"I think you're probably right on the money there." agreed Sophie, taking a final drag of her cigarette before dropping it to the ground and stubbing it out with her toe. "Now if you'll excuse me ima go stab my Sian Powers voodoo doll for a while and try and make myself feel better."

Kerry laughed, shaking her head, "I wouldn't blame you if you had one. She was always a bit … well, intense towards you in school."

Sophie grinned, "Understatement of the century don't you think?"

"Maybe a slight understatement." laughed Kerry, stubbing out her own cigarette as Sophie went to turn away, "Oh and Webster? Thanks again for the whole tent thing …. You're alright yano."

Sophie nodded and managed a smile, "Not a problem … however it's my overwhelming desire to be nice to people that usually gets me in such a mess."

Kerry frowned, confusion etching her features at Sophie's words, but choosing not to dwell on it, she merely let the brunette walk away before heading back towards Sian and Tina.


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you getting so dressed up for?" asked Sam, stepping into the bathroom and eying Sophie up suspiciously, "Thought you said you were just getting drinks downstairs?"

Sophie nodded before starting to apply her mascara carefully in the mirror, "Yeah I am."

"So what's with the glad rags Webster?" Katy poked her head around the door, scanning over the brunette's attire, "Cause you're gonna be showing us all up."

Sophie chuckled, finishing off her makeup before turning to face her friends, "Good job you won't be there then isn't it?"

"What?" Katy frowned, "Where will we be?"

"I dunno …" muttered Sophie, throwing a few bits of make up into her bag, "But I'm meeting Rose."

Sam broke out into a grin, "Ohhhh … Rose eh?"

Sophie raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"She's just nice is all, you two seemed to hit it off." said Sam, shrugging, "So you're just having drinks in the hotel?"

Sophie nodded, "Yeah she only lives round the corner and it's just easier to drink here, not bothered about anything flash."

"You sure know how to treat a woman." muttered Katy, rolling her eyes at Sophie's attitude.

"Yeah seriously mate," started Sam, nudging her friend in the arm, "This girl is smokin', obviously has the hots for you and has agreed to go for drinks with you and you can't even be bothered to take her to a bar?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, pushing past her friends to exit the bathroom, "It's not that I can't be bothered, **she **suggested having a drink here."

"Alright then." shrugged Sam, seemingly defeated, "Have fun mate, don't do anything I wouldn't."

Sophie smirked, "That doesn't really narrow it down does it?"

"You have five seconds to get out of here before I punch you." stated Sam sternly, earning her a grin and a wave from Sophie before she quickly headed out the door.

…

Rose beamed at Sophie as she arrived at the table in the hotel bar, scanning the brunette up and down in her tight, navy blue dress that cut off along the middle of her thigh showing off her long tanned legs.

"You look amazing." stated Rose, leaning in and giving Sophie a quick peck on the cheek before they both took a seat.

Sophie blushed, feeling a little over dressed as she noticed Rose was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a low cut red top, "Thanks, you look gorgeous too."

"Why thank you, ya little charmer." Rose winked, shuffling her seat a little closer to the table, "I didn't know what you wanted to drink so I thought I'd wait for you to arrive?"

"Oh that's fine. I'll head to the bar." started Sophie, smiling warmly, "What can I get you?"

Rose thought about it for a second before settling on a drink, "I think I'm in the mood for a really nice cocktail. Maybe a sex on the beach or a woo woo or something?"

"Woo woo!" Sophie raised her arm in the air, pulling it down a few times as if she was sounding the horn of a train.

Rose couldn't help but burst out laughing, clutching her hands to her face and trying to hold in her giggles but failing, "That was brilliant! Okay, woo woo it is!"

Sophie blushed but couldn't help the grin on her face, "That was really lame wasn't it?"

"It was cute, that's all I'm saying" chuckled Rose.

"You're too nice." stated Sophie, standing up from the table before heading towards the bar.

As she waited for her drinks she quickly scanned the surrounding area, noticing a few of her classmates sat at tables throughout the bar. She was pleased that Katy and Sam hadn't ventured down yet to gawk at her and Rose on their date but not half as glad as she was that Sian was also nowhere to be seen. Since their return from the camping trip, both girls had stayed well out of one another's way. However, that didn't stop the blonde throwing a few snide remarks in Sophie's general direction if they ever did happen to cross paths in the hotel.

To say Sophie was confused about Sian's sudden change in behaviour was an understatement but it wasn't something she wished to dwell on, especially when she was on a date with a very attractive woman who seemed to be interested in her. She'd grown tired of Sian's games and after putting up with years of name calling and teasing from the blonde, she was sure she could handle a few more weeks of being in the same hotel as her whilst having to deal with a couple of minor insults.

"Hot date Soph?"

Sophie turned to be met by Chesney's beaming grin. The brunette chuckled, unable to do anything but smile back at the red-haired boy. "Aye something like that mate."

"I wasn't lying about the hot Webster, she's bloody gorgeous!" stated Chesney, turning and looking at Rose with a glazed over expression.

Sophie shook her head, thanking the bartender for her drinks as she picked them up, "Oi Ches, eyes off my date."

As Sophie approached the table, Rose looked up and grinned, thanking the brunette as she handed her one of the brightly coloured drinks before taking a seat.

"A little umbrella as well? Girl after my own heart." chuckled Rose, talking an eager sip of her drink.

"I can't really take the credit since the bartender put it in." stated Sophie, "But if he hadn't I'd have started a riot demanding one."

"Sooo," started Rose, placing her drink down on the table as her eyes met Sophie's, "How come it took you so long to call me?"

Sophie grinned, "Been camping haven't I?"

"Oooo camping eh?" teased Rose, smirking, "Sounds like a blast."

"It was … interesting." Sophie nodded, thinking back on the experience, "However I'm glad to be back in the comfort of a hotel."

"Well I'm glad you could squeeze me in for a quick drink now you're back." said Rose playfully, taking another sip of her drink.

Sophie grinned, picking up her own drink and taking a mouthful through her straw, "So … I now realise we've talked for a while but I don't know all that much about you. What brings you to sunny Mallorca?"

"Work." stated Rose, swirling her straw around in her drink, "Finished college and decided to take a year out before uni, get a bit of work experience under my belt, travel a bit and earn some money. I saw a job opportunity here and took it."

Sophie nodded along as Rose spoke, "Sounds cool, where do you work?"

"Just a restaurant down near the beach, it's not that glamorous but it pays pretty well and it meant I could come abroad." explained Rose, "I'm planning to start university in September though."

"What uni are you going to?" asked Sophie, genuinely interested in learning more about the blonde.

"Leeds." answered Rose smiling, "I grew up in Wetherby so it's not far away at all and Leeds is a really great city so I figured why not … Have you applied to university?"

Sophie nodded, "Manchester."

"Awww cool." Rose took another gulp of her drink, most of it gone at this point "What are you studying?"

"I was gonna do Psychology for a while, it was something that really interested me, " started Sophie, "But then the more I did at college, English literature really became a passion of mine and my psychology work kind of became less important. So I'm doing English lit at university … I wanna be a teacher … What are you studying?"

"Maths." Rose grinned, looking overly proud of herself, "Not just a pretty face yano?"

Sophie snorted out a laugh, "Not lacking confidence either I see."

Rose shrugged, "Hey, what's right is right."

Sophie shook her head and laughed, tearing her eyes away from the girl in front of her for a few seconds to do another scan of the bar. Rose had picked a table in the outside area, overlooking the pool that was shimmering in the moonlight, the music not quite as loud as inside and a nice atmosphere hanging over everyone. Sophie spotted a few more people she knew, Chesney and Mark sat a few tables away enjoying a drink and eying up any women they fancied, Katy and Sam had also joined them and the red-head shot Sophie a sly wink as they caught one another's eye momentarily. Sophie continued her scan of the bar, noticing a few other people from her college before turning back to face Rose who had just finished off her cocktail.

"Fancy another?" asked the blonde with a wide smile.

"I'd love one." Sophie nodded eagerly as Rose got up from the table and walked towards the bar.

Sophie sat at the table for a few minutes, a content smile on her face as she thought about her evening so far. There was no denying the attraction between her and Rose, the blonde was a beautiful, interesting and intelligent woman and she was easy to talk to. Just as she was considering how much she'd like to see Rose again, Sophie was snapped from her thoughts by raised voices at the bar and spun around in her seat to set eyes on something she'd never hoped to see.

Within seconds Sophie was over at the bar, trying to split up the two women who were in the middle of screaming at one another. Sophie looked at one of them and noticed a large blue stain down the front of her red top.

"You want to be more careful next time you stupid cow!" shouted Rose, looking down at her shirt that was inevitably ruined.

"Me careful?" screamed Sian incredulously, "Maybe you should open your fucking eyes and see when someone's walking around with a drink in their hand before you walk in to them!"

Sophie gripped Rose by the shoulder, stopping the blonde from making a lunge for Sian who seemed to be enjoying the whole thing immensely.

Sophie didn't loosen her hold on Rose but turned to face Sian who was looking very pleased with herself at that moment.

"You did this on purpose." stated Sophie, pulling a face of utter disgust at Sian.

Sian raised an eyebrow, "Oh sticking up for your girlfriend Webster?"

"You know this girl?" asked Rose, snapping Sophie's attention back to her for a second.

Sophie nodded, "I go to college with her, she was in that club when we met."

Realisation seemed to dawn on Rose and it only served to fuel her anger further, still struggling to get out of Sophie's grip, "Jealous were you? Decided to try and wipe out the competition so she could go back to buying you drinks instead? You malicious bitch."

By now, the three girls had gained quite an audience and everyone in the bar from Sophie and Sian's college were watching intently, desperate to hear as much gossip as possible. Kerry and Tina were stood with two older looking boys, watching their friend carefully to ensure she didn't get hurt but not actually wanting to step in. Sam and Katy were still sat at their table, staring with open mouths as Sophie tried desperately to hold Rose off as Sian just stood with her arms folded across her chest and a smirk on her face.

"Jealous?" scoffed Sian, laughing coldly, "Of the bimbo with a stained top? I think not."

Sophie turned again, gritting her teeth at Sian and narrowing her eyes, "That's enough Sian."

"Oh I'm just getting started." teased Sian, continuing to watch with glee as Rose tried to wrestle out of Sophie's grip but to no avail. "Nice catch though Webster, I mean if you couldn't have me you had to try and find the closest thing right? Long blonde hair, similar eye colour, about my height, good body. Is she called Sian too?"

Sophie pushed Sian hard in the shoulder, forcing the blonde away and glaring at her, "I swear to go Sian if you don't fuck off right now I'm gonna let her at you and I'm pretty sure she could kick the living shit out of you."

Sian thought about it for a moment before deciding it was probably best to leave, giving Sophie and Rose a quick wink and a sarcastic wave before heading back to her friends.

Sophie finally let Rose go once Sian was far enough away and the blonde angrily hit Sophie's hands away from her.

"Why the fuck didn't you let me at her?" shot Rose, brushing herself down and eying up the stain on her shirt with disgust.

"Errrm because maybe I didn't want you to get arrested for assault?" returned Sophie.

Rose sighed, "Whatever Sophie, I'm gonna go home and try to salvage this top."

"Do you want to like … lend something to wear?" asked Sophie.

"I'll be fine." muttered the blonde, picking up her purse from the bar, "I'll see you around Sophie."

Sophie opened her mouth to object or at least say something but she could find no words as she watched Rose leave. She turned around and her eyes met Katy and Sam who were looking on sympathetically, obviously understanding what had happened and that Rose leaving was all Sian's fault.

Sian. Sophie scanned the bar quickly for the blonde, feeling herself becoming angry again as she remembered that the fact Rose had left so suddenly was all down to Sian.

Spotting Sian a few feet away at the other end of the bar, Sophie stormed towards her, stopping right in front of the blonde, her face inches away from her's and a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"I can't fucking believe you!" started Sophie, jabbing Sian hard in the arm, "Is it not enough that you have to fucking torture me for years but now you start on some other innocent girl just because of association?"

Sian rolled her eyes, "It was an accident Webster, accidents happen."

"Yeah well … I can think of a few other 'accidents' that have happened recently." shot Sophie, watching as Sian's eyes widened slightly once she realised what the brunette was referring to. Sophie paused, allowing her subtle threat to sink in before taking a step back and shooting Sian another glare. "Don't fucking mess with me Sian."

Sian swallowed down a lump that had formed in her throat due to nerves and also shock that Sophie had been so angry over the incident that she'd actually came over to threaten her. For a moment she considered that maybe she was taking things too far and she should probably stop messing with Sophie. She'd never seen the brunette so angry and the fire in her eyes was nothing short of scary. Sian felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, suddenly deciding that she hated herself for being so weak and after all her and Sophie had done together, all the progress they'd made from being enemies, Sian had taken them back to square one because she was afraid.

"You alright Sian?" asked Tina, nudging the blonde in the arm.

Sian turned to face her friends, who were both looking at her with mild concern, and managed a weak smile, "Yeah … just …. No I'm fine."


	16. Chapter 16

"Alright is everyone ready?" shouted Mr Maddison, clapping his hands together and smiling at the students who were gathered around the swimming pool.

Everyone was in their swimming attire, stood around the pool waiting for instructions. Today was going to be a podium battle in the water, everyone drawn out of a hat and put into pairs where they would fight with giant q-tips to try and knock the other in to the water. The winners of each battle would go through to the next round, where names would be drawn again and another fight would take place until there was just two left and eventually, a winner.

To say Sophie and Sam were excited was an understatement. They'd been looking forward to this activity from day one and were both adamant they'd not only make the final, but they'd win.

"Right then folks, a few rules for today!" started Mr Maddison, the chattering of the crowd slowly dying down as everyone listened to what their head of year had to say. "Firstly, you're not trying to hurt each other here. You're merely trying to knock the other off the podium so I want everyone to play nice. If you start getting too errm …violent, I'll blow the whistle and the game will be restarted. Secondly, be careful! Try not to hit anyone in the head or the face, we don't want any injuries. If you get seriously hurt, you can shout for a time out and the game will be brought to an end. If anyone does commit a foul shot, they will be disqualified and the fouled player will go through to the next round by default. Finally, this is meant to be a fun activity so as much as you may all want to win, it'll be enjoyable just watching others play, and it's the taking part that counts."

Sophie snorted and grinned at her friends, "Taking part my arse."

"You're far too competitive Soph." chuckled Katy, nudging the brunette playfully in the arm.

"Okay then everyone, we're going to start drawing names now!" shouted Mr Maddison, dipping his hand in to the bowl of paper slips, "First match … Kerry Spencer and …Jane Caygill."

A few people cheered and clapped as both girls headed towards Mr Maddison, the older man encouraging them to shake hands as if it were a formal event before they both picked up their oversized q-tips and headed towards the platform.

"Who's your money on?" asked Katy, looking back at Sophie and Sam.

Sophie laughed, "Easily Kerry, one because she's one of the popular girls and Jane's probably afraid to hit her … and two, Kerry is like twice her size."

"Jane is a bit of a weed isn't she." chuckled Sam, watching as Mr Maddison blew his whistle and both girls began their battle.

It was over in a matter of seconds, Kerry swinging her stick across quickly into Jane's side knocking her clean off the platform.

Sophie couldn't help but grin at the self-satisfied expression on Kerry's face and the arrogance of the girl as she jumped up, doing a back flip off her podium in to the water earning her a round of applause and cheering from the crowd, including Sophie and her friends.

For the next twenty minutes a few more fights went on, including Katy and one of the boys which resulted in Katy being knocked down regardless of the fact she put up an extremely good fight. Sam won her fight against one of the smaller guys in the college and she couldn't have been more pleased with herself, flashing Sophie a quick grin at the fact she was doing well before heading back to the side of the pool. Sian had also won her game against a girl called Lauren who quite frankly, didn't stand a chance as the blonde wiped her out in approximately three seconds.

"Alright then, next match!" shouted Mr Maddison, pulling a name out of the bowl as the excitement of the last game died down, "Sophie Webster and …."

Sophie grinned, looking over at Sam and Katy as they all eagerly awaited who she'd be facing.

"Tina Mcintyre."

Sophie's grin tripled in size, "Couldn't have called it better myself."

Sophie walked over towards her head of year, the other girl already waiting with her weapon of choice in hand, her eyes narrowed in the brunette's direction.

"Alright." greeted Sophie, nonchalantly, nodding her head at Tina and smirking.

"Shake hands girls." encouraged the older man.

Tina pulled a face of pure disgust before holding out her hand reluctantly as Sophie took it in her own, squeezing a little harder than was necessary causing the other girl to wince. Tina pulled her hand back quickly, tightening it into a fist before turning her back on Sophie and heading towards her podium as the brunette picked up her own stick and followed.

"Okay ladies, play nice, on my whistle." stated Mr Maddison, both girls nodding in response as he raised the whistle to his lips and gave it a short, sharp blow.

The end of Sophie's stick collided with Tina's body the second the whistle was blown causing her to release a grunt of disproval at the contact.

"Go on Webster!" shouted Sam, cheering loudly as Sophie delivered another blow to Tina's side.

Tina could feel herself becoming more angry with every hit or knock Sophie sent her way, regardless of whether it was a good one or not and eventually her temper got the better of her, raising her q-tip higher and using all the force she had to collide it with Sophie's cheek.

Mr Maddison blew his whistle as the cushioned end of Tina's stick crashed into Sophie's face, the brunette's head turning sharply to the side as a small amount of blood flew from her mouth. Sam and Katy both shouted out in protest at the sight and even Sian, before she had a chance to stop herself, took a sharp intake of breath and clutched her hand over her mouth, concerned for Sophie's wellbeing.

"Foul Miss McIntyre!" shouted Mr Maddison.

Sophie wiped at her mouth, raising her hand to her jaw and rubbing her face slightly where the q-tip had hit, wincing at the pain.

"Sorry." stated Tina sarcastically, flashing Sophie a fake smile.

Sophie shook her head, pulling a face of pure disgust before pointing her q-tip at Tina and quickly pushing it into the girl's stomach causing her to fall backwards into the water.

"Sorry!" shouted Sophie, waving mockingly at the brunette before heading back over to her head of year at the side of the pool.

Sian stood by the side of the pool with Kerry, unable to stop a smirk from gracing her features as she watched Sophie hit Tina into the water.

Tina quickly waded towards the side of the pool, pulling herself out of the water and joining Sophie beside their head of year. "She fucking cheated!"

"Now now Tina, watch your language." ordered Mr Maddison sternly, "As for cheating, you committed a foul therefore, Miss Webster is the winner."

A small cheer erupted from a few people by the side, mainly due to Sam, Katy, Chesney and Mark but it would seem that more people were behind Sophie than she originally thought as others joined in with the clapping while she made her way back to her friends.

"You alright Webster, you took quite a crack to the face mate." asked Sam, studying Sophie's cheek carefully.

"Yeah the blood was kind of gross Soph." teased Katy.

Sophie shook her head and smiled, "I'm fine and well … I can only apologise for the blood, she popped my lip a bit."

"But I'll still be able to kick your arse at this right?" asked Sam.

Sophie nudged the red-head on the shoulder playfully, "You couldn't kick my arse if she'd knocked me unconscious mate."

All three girls started to laugh, chatting and joking amongst themselves as the rest of the games went on, waiting for that particular round to be over so Sophie and Sam could see who they were up against next. Chesney and Mark came over to join the girls a little while later and Chesney having lost his tie, had nothing better to do and took it upon himself to flirt with Katy shamelessly to kill the time.

As that round came to an end and the final game started, Sophie decided to grab a quick drink before her next match but instantly regretted it when she saw Sian stood a few feet in front of her at the bar.

Weighing up her options, Sophie stopped in her tracks before deciding she had to face the blonde sooner or later and approached the bar.

Sensing the presence of someone beside her, Sian turned in her seat to see Sophie staring blankly ahead, obviously reluctant to be near the blonde.

Sian bit down on her lip, trying to decide whether she should just turn away but decided to dare speaking, "Are you … alright?"

Sophie turned and looked at Sian incredulously, "What was that?"

"I asked if you were alright." repeated Sian, somewhat timidly as she could already tell Sophie was still extremely annoyed with her.

Sophie scoffed, taking her bottle of water from the barman and thanking him briefly before turning back to Sian, "Don't pretend you care now blondie. You probably fucking asked Tina to take a good swing at me. I didn't need your fake pity before and I certainly don't need it now."

"I can't believe you think I'd get Tina to do that!" protested Sian, "I was just as shocked as everyone else."

"Oh really? You can't believe I'd think you wanted to hurt me?" asked Sophie dryly, "Just leave me alone Sian, I'm fed up of your stupid games, I really don't need this."

"I was only asking if you were okay!"

"Well don't." answered Sophie, picking up her bottle of water from the bar, "Oh and another thing, next time you have a problem with one of the girls I'm seeing, try a little more tact. Last night's actions were low even for you."

With that, Sophie turned her back on the blonde and quickly headed back outside in order to avoid any further confrontation.

As she rejoined her friends, she noticed Sian coming back outside also, a glum expression on her face as she headed towards Tina and Kerry. Despite herself, Sophie couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She didn't relish in being horrible to anyone, not even Sian and she hated that things had ever gotten as far as they already had. She didn't want to be the reason someone was unhappy and she understood that Sian had to be in the middle of an inner battle with herself over the constant fighting and then kissing that was going on between the two of them. She knew the blonde would be confused and scared but then at the same time, she didn't see it as a justification for her behaviour.

"Alright then troops, round two!" shouted Mr Maddison, grabbing everyone's attention as he started pulling names out of the bowl again.

The second round went a lot smoother than the first, no more foul plays and more importantly no more injuries. Sian was paired up against a small mousey haired boy who was shown up no end by the blonde as she continued to beat him mercilessly until he eventually toppled over and fell into the pool below. Sophie chuckled as the blonde hit him repeatedly, no doubt trying to release some of her pent up anger on the innocent guy.

Sophie was matched against a random girl she'd never even noticed before, never mind spoken too. She was a little taller than Sophie but much scrawnier and after watching how the brunette had taken a beating in the last round, she seemed a little afraid to actually hit Sophie and thus ended up in the water relatively quickly.

Mark, Kerry and Sam all won their second round tie no problem and it was now up to the third round with only eight people remaining.

"Okay so first tie is … Sophie Webster!" shouted Mr Maddison, Sophie grinning at her friends before heading over to join her head of year as he pulled out another name, "And Samantha Coyle."

Katy, Mark and Chesney all clapped their hands together excitedly and cheered as Sam shot Sophie a smirk before heading over to join her.

"This'll be interesting huh?" muttered Mark, leaning in to the others and grinning.

Katy laughed, "Interesting? They're both so competitive they might just kill each other."

"Alright Webster." greeted Sam as she stopped in front of the brunette, both girls holding out their hands and shaking enthusiastically.

"Not bad mate, yourself?" asked Sophie, neither girl able to stop grinning widely, "You do know if you knock me in I'll never forgive you?"

Sam laughed, "What if I offered to give Powers a good smack to the face for you when I get through?"

"Just doesn't compare to doing it myself I'm afraid!" answered Sophie as both girls picked up their q-tips and headed towards their podiums.

"Ready ladies?" shouted the older man, both Sam and Sophie nodding at him before turning back to one another and narrowing their eyes playfully.

"Okay they actually look like they're gonna beat the living shit out of each other." stated Chesney, watching with amusement as Sam and Sophie began throwing blows at one another once the whistle had been blown.

"Who do you want to win?" asked Mark, nudging Katy for an answer.

Katy laughed, "I can't answer that, they're both my best friends."

"Okay I'll rephrase it … who do you **think** is gonna win?" corrected Mark.

Katy thought about it for a moment, turning to look at both girls who were relentlessly smacking each other with the sticks, "Webster."

"Why?" questioned Chesney, seemingly confused by her choice, "Sam's a lot stronger."

Katy nodded, "Yeah but Sophie can't just deliver a killer punch, she can take one."

Almost as if to demonstrate Katy's point, Sam delivered a swift blow to Sophie's side earning her a grunt of pain from the brunette as she staggered a little in an attempt to stay on her feet.

"Give up Webster!" teased Sam, blocking another attack from the brunette.

Sophie laughed, "You don't know me very well do you Sammy?"

Sam groaned, neither girl halting their fighting as they continued to bicker, "You know I fucking hate it when you call me that!"

"Getting angry are we?" Sophie watched as Sam's q-tip came flying towards her, tensing up her body to take the hit and using the time to lower her own stick, swiping it across Sam's lower legs and catching her off balance so the red-head staggered backwards, her heels hanging off the platform, "Bye Sammy!"

Sophie jabbed her stick forcefully into Sam's body causing her to keel over and with no platform left to stagger backwards onto, she inevitably went tumbling into the water below.

"I think their friendship is effectively over." muttered Katy as Sam hit the water with a splash and Sophie grinned, raising her weapon victoriously as a few people clapped and cheered.

Sophie bent down, holding out her hand as Sam waded towards her, pulling the red-head up to join her on the platform, "Alright buddy?"

Sam patted Sophie on the back and smiled, trying her best to hide her disappointment, "Nice shot Webster."

"That's what we like to see girls!" congratulated Mr Maddison as they walked over to join him, "Bit of sportsmanship! Well done Sophie."

"Cheers sir." mumbled Sophie, wrapping her arm around Sam's shoulder and squeezing her sympathetically, "I'm sorry I had to do that mate."

Sam chuckled, wrapping her arm around Sophie's waist and returning the half-hug, "Just stop calling me Sammy and all is forgiven."

"It's a deal." laughed Sophie, holding her hand out to Sam who shook it as they headed back towards their friends.

"I'm surprised you two are on speaking terms." grinned Katy, squeezing Sam on the shoulder in consolation.

Sam smiled at the gesture, "Nah … I let her win, I know how important a victory is to our Sophie."

"Yeah okay." laughed Sophie, "Sam **let** me win."

"It's a shame I know you too well," started Katy, "You wouldn't even let your grandma win Sam."

"Okay everybody, quiet please!" started Mr Maddison, everyone turning to face him, "The next match is Mark Oliver … and Sian Powers."

Sophie burst out laughing, patting Mark on the back, "Good luck mate, you're gonna need it."

"Is it wrong that I'm kind of scared?" asked Mark before heading off towards Sian and their head of year, leaving the rest of his friends to watch eagerly.

"Bets guys?" asked Sam, raising her eyebrows at everyone expectantly.

Sophie chuckled, "Are you kidding? She's gonna fucking annihilate him."

"I'm with Webster," started Katy, watching as Sian and Mark took their places on the podium, "I doubt he'll last ten seconds."

"She has been especially brutal today." Sam winced as she watched Sian deliver a heavy blow to Mark's shoulder, "Wonder what's gotten in to her."

"I think it's a bad case of being a bitch." muttered Sophie, grimacing as Mark took a few more hits to his body, now very much on the defensive as the blonde pushed him further back on his platform.

"Five seconds and he's gone." laughed Chesney as Mark's feet hit the back of the podium. Against his better judgement he looked back to see how much room he had, giving Sian just enough time to jab him hard in the chest and send him toppling backwards.

"She's fucking vicious for a little thing isn't she." laughed Sophie, clapping as Mark came back over towards them defeated.

Chesney patted Mark on the shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry mate, it happens to the best of us."

"Did you see that?" asked Mark, pointing back to the podiums, "She wasn't taking shit from anyone."

Sophie's attention drifted from the group as she watched Sian head back towards Kerry, Tina having been missing ever since her match with Sophie. The blonde received a quick hug from Kerry before she had to head off for her own game leaving Sian stood by herself. Sophie couldn't help but notice how down Sian was looking., despite the fact she seemed to be having fun when she was with her friends or in the middle of a game herself. But as soon as she was by herself, it was if she subconsciously let her guard down and the world could see how sad she really was.

The next half an hour passed quickly as the penultimate round took place. Sophie was matched up against Kerry and the game seemed to last for an eternity as both girls stubbornly refused to be removed from the platform. Ultimately, Kerry missed as she made a swing for Sophie causing her to lose her balance so the brunette could quite easily knock her down. In a similar manner to what she'd done for Sam, Sophie bent down, helping the other girl out of the water and pulling her to her feet as they exchanged a few pleasant words. Sophie could tell that Kerry wasn't a bad person and she could actually be really nice when she wanted to, bringing to mind a certain blonde that she occasionally felt the same way about. The other game that took place in the fourth round was between Sian and a tall, muscular looking boy. Sophie was sure that despite the blonde's strength and sheer brutality, she was a goner but a few minutes later, every single person by the pool was shocked as the boy stumbled backwards and collided with the pool sending a huge wave of water up in to the air.

A few moments later, Sophie took a deep breath as she headed away from her friends towards the front of the pool where Mr Maddison was waiting for her with her final opposition of the day: Sian.

Sophie stopped in front of the blonde, managing a weak smile as they locked eyes. Sian bit down on her lip, unsure what to do under the circumstances, especially considering their last few run ins and so opted for holding out her hand.

Sophie looked at Sian's hand for a moment, the blonde biting down on her lip a little harder due to nerves before Sophie eventually took the hand in her own and stepped a bit closer towards the girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry." stated Sophie simply.

Sian frowned, "What are you sorry for?"

"Jumping to conclusions, being so horrible and generally stooping to your level." answered Sophie, her and Sian continuing to hold on to one another's hands as they spoke.

"I'm sorry for spilling a drink on your girlfriend." muttered Sian, almost afraid to look Sophie in the eye.

The brunette laughed, "If she was my girlfriend Powers, you would have gotten a lot more grief than I've given you."

"Oh …" started Sian, "Well I'm sorry anyway."

Sophie nodded, finally retracting her hand having realised they had been shaking for longer than what was socially acceptable, "Apology accepted."

"Did you only apologize so I wouldn't kick your arse?" asked Sian, finally managing a genuine smile.

"Did **you **only apologize so I wouldn't kick **your **arse?" countered Sophie, mirroring Sian's playful grin.

Sian laughed and shook her head, "I can't wait to hear more of that fighting talk when you're looking up at me from the water."

Sophie leant in and lowered her voice so her head of year, who'd been waiting patiently for them to finish talking, wouldn't hear, "I think we both know I'm gonna win seeing as how I know exactly how to make you go all weak at the knees."

Sian chuckled, biting down on her lip and moving her mouth a little closer to Sophie's ear, "That would have been incredibly sexy if it hadn't been so cheesy Webster." Sian sank her teeth into the brunette's lobe, tugging on it gently before stepping back and smirking.

"Alright ladies, are you ready?" asked Mr Maddison, looking between the two of them and raising his eyebrows, unsure of what had just been said between them.

"Ready." answered Sophie, picking up her q-tip from the ground and giving Sian a final grin before heading to one of the platforms.

"Ready." repeated Sian, picking up her own stick and following Sophie out in to the pool.

Sam turned to Katy with raised eyebrows, "This should be pretty errm … interesting?"

"They were talking for ages." muttered Katy, frowning at the two girls who were now stood facing each other ready to start their match, "Wonder what it was about."

Sam shrugged, "Probably Powers running her mouth as usual."

Sophie raised her stick across her chest, getting ready for the whistle as she locked eyes with Sian, "You know, even if I lose, one good thing's come out of this."

"Oh yeah?" started Sian, mirroring the brunette's stance, "What's that then?"

Sophie smirked, "I got to see you in that smokin' hot red bikini again."

"Fucker." muttered Sian, hitting Sophie gently on the arm with her stick in a playful manner.

"Miss Powers! Wait until I blow my whistle please!" shouted the head of year causing Sophie to chuckle.

"Sorry sir, just slipped." answered Sian, turning back to Sophie and smirking.

The whistle blew and before Sian had a chance to retaliate, the end of Sophie's stick struck the blonde hard in her side causing her to stumble in an attempt to catch her balance.

"Not a good start blondie." taunted Sophie, hitting Sian again in the arm.

Sian growled and hit Sophie with a few minor blows in quick succession of one another, "Stop fucking calling me that!"

Katy and Sam both cupped their hands around their mouth, shouting and cheering for Sophie loudly as the girls continued to thump and hit one another mercilessly.

A minute or so went by and neither girl seemed to have the advantage, however you could tell they were both growing tired, their blows becoming slightly softer with every second that passed.

"Jesus Powers," panted Sophie, hitting the blonde again with all the strength she had left, "Last time you got me this out of breath you'd stuck the lips on me."

Sian managed a laugh despite the situation, "If you let me win maybe I'll do it again."

"Thought we were back to hating each other?" muttered Sophie, whacking Sian in the shoulder again.

Sian shook her head, "That was my fault, I was being stupid."

"Huh?" questioned Sophie, grunting as Sian's q-tip came into contact with her side, "Why?"

Sian smirked, thinking of a wicked idea as she looked up at Sophie, blocking one of the brunette's attacks as they locked eyes, "Cause I freaked out when I had a dream you fucked me."

Sophie's jaw dropped open and she paused, giving Sian just enough time to deliver a swift blow to the brunette's legs, knocking her down.

If it was possible, Katy and Sam's jaws dropped even further than Sophie's as the brunette crashed into the water.

"No fucking way!" shouted Sam, utterly shocked that Sian had managed to win.

Katy's mouth bobbed open and closed a few times, unable to muster any words, watching Sophie splutter a few times as she resurfaced.

Sian dropped to her knee at the side of the podium, looking down at Sophie who appeared nothing short of stunned. "Sorry Webster, nothing personal."

Sophie swam closer to the platform, gripping the side of it so she was closer and looking up at the blonde, "Was that a lie to get me distracted?"

Sian held out her hand, pulling Sophie up from the pool earning her a few strange glances from the spectators, including Sophie's friends at her kind gesture. "Guess you'll never know."

"Wait." Sophie grabbed Sian by the arm, stopping her from walking away, "Tell me the truth."

Sian grinned and tapped the side of her nose, "You know I'm not gonna tell you. Give it up Webster."

"You sure know how to fuck with someone's head you know that?" stated Sophie, following Sian back up towards their head of year.

"But at least you got to see me in my little red bikini right?" teased Sian, flashing Sophie a quick wink before turning her back and heading towards Mr Maddison.


	17. Chapter 17

"Damn it." mumbled Sophie, placing her phone back on the table and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Still won't answer your calls huh?" asked Sam, smiling sympathetically.

Sophie nodded, "It's not that I'm that bothered about her not wanting to see me again, we only had one date. I just … I hate how things ended and I'd like to fix it."

"Maybe it's for the best Soph." started Katy, "I mean if she can't handle taking shit from Powers she's certainly got involved with the wrong woman."

Sophie managed a laugh, "Yeah you're probably right … Do you think she did it on purpose?"

"Spilling the drink?" asked Sam, Sophie nodding in response, "I dunno … it's a tricky one. I mean, yeah she loves to fuck with you but I don't really see what she had to gain from fucking with Rose."

"Making me miserable?" suggested Sophie with a shrug.

Sam seemed to agree and nodded slowly, "True … I guess only Powers'll ever know."

Sophie mumbled her agreement, picking up her almost empty pint of lager and taking a large gulp of the remaining contents. It was a Friday and there was no scheduled events for the weekend giving all the students a lot of free time to do whatever they wished. Sophie had noticed an advertisement a few days ago for a small carnival that was going to be in town over the weekend and she thought it would have been fun to take Rose as a second date. However, since the blonde no longer seemed to want anything to do with her, it left Sophie no choice but to miss out on the entire thing. It was moments like these when Sophie really wondered how her friends could be so different to her, neither Sam or Katy taking any pleasure in a funfair and stating they were 'full of annoying kids and scruffs'. Also, not that she'd admit it, but Sam was terrified of all carnival rides so she steered clear of them at all costs.

"I'm going for a cigarette." mumbled Sophie, getting up from their table at the hotel bar to go and feel sorry for herself outside.

She'd meant what she said, she wasn't overly disappointed that Rose hadn't wanted to see her again. However, she regretted what had happened and would have loved a chance to explain or make amends but it would seem Rose had other ideas and had opted for just ignoring Sophie completely. The brunette was a little stunned by Rose's behaviour and hadn't taken her for someone who would hold a grudge or be so angry over such a small incident.

As Sophie stepped outside, she noticed someone hunched over on one of the benches closer to the main road, head in hands and seemingly upset.

Sophie looked up at the sky and pulled a face, "What the fuck is it with you constantly thrusting us together? Why is it always me? Why is she **everywhere **I go? What's your plan big guy?"

Obviously not getting an answer from the guy in the sky, Sophie opted for taking a deep breath as she prepared herself before heading over to join an obviously upset Sian on the bench. The brunette took a seat, a healthy distance away from Sian, and withdrew a cigarette from her pocket, lighting it quickly and taking a long drag as she leant forward, resting her arms on her thighs and staring ahead.

"What's up blondie?" asked Sophie, continuing to keep her gaze fixed firmly on anything in front of her.

Sian's head quickly snapped up out of her hands, having not noticed someone was beside her and was a little shocked to see Sophie.

"What do you want." muttered Sian, resting her elbows on her legs and curling her hands into fists as she rested her chin on them.

"Well …" started Sophie, raising her cigarette to her lips and taking a quick drag before holding it out to Sian who took it gratefully, "You're obviously upset about something. Wanna talk about it?"

Sian inhaled deeply from the cigarette before handing it back to Sophie, "Why is it always you who I bump into?"

Sophie laughed, "I was asking myself the same thing."

"You don't have to like … pretend to care about me you know." mumbled Sian, looking down at her lap.

Sophie smiled and reached out her hand, resting her forefinger under Sian's chin and forcing the blonde to look up, "I know … So tell me. Is it Ryan"

Sian snorted, "No … he can go to hell."

"So ….?" pushed Sophie, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Sian let out a long sigh, not wanting to say the actual words but grateful for someone to share things with. She didn't want to tell Tina and Kerry because she knew they wouldn't understand why she was upset and also, Sian Powers didn't get upset.

"It's my parent's." muttered Sian quietly, "They're getting a divorce."

Sophie finished off her cigarette and threw it to the ground, "And you're bummed out right?"

Sian nodded slowly, "I don't want them to split up."

"I know you don't but …" Sophie took a deep breath, trying to think of the right way to put it, "My parent's split up a couple years ago and … I know it sucks, trust me I was probably more upset than you. But you've just gotta understand that it's nothing to do with you and … just cause they might not love each other anymore, it doesn't mean they love you any less."

A few tears started to fall down Sian's cheeks which she quickly wiped away, letting out a small chuckle, "This is so stupid, I'm acting like a five year old."

"You're not stupid, you're allowed to get upset you know?" stated Sophie with a smile, reaching out and wiping another tear that had fallen from Sian's eyes with the pad of her thumb. "Things are gonna be okay. My parents still get on just fine, they both brought me to the airport for this trip. Sometimes things just aren't meant to be."

"I just feel like my family is falling apart." stated Sian, a few more tears threatening to fall as her eyes began to glisten, "My stupid mother wants to move to Spain and my dad is in a right strop about everything, it's all just ruined."

Sian eventually let her sadness get the better of her, unable to speak anymore as she let out a small whimper and closed her eyes in a last ditch attempt to stop her tears from falling.

Sophie hesitated for a moment before shuffling along on the bench and wrapping her arms around the blonde in a hug. The gesture only seemed to cause Sian to cry more as she gripped on to Sophie's shirt and rested her head on the brunette's chest.

A few minutes went by and neither girl moved away, Sophie rubbing comforting circles on Sian's back as she continued to cry. Sophie tried not to think about the huge tear stain that would be developing on her shirt and instead decided to focus on the fact the girl in her arms was incredibly upset.

Sian eventually seemed to calm down, loosening her grip on Sophie's shirt and leaning back, sniffing back any remaining tears and managing a weak smile, "Look at the bloody state of me."

Sophie chuckled, using both her thumbs to wipe under Sian's eyes and across her cheeks so they were no longer tear stained, "I have seen you looking better like."

"Sophie?"

The brunette looked up at the sound of her name being called and instantly felt her stomach drop as she noticed Rose stood just in front of her and Sian. Sophie looked back down at her hands, one still resting on Sian's cheek as she wiped the last of the tears away and the other wrapped around her body. Sian was still holding on to Sophie's shirt and they were sat looking rather snug together if someone hadn't seen Sian crying.

Sophie jumped up after a small delay, "Hey Rose, I've been trying to call you."

"And I didn't answer so you decided to go for the next best option?" shot Rose, raising an eyebrow and gesturing at the other blonde.

Sian jumped up from the bench to stand next to Sophie, "It wasn't like that, I was just upset an-"

Rose raised her hand, silencing Sian, "I really don't wanna hear anything **you** have to say."

"No Rose, hang on." started Sophie, taking a step closer to her, "She's right, she was just upset and I was making sure she was alright."

Rose folded her arms across her chest and managed a sarcastic laugh, "I knew there was something going on between you … That's why I wasn't answering your calls. But I thought 'hey maybe I'll give her the benefit of the doubt or a chance to explain herself'. Looks like I got my answer."

Sian frowned, "There's nothing going on between us."

"Save it!" shouted Rose, glaring at Sian, "You might be able to hide it from everyone else you tramp but I can see right through you." She stepped back, narrowing her eyes at the pair of girls and pointing at them both, "You two, are welcome to each other!"

"Rose wait!" shouted Sophie as the blonde started storming down the street away from her, "It's not what you think! Fuck!"

"Go after her Sophie." said Sian, nudging the brunette in the back towards the street.

Sophie sighed, watching as Rose got further and further down the street, "What's the fucking point, she's never gonna believe me anyway."

"It's worth a try." offered Sian, trying her best to offer an encouraging smile.

"Is it?" asked Sophie, "Because … she was kind of right."

Sian frowned, "But … There's … No. There's nothing going on between us."

"Nothing?" repeated Sophie, raising an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Okay maybe not nothing." mumbled Sian, looking down at the ground uncomfortable, "I'm sorry."

Sophie shook her head and sighed, "Do you even know what you're apologizing for?"

Sian shrugged, "Effectively ruining your life."

"Well I guess it took your mind off your parents for a while," started Sophie, walking back over to the bench and sitting down, "Nothing like a bit of drama to keep your brain occupied."

Sian copied the brunette and sat down on the bench, looking up and smirking, "And now you've made me think about it again."

Sophie managed a laugh, "Yeah … I realised after I said it."

"So now …" started Sian, looking at the brunette expectantly, "You're gonna have to do something else to take my mind off it."

Sophie thought about it for a moment, the smirk on Sian's face and the tone the words were spoken in left the brunette under no illusions what Sian was referencing. However, another idea quickly dawned on her and she jumped up from the bench excitedly.

"I know just the thing." stated Sophie, placing her hand in her pocket and pulling out her sunglasses, pushing them up her nose before holding her hand out to Sian, "Coming?"

"Should I be scared?" asked Sian, tentatively holding out her hand and allowing Sophie to pull her up.

"Just trust me." answered Sophie.

Sian raised an eyebrow, "Last time you said that I ended up in an icy lake."

"What if I promise there'll be no icy lakes?" chuckled Sophie.

"Then …" Sian considered it for a second, still slightly sceptical about what Sophie could have planned before deciding she had nothing better to do and her curiosity had already gotten the better of her, "Lead the way."

Fifteen minutes later and Sian pricked up her ears as the sound of laughing, music and exciting noises hit her and she couldn't help a small smile forming on her face as she quickly realised where Sophie had taken her.

"I saw this advertised too." stated Sian, looking over at the brunette and grinning, "I really wanted to come."

Sophie chuckled, "Well apparently dreams really do come true."

"Never thought **you'd** be bringing me though." added Sian as they turned the corner to be greeted by a series of bright flashing lights, crowds of smiling faces and a dozen or so rides and stalls.

"It's not the biggest that they get but it's here so I had to come." started Sophie as they entered the carnival, "Plus, couldn't stand that miserable look on your face."

Sian knocked her hip against Sophie's playfully, "You're one to talk, every time I see ya you've got a face like a slapped arse."

"Have you ever considered that maybe it's because it's **you **that's seeing me and I don't much care for your presence?" teased Sophie.

Sian smirked, "Well if that's the case I'll just get going …"

The blonde went to turn and leave but was stopped as Sophie quickly grabbed her by the arm.

"No!" shouted Sophie, a little louder than she'd anticipated before pouting as Sian turned to face her, "Please go on the rides with me."

Sian laughed, "You're such a baby."

"I like rides." stated Sophie with a frown, slightly offended she'd been referred to as a baby.

"Well then you're in luck Webster." started Sian, placing her hands in her back pockets as she walked off in the direction of the nearest ride, "Because I **love **rides."

"Last one to the waltzers stinks!" shouted Sophie, giggling as she ran off in the direction of the ride leaving Sian behind rolling her eyes.

"You really are a baby …" muttered Sian before picking up her pace and hurrying after the brunette.

Two hours later and it was safe to say Sophie and Sian had experienced pretty much all the carnival had to offer. Having only been a small event, it astonished both girls they'd managed to entertain themselves for several hours without actually growing tired. They'd rode on all the best rides twice and had even tried winning some prizes on the sideshows. However, what astonished them even more, was the fact they'd not once exchanged a harsh word between them and were managing to get on not just like mutual fans of fairground rides, but like two people who had been friends for years. Not once did Sophie have to give her head a shake and realise she was in fact spending all day with the girl who had bullied her relentlessly for years and not once did she regret her decision of bringing Sian to the funfair. The blonde felt much the same way, having had far too much fun throughout the day to even stop and think about what the day might mean to either of them or why it was suddenly so easy to spend time together considering what had happened between them in the past.

"So …" started Sophie, taking her change from the man at one of the food stalls and picking up her bag of pink candyfloss, "One thing left to do, are you scared?"

Sian looked up at the incredibly large Ferris wheel they were heading towards and pulled a face, "Not gonna lie Webster, it is fucking huge."

"Can give it a miss if you want?" suggested Sophie, opening her bag of candyfloss and tearing a big chunk out before stuffing it into her mouth in a rather unladylike manner.

"No I wanna go on, just don't worry if I have a panic attack or something." chuckled Sian as they stepped towards the cash box and paid themselves onto the wheel.

"That's what I wanna hear before we get trapped in a box in the sky together, that you might be susceptible to panic attacks." muttered Sophie, following the blonde into one of the carriages and taking a seat as the carnival worker locked them in.

Sian laughed, looking around as the wheel slowly started to move, "Don't worry, I probably won't have one."

"Fuel up on sugar to make yourself feel better." suggested Sophie, handing out the bag in her hands to Sian as she gratefully took a handful of the candyfloss and began nibbling on it. Sophie couldn't help but burst out laughing at Sian's attempt to eat the item gracefully, "Sian that's not how you eat candyfloss, just get it in your gob."

Sian frowned, taking another small bite, "I don't wanna look like a tramp."

"Trust me, eating that is the least of your problems." teased Sophie earning her a light punch to the arm in return.

"Not nice!" scolded Sian, taking a final bite of the food in her hand, "Who says that's not how you eat it anyway?"

"Because," started Sophie, reaching out with her hand and wiping at the side of Sian's lip with her thumb before presenting it to the blonde, "You get it all over your mouth." explained Sophie, grinning as she sucked on the end of her thumb removing the sugar from it.

Sian frowned, wiping at her mouth, "Is it all gone?"

"Yep." answered Sophie, smiling and looking outside as their carriage reached the top of the wheel, "Check out the view!"

Sian followed Sophie's gaze, ignoring the slight churning in her stomach at how high up they were and taking in the view of the town below. Everyone and everything looked so small and she felt like she could see for miles, rays of sun falling over everything giving the area and certain glow and charm.

"It's amazing." stated Sian, panic hitting her body as the wheel turned more and they started to go down again causing their carriage to wobble. The blonde reached out and grabbed on to Sophie's knee, squeezing it tightly as she tried her best to compose herself and not freak out.

"It's alright." chuckled Sophie, reaching out and removing Sian's hand from her knee, entwining their fingers and giving the blonde's hand a reassuring squeeze, "Just going down that's all, nothing to worry about."

"Did you not feel it wobble?" asked Sian, looking at Sophie slightly wide-eyed, her breathing somewhat irregular as she tried to calm down.

Sophie laughed, "Yeah but that's not abnormal … You know, carnival rides are probably safer than theme park rides anyway."

"How do you work that one out?" asked Sian, taking in a deep breath as the wheel reached the bottom and started on another rotation.

"Well …" started Sophie, "Carnival workers take these rides all over the country, they have to put them up and take them down all the time. They know how every single part of this ride works and where everything should be, probably off by heart at this point. In which case, they'd know if even a single screw or bolt were missing and they'd know how to fix it … Theme park rides though, they stay in one piece all year round, anything could fall out or come loose and it wouldn't get noticed until someone did maintenance on it."

"I'm sure theme park rides get checked every day too." muttered Sian, looking around as their carriage reached the top again and squeezing on Sophie's hand.

"Yeah but you know the kind of people that work at theme parks. They're not experts on rides are they?" asked Sophie, running her thumb along the top of Sian's hand comfortingly as the carriage wobbled once it started it's descent, "So they wouldn't know if a screw fell out or something, a carnie worker would."

Sian shook her head and couldn't help but smile, "Your theory has some flaws but I **guess **I can see where you're coming from."

As the ride came to a stop, Sian let out a long sigh of relief, finally retracting her hand from Sophie's and wiping it on her trousers to rid it of any moisture developed from her panicked state.

Sophie looked down at her hand, a warm clammy feeling to it and frowned at Sian, "Mate, your hand is sweaty as fuck."

"I was scared!" protested Sian, an involuntary blush forming on her face.

Sophie laughed and took another rather large mouthful of candyfloss as both girls walked away from the Ferris wheel towards the exit.

"Guess we should head back." stated Sian, placing her hands in her pockets as they left the funfair.

Sophie nodded, "I told Sam and Katy I was going for a cigarette and they haven't seen me since."

Sian looked down at her feet, pursing her lips as she considered whether it was a good idea to say what she was about to ask the brunette but decided she needed to for her own peace of mind. "Are you gonna … you know …"

"Tell them I spent the day with you?" asked Sophie, knowing what Sian was getting at but was afraid of asking.

Sian nodded sheepishly, "I just … ya know … It's gonna make people ask stuff."

"I get it Sian." said Sophie, stopping the blonde from rambling any further, "I won't say anything. What's another secret between us eh?"

Sian sighed, "Don't be like that."

"Like what?" asked Sophie, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"You know … mad and stuff." muttered Sian, sighing again as she tried to explain herself, "You know how it is for me Sophie, I don't want people to start questioning what I'm doing."

Sophie shook her head and managed a laugh, "You really do care what people think of you don't you?"

Sian looked away to the side, biting the inside of her cheek as she tried not to let what Sophie was saying get to her. She knew what the brunette was saying was the truth, and if she was honest, that's what made it hurt the most.

"Well don't worry Sian," started Sophie, "I won't tell anyone about this. Wouldn't want anyone to associate you with me would we? Nice end to the day this, thanks a lot."

"Sophie wait!" protested Sian, grabbing Sophie by the arm and stopping her from storming away, "I'm sorry, I really am … I don't want today to end like this."

Sophie looked at Sian, really looked at her. Scanning her face for any signs that gave away exactly how she was feeling. Her eyes were full of sincerity and Sophie was sure they were glistening with the first sign of tears. She could see what appeared to be a true sense of remorse on the blonde's face and it was these things put together that convinced Sophie that the other girl really didn't want her to leave.

"Tell me …" Sophie paused, unsure what she would gain from saying the words that were so desperate to leave her lips, "Tell me you don't have feelings for me."

"What?" asked Sian, feeling a slight panic starting to rise in her stomach at such head on confrontation.

"You heard me, tell me you don't have feelings for me." repeated Sophie, continuing to stare intensely into Sian's eyes, studying them for any other kind of sign as to how she was feeling.

Sian looked to the side, unable to maintain eye contact with the brunette. "Sophie … don't do this."

"I think I deserve an answer." stated Sophie, refusing to back down.

"I …" Sian bowed her head, unable to gather any words. In all honesty, she didn't know how she felt about Sophie but there was no denying there was somethingthere. Something that kept bringing them together, that made the blonde unable to say no to her, that made her stomach flip every time they kissed, that gave her a truly excited feeling in the pit of her stomach every time Sophie looked her way. But it was this mystery 'something' that terrified Sian because she had no idea what it was or what it meant and she'd been trying her best to ignore it every since it had surfaced. It didn't fit in with the life she was living and it most certainly didn't fit in with the person she was so badly trying to be.

"You can't do it can you?" asked Sophie after what felt like hours of silence between them.

Sian could feel her eyes starting to sting, her emotions finally getting the better of her as she looked down at the ground, desperate to hide from Sophie's intense scrutiny of her so she wouldn't see the tears.

"Please just let me go Sophie." whimpered Sian, swallowing down the lump in her throat as she tried her best to fight off her tears.

"Stop being so scared." said Sophie calmly.

Sian ripped her arm from Sophie's grip before the brunette had a chance to react. The tears in her eyes started to fall and her sadness was quickly being joined by anger.

"Will you stop fucking going on at me?" shouted Sian, stepping back away from Sophie and glaring at her, "Am I not allowed to be scared? Am I not allowed to get a bit freaked out by all of this?"

"Sian jus-"

"Stop Sophie!" interrupted Sian, holding her hand up and narrowing her eyes, "Just shut up for one second. This isn't me okay? This isn't **us. **We don't do this and … I can't do it anymore."

Sophie sighed, "I don't know what to say other than … I actually had a nice day today, it was probably up there as one of my favourite days of this trip so far. And … to me … that doesn't seem like it should be wrong."

"And that's why I'm sorry." stated Sian, looking down at the ground for a few minutes as silence washed over them before finally lifting her gaze to meet Sophie's and smiling weakly, "Thanks for a lovely day Soph."

Sophie swallowed down a lump in her throat as the blonde walked towards her, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips before stepping back and walking away.

Three things left Sophie stunned as she watched Sian leave. One, the kiss. Two, the fact Sian had been unable to deny her feelings. Three, the blonde had called her Soph.

After what felt like an eternity of standing alone and perfectly still outside of the carnival, Sophie finally managed to get her legs to work and began heading back towards the hotel, her head heavy with thoughts of Sian and what had happened between them. She wasn't sure why she'd said what she had to Sian and she didn't know if she'd even wanted the blonde to respond. Sophie wasn't sure what was happening to her or what was developing between them but it felt like a tornado of chaos that would occasionally pass through her life every time her and Sian were thrust together. In the past, she'd never looked at Sian in such a way, never thought about what it would be like if they were together or even if they just managed to get along and now it was happening, she couldn't decide whether it was something she actually wanted.

Having been lost in her thoughts, Sophie hadn't even realised she was now inside the hotel foyer and heading towards the elevator. She pressed the button and let out a long sigh, deciding to just cut ties with Sian and not bother trying anymore but knowing life would never allow it and there was no escaping the blonde.

The lift pinged and the doors slowly slid open allowing Sophie to enter, pressing the button for the fourth floor and waiting patiently as the elevator started it's journey upwards.

Sophie fumbled in her pocket for the room key as the doors opened again allowing the brunette to step back out onto her floor, stopping outside the entrance to her room and sliding the room key into the lock to let herself in.

She wasn't surprised to find an empty hotel room and in all honesty, she was grateful of the peace. Sam and Katy would no doubt be downstairs having a drink or in town doing a bit of shopping, possibly with Mark and Chesney. Sophie knew they'd probably be curious as to where she'd been all day and she'd have to think of some kind of excuse. Just as she was deciding whether it was believable that she'd went to the carnival alone, there was a knock at the door and a frown quickly etched its way across Sophie's face.

Confused as to who it could be, Sophie headed towards the door and opened it, surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Are you alone?" asked Sian, trying to see past Sophie.

"Errm ... yeah?" answered Sophie, not sure what Sian was doing at her door. Considering the blonde wanted no one to know about their day together, she would have had some explaining to do if Sam and Katy had been in the room.

Sian nodded, "Good."

"Why?" asked Sophie.

"Can I come in?" Sian gestured to the room behind Sophie, ignoring the question.

Sophie looked behind her and then back at Sian, not sure it was a great idea but deciding it wasn't her problem since it was Sian that seemed to want to hide things, "Sure."

Sian smiled gratefully, stepping past Sophie and into the room as the brunette turned to close the door.

"What do you want?" asked Sophie, trying her best not to sound too impatient or rude.

"Well … I got back to my room and I felt really bad and I just didn't want today to end the way it did and well … I had a really nice day with you and I didn't want to ruin it? So I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with you and with us and … I'm rambling aren't I?" said Sian, speaking very quickly.

Sophie paused for a second, trying to process everything Sian had just said, "So you came here to make sure I was okay?"

Sian nodded, taking a step towards Sophie was still stood just in front of the door, "Well that … and this."

Sian moved her hands up to cup Sophie's face, pushing her back against the door before pressing her lips firmly against the brunette's.


	18. Chapter 18

Sophie felt her back collide with the hard wood of the door and before she had a chance to consider what might be happening or even muster an objection, Sian's lips were against her own and her eyes involuntarily began to close. Her heart rate felt like it had tripled and her breathing was quickly becoming erratic as the sensation of Sian's lips moving against hers turned her brain to mush and caused her stomach to flip violently.

Possibly due to shock, it took the brunette a few moments to register the kiss and thus she didn't immediately reciprocate but as she felt Sian's tongue run slowly along her lower lip, she was unable to stand motionless anymore and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, eagerly opening her mouth to allow the tongue entrance.

Sian smiled into the kiss as she felt Sophie begin to respond and a small moan escaped both girls as their tongues brushed against one another.

Sian's fingers tightened on the back of Sophie's neck, keeping her close as her thumbs brushed over the brunette's cheek, the kiss becoming more heated and hungry with every second that passed by.

Eventually Sophie broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Sian's as they both gulped in shallow breaths, desperate for air as they tried to calm themselves. The contact between the girls had been heavy and demanding, Sian gripping the back of Sophie's neck as her thumbs held her cheeks firmly, Sophie's hands were clutched to the blonde's waist tightly, keeping her securely in place and their bodies were pressed together so much it would have been impossible for them to get any closer. Sian wasn't able to offer any light, delicate touches, her body was sick of ignoring every urge she'd had over the past few weeks to just throw herself at Sophie and now she had what she wanted, she was unable to contain herself.

Sophie swallowed down the lump in her throat, her eyes slowly flickering open and instantly locking with Sian's. She noticed the visible darkness that now filled the blonde's eyes and her lips were plumper and much more red. For a moment Sophie frowned, not because she was angry or confused about what was happening, but because she failed to see how she'd never noticed all these things about Sian before. How the girl in front of her could be incredibly sexy when she wasn't busy being a bitch. Sophie considered that maybe it was because she'd never seen Sian when she wasn't acting like a bitch, however decided that perhaps it was her overwhelming dislike for the blonde that had clouded her vision.

Sian ran her tongue along her lower lip, feeling the tingling sensation that was still present and smirked, "I dunno how I lasted so long without doing that."

Sophie grinned, "I'm strangely glad you finally caved."

"Strangely glad?" questioned Sian, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yano …" started Sophie, gesturing between the two of them, "This is … well, weird."

"Tell me about it." muttered Sian, unable to shift the smirk on her face as she slowly lowered her hands from Sophie's face and took a step back. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sophie with a frown.

Sian shrugged, "I mean, what should we do now?"

"What makes you think I'm done with what we were already doing?" asked Sophie with a cheeky grin.

Sian laughed, "What makes you think I'm not done?"

Without justifying the other girl with an answer and within a matter of seconds, Sophie had stepped forward and crashed her lips back against Sian's, the force of her movements sending them backwards until Sian's back collided with the wooden table just inside of the room. The blonde let out a groan as her body crashed against the hard wood but it didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around Sophie's neck and pulling the brunette even closer into her.

Sian's feet had left the ground before she even realised and her legs were wrapped tightly around Sophie's waist as her bum rested on the edge of the table.

Sophie couldn't understand where the feelings inside of her were coming from but she knew she didn't want it to end. Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion and it was as if her body was acting of it's own accord and despite what her brain was telling her, her body wanted Sian and she was powerless to stop it. She felt the blonde push her tongue forcefully into her mouth and she gratefully accepted it, sucking on it gently as her hands ran up the lengths of Sian's thighs.

Without realising how far things were going and not really caring, Sophie's hands cupped Sian's bum, pulling her closer so their bodies were forced together. Sian felt herself pushing into Sophie's body and as soon as her centre collided with the brunette's hip, she felt a shudder travel down her spine and a moan of pleasure instantly escaped her lips. Sian could feel her stomach muscles contracting and she knew she was becoming extremely turned on as Sophie's hands continued to roam her body and the brunette's hip pushed against her again.

Sophie felt like her body was on fire, sure that the heat that was radiating from her body could be nothing short of unnatural and her breathing was now coming out as heavy pants and desperate gulps for air in between heated kisses. Sophie leant back, breaking the kiss for but a second before reattaching her lips to Sian's neck and beginning to lick, suck and nibble at the skin there. Sian couldn't contain the small moans and gasps that would escape her as Sophie's tongue or lips would connect with a sensitive spot. Sophie's hand moved up and cupped the other side of Sian's neck, holding her in place and pushing the blonde even closer to her lips.

Sian's fingers threaded through Sophie's hair as her lips attached themselves to her pulse point, sucking gently eliciting a moan from the blonde.

Sophie quickly stumbled back as she heard all too familiar voices outside of the door, grabbing Sian by the arm and pulling her from the table, immediately halting what was happening between them.

"You have to hide, **now**!" whispered Sophie hurriedly, brushing herself down and trying to calm her ragged breathing.

Sian looked around the room incredulously, "Hide where?"

Sophie felt her heart rate increase tenfold as Sam's voice got closer and she heard the fumbling of keys. She scanned the room quickly, feeling herself beginning to panic before pointing to the glass doors at the back of the room and shoving Sian towards them, "Balcony go!"

Sian was about to protest about how ridiculous the suggestion was but didn't have time as she heard a key in the door and dashed towards the back of the room, quickly sliding open the glass doors and shutting them behind her as she pressed herself into the corner of the balcony so she was out of sight.

"Oh here she is, Houdini herself." cheered Katy as she stepped into the hotel room after Sam.

Sophie's eyes quickly darted to the balcony, seeing no sign of Sian and letting out a subtle sigh of relief before turning back to her friends. "Errr yeah, hi."

"You disappear all day and you can only manage a hi?" asked Sam, raising her eyebrows as she headed towards the bunk beds, throwing herself down on Sophie's bunk.

"Yeah Webster, where've you been?" asked Katy, stepping further into the room and sitting on the bottom of the bed.

Sophie scratched the back of her neck uncomfortably, "Just went for a walk and stuff, clear my head yano?"

Katy's eyes fell on the bag of candyfloss on the end of Sophie's bed and she raised her eyebrow, looking back at the brunette "And bought candyfloss?"

Sam sat up abruptly on the bed, quickly realising something wasn't right as she scanned the room. "Hang on …" The redhead continued her scrutiny of the hotel room, seeing the few items that had fallen off the table and the guilty look on Sophie's face as the brunette tried to lean nonchalantly against the table, in an attempt to hide the mess in the room and the panic in her eyes.

"She's been with a bird!" shouted Sam, jumping up from the bunk and pointing at Sophie who now looked as guilt as ever, "You were with Rose today weren't you?"

Sophie considered her options. She could either lie flat out or agree with Sam. If she tried to lie, there was a chance her friends would find out the truth or a huge argument would take place resulting in more time in the hotel room while Sian waited outside. However, if she agreed with Sam and let them both think she'd been with Rose, she could get things over with quickly.

Sophie shrugged, "Guess I'm busted."

"Oh my god was she here?" shouted Katy, seemingly over excited about the information she was receiving.

"Errrm yeah, she left like fifteen minutes ago, I went to the carnival with her." lied Sophie, pushing her hands into her pockets.

Katy clapped her hands together excitedly, "Tell us **everything**!"

"Okay how about …" Sophie bit down on her lip, thinking of something, anything that could get her friends out of the room, "We go for a drink and talk about it?"

"We've been at the bar all day, tell us now!" insisted Sam, shoving Sophie in the arm encouragingly.

"Come on, I could really use a drink." pushed Sophie, desperate to leave the room, "When have you two ever turned down alcohol?"

Katy laughed, "Okay true, bar it is."

"But that means you have to tell us every little detail!" ordered Sam sternly.

Sophie stood up straight off the table and nodded, "It's a deal."

"Let's go then." Sam nodded towards the door as Sophie lead the way, walking with her friends towards the elevator and pressing the button.

Sophie hung back as her friends stepped in to the lift, "Oh shit I forgot my wallet, be right there!"

Sam was about to say something but the lift doors slid shut before she had a chance and Sophie couldn't help but grin at her own genius before quickly heading back to the room and letting herself in.

"Nice work Webster, I'm impressed." congratulated Sian, who was already back in the room and seemingly on her way out.

Sophie laughed, "You're the first girl that's every been impressed by my ability to lie."

"I think it's pretty obvious I'm not like the other girls." teased Sian.

"And where would be the fun in this if you were?" laughed Sophie.

Sian stepped towards the door, pressing her hands against Sophie's stomach and biting down on her lower lip as she locked eyes with the brunette, "Do you think maybe … we can do this again?"

Sophie smirked, "Fool around in a hotel room? Sure … maybe next time we could skip the drama and go to yours."

"Maybe that's for the best." agreed Sian with a broad grin, leaning in towards Sophie so their lips were almost touching, "Who knows what could have happened if we hadn't been so rudely interrupted."

Sophie felt her mouth going dry at the closeness and Sian's statement and quickly cleared her throat, "You're unbelievable you know that?"

Sian chuckled and shook her head as she sidestepped Sophie, "Oh Webster, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Sophie turned and pushed the blonde against the door, taking her a little by surprise, "Don't dare go back to the way you were last time. I can't be doing with your constant mood swings."

Sophie didn't raise her voice or say it in a threatening manner but both girls knew she meant it and Sian nodded in response.

Sian raised her hand, pointing out her forefinger and placing it over Sophie's lips, "As long as you keep this closed when it comes to how much I might actually like you, then we're all good Webster." The blonde lowered her hand and looked down at their bodies pressed firmly together before looking back up and smirking, "However, I suggest you get back to your friends before they come looking for you and find us in another rather compromising position."

"I guess I'll see you around then." stated Sophie, stepping back and allowing Sian to lean away from the door.

"If you're lucky." answered Sian, leaning in and pressing her lips against Sophie's in a lingering kiss, her lips moving slowly against the brunettes before stepping back and grinning. "Try not to miss me too much."

Sophie laughed, walking past Sian and opening the door as she did a quick scan of the corridor to make sure no one's around before gesturing it was safe, "I'm sure I'll manage."

Sian followed Sophie out of the room and turned to face her, running her hand down the brunette's chest and over her abs, "Don't keep me waiting too long for that … fool around."

Sophie leant forward, pressing her lips against the skin behind Sian's ear and kissing it gently eliciting a soft moan from the blonde before opening her mouth to speak, "I'll try my best to schedule you in as soon as possible."

Sophie stepped back, reaching around Sian's body and squeezing her bum with a grin, "Later!"

"You're far too cocky Sophie Webster!" shouted Sian at the brunette's retreating figure.

Sophie turned as she reached the elevator, pressing the button as she smirked back at Sian, "It's not cockiness if it's justified."

"Keep it up and I might retract my offer." answered Sian, folding her arms across her chest.

Sophie laughed as the lift pinged and the doors slid open, "As if you could stay away blondie."

Sian couldn't help but grin at Sophie's words as she watched her step into the lift before the doors closed behind her, knowing that despite her efforts of fighting off her feelings, Sophie was right. She wouldn't be able to stay away.


	19. Chapter 19

"So are you seeing her again then?" asked Sam.

Sophie took a sip of her tea, glancing up from the newspaper sprawled across the table, "Errm … dunno, maybe."

"I thought you said you liked her?" asked Katy.

Sophie looked across to Sian's table, both girls smirking at one another momentarily, "Yeah I do." mumbled Sophie, her gaze shifting back to the newspaper in front of her.

"So …" pushed Sam, looking at her friend expectantly.

Sophie sighed, feeling herself getting irritated by her friends' behaviour. She knew they were only interested and wanted to know if she was happy and what exactly was happening between her and Rose, but since the whole Rose situation was merely a mask for whatever it was that was occurring between her and Sian, Sophie couldn't help but feel annoyed every time Same or Katy pushed her for more information. Since the previous night when they'd taken her down to the bar, they'd questioned her relentlessly, desperate to find out every little detail about Sophie's date with Rose and what had happened. Sophie felt guilty for lying to her friends, she didn't like having to lie to them and she hated the fact she was partaking in something that required hiding. She'd always been open and honest about herself and didn't like having secrets, especially from her best friends.

"Look guys, it's nothing serious okay, just two people having a bit of fun." said Sophie, trying her best to brush the issue off, "Let's just leave it alright?"

Sophie looked down at the table as her phone began to ring and quickly stood up, "I've gotta take this."

The brunette left the restaurant, clicking accept on her phone before raising it to her ear and smiling, "Hey sis."

"So you're not dead then?" came the reply from the other end of the line.

Sophie laughed, "Why would I be dead?"

"Maybe cause you've been there three weeks and no one's heard anything from you?" suggested Rosie.

Sophie let her sister's words sink in. Three weeks. Had it really been that long? She felt like the time had flown by and she found it hard to believe she was now half way through her trip.

"Are you there?" asked Rosie, snapping Sophie out of her thoughts.

"Yeah sorry, I'm here." answered Sophie, "So, how's life at home?"

Rosie let out a long sigh, "Boring … Don't wanna talk about it. What's going on there? Has my baby sis scored with any hot babes yet?"

"Rosie!" shouted Sophie, unable to believe her sister's one track mind sometimes, "No I haven't scored with any hot babes."

"So how come you've been too busy to call us then?" asked Rosie.

"Errm there is other things I could be busy with than nailing birds you know?" stated Sophie dryly.

Rosie scoffed down the phone, "Nothing fun."

"So how are you and Jason?" asked Sophie, desperate to talk about anything other than her sex life.

"Oh you know, he's fine. We're fine. Everything's just normal. Nothing to report." replied Rosie.

Sophie managed a laugh, "Wow I'm so glad you phoned to tell me that."

"Well it's not like you're full of brilliant antidotes." shot back Rosie.

Sophie's laughter increased, "I think you mean anecdotes sis."

"Whatever." muttered Rosie before going off on a tangent about one of the modelling jobs she'd been offered recently.

Sophie however, wasn't listening. Her attention had drifted to the blonde girl who had exited the restaurant and was now making her way across the foyer in the direction of the lift. Sophie watched as she turned and a smirk formed on her face, biting down on her lower lip and flashing the brunette a quick wink as she nodded with her head as a gesture for Sophie to follow her.

Sophie ran her tongue over her lips in a desperate bid to get some moisture to her mouth as she watched Sian step into the lift, their eyes never leaving one another until the elevator doors slid shut and she was gone.

"I've got to go Rosie." blurted out Sophie, not waiting for a response as she hung up the phone and thrust it into her pocket, dashing towards the elevator and looking at it expectantly. "Fuck it."

She turned and headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time as she thundered upwards, beginning to hate her decision as she reached the third floor and her legs began to burn. As she reached her floor, she crashed through the doors to the corridor and was met by a rather smug looking Sian heading towards her.

Sophie bent over, resting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, feeling a stitch beginning to form in her side.

"I've gotta quit smoking." panted the brunette earning her a chuckle from the other girl.

Sian patted Sophie on the back causing her to look up, "Why take the stairs if you were planning on coming up with me?"

"Well …" started Sophie, managing to stand up straight even though she was still a little out of breath, "I just didn't wanna get stuck in an elevator with you again. Twice is enough to last me a lifetime."

Sian chuckled, beginning to walk away in the direction of her room, away from the brunette.

"Where do you think you're going?" shouted Sophie after her.

Sian turned but continued to pace backwards, "My room." the blonde turned her back again and continued walking, "You coming or what?"

Sophie grinned and started to follow, picking up her pace as Sian reached her door and placed the key in the lock.

Sian had barely even got the door open before Sophie pushed her body into her causing the blonde to giggle as she was spun around and Sophie kicked the door shut behind them.

"Someone's eager." teased Sian, wrapping her arms around Sophie's neck.

"Don't pretend you're not." muttered Sophie, snaking her arms around Sian's waist and pulling her in close.

"I only have like twenty minutes until I have to meet Kerry downstairs." informed Sian, somewhat reluctantly.

Sophie smirked, "Lets see what we can do in twenty minutes eh?"

"Oh I have a few things in mind." said Sian, leaning in and placing a brief kiss on Sophie's lips.

"Can't wait to see them." Sophie grinned, brushing her nose against Sian's so that the blonde lifted her head slightly.

No more words were spoken as the girls were unable to wait any longer and their lips came together. Sophie pushed lightly on the other girl's hips, Sian quickly understanding what she meant and allowing herself to be walked backwards until her back collided with the wall. After a few minutes of heated making out Sian pulled back, her hands resting against the top of Sophie's chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's bizarre to me that you have me pushed against a wall when I have that." muttered Sian in between pants as she nodded her head towards the bed.

Sophie followed Sian's line of sight, her eyes settling on what the blonde was gesturing to before turning back and raising her eyebrows, "Isn't that … I dunno, a suggestion we're gonna do a bit more than fooling around?"

"You know Sophie," started Sian, brushing her nose against the brunette's and smirking, "Just because we're **on **a bed it doesn't mean we have to have sex?"

Sophie felt herself beginning to blush," No I didn't mean that I just … god this sounds fucking stupid. I just didn't want to push you."

Sian couldn't help but smile, genuinely surprised and overwhelmed by what Sophie had said, "You can be kinda cute you know?"

"One of my many excellent qualities." stated Sophie with a broad grin.

Sian rolled her eyes, "And then you ruin it by being cocky again."

"I take it that's not one of my excellent qualities?" asked Sophie.

Sian let out a long sigh, "If you don't shut up and take me to that bed Webster, then I'm leaving."

Sophie laughed, running her hands down Sian's sides, over her hips and down to her thighs, resting her hands underneath them and lifting Sian up so her legs wrapped around her waist. As the brunette turned towards the bed, there was a knock at the door and both her and Sian's heads instantly snapped towards it.

"Sian are you ready?"

Kerry's voice sounded from outside the room and Sian rolled her eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Nearly!" shouted back Sian, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Sophie's, "Just gimme like five more minutes, I'll meet you down there!"

Kerry mumbled something before walking away and leaving Sian to it.

"Rudely interrupted again," stated Sian, beginning to place soft kisses along Sophie's jaw line, "Just as it was getting interesting as well."

"Guess you'll just have to wait for the good stuff until next time won't you." teased Sophie, her hands running down Sian's back and cupping her bum, "I should go."

Sian unwrapped her legs from Sophie's waist and hopped down, nodding her agreement as she turned to grab her bag off the table. "What are you doing today then?"

Sophie shrugged, "Dunno, it's a boring Wednesday with nothing on the itinerary I wanna do. Probably go sit by the pool or something."

"Oooo maybe I'll see you there." said Sian playfully with a wink.

"Maybe you can buy me a drink." suggested Sophie with a grin.

Sian shook her head and laughed, reaching out and linking her little finger with Sophie's, swinging their hands between them, "Don't push it Webster, I don't buy people drinks."

"Oh come on, I've bought you one, It's only fair!" protested Sophie.

"A guilt trip isn't gonna work on me." said Sian, lifting Sophie hands to her face and placing a kiss on the top of it, "Now get out."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "You're too nice."

"I'm only teasing you." chuckled Sian, stepping towards the door and opening it, looking outside and checking the coast was clear before nodding to Sophie, "Now seriously, get out."

Sophie laughed walking over to the door and placing a quick kiss on Sian's lips, "Always a pleasure blondie."

"Oh and Sophie?" shouted Sian after her, causing the brunette to stop and look back over her shoulder, "I'll make sure I wear my red bikini for you."

Sophie clutched her hand to her chest dramatically and smiled, "Just for me?"

"Just for you." Sian winked and shot Sophie a final grin before shutting the door to her room and heading back inside.

Sophie began to walk back in the direction of her room, stopping just outside and leaning against the wall as she pulled out her phone, remembering how rudely she'd hung up on Rosie and thinking she probably had some explaining to do. Sophie dialled the number for her house and raised the phone to her ear, waiting patiently as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mum." greeted Sophie cheerfully, resting her back against the wall and smiling.

"You've got some nerve Sophie Webster!" shouted back Sally down the phone, "We didn't get you an international phone for no reason. We expected to hear from you!"

"Mum I jus-"

"We get one text to say you've arrived and then that's it, we don't hear from you for three weeks. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"But Mum I ha-"

"And then! On top of that, your sister finally manages to get hold of you and you hang up on her after five minutes! For all we knew you could have been murdered or anything!" shouted Sally in annoyance.

Sophie let out a sigh, "Mum, I think the school would probably contact you in the event of my murder."

"So why is it we haven't heard from you then?" asked Sally impatiently, the anger still evident in her voice.

"I'm on holiday! I haven't had time!" protested Sophie.

Sally sighed, "More like you haven't made time. I mean it young lady, I don't want you not contacting us for this long again, we've been worried about you."

"Right … okay." said Sophie, seemingly admitting defeat, "I'm sorry, I should have called."

"Just try and make some time to call us in the future." stated Sally, her voice softening slightly after her daughter's apology, "We want you to have fun but we like to know you're safe."

Sophie nodded, shuffling her feet, "Well I'll phone you again soon okay?"

"Alright then love, have fun and we'll speak to you later." said Sally, obviously happy by Sophie's response, "Bye Soph, love you."

"Okay Mum, talk to you soon, love you." replied Sophie, lowering the phone from her ear and hanging up as she let out a sigh of relief. She knew her parents had every right to be a bit annoyed with her for not phoning but in all honesty, she'd completely lost track of how long she'd been in Mallorca and had no idea it was already past the half way point.

"Time flies when you're having fun." muttered Sophie, placing her phone into her pocket as she let herself into her hotel room, seeing Sam and Katy stood out the back looking over the side of the balcony. "What we up to guys?"

"People watching!" shouted Sam, not turning away from whatever she was looking at.

Sophie ventured further into the room, stepping out onto the balcony and standing beside Katy so she could see down to the pool below, "What people?"

Katy shrugged, "All people … Where've you been?"

"On the phone to Rosie, and then my Mum." answered Sophie, looking down at the crowds of people that were gathered below. Most of them lay back on loungers as others took a dip in the water.

"For the past half an hour?" asked Sam.

Sophie nodded, "Yeah I got a right ear full of my Mum for not phoning the whole time I've been here."

Sam chuckled, "You don't wanna get on the wrong side of Sally Webster like, do you?"

"Not at all." muttered Sophie, scanning the area below and setting eyes on a girl she never thought would bring a smile to her face. She continued to watch for a while as Sian straightened out her towel, throwing it over a lounger before standing up straight and running her fingers through her hair as she pulled it back into a messy bun.

Sophie wasn't entirely sure if Sian knew she was watching her but she felt like she did. The blonde bent down, picking up her sun lotion from the ground and squirting a small amount in to her hand as she lifted her foot and rested it on the end of her lounger. Sian began rubbing the lotion up and down her leg, working her way gradually higher so all of the skin was covered before starting on the other leg.

Sophie knew she was staring but she couldn't help it. In all the years she'd know Sian, she'd obviously noticed the other girl was attractive but she'd never realised how incredibly hot she actually was. The brunette could feel a lump forming in her throat and her mouth was slowly becoming dry as she watched Sian squirt another small amount of lotion into her hands as she stood up straight and rubbed it over her stomach and chest excruciatingly slowly, making sure every inch of her body was covered.

As Sian finished what she was doing, Sophie's suspicions were confirmed as the blonde looked up to the balcony, shooting a smirk in Sophie's direction before lowering herself onto the lounger and laying out in the sun.

Sophie couldn't help but mirror the smirk, realising that Sian had in fact known exactly what she was doing and had been completely aware Sophie had been watching her the full time.

"Cheeky bitch." muttered Sophie under her breath, shaking her head at Sian's shameful tactics of getting her interested.

"Huh?" Sam turned to look at Sophie, not quite catching what the brunette had said.

Sophie clapped her hands together, stepping back from the edge of the balcony and raising her eyebrows expectantly, "I'm bored of standing here, lets hit the pool."


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days passed by much the same as Wednesday had. Sophie would pop into Sian's hotel room each morning after breakfast where not much would be said between the pair as they were too busy making the most of their time alone. Things were becoming more heated between the two of them with each secret encounter they had and Sophie was continuously taken aback by how comfortable and at ease Sian was being about the whole situation, given how much the blonde had freaked out after their first kiss. What surprised Sophie most was how easy it was for her to get away with sneaking around without being caught out or even questioned by her friends, especially Sam who was notorious for sniffing out even a hint of gossip. The second most shocking thing to Sophie was the fact her and Sian's secret relationship, if that's what you could call it, seemed to be working out just fine for the both of them. They'd managed to avoid any arguments, any further risk of being caught, any petty name calling and most importantly to the brunette, Sian hadn't reverted back to her normal bitchy self in front of her friends once. If Sophie didn't know better, she'd dare to say she was actually happy with how things were going.

As it was, Sophie was currently stood alone, leaning her shoulder against a pillar in a rather loud, crowded bar just down the road from her hotel watching her friends dance and she couldn't be less enthusiastic about her presence there. Sam and Katy had been moaning on at her all week about how much fun they would have and that it was vital Sophie tagged along. Unbeknownst to her friends, it had been Sian who'd eventually talked the brunette into venturing out to the bar, in the hotel earlier that morning. Sophie couldn't deny it, the blonde had excellent powers of persuasion.

Sophie felt someone's hot breath against her ear and didn't need to turn to realise who it was as their voice quickly followed.

"Meet me in the toilet in two minutes, don't keep me waiting." whispered Sian huskily, sucking Sophie's ear lobe into her mouth and nibbling along it before stepping back into the crowds of people and walking away.

Sophie grinned as she watched the blonde go, shaking her head quickly from side to side to shrug off the shiver that had shot abruptly down her spine at Sian's touch. She couldn't help but feel Sian was becoming less and less subtle about the two of them with every day that passed by but if she was honest with herself, it was turning Sophie on a great deal. She had never pegged herself as someone who would enjoy sneaking around and having stolen moments with someone but in the midst of all the secrets and lies, Sophie had found a certain thrill that was quickly becoming addictive.

In all the moments her and Sian had shared together, they never discussed what they were doing or what it might mean to either of them. Neither of them broached the topic of feelings or what they wanted or even why Sian had suddenly decided she was okay with all of it. What they both enjoyed was the fact things between them was for once easy and as soon as they actually sat down and thought about what they were doing, what it would actually mean for both of them, things could get a whole lot more difficult and confusing. It wasn't everyday that you ended up fooling around in secret with your arch nemesis. For now, both girls were happy to keep it simple and free from emotion or sentiment.

Sophie waited around four minutes, not wanting to give Sian the satisfaction of running after her immediately, before downing the last of the drink in her hand and heading off in the direction of the girl's toilets.

Sophie stepped into the room, looking around and frowning. She couldn't see anyone and was about to shout out for Sian when she felt someone grip the material of her shirt and pull her to the side. Before Sophie had a chance to comprehend what had just happened she was inside of a cubicle and slammed against the door with Sian stood in front of her, the blonde's hands placed either side of her head.

"I told you not to keep me waiting." stated Sian.

Sophie swallowed down a lump in her throat. Sian's eyes were visibly darker than their usual sparkling selves and the blonde actually seemed a bit angry. Her chest was rising and falling a lot heavier than usual and there was a certain fire in her eyes that caused Sophie's stomach to flip.

"God you're sexy right now." muttered Sophie, unable to tear her gaze from Sian's eyes that were burning into her.

Sian smirked, removing her hands from either side of Sophie's head and reaching for the lock, "Too bad you kept me waiting Webster."

Sophie grabbed Sian's hands, gripping her wrists tightly so she couldn't reach the lock and spinning them around so the blonde was now pressed against the hard wood of the door, her arms pinned above her head, "Oh, you're not going anywhere."

Sian bit down on her lip, "You get fucking hotter with every day."

Sophie leant forward, not loosening her grip on Sian's wrists as she pressed her lips against the exposed skin of the other girl's neck. Sian let out a soft moan as Sophie's mouth connected with her pulse point, sucking gently before soothing the area with her tongue.

Sian tried in vain to get her arms free from Sophie's grasp, she wanted to be able to wrap her arms around the other girl, hold her closer and feel her body against her own however at the same time, she couldn't help getting incredibly turned on as Sophie took control of the situation.

Sophie continued her ministrations along Sian's neck, occasionally nibbling along the skin eliciting the usual groan of pleasure from the blonde causing Sophie to smirk against her neck. After a few moments, Sophie was unable to keep herself off Sian's body and lowered her arms, immediately attaching her hands to Sian's waist as their lips connected in an intense kiss. Sian placed both her hands firmly on Sophie's cheeks, pulling the brunette close as their lips moved together in sync, Sian slipping her tongue easily into Sophie's mouth, who gratefully accepted it.

As Sophie's fingers dipped under the material of Sian's shirt, the blonde felt a shiver travel down her spine and a series of goosebumps instantly formed under Sophie's touch.

Sophie loved the response she could generate just by tracing her hands delicately over the skin of Sian's hips and it served as nothing short of a turn on for her. Sophie began placing kisses along Sian's jaw line, having done so enough times that she was now starting to register every spot the blonde enjoyed.

"Sophie." whispered Sian, gripping the back of the brunette's neck and threading her fingers through her dark hair.

"Mhhhmm." responded Sophie, not halting her actions as she left a trail of kisses along Sian's jaw towards her ear.

Sian let out a moan as Sophie's lips came into contact with a soft spot behind her ear and she knew she had to say what had been dying to leave her lips since they'd entered the bathroom, "Come to my room tonight."

Sophie stopped what she was doing, looking up and locking eyes with Sian, not sure she'd heard right, "Huh?"

Sian ran her finger along Sophie's jaw, delicately brushing against her skin, "You heard me Webster."

Sophie swallowed hard, blinking a few times as she let Sian's words sink in, "Are you … What?"

"I'm asking you to come to my room tonight Sophie, that's all." stated Sian calmly, continued to run her fingers gently over Sophie's jaw and down her neck.

"Yeah but ... why?" asked Sophie, pretty sure she already knew why but she wanted to be sure.

Sian smirked, "Are you really asking me that question?"

Sophie paused, taking in everything Sian was saying and for the first time actually evaluating what it was they were doing together. It had been like a whirlwind from the start and despite the fact for once she actually had some kind of consistency coming from Sian, she couldn't help but feel the blonde was moving too fast for herself and Sophie didn't want to be the one to push her too far.

"Sian that's ... I mean ... What happened to the 'I'm scared of this' girl?" asked Sophie.

Sian sighed and lowered her hand from Sophie's face, reaching for the lock again, "Whatever Webster, if you don't want to then it's fine."

"Wait!" snapped Sophie, stopping Sian from opening the door, "Just answer me."

"I don't want to." shot back Sian, a little louder than intended.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"It would appear you have Sophie." muttered Sian, folding her arms across her chest to act as some kind of barrier between the two of them.

"Sian." Sophie reached up, pressing her hand against the blonde's cheek and cupping it gently, "I just don't want you to do something you regret."

Sian growled in frustration, "For your information Webster, I wasn't asking you to come by as an invitation to fuck me, I just wanted to see you some more. But since that seems to be the only thing on your mind you can do one."

Before Sophie had a chance to reply, Sian had ripped her hand free from her grip and was out of the cubicle in a flash, leaving a rather stunned brunette behind.

Sophie didn't particularly enjoy the rest of her night and she knew it had been an inevitability that at some point, her and Sian would have a falling out. It seemed impossible that the two of them could actually get on without one of them blowing up or saying the wrong thing and everything turning into a huge mess. Sophie refused to accept she was entirely to blame. She'd had the best intentions and if anything she'd only spoken up out of concern for Sian's actions and not wanting the blonde to get hurt or upset in the long run. She'd stood with Sam and Katy for a couple more torturous hours in the bar, trying her best to smile and look like she was having fun but unable to shift the uncomfortable feeling of guilt and regret in the pit of her stomach. Sian had been nowhere to be seen in the bar since she'd stormed out of the toilets and Sophie had no doubt in her mind that the blonde had probably went straight back to the hotel. A part of her wanted to follow and sort things out but she talked herself out of it, sure that the blonde just needed time to cool down and once everything blew over, they'd go back to how they were before.

However, around an hour after they'd left the bar, Sophie was lay awake in bed, staring up at the bottom of Sam's bunk as she mulled over the events of the night, wondering what it was she could have done to stop Sian getting so angry. She'd been nothing short of shocked by Sian's admission that she just wanted to spend time with Sophie. Since they'd started whatever it was they were doing, neither one had shown any desire to speak or just enjoy one another's company and instead opted for heated sessions of making out against a wall or on a bed or on one occasion, briefly in the elevator one morning.

Blowing out a sharp breath, Sophie realised she'd made her decision and sat up in bed, quickly but quietly as not to wake her friends, before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She silently rose to her feet and crept towards the door, picking up her room keys from the table, clutching onto them tightly so they wouldn't make a sound before slipping out of her hotel room door and closing it delicately behind her.

In a matter of seconds Sophie was outside of Sian's door but as soon as she reached her destination, it suddenly dawned on her that she had no plan and nothing to say.

"I'm sorry for being an arsehole." practiced Sophie, quickly shaking her head and deciding that was not the best opener, "I wondered if the offer still stood? I'm a complete twat? ... Jesus, I'll just wing it."

Sophie knocked quickly on Sian's door before she had a chance to talk herself out of it and she was sure she held her breath the entire time she waited for an answer.

"What do you want?" asked Sian coldly, as she opened the door.

Sophie itched the back of her neck uncomfortably, "Can I come in?"

"I'd rather you didn't." answered Sian.

Sophie rolled her eyes and stepped forward, "Move aside blondie."

Sian didn't have time to object as Sophie moved into the room, pushing her out of the way. "Geez Webster, not taking no for an answer are you."

"I'm sorry okay?" started Sophie, turning to face Sian as she shut the door and leant back against it, "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did but ... I only did it cause I didn't want you to do something you'd regret."

Sian scoffed, "I am capable of making my own decisions you know?"

"Oh my god." groaned Sophie, running her fingers through her hair, "Sian a couple weeks ago you flipped out over a kiss. When we ended up kissing at the lake you got so weird you ended up going back to treating me like shit. Can you blame me for being a little cautious about this whole thing?"

"Yeah well you don't have to treat me like some kind of idiot who's just throwing themselves at you without thinking about it." muttered Sian, folding her arms as she rested her full weight against the door.

Sophie blew out a sharp breath, "I know you're not an idiot. But I also know you're still scared and you're just trying to hide it."

"I'm not scared." mumbled Sian, reluctant to admit to such a thing.

Sophie took a few steps closer, resting her hands on Sian's hips and ducking her head so she could see her, "Yeah you are, and that's okay."

"All I know is ..." Sian eventually lifted her gaze, looking at Sophie somewhat timidly as she rested her hand on the brunette's chest and drew patterns lightly over her collarbone with her forefinger, "I dunno what this is between us but ... I kind of like it."

Sophie chuckled, "I guess I kind of like it too."

Sian smirked and prodded Sophie in the chest, "Doesn't mean I like **you** though."

"Whatever." laughed Sophie, grabbing Sian's finger and raising it to her lips, placing a soft kiss on the end of it, "You like me a little bit."

Sian shook her head, "Nope."

"Just admit it." laughed Sophie, poking Sian in the ribs causing her to twitch.

"Never." stated Sian firmly, trying to hide the grin that was threatening to trace her lips.

Sophie dug her fingers into Sian's sides, beginning to tickle her a little causing the blonde to giggle and try to squirm away, "Just admit you like me."

"I don't like you!" squealed Sian in between gasps for air and giggles as Sophie started to tickle her more.

"I can do this all night blondie!" stated Sophie with a grin, her tickling becoming more intense with every passing second.

"Okay okay! Stop! Please stop!" giggled Sian, trying her best to grab at Sophie's hands and stop her.

Sophie lowered her arms to her sides, a smug grin on her face, "Admit it."

"Maybe I like you a little bit." Sian raised her hand, holding her forefinger and thumb barely a centimetre apart to demonstrate her point.

Sophie laughed, "I'll have to work on that."

"You've got a long way to go Webster," began Sian, wrapping her arms around Sophie's neck and leaning in, "But lets start with something we know you're good at."

"I like the sound of that." chuckled Sophie, snaking her hands around Sian's waist and pressing their lips firmly together.


	21. Chapter 21

As Sophie slowly woke up, she quickly realised two things. She wasn't in her own hotel room and she also wasn't alone. The arm that lay across her stomach and the soft breathing she could hear beside her made her sure of the second thing and as she turned to her side, she set eyes on Sian, deep in sleep with her blonde hair scattered across the pillow.

Last night after Sophie had turned up and the girls had talked, they'd quickly retired to bed, sharing a few kisses before eventually exhaustion took over and they fell asleep.

Sophie couldn't help a smile gracing her features as she watched Sian sleep. When the girl beside her wasn't tormenting her mercilessly or unleashing hell on her, she could be strangely captivating and Sophie felt herself slowly growing fond of her. However Sophie still felt herself holding back, sure the whole thing was bound to blow up in her face eventually and that Sian would switch back to her evil alter ego. But for now, she was quite content to lay and watch the blonde sleep.

"Stop it." grumbled Sian, remaining perfectly still and not opening her eyes.

Sophie chuckled, "Stop what."

"Watching me, you're giving me the creeps." muttered Sian, lifting an arm and rubbing at her eyes.

"It was a bit creepy wasn't it?" stated Sophie with a frown.

"Just a bit." groaned Sian as she rolled over onto her back, her eyes slowly fluttering open as she tilted her head to look at Sophie, "Well I never thought I'd be waking up beside you."

Sophie raised her arms, joining her hands behind her head and letting out a sigh, "Trust me, the feeling's mutual."

Sian shuffled over, a little tentatively at first before bringing her head to rest on Sophie's chest and placing her hand on the brunette's stomach, "Morning by the way."

Sophie laughed, lowering one of her arms and wrapping it around Sian's body, "Morning to you an' all."

"You sleep okay?" asked Sian, tracing shapes over Sophie's stomach absentmindedly as they chatted.

"Mhhhmmm." sighed Sophie, leaning down and placing a kiss to Sian's temple, "Dreading going back to my room though?"

Sian looked up momentarily, "Why?"

"I'm gonna get the Spanish inquisition when I go back." groaned Sophie, rubbing some sleep out of her eyes as she tried not to think about the grilling that lay ahead of her.

"Have they not like … got a bit suspicious already?" questioned Sian, her fingers dipping under Sophie's shirt as she started to trace over the brunette's bare skin.

Sophie shrugged," Don't think so. But I reckon turning up in yesterdays clothes should do it."

"You dirty stop out." chucked Sian. She turned over onto her front, folding her hands across Sophie's chest before resting her chin on them, her body on top of Sophie's, "What do you think they'd say if they knew?"

Sophie leant forward, brushing a stray piece of hair behind Sian's ear, "Dunno … they'd probably think I'd gone mad."

"I think we have gone mad." giggled Sian.

Sophie tapped the blonde on the nose playfully, "Yeah well you started it."

"I'm not taking all the blame for this." stated Sian.

"Most of it though." added Sophie with a grin.

Sian looked deep in thought for a second before shrugging and pulling a face, "How about we split it sixty, forty."

"More like eighty, twenty." corrected Sophie.

Sian shook her head, "Sixty five, thirty five?"

"Don't make me tickle you again Powers." warned Sophie causing Sian's eyes to widen and a small smile to grace her features.

"Please don't tickle me." pleaded Sian with a pout.

Sophie laughed, reaching out and poking Sian's pet lip, "Put that sulky face away."

Silence washed over the pair for a few moments, both content to just sit and lay together in peace without the usual bickering or need to jump each other for fear they'd argue otherwise.

"Stay here with me today." whispered Sian, looking up at Sophie with an almost pleading look in her eyes.

Sophie considered the request for a few seconds before slowly nodding, a smile forming on both girls' faces as she did so, "Okay."

"You don't have to." added Sian, not wanting to guilt Sophie into doing something against her will.

Sophie shook her head and grinned, "I want to."

"Good cause you did have to really." stated Sian with a smirk.

Sophie cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yep," started Sian, shuffling up and placing her hands either side of Sophie's head so she was hovering above her, "Whether you like it or not, you have to do exactly as I say."

"And if I don't?" asked Sophie, her eyebrows raised expectantly as Sian's face lowered itself towards her own.

"Then you're in very, very, **very **big trouble Webster." stated Sian, her voice quietening with each word that left her lips until it was almost as whisper.

Sophie smirked, "Can't be having that now can we?"

"Nope." Sian shook her head, her nose brushing lightly against Sophie's, "So I suggest you do as you're told."

"Yes boss." answered Sophie with a grin, watching Sian's every move as she gripped onto her wrists and raised her hands above her head, "You like being in charge huh?"

"Oh you have no idea." stated Sian, entwining her fingers with Sophie's on the pillow as she leant down and brushed their lips together. She shuffled a little further up Sophie's body, her thighs resting either side of Sophie's waist and her legs tucked underneath her.

"As much as I'm finding this incredibly hot, I'm hungry and sick of wearing the same clothes." stated Sophie.

Sian smirked, "Maybe we'll have to get you out of them then."

"Are you trying to seduce me Powers?" asked Sophie with a grin, raising her eyebrow at the blonde.

"What if I am?" asked Sian, leaning down and pressing her lips to the side of Sophie's jaw.

Sophie inhaled sharply as she felt Sian begin to feather kisses along her jaw line and gripped tightly to the blonde's hands, "Well since I have to do as I'm told, I guess I don't have a choice."

Sian giggled, moving her face back so it was level with Sophie's, "Good girl."

Sophie couldn't help but smile as Sian's lips came into contact with her own and a soft moan escaped her as she felt the blonde tug her lower lip between her teeth and nibble along it gently.

Sophie tried her best to tug her hands free but only felt Sian tighten her grip, pushing them down further into the pillow and smirking into the kiss.

"Nah ah." warned Sian, lifting up and breaking the kiss, "What did I tell you?"

"I don't remember." stated Sophie with a playful grin.

Sian squeezed Sophie's fingers a little harder, "Are you sure?"

"I have to do what you say." muttered Sophie, unsure why she was finding the whole ordeal extremely hot.

"And did I say you could have your hands back?" asked Sian, her smirk growing by the second.

Sophie shook her head and pouted, "Please?"

"Why would I wanna do a thing like that?" teased Sian, enjoying every second of having the upper hand.

"Because I wanna touch you." groaned Sophie, watching as Sian's smugness increased tenfold at her words.

Sian instantly released Sophie's hands, lowering her own and cupping the brunette's face as she leant down and pressed their lips together. Sophie dropped her arms to Sian's thighs, running her hands up them slowly as she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into Sian's mouth and letting out a moan as she felt the blonde suck on it eagerly.

Sophie's hands moved further up, running to the top of Sian's thighs and around her waist, cupping her bum and squeezing it softly as Sian dropped one of her hand's from Sophie's face to her waist. The goosebumps quickly began to rise on Sophie's skin as Sian delicately ran her fingers over the bare skin beneath her shirt, tracing a pattern across her hip and over her rib cage.

Sophie moved her hands up the bottom of Sian's shirt and gripped the material tightly, sitting up so the blonde was now sat in her lap.

The kiss was broken as Sophie pulled back, looking into Sian's eyes for some kind of confirmation she was okay, a signal that she was fine with what was happening and that it was alright for the brunette to continue.

Sian quickly realised what Sophie wanted but didn't say anything, smirking as she moved her hands to join Sophie's, loosening the other girl's grip on her shirt before holding the bottom herself and pulling it over her head, quickly discarding it in a random direction.

Sophie couldn't stop her eyes from slowly drifting away from Sian's face and down her body. She'd seen Sian topless many times over the course of the last few weeks, but this was different. This was just for her and this was by no means just an innocent sunbathe by the pool. Granted, it wasn't a massive step but it was the furthest the two have them had gone in the past few days and Sophie felt herself getting more turned on by the second as her eyes scanned over Sian's tanned, toned body, taking in every inch of bare flesh that was on display. Her eyes drifted up over her flat, taut stomach, taking in the perfect curves that seemed to suit her so well, up to her bra clad breasts that appeared ample and perk. Sophie gaze eventually lifted to meet Sian's, the blonde watching her with mild amusement as she took in everything about her.

"You done perving?" teased Sian, biting down on her lower lip as she noticed how much darker Sophie's eyes had become in the past few moments, enjoying the fact it was her own body that had done that to her.

"For now." answered Sophie, managing a cheeky smile as she placed her hands on Sian's hips and leant forward to reattach their lips.

The kiss never came as Sian placed her hand in between them, causing Sophie's lips to collide with her fingers. Sophie sat back and frowned as Sian lowered her arm and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Is there a problem?" asked Sophie as Sian slowly nodded, flicking her eyes over Sophie's midriff before looking back up to the brunette's eyes. Sophie grinned as soon as she realised what Sian wanted and sat up straight, gripping the bottom of her t shirt before pulling it over her head and throwing it over to join Sian's. "Better?"

Sian nodded silently, her eyes no longer locked with Sophie's as they scanned over the body in front of her, much the same way as Sophie had.

Sophie watched as Sian wet her lips with her tongue and her eyes clouded with something she hadn't seen in such magnitude before: lust.

Without another word, Sian wrapped her arms around Sophie's neck, pulling her close as she kissed her hard and passionately, the kiss instantly deepening as arms snaked around one another and bodies moulded together.

Sophie felt an arm retract from around her neck during the kiss and she felt Sian leaning forward into her. Ninety nine percent sure she knew what was happening, her eyes snapped open in time to see the blonde slipping her hand behind her back towards the clasp of her bra.

The kiss was broke as Sophie pulled back, her hand quickly darting forward to grab Sian's. Sian looked at her with mild confusion as to why she'd stopped her but a look of pure seriousness remained on Sophie's face.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Sophie, her hand still gripping Sian's wrist loosely behind the blonde's back.

"Sure about what I'm doing or sure about where this is leading?" asked Sian.

Sophie's eyebrows raised at Sian's lack of an answer, surprised and a little taken aback by her response, "Well … both."

"Yes to the first one." answered Sian, pursing her lips for a moment before continuing, "No to the second one."

Sophie smiled warmly, letting go of Sian's wrist and reaching up both her hands to the blonde's face, cupping her cheeks as she leant forward and rested their foreheads together.

"This doesn't have to lead anywhere." said Sophie quietly.

Sian looked back at Sophie, nodding slowly against her forehead and managing a smile, "I still don't understand why you're so nice to me."

"Because I've grown weirdly fond of you over the past few days." stated Sophie with a broad smile, "Plus you've got a totally hot body."

Sian punched Sophie in the arm lightly, "Fucker."

"What?" laughed Sophie, "It's a compliment!"

Sian shuffled around, feeling her legs going dead she moved them so they were wrapped around Sophie's body, her feet resting against the brunette's bum and Sophie sat in much the same position.

Sian raised her left arm, bringing her hand to rest on the side of Sophie's jaw, her thumb pressed against the brunette's cheek and her fingers at the back of her neck. Sian leant forward slowly, her lips brushing gently over Sophie's as their eyes remained locked together.

Sophie watched carefully as Sian slowly bent her arm at the elbow, her arm travelling back behind her until her hand gripped the clasp of her bra. She didn't stop the blonde this time and instead, looked up and kept her gaze focused on the blue eyes in front of her. She didn't see any uncertainty or fear and for that reason, Sophie didn't object as she heard the sound of the clasp snapping open.

Sophie's lips closed around Sian's lower lip, the kiss slow and gentle as Sian lowered her arm from her back and she let her bra slowly fall down her arms.

Sophie kept her eyes on Sian's face, not looking away for even a second as she continued to check for any signs of doubt. Her hands came up to the top of Sian's arms, her fingers gripping the straps of her bra and pulling it down until the item was eventually removed and thrown to one side.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, in fact it almost was as both girls moved carefully, every action, every motion was made tentatively for fear it would be rushed.

Sophie reached behind her, her fingers hooking around the fastening of her own bra as she easily unhooked it and let it fall down.

Sian swallowed down a lump in her throat, her gaze drifting from Sophie's eyes as the brunette fully removed her bra and discarded it. She knew her eyes had widened every so slightly and she felt in awe of the sight before her.

Sian raised her hand, her fingertips running over the newly exposed skin before her, tracing the outline of Sophie's breasts softly and precisely as if she were trying to memorise every shape and contour of the body in front of her.

Sophie didn't say anything, watching Sian's fingers as they tentatively brushed over her skin, the brunette's breathing becoming faster and heavier as she felt the other girl's touch against her bare skin.

Sian's eyes eventually flickered up to meet Sophie's and the brunette could see that Sian was holding back and her hand seemed to be hesitantly lingering against the middle of her chest.

Without a word, Sophie raised her hand, bringing it the rest on top of Sian's, neither girl breaking eye contact as Sophie took hold of the blonde's hand and slowly moved it across before placing it on her breast.

Sian took a sharp inhale of breath as she felt Sophie's hardened nipple against her fingers and her eyes slowly dropped to look at where her hand was now resting.

Sophie placed her hands on Sian's hips, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Sian's, both girls kissing the other eagerly. As the kiss deepened, Sian's hand slowly closed around Sophie's breast, squeezing it gently eliciting a groan of approval from Sophie.

The sounds leaving Sophie's lips seemed to encourage the blonde somewhat, and Sian lifted her hand briefly before bringing her thumb down to rest on Sophie's nipple, circling around it slowly.

Sophie's hands gradually began to rise up Sian's waist, her fingers dancing over the blonde's rip cage as the kiss got more intense with every second, Sian's tongue slipping eagerly into her mouth and brushing over her own.

Sophie could feel Sian's chest starting to rise and fall faster and heavier, the higher her hands travelled and the blonde's breathing hitched as they came into contact with her breasts for the first time. Sophie detached her lips from Sian's, starting to place kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, stopping at her pulse point and sucking on it harder than usual, not caring at that moment if it left a mark or not. Sian let out a moan and gripped onto the brunette's hair as she felt Sophie run her tongue over her pulse point, soothing it gently before continuing to place kisses down her neck. Sian's breathing became heavier the lower Sophie travelled down her body and her breath caught in her throat as she felt the brunette's lips come into contact with her breast.

Sophie ran her tongue over Sian's nipple, feeling it instantly harden as she circled it slowly before taking it between her teeth and gently nibbling before soothing it with a kiss.

A string of moans and gasps escaped Sian's lips as Sophie continued her ministrations across her chest, one hand massaging her left breast while her tongue continued to tease and pleasure the other. Sian threw her head back and let out a large guttural moan as Sophie pinched her nipple between her thumb and forefinger and the brunette couldn't help but smirk at the response she received.

As Sophie began to kiss her way back up Sian's chest, her hands still cupping the blonde's breasts whilst she caressed them gently, she felt Sian hold her face with her hands and bring her head up higher so they were level.

Sian pressed her lips firmly against Sophie's for a passionate yet brief kiss before resting their foreheads together.

"We need to stop." whispered Sian causing Sophie to instantly halt her actions and drop her hands to rest on the blonde's waist.

"Are you okay?" asked Sophie, panicking slightly that she may have pushed Sian too hard or hurt her in some way.

Sian smiled and nodded, "It's just that …"

"Hey." Sophie squeezing the blonde's waist encouragingly as she trailed off, obviously not sure about what she was going to say, "It's alright, you can tell me."

Sian smirked nervously, "We need to stop now otherwise I'll not be able to stop."

"Okay." stated Sophie simply, giving Sian a sincere smile.

Sian raised her eyebrows, "You're just fine with that?"

Sophie nodded, "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because … I'm stopping cause I'm not ready for anything else." started Sian, "However that was errm … pretty intense and you have no reason to stop."

"You're my reason to stop." said Sophie, "If you're not ready then I'm not gonna make you."

Sian pursed her lips for a while as Sophie's words sunk in before a broad grin formed on her face, leaning and forward placing a kiss on Sophie's cheek.

"I like you a bit more now Webster." whispered Sian, placing another kiss on Sophie's cheek.

Sophie laughed, "I'm glad I'm growing on you."

Sian let out a squeal as she felt Sophie lift her up and spin around before lowering her onto the bed so she was lay on her back with the brunette on top of her.

"You know what I like?" asked Sophie, her body resting between Sian's legs and her hands placed on the pillow, either side of her head.

"What's that then?" asked Sian.

Sophie grinned leaning in towards the blonde so their lips were almost touching before speaking in almost a whisper, "Room service."

Sian couldn't help but giggle at Sophie's answer and nodded her head, reaching out her hand for the phone on the bedside table, "What can I get you Miss Webster?"


	22. Chapter 22

Sian turned the key in the lock to her hotel room before slipping the item into the pocket of her denim shorts, planning on a day by the pool and possibly a few drinks. She'd been in high spirits since the day before in bed with Sophie and although she'd be the last one to admit it, her good mood was entirely down to the brunette she'd been spending so much private time with lately.

As she began her walk down the corridor towards the elevator, she let out a squeal due to a sharp tug on her arm and before she had a chance to register what had happened, she found herself in a supply cupboard just off the corridor.

Looking around at her new surroundings, Sian's eyes quickly settled on the person who had pulled her from the corridor and a smile instantly graced her features.

"You sure know how to get a girl's heart racing Webster." chuckled Sian, the confusion and panic starting to fade once she realised what had happened and how she'd come to leave the corridor.

Sophie laughed. "Sorry to startle you."

"Maybe a little bit of a heads up wouldn't go amiss next time." teased Sian.

The blonde stepped a bit closer to Sophie, wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hi." said Sian quietly once the kiss was broken, keeping her arms around Sophie to maintain the closeness of their bodies.

"Hello to you to." returned Sophie with a grin, her own arms snaking around Sian's waist.

Sian returned the smile, her fingers brushing delicately over the back of Sophie's neck, "So to what do I owe the pleasure of being dragged into a shady closet?"

"I was wondering …" began Sophie, her hands dipping under Sian's shirt as she started to trace shapes over the blonde's lower back, "If the lady would like to join me for a drink tonight."

"Here?" asked Sian with a frown.

Sophie laughed, "That'd get people talking wouldn't it? … No like, in town somewhere, away from prying eyes."

"Oh." started Sian as she mulled over the idea. She'd never considered spending time with Sophie as a social activity and it was definitely changing the dynamic of the relationship they'd developed. So far, it had all been light hearted and easy with nothing more between them than a certain amount of chemistry and sexual tension. However, the previous day in bed with Sophie had eventually led to just laying together, enjoying the other's company and talking about anything and everything. Sian couldn't deny it had been a nice day and she'd certainly had fun just being in Sophie's presence.

Sophie's smile faltered as she watched Sian think the proposal over and quickly tried to back track, "You don't have to, it was a stupid idea."

Sian felt Sophie try to ease out of her hold and quickly gripped the back the brunette's neck to stop her.

"Soph wait." protested Sian, one hand resting on Sophie's cheek as she turned the other girl's head to face her, "It's not that I don't want to."

"What is it then?" asked Sophie, reluctantly meeting Sian's gaze.

Sian sighed, "I just never thought about … us as … I dunno … Whenever we try to just spend time together out and about we end up fighting."

"I just thought it'd be nice to try not to …" muttered Sophie, feeling more than a little dejected by Sian's response to her offer.

Sian nodded, "That would be nice … but do you really think we can do it? A part of me feels like we're just … opposites."

"Yeah I know …" started Sophie, letting out a sigh as she tried to think of the right thing to say, "Don't you just feel like this whole thing is kind of cheap though? I'm not the kind of person that fools about with someone in secret in hotel rooms and that's it."

Sian pursed her lips and looked down as she considered Sophie's words before finally making a decision, "I'd like to go for a drink with you tonight."

"I don't want a pity drink." mumbled Sophie, "You're right, we'll just end up fighting."

Sian smirked, "And why do we always end up fighting?"

"Because … we despise each other?" suggested Sophie.

Sian shook her head, "Because we're always horrible to each other and I'm a complete bitch to you … So, I'll just be on my best behaviour."

Sophie breathed out a laugh, "Can't wait to see this."

"Hey." started Sian, pushing Sophie playfully and pointing her finger at her, "That means you an' all missus."

Sophie held her hands up in mock defence, "Whoa, I can be nice if you can."

"I'll give you plenty warning if I feel like I'm getting withdrawals from hating on you." teased Sian, returning her arms to their resting position on Sophie's shoulders, her hands joined behind the brunette's head.

"You can shoot a few snide remarks my way in front of other people if you really need it." chuckled Sophie, "Need to keep up appearances an' all that."

Sian grinned, "How very generous of you."

"Right well, meet me at Taps on the boardwalk at seven?" asked Sophie, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

Sian nodded, "It's a date."

Both girls paused for a second, Sian's mouth remaining slightly agape as the words left her mouth. Having just meant it as a passing comment she hadn't registered what her words might mean. Neither had considered what they should label their 'relationship' as and they both felt they were by no means dating. Sian's words seemed to be hanging in the air and the awkward silence that had settled over them was quickly becoming unbearable.

Sophie cleared her throat uncomfortably, thinking it was probably best to gloss over Sian's words, "Right well I'll err … see you there."

Sian nodded, tugging her lower lip between her teeth and biting down on it uncomfortably as she lowered her arms and placed them in her pockets, unsure of whether she should say something.

"Okay errm … bye." muttered Sophie, leaning forward and giving the blonde a quick, awkward kiss before hurrying out of the cupboard and avoiding anymore of the torturous, uncomfortable atmosphere.

…

Sophie was running around twenty minutes late as she quickly walked down the boardwalk towards the place she'd agreed to meet Sian. She'd given Sam and Katy an excuse about seeing Rose and they easily bought it, especially since the day before when Sophie had eventually returned back to her room in her day old clothes. Both of her friends had instantly jumped to the conclusion Sophie had spent the night with Rose and the brunette decided she wasn't lying, she just didn't correct them and merely nodded along with what they said, not giving away too much information.

As Sophie approached the door to the bar, she could see Sian through the glass, sat at the bar looking rather glum as she polished off the last of her drink.

Sophie felt bad for keeping her waiting, she hadn't meant to be so late but with Sam and Katy's constant questioning whilst she was trying to get ready, it was hard to keep on schedule.

Without wanting to keep Sian waiting any longer, Sophie quickly pulled the doors open and headed into the bar, stopping just behind the blonde and placing her mouth beside the other girl's ear.

"Whoever stood you up is a jerk." whispered Sophie.

Sian turned in her seat to face Sophie and gave the brunette a both annoyed and slightly amused expression, "You're right."

"Maybe I can get you a drink instead?" asked Sophie, taking a seat at the bar next to Sian.

Sian pretended to consider the offer for a moment before nodding with a grin, "You're much hotter than who I was meeting anyway."

"Oh really?" asked Sophie with a smirk, "Not so bad yourself, they obviously don't know a good thing when they see it."

"I'm Sian by the way." the blonde held her hand out with a grin, enjoying keeping up the charade.

Sophie laughed, taking Sian's hand in her own and giving it a shake, "Sophie, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." returned Sian with a wink.

"So Sian, what can I get you to drink?" asked Sophie, leaning against the bar and nodding at the bartender.

"I'll have a vodka and lemonade please." answered Sian with a smile.

Sophie nodded and turned to the bartender, "Vodka and lemonade for blondie here and a corona for me please."

"Do you want a lime in that?" asked the bartender.

Sophie raised her eyebrow, "Do bears shit in the woods?"

The bartender rolled his eyes and nodded, turning away to gather their drinks as Sian chuckled at Sophie's remark.

"So what brings you here then Sophie?" asked Sian, thanking the bartender as he placed a drink in front of her.

"I was hoping I'd meet a hot girl here." answered Sophie, handing over her money to pay for the drinks.

Sian chuckled, "How's that going for you?"

"I'm doing alright so far." returned Sophie, picking up her drink and taking a large gulp. "Fancy getting a table with me?"

Sian nodded, picking up her drink and jumping down from the bar stool as she followed Sophie over to a table in the corner of the bar, both girls taking a seat and placing their drinks down.

"So, what have you been up to today?" asked Sophie, sitting back in her chair and feeling herself relax.

"Well … I had a lovely breakfast at my hotel and then I went and sunbathed by the pool all day. I felt like having a little nap once it got to mid afternoon so I went back up to my room and slept for a while. And then I got ready to come here. Quite a mellow day." answered Sian, lifting her drink and taking a sip through her straw, "What about you?"

Sophie, rested her hands either side of her bottle, her thumb picking at the label as it gradually peeled back, "Well I was a little more adventurous, I went down to the beach and did some jet skiing with my friends. I planned to get here a little earlier but my friends were so busy grilling me about this girl I've been spending time with that I got delayed."

"Oh so you're seeing someone?" asked Sian, feigning serious interest and slight surprise.

Sophie smirked, "Kind of."

"I hope she doesn't mind you having a drink with me." stated Sian, playing with the straw in her drink as she spoke.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine with it." returned Sophie, picking up her drink and taking a mouthful before lowering it and continuing to peel off the label.

Sian smiled, maintaining eye contact with the brunette across the table, "This is nice."

"Sorry I kept you waiting so long." said Sophie sincerely, "I felt pretty bad."

"You're lucky I waited," started Sian, "I was thinking about leaving."

Sophie nodded, "No one stands Sian Powers up eh?"

"It's happened before." shrugged Sian, "It would seem people can't appreciate a good offer when they see one these days."

"The Sian I know wouldn't admit to being stood up." said Sophie.

Sian couldn't help but smirk, "The Sian you know wouldn't fool around with you in a hotel bedroom and go out for drinks with you."

"That's also true." agreed Sophie, taking another swig from her beer bottle, "I like this version of you better."

"So do I." said Sian, leaning forward and reaching her hand over the table so she could link her hand with Sophie's, playing nonchalantly with the brunette's fingers, "I never thought this would happen when we came on this trip."

Sophie shook her head, "Me neither … I'm still getting my head around it. In all honesty, I'm waiting for you to flip out on me."

Sian continued to fidget with Sophie's fingers, looking down at them and nodding sheepishly, "Me too."

"That's comforting." laughed Sophie.

"Sorry but …" Sian managed to look up and meet Sophie's gaze, "I don't exactly have a good track record so far do I?"

"No." answered Sophie honestly, "But look … This is what it is okay? We're having fun, it doesn't have to go anywhere, I'm not asking for anything so … let's just be and whatever happens, happens."

Sian breathed out a laugh, "God this is annoying."

"What?" Sophie frowned in confusion, not sure what Sian's response meant.

Sian sighed, brushing her fingers over the top of Sophie's hand as she started to trace up and down the brunette's forearm, watching the movements of her hand carefully so she didn't have to look at Sophie as she spoke, "Because … we're natural enemies but then you keep saying things like **that **and I can't help but like you a bit more."

Sophie laughed, "What's the problem with that."

Sian's eyes flicked up to meet Sophie's, lowering her voice as if she were afraid to say the words, "I don't want to like you."

"Gee thanks." muttered Sophie.

Sian sighed, trailing her fingers down Sophie's arm and entwining them with the brunette's, "Because then it means this is more than just fooling around."

"And?" asked Sophie, feeling herself getting annoyed at the words that were leaving Sian's lips.

"And I feel like that's the kind of thing that's gonna make me flip out." answered Sian, pausing as she tried to think of the right thing to say, "Sophie we've said it before, you and I just don't belong in the same world … we're too different."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "In other words, you don't want to like me because you'd never want to be with me properly for fear of what it'd do to your reputation."

"Did I say that?" snapped Sian, a little louder than intended. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she tried not to lose her temper with Sophie's behaviour, lowering her voice back to a more calm tone, "Look at us, we can't spend more than half an hour together without disagreeing over something."

"Yeah and it's always over something ridiculous you've said." muttered Sophie, an irritated expression on her face.

"I thought we said we weren't gonna fight?" said Sian.

Sophie turned her head to the side, taking her hand out of Sian's grasp and folding her arms across her chest, "Maybe this was a bad idea, I should go."

Sian shook her head, "No … I'm sorry …" the blonde reached further across the table, resting her hand on Sophie's arm, "Soph, look at me."

Sophie ignored Sian's pleas, keeping her arms firmly folded in front of her and looking anywhere but at the other girl.

Sian sighed, squeezing Sophie's arm encouragingly, "Babe please."

Sophie's head snapped back to face Sian, looking over at the blonde curiously, "What did you just call me?"

"Am I not allowed to call you that?" asked Sian, raising her eyebrows at Sophie.

Sophie shook her head, "No it's … nice. Just … wasn't expecting it is all."

Sian held out her hand and looked at Sophie expectantly, the brunette eventually managing a smile as she unfolded her arms and placed her hand back in Sian's.

"Hear me out okay?" started Sian, her thumb brushing over the top of Sophie's hand, "You and me was probably bottom of my list of 'things I ever expected to happen' … and I like things the way they are. Like you said, you've got no expectations and neither have I. That's why I'm enjoying this with you so much. It's just easy. And … the more you grow on me the less easy it becomes. It's really hard to feel this way about you after our history together."

Sian retracted her hand, earning her a frown from Sophie that quickly transformed into a smile as the blonde placed her hands either side of her chair and shuffled it round the table so she was next to Sophie before reconnecting their hands.

"I'm not making you any promises or … saying I can guarantee what'll happen or what this is but can we just for now … keep things how they are and not label it?" said Sian.

Sophie let Sian's words sink in, considering her proposition for a second before slowly nodding her head and managing a smile, "Okay."

"Is that what you want?" asked Sian, "Cause I don't want you to feel like I'm … I dunno, messing you around or whatever."

Sophie shook her head, "It's fine. Things are nice the way they are … weird, but nice."

Sian laughed, "Yeah … I like that. Weird but nice."

Sophie pointed to Sian's now almost empty drink, "Another?"

"I'd love one." nodded Sian, leaning back in her chair as Sophie stood up.

"Don't go anywhere." Sophie flashed Sian a quick wink before turning her back and heading for the bar.


	23. Chapter 23

Sian went to place her key into the door but was stopped as she felt Sophie's body push against her own, spinning the blonde around so her back collided with the door.

A groan left Sian's lips as was pushed against the solid wood but it was quickly silenced with a kiss as Sophie's lips pressed hard against her own. Sian could feel the familiar heat rising in her body and her breathing was quickly becoming ragged as Sophie's hands began to explore her body and their tongues brushed against one another.

Sophie pulled back, quickly reattaching her lips to the skin of Sian's neck, working her way down towards Sian's collarbone, eliciting a string of moans and gasps from the blonde.

"Soph … babe …" muttered Sian, her hands wrapped around the brunette's body as she tried to get her words out and ignore the arousal that was beginning to grow inside of her, "Sophie let me get the door open."

Sophie didn't say anything, sucking hard on Sian's pulse point as she raised her hand to the blonde's, taking the key from her and feeling for the lock. After fumbling for a few seconds, not halting her ministrations against Sian's neck, she eventually felt the key slip into the lock and quickly turned it before pushing against the handle and walking Sian through the door.

At the bar, one drink had turned into a lot more and the flirting between the girls had escalated past the point of innocent comments. Sophie had been unable to tear her eyes away from the blonde in front of her, who was looking especially attractive that night in a low cut red dress that cut off at the thigh, showing off her body perfectly. The only concrete thought that had been running through Sophie's mind for the better part of that evening was getting Sian back to the hotel and making the most of their time alone together.

Sian allowed herself to be walked back into the room, both girls kissing the other with equal desire and passion as Sophie kicked the door shut behind then and headed towards the bed.

Sian's knees soon buckled against the side of the mattress, falling backwards onto the bed as Sophie lay on top of her, her hands soon travelling up the side of Sian's dress and pulling at the zipper.

Sian raised her hips off the bed, allowing Sophie to pull the item of clothing down her body before it was eventually kicked off the end of the bed.

Nothing about the moment was gentle or delicate and it was filled with pure lust and desire for one other, Sian quickly discarding Sophie of her shirt, a little clumsily in her intoxicated state.

Sian clutched her hands to Sophie's face, tugging the brunette's head towards her own and pressing their lips together hard. The kisses between them were rough and a little careless but neither girl seemed to mind, completely lost in the heat of the moment and wanting nothing more than to enjoy what was occurring between the two of them. Sian bent her legs at the knees, lifting them up either side of Sophie's body and resting her feet on Sophie's bum as the kiss deepened. Sophie ran her tongue along Sian's lower lip, not waiting to be granted entrance before pushing it into the blonde's mouth, feeling a moan vibrate against her lips at the gesture.

Sian's hands slid to the back of Sophie's body, fumbling with the clasp to her bra for a few seconds before managing to unfasten it and quickly removing the item. She smiled into the kiss as Sophie lowered her body against her own, a groan of satisfaction leaving each of them as their naked breasts pressed against one another.

Sophie rested her hands on Sian's waist, holding the blonde in place as she rolled her hips, rocking her body against Sian's and hearing a grunt of pleasure escape Sian's lips at the contact.

Sian seemed to be kissing Sophie back with more fervour than usual, their lips moving quickly together as the blonde's tongue was exploring her mouth like she wanted to remember every millimetre of it. Not that Sophie was complaining, she'd never in her wildest dreams imagined that she'd have as much desire and need for the girl who was currently wrapped tightly around her half naked body as she did in that very minute. Raising her hips again, she pushed a little harder than last time into Sian's centre, the blonde digging her fingernails into Sophie's back at the contact as she grinded her own body into Sophie, her breathing becoming heavier and more erratic with every second that passed. Sian's body was writhing beneath her, her legs wrapped tightly around Sophie's waist as she kept the brunette close, desperate for whatever friction she could find as Sophie's hands began to explore her body, working their way up without hesitation towards her breasts and cupping them roughly. Nothing was similar to their previous encounter, both girls past caring about gentle, delicate touches as they both explored one another's bodies with a certain amount of need and urgency. Sophie rubbed her thumbs over Sian's nipples, the feeling of them instantly hardening under her touch sending a rush of heat to her own centre. She felt Sian's breathing hitch and a series of gasps and moans leave the blonde's lips with every pinch and stroke of her nipples and Sophie couldn't help but think she could listen to those sounds for the rest of her life.

Sian couldn't imagine being more turned on than she was at that second, she was sure her underwear had to be soaked by now and with every push of Sophie's body against her centre, she was losing herself more and more in what could only be described as a haze of pure lust.

"Soph." Sian barely managed to go the word out as she felt the brunette grind into her harder, the feeling sending a sensation of unadulterated pleasure rippling through her body. Sian rested her hand on the back of Sophie's neck, bringing her head forward to rest in the crook of her neck as she planted a series of kisses along her cheek towards the brunette's ear.

"Babe I need you." whispered Sian, kissing Sophie's ear lobe and tugging it between her teeth.

Sophie shook her head and leant back slightly, her eyes locking with Sian's, both girls severely out of breath and a light sheen of sweat covering both of their half naked bodies.

"Not like this." breathed Sophie, raising her hand and brushing a stray piece of hair out of Sian's face, "I want you but … not tonight."

Sian rested her hands on Sophie's shoulders, a look that was almost pleading in her eyes as she brought her lips forward so they brushed against the other girls, "Please Soph."

Sophie shook her head again. It was taking all the strength she had to say no, she wanted nothing more than to remove the final barriers of clothing between them and have her way with the girl below her but she didn't want it as a drunken escapade that would more than likely be regretted in the morning. She wasn't that girl and she was pretty certain Sian wasn't either.

Sophie brushed her fingers over Sian's temple, down towards her cheek before rubbing over it with the side of her hand. "I don't want this to be a drunken mistake Sian."

Sian let out a frustrated sigh, tilting her head and looking up at the ceiling as she raised a hand to run her fingers through her hair, "Stop being such a martyr about this Sophie, you don't need to worry about me so much."

"Hang on a second there blondie." Sophie placed her hands either side of Sian's head, raising her body a bit so they were no longer pressed so close together, "This isn't merely for your benefit. I don't exactly want to fuck you just because we're both drunk. What do you take me for?"

Sian pushed Sophie off her, sitting up and pulling the bed sheet over her body to cover herself before turning to face the brunette and frowning, "So why are you here then Sophie? Why couldn't you wait to get me into bed and why did you start tearing my clothes off the second we were alone?"

Sophie's mouth bobbed open and closed a few times, not entirely sure what her response should be, "I just … I thought this was what you wanted, you wanted to fool around and that's what we're doing."

"And now I want this, I want you" said Sian, her eyes remaining slightly narrowed and her brow furrowed in Sophie's direction, clearly irritated with the brunette.

Sophie leant across, trying to put her arm around Sian but was quickly brushed away. She let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose as she considered what to say to try and make things better. "Sian you know I want to. Jesus I really want to but … like this it just … it isn't right."

Sian shuffled closer to Sophie, looking the brunette dead in the eye with a completely serious expression on her face, "Tell me that didn't feel right Sophie. Can you honestly me what we were just doing didn't feel right to you?"

"What we were doing felt good Sian … really good." started Sophie, looking down at the bed and fiddling with a stray piece of cotton at the corner of the sheet, "But that's as far as I wanna go tonight. You and I both said we like what we have here. It works for us, it's simple, it's easy. And I don't wanna ruin that."

Sian nodded along with what Sophie was saying. She knew she had possibly over reacted and that in the heat of the moment, her emotions and overwhelming desire for Sophie had gotten the better of her. The feelings that had been coursing through her body during that heated and passionate moment had been stronger and more intense than anything she'd ever experienced and she never thought those feelings would be down to Sophie Webster. The girl was by all means her greatest enemy on this planet. Sian made her life hell and in return, Sophie given as good as she got. Sian knew she'd started it. Jealousy and envy for the honesty and conviction Sophie lived her life by had resulted in her seeing an easy way to chip away at the brunette, maybe even bring her down a peg or two in an attempt to make herself feel better. She was Sian Powers. The most popular girl in school. The girl everyone wanted to know and who everyone envied. She was hot and she knew it, she knew she could have anyone she wanted. But all she'd ever really wanted was happiness. A chance at happiness that she'd denied herself by using her time and energy to pick on those weaker than herself in a bid to climb the social hierarchy and stay on top. Lay there with Sophie, enjoying their moments in private, enjoying the fact that the honest, beautiful, intelligent girl beside her expected nothing from Sian except for her to be herself, she could feel herself slowly gaining hope that maybe this could be her chance. That with Sophie, if she'd just bring herself to stop pretending and suck up her pride for once, she could actually give herself a good chance at being content with herself. Sophie had told her time and time again to stop pretending and to act like the person she truly was inside. Despite everything Sian had put the brunette through, Sophie could still see past all of that, to the girl inside who was merely aching to be loved for who she really was; a normal, decent, compassionate human being. On some level that's what terrified Sian the most. She'd never allowed herself to rely on someone else, give anyone else the power to control her happiness or her feelings. Putting her trust in Sophie, showing the other girl her true colours was giving Sophie power. The power to hurt her, to break her just like Sian had tried to break Sophie over the past few years.

As she mulled over her thoughts, Sian finally realised that keeping all this information in, remaining a closed book and continuing to put up the protective walls she'd surrounded herself with for so long, was something she was no longer afraid of stopping when it came to Sophie. She actually trusted her. Sophie had proven herself to be one of the most kind and caring people she'd ever met and she knew that she could be herself around her. However it was in that moment that Sian realised she didn't deserve the brunette's kindness and in turn, she didn't deserve Sophie.

"Why …" Sian paused, looking down at the bed as she thought of what it was she wanted to say before eventually lifting her gaze to meet Sophie's. "Why are you even interested in me?"

Sophie frowned. Having been watching Sian for the past few minutes as she lost herself in thought, that wasn't what she'd expect to hear. "What do you mean 'why'?"

"You deserve better than this Sophie." started Sian, "I'm a fucking screw up, I destroy everyone and everything and all you do is treat people with respect and kindness. You shouldn't be here in a hotel room with me, having a go at you cause you wouldn't sleep with me. You should be with someone that makes you happy."

"Do you like me Sian?" asked Sophie, her eyes remaining firmly fixed on the blonde as she waited for a response. Her question was simple and direct and had been delivered calmly, wanting nothing more than an honest answer in return.

"I …" Sian trailed off. She wasn't used to such a discussion. In the past she'd instantly gravitated towards guys like Ryan who wanted nothing more than a shot with the great Sian Powers. A chance to climb the social standings by mere association with her and those guys had wanted nothing in return. They never seemed to care whether Sian actually cared for them or even wanted them. They wanted a hot girl who made them look better to their friends and the fact Sian never seemed to get emotionally attached was merely an added bonus for them.

"It's a simple question Sian, yes or no." pushed Sophie, her impatience growing by the minute as Sian lost herself in thought for the second time that night.

Sian sighed, shuffling along the bed so she was closer to Sophie, resting her hand on the brunette's arm and stroking along it softly, "I think you know the answer Sophie."

"So say it." said Sophie, watching Sian carefully.

"I … God of course I like you." muttered Sian, finally looking up into Sophie's eyes, "I kissed you. I pursued this. I like you."

"Well then that's all there is Sian." Sophie reached up, removing Sian's hand from her arm and linking their fingers together as she smiled sincerely at the blonde, "That's enough for me … I don't care what this is or what it means but … I like this, I like you. And I'm happy with that."

Sian raised her eyebrows, a little shocked by Sophie's words having not been expecting such a response, "You are?"

Sophie nodded, her smile widening, "I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't."

"So … we're okay?" asked Sian timidly, her eyes and the tone of her voice giving away the uncertainty she felt.

Sophie breathed out a laugh, "Yeah we're okay."

"Can we go to sleep now?" Sian ran her thumb over the top of Sophie's hand as the brunette nodded and adjusted herself in the bed, laying down on her back. "Can you cuddle me?"

Sophie held out her arm, "Course, come here."

Sian let a content smile grace her features, turning her body and nestling down on top of Sophie so her head was resting on the brunette's chest. "Thank you."

"What for?" asked Sophie, her fingers running slowly through Sian's hair as she felt herself starting to drift off.

"Being you." answered Sian simply, growing tired herself as the soothing feeling of Sophie playing with her hair started to send her to sleep. "G'night Soph."

Sophie placed a kiss on the top of Sian's head, closing her eyes as she felt exhaustion start to consume her, "Night Sian."


	24. Chapter 24

Sian stirred in the bed, feeling herself waking up and instantly wishing she wasn't as the light streaming through the balcony doors only aggravated her pounding headache more than it already was. The taste of stale alcohol in her mouth and the churning in her stomach made her sure she was going to live to regret the amount of drinks she'd allowed to enter her system last night. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, a groan leaving her lips as soon as she did so as the light seemed to burn her retinas and make her head feel like it was about to combust. If there was a hell, Sian was pretty sure she was in it.

Flopping onto her side Sian stretched her arm across the bed and a frown instantly formed on her face as she felt nothing but a cold, empty spot beside her. She sat up quickly in the bed and regretting her actions straight away, clutching her hand to her forehead and tightly shutting her eyes as a blinding pain shot through her skull.

"Why the fuck am I allowed to drink." grumbled Sian, daring to attempt opening her eyes again and looking around the room, "Soph?"

There was no response and Sian was about to risk taking a shot at getting up out of bed when the door to her hotel room opened.

Sophie stepped in, a broad grin on her face as she carried what appeared to be far too many thing for two people in her hands: a cup holder of coffee in her left hand, a cup holder of what looked like orange juice in the other and a brown bag held between her teeth.

"Herrr mhhm ummpp." mumbled Sophie, attempting to speak through the bag as she kicked the door shut behind her.

Sian giggled at Sophie's attempt to communicate, "Sorry what was that?"

Sophie placed both cup holders down on the bedside table, shuffling onto the bed and placing the bag down, "I said hey you're up … you were dead to the world so I thought I'd be back before you woke up."

"Trust me I wish I wasn't awake." grumbled Sian, instantly feeling her stomach churn as the smell of whatever Sophie had brought in the bag hit her nostrils. "Eurgh, food."

Sophie chuckled at Sian's dramatic behaviour, "Stop being such a drama queen, food'll help babe I promise."

Sian threw herself back down on the pillow and let out another growl, "I don't want to."

"Sian Powers get your little monkey butt up and eat this food right now." said Sophie sternly, reaching across to the bedside table and picking up a cup of juice for the blonde.

Sian slowly sat up, a sheepish look on her face as she pouted at Sophie, "Why are you punishing me?"

"Jesus you're pathetic when you're hungover." laughed Sophie, holding out the juice to Sian, "Get that down your neck."

Realisation of something seemed to dawn on Sian as she took a sip of her drink and then looked down at herself, frowning and then lifting her gaze back up to Sophie, "Why am I dressed?"

"What do you mean why are you dressed? You got dressed obviously." answered Sophie, not sure why Sian was so confused.

"But …" Sian though back on the night before, her frown growing by the second, "When I fell asleep I only had my underwear on and now … I have a vest and shorts on."

Sophie nodded, "Yeah you woke up about five in the morning and put them on, said you were cold."

"I did?" asked Sian disbelievingly.

Sophie laughed, "Yeah, I think you were still asleep though, you were talking some right shit."

"Oh god what did I say?" moaned Sian, feeling herself beginning to blush.

Sophie's laughter increased as she noticed how embarrassed the other girl was, "Oh nothing important. Just about how when you were a little kid, you used to have a little teddy called Buster and how you wished he was here because he's so cool and makes yo-"

"Please stop!" interrupted Sian, wishing the ground would swallow her up as Sophie giggled, "I hate myself."

"Hey I thought it was cute." said Sophie with a smile, tapping her finger against Sian's nose playfully before reaching into the bag and pulling out something in a paper wrapping, "Now eat this."

Sian scrunched up her face as she eyed the item up warily, "What is it?"

"Bacon buttie." answered Sophie, handing the packet over as Sian took it reluctantly, a disgusted expression on her face, "Geez that's gratitude for you isn't it."

Sian tentatively unwrapped the sandwich, trying her best to ignore the churning sensation in her stomach as she did so, "How are you not dying?"

"Some of us can handle our alcohol." stated Sophie, reaching across and picking up her cup of coffee and taking a sip, "You were errr … pretty drunk."

Sian pursed her lips, "Yeah about last night … look I'm so-"

"It's okay really you don't have t-"

"No please listen to me." interrupted Sian, placing the bacon sandwich down on the bed as she prepared herself to speak, "I'm sorry. You were right last night and I should have appreciated your decision a lot more. You could have just had sex with me and I would have been more than happy to let you but you're right I think we both would have regretted it … and then I would have resented you … and this whole thing would be a huge mess. So … thank you. I'm glad you stopped things when you did."

Sophie nodded, "I'm glad you're glad."

"I am." giggled Sian, "You're nothing like I thought you were when I first met you."

"Neither are you." returned Sophie, both girls maintaining eye contact and smiling for a few seconds before Sophie eventually cleared her throat and stood up from the bed, "Anyway, I should get going."

Sophie's smile faltered and a look of disappointment quickly fell upon her face, "Why?"

"The world doesn't stop turning because Sian Powers gets a hangover." teased Sophie, "Compulsory activity today on the itinerary so I need to go get ready."

"Noooo." groaned Sian dramatically, looking truly heartbroken at the news. "I think I'm dying, I can't."

Sophie laughed, bending down and resting her hand on the bed as she put her face level with Sian's, "You'll live, just eat that food, drink your coffee and have a shower. Get some nice clean clothes on and take the paracetamol I've left out for you over there on the table and you'll be fresh as a daisy." said Sophie.

Sian sighed, "Right now I hate you for making me do this but I'll appreciate it in about an hour."

Sophie laughed, leaning forward to place a kiss on Sian's lips but was stopped as the blonde pulled back and shook her head.

"I have morning breath." muttered Sian, blushing a little as the words left her mouth.

Sophie shook her head and chuckled, placing her hand on the back of Sian's neck and pulling her towards her, "Shut up and kiss me."

Sian couldn't help but giggle against Sophie's lips as the brunette placed a lingering kiss on her mouth before pulling back and grinning.

"I'll see you later, okay?" said Sophie, raising her eyebrows and getting a nod from Sian, "Eat, shower, drink, you'll be fine."

"Thanks, you'll have to look after me when I'm hungover more often." suggested Sian, a cheeky grin tugging at her lips.

"Don't push it blondie." chuckled Sophie, picking up her coffee and heading towards the door, giving Sian a quick wave and a goodbye before leaving the room and walking back towards her own.

"Oh here she is!" shouted Katy, jumping up from her bed and looking at Sophie with a frown as she entered the room.

Sophie rolled her eyes. She knew this reaction from her friends was inevitable after spending another night out and not returning back to her room but the last thing she wanted to do was endure another intense grilling. Although she wasn't hungover like Sian, she was incredibly tired and could think of nothing she wanted to do more than crawl into her own bed and have a few hours peace to collect herself. The previous night had been draining for more than one reason and the sneaking around, lying to her friends and late nights with Sian were slowly taking their toll on Sophie.

"You're turning into a right dirty stop out Webster." scolded Sam mockingly, jumping down from the top bunk and facing her friend, "You look rough. Long night?"

"Something like that." nodded Sophie, eagerly taking a sip of her coffee in a bid to gather some energy.

"So where did you end up? What happened?" pushed Katy, desperate for the details of Sophie's night.

Sophie sighed, heading towards her suitcase and rummaging around for a fresh set of clothes, "I really need to do some laundry. Wanna go to the laundrette later?"

"Stop avoiding the question Webster." said Katy, looking over at the brunette impatiently.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." snapped Sophie, pulling out a t shirt and a pair of shorts from her suitcase. She truly didn't want to discuss anything with her friends. She wasn't sure she had it in her to think up another pack of lies and frankly, she didn't want to lie anymore "Can't I have a private life?"

Sam frowned, "When did you become such an enigma?"

"I'm sorry okay, I just really don't wanna talk about it, I wanna keep some things to myself is all." tried Sophie, smiling at her friends apologetically before heading into the bathroom to get changed.

Sam and Katy exchanged confused glances, having never known Sophie to be so secretive about a girl she was seeing before, they couldn't help but find the whole situation a bit suspicious. However, choosing to let it drop as to not irritate Sophie further, they merely shrugged and continued to get ready for the day ahead.

The three girls walked down to the foyer in silence, a slightly awkward tension between them as Sophie continued to remain tight-lipped about her night out and Sam and Katy tried their best to bite their tongues. The whole thing was a strange abnormality to their friendship, having always shared things with one another in the past and none of them ever fearing to confide in their friends before and Sophie felt like a prize arsehole for ever tampering with that.

As they stepped out of the elevator and stood around waiting for their instructions for the day, Sophie let out a long sigh.

"Look I'm sorry guys, I'm just tired and in a ratty mood." said Sophie, the sincerity clear in her voice, "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, I just wanna keep this one to myself okay?"

Katy and Sam nodded and managed an apology for pushing Sophie to give them details, the awkward feeling between the three of them lifting slightly as they entered into idle chatter amongst themselves.

A few minutes passed by and Sian strolled into the foyer, feeling like death warmed up but putting on a brave face as she walked over to join Tina and Kerry, both of her friend's smiling at her as she approached.

"What happened to you last night?" asked Tina, "We knocked on your door to see if you were coming for a drink but there was no answer."

Sian felt a mild sense of panic descend over her as she quickly realised she had no excuse for the night before and blurted out the first thing she thought of, "Yeah sorry I was feeling really shit, think I've got a bug or something, couldn't even get out of bed."

Kerry nodded, a discreet smirk on her face, "That's weird, we were sure we heard some rather interesting noises coming from your room weren't we Tina?"

"Oh yeah, really weird." agreed Tina with a grin, "Like moans and stuff, sounded like someone was having a really good time."

Sian took a deep breath, the panic she felt not mixing well with her already unsettled stomach and she was desperately trying her best to keep down her bacon sandwich from earlier. "I err … was watching a movie."

"Oh yeah? What movie?" asked Kerry disbelieving.

"It was errm …" Sian cursed herself mentally as she struggled to think of something, "Errm Harry Potter?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember there being that many scenes in that film filled with moans and creaking beds."

"Well you must have heard wrong." shot back Sian, already tired of defending herself and not even wanting to speak any more for fear that if she kept her mouth open any longer she might be sick. Fortunately she was saved as Mr Maddison stood at the front of the foyer and clapped for everyone's attention.

"Alright then guys, today we're going as a group on a boat ride!" shouted the older man excitedly, most people rolling their eyes and muttering their annoyance that they'd have to take part in such a boring task.

Sian groaned, just what she needed when she had such an unsettled stomach - being stuck on a boat that would sway side to side in the sea. She looked across to her left and her eyes soon fell on Sophie who was stood behind her friends, watching her with mild amusement. Sian raised her hand to her mouth, opening it and pointing two fingers in, as a gesture she was going to be sick.

Sophie sniggered at Sian's behaviour and shook her head, raising her arms and pretending to play a violin earning her the finger and a mock scowl from the blonde.

As Mr Maddison finished talking, everyone started to head out to the front of the hotel where a coach was waiting to take them to the dock that they'd be boarding the boat from and for a brief moment, Sian hung back and considered doing a runner to get out of the whole ordeal but was stopped when she felt a hand on her lower back and someone's lips brush against her ear.

"Did you eat your breakfast?" whispered Sophie, her eyes darting around the group and looking anywhere but at Sian as she made sure no one was watching the pair of them.

Sian kept her head firmly facing forward, doing much the same as Sophie as she watched the rest of her class mates to make sure no one would see them speaking, "Yeah but I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing it again soon."

Sophie breathed out a laugh, "You'll be fine, just keep drinking water."

"I never thanked you for my food." muttered Sian, speaking out of the corner of her mouth and moving her lips as little as possible.

"Well you're welcome none the less." answered Sophie, "I'll see you on the boat."

Sian finally turned her head, doing a quick scan of the people around them before opening her mouth to speak, "Will you come find me?"

Sophie grinned and nodded, "Just try and stop me, I can't wait to see you throw up."

Sian scowled, not caring if anyone saw her next move as she pushed Sophie forcefully in the arm, "Fuck off."

Sian's scowl turned into a reluctant smile as Sophie smirked and shook her head, walking away into the crowd to go and find her friends.


	25. Chapter 25

"Jesus christ!" Sian groaned loudly as her back collided with a wall and Sophie's lips attached themselves to her pulse point. The brunette sucked hard, running her tongue over the flesh to soothe it as Sian laced her fingers through Sophie's hair and held her close as she let out a string of moans and gasps.

Sophie smirked as Sian clutched her hand tighter to the back of her neck, a loud guttural moan escaping her lips as Sophie slid her leg between the blonde's thighs and pressed into her centre.

Sian threw her head back against the wall and closed her eyes tightly, getting completely lost in the moment as Sophie's hands explored her body, her mouth kissing, licking and nibbling at her neck whilst the added pressure against Sian's centre was causing the blonde to lose herself in a daze of lust and pleasure.

"Do it again babe." panted Sian, her fingers tightening on the back of Sophie's neck as she lifted her leg, pressing it against Sian again and eliciting a loud groan of satisfaction from the blonde.

Had Sian not been so impossibly turned on in that moment, she'd probably have been concerned that someone would hear them. It had been only an hour since the boat had left and they were supposed to be up the top with the rest of their class mates, enjoying the journey and looking at the view. However, Sian had quickly decided that standing on a swaying boat was only going to aggravate her hideous hangover further and she desperately needed something to take her mind off it. She concluded that Sophie was the answer and proceeded to subtly drag the brunette below deck to find what appeared to be a pantry of some kind, just next to the kitchen.

Once inside of the room, no time had been wasted and Sophie had swiftly pinned Sian to the far wall and proceeded to start, what had soon escalated into, a very heated making out session.

Just as Sophie's thigh pressed a little harder into Sian, the boat must have went over a rather large wave and the unsettled feeling inside of Sian's stomach only got a hundred times worse at the movement. Sian quickly placed her hands on Sophie's shoulders, pushing the brunette away from her just a fraction as she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, desperately trying not to be sick.

"Are you okay?" asked Sophie, leaning back so she could observe Sian properly, her hands remaining on the blonde's waist as it looked like she might need help standing up straight.

Sian shook her head, refusing to open her eyes or turn to face Sophie for fear she wouldn't be able to fight down the urge to throw up any longer.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Sophie pushed for more information, her eyes filled with panic and concern as they darted over the girl in front of her, from the pained expression on Sian's face to the hand that was clutching at her stomach. "Can I help? You're scaring me Sian."

"Just hang on a s-" Sian stopped mid sentence and pushed Sophie forcefully in the chest so she would move away before turning to the corner of the room and proceeding to vomit behind a pile of cardboard boxes.

"Ohhhh that's great." muttered Sophie, trying her best not to let the scene unfolding in front of her bother her too much as she took a step closer to Sian and placed her hand on the blonde's back, rubbing comforting circles.

Sian shrugged off Sophie's touch and groaned, "Don't touch me, this is horrible."

Sophie breathed out a laugh, taking another step towards Sian and pulling her hair back with one hand as the other rested on her shoulder, "Stop being so stubborn, it's fine."

"I don't want you to see me being sick Webster, this is an all time low for me." grumbled Sian, clutching her hand to her stomach as she felt it churn again and her mouth started to water threateningly, "God, fuck my life. Throwing up in a pantry with Sophie bloody Webster holding my hair back, whilst on a boat."

Sophie frowned, "You do realise I can hear what you're saying don't you?"

"Yeah I didn't mean." Sian stopped speaking as she felt her stomach stir again but after a few seconds of silence decided it was safe, "I didn't mean it like that. Just come on, who would have predicted this."

"Right okay well … as much as I'd like to stay here," Sophie pointed to the corner where Sian had just vomited and pulled a face, "We should leave before someone finds us and you get into trouble for spewing up all over their food cupboard."

Sian blushed pink and managed a small giggle, "Make sure no one orders any food while we're hear."

"I can't believe you did that, it's appalling." teased Sophie, "You need to sweat your hangover out and then you'll feel better."

Sian cocked an eyebrow, "Sweat it out? What exactly are you suggesting?"

Sophie held her hands out defensively, "Whoa I didn't mean it like that. Just … yano, really hot shower or something and you'll be fine."

"Maybe you can come join me for one when we get back." Sian smirked and flashed Sophie a wink, earning her a laugh from the brunette.

"That would be so much sexier if I hadn't just watched you throw up." chuckled Sophie.

Sian pouted, "Don't be horrible … It's your fault I'm so bad anyway, you invited me for the drink."

"Yeah but I didn't make you drink so much!" protested Sophie, "Look at me, I'm fine."

"Well I'm still blaming you." grumbled Sian, placing her hands in her pockets as she took a few steps away from the corner, "Maybe you're right, I just need to sweat it out or something."

Sophie nodded, "You'll be okay."

"Come on, let's get back, I wanna get as far away from this room as possible." muttered Sian, pulling open the door and instantly freezing causing Sophie to walk into the back of her.

"What the hell are you do- oh ho ho this is **not** good." Sophie set eyes on a man in front of them, glaring angrily back at them with his arms folded across his chest.

"What do you think you two were doing in there? You're not supposed to be down here." scolded the man sternly, not halting his intense scrutiny of the pair as he tried to stare them down.

Sophie itched the back of her neck uncomfortably, "Well you see we were just erm … RUN!"

Sophie grabbed Sian by the hand, dragging her away as they headed back up the corridor as fast as their legs would carry them.

"Soph what are we doing?" giggled Sian, letting out a squeal as she turned the corner and almost ran into a woman who was walking towards the kitchen.

Sophie couldn't help but laugh, highly amused by the situation as she dared to look behind her for the man, "Well could you think of a better idea?"

"I think we're good Sophie." stated Sian in between deep breaths as she stopped running and leant against the wall, trying to calm her racing heart from the run. "Geez, talk about sweating it out."

Sophie looked back down the corridor warily, "If he catches us we're dead."

"Well we'll just have to not get caught then won't we? Should be good at that kind of thing by now." Sian grinned and was about to step towards the brunette for a kiss but stopped as soon as she saw two girls heading their way. "Oh and stay out of my way Webster, I can think of nothing worse than another second of you perving on me!"

Sophie frowned in confusion and was about to question Sian but stopped herself abruptly as she saw Sam and Katy arrive next to her, "Trust me blondie, I'd rather swallow glass than touch you with a ten foot pole. Don't flatter yourself."

Katy and Sam watched the exchange between the two girls, glaring at Sian in support of their friend and instantly feeling angry themselves as the blonde's trademark smug grin came out to play.

"I'm sure you'd much rather use your hands eh Webster?" teased Sian, strangely enjoying the charade.

Sophie shook her head and couldn't help but smirk, "In your dreams."

"Just do one Powers." piped up Sam, shooting the blonde a death glare.

Sian laughed coldly, "Don't worry, with pleasure." she gave Sophie a sarcastic wave as she bit down on her lip to try and suppress a smirk before turning and heading back up onto the deck.

"Where've you been Webster?" asked Sam as soon as Sian was gone, "We've been looking for you for ages."

Sophie paused as she tried desperately to think up an excuse, "Errm yeah, sorry guys. I erm, I was feeling a bit ill so I had to look for a toilet so I could be sick."

Katy frowned, "I didn't know you got sea sick?"

"Neither did I." returned Sophie, "I think it's probably something I drank last night more than anything. Speaking of which, wanna grab a drink at the bar up top?"

"You sure you're up to it?" asked Sam with a confused expression on her face. She knew Sophie well enough to be sure that when the brunette was hungover, she wouldn't go anywhere near a drink.

Sophie shrugged, "Why not, can only get better really can't I?"

Sam watched Sophie carefully, sure that something wasn't quite right but knowing Sophie would never admit to anything. In the end, the three girls settled on going to get a drink on the deck and Sophie could not be more pleased that for now, she seemed to have gotten away with keeping her and Sian's secret.

…

Sophie let out a whistle as she walked over to Sian's room. It was around one o clock in the morning and since her friends wanted an earlier night than usual to recover from all the drinking and activities, Sophie saw it as the perfect opportunity to go and get some alone time with Sian and make sure the blonde was okay after being so ill earlier.

Sophie rapped her knuckles on the door, waiting patiently for a couple of minutes before a frown graced her features as there was still no answer. Knocking again as quietly as possible, she still got no response and was more than a little confused as to why. Given the option, she would have knocked loudly on Sian's door but since Tina and Kerry were just in the next room, she didn't want to chance them hearing and coming out for a look.

Frowning a final time at the hotel room door, Sophie spun around and headed towards the elevator, deciding she would at least try and locate Sian. She couldn't think where Sian would be, the bar downstairs having closed already and she knew Tina and Kerry were in their room because she'd seen them leave. Stepping out of the lift, Sophie did a quick scan of the foyer but noticed no one she recognised so opted for heading outside to the bar area.

The night was cool and quiet, most hotel guests either in bed or out in town at this time so as Sophie stepped out in the night air, she wasn't surprised to see absolutely no one around.

"What the fuck." muttered Sophie, walking a little further outside and looking around the tables and chairs but seeing no sign of anyone, never mind Sian.

She was about to head back inside the hotel and admit defeat when she head a splashing sound just around the corner. Curiosity getting the better of her, Sophie walked towards the swimming pool and looked around in the water, seeing nothing but the reflection of the moon. Beginning to doubt herself for hearing anything at all, Sophie continued her walk around the pool, her eyes settling on the extremely empty children's pool and along the vacant loungers that surrounded her.

Sophie let out a sigh, frustrated that she couldn't find Sian as she continued her walk further out into the night and grabbed a cigarette out of her pocket. As Sophie lifted the cigarette to her lips, her gaze fell on the hot tub by the corner and her lips soon turned up into a grin, putting the cigarette back into her box as she headed over towards the tub by the side of the hotel.

"Fancy meeting you here." greeted Sophie, perching herself on the corner of the tub as she grinned at the occupant.

Sian's eyes slowly fluttered open and her face broke out into a smile as she set eyes on Sophie, "Fancy eh?"

"And what brings you to the hot tub in the middle of the night?" laughed Sophie, finding the whole idea rather bizarre.

Sian shrugged, "I still felt like shit and couldn't sleep so I decided I'd take your suggestion and sweat it out."

"And what's the verdict?" asked Sophie, turning her body a little more so she was facing Sian.

"It's alright." started Sian, spreading her arms out along the back of the tub, "Be nicer if I had some company."

Sophie smirked, "Oh yeah?"

"Definitely." nodded Sian, "Need my little slave to come and look after me."

Sophie chuckled, "Well that's not gonna get me in there."

"How about if I do this?" Sian raised one of her arms over her head before bending it at the elbow and grabbing the string of her bikini behind her neck. With a smirk she gripped the end of the material and gave it a firm tug, causing the knot to untie and her bikini top to fall down.

Sophie swallowed hard as the item fell to hang around Sian's waist, the sight of the blonde's now naked breasts sending an instant rush of heat between her legs. "I err … yeah … erm … that'll do it."

Sian giggled as Sophie fumbled over her words, eagerly tugging her shirt over her head and unfastening her shorts before stepping out of them and kicking her shoes to the side.

"Someone's eager." teased Sian as Sophie booted her clothes away from her before jumping in to the hot tub.

"Oh my god this is heaven." groaned Sophie as the hot water hit her body, the bubbling sensation instantly relaxing her as she shuffled around so she was next to Sian. "You wanna hope no one else comes out here and sees you like that."

Sian grinned, "What's life without taking a risk or two?"

"Fancy taking any more?" asked Sophie, mirroring Sian's broad grin.

Sian nodded, shuffling over in the hot tub and swinging her leg over Sophie's body before lowering herself down so she was straddling the brunette, "What did you have in mind?"

"What do you think?" muttered Sophie, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Sian's.

The kiss was instantly deepened as Sian ran her tongue along Sophie's lower lip, the blonde letting out a soft moan of satisfaction as it was granted entrance. Sophie was unable to stop her hands and they seemed to act of their own accord as without hesitation they skimmed over Sian's body towards her breasts.

The moans that left Sian's lips soon began to increase in volume and frequency as Sophie's hands cupped her breasts, her thumbs circling the blonde's nipples and feeling them instantly harden against her touch.

"Holy fuck!" Sian threw her head back as Sophie took her left nipple between her thumb and forefinger and pinched it a little harder than she usually would, the sensation sending a ripple of pleasure through Sian's body.

As Sophie continued her ministrations, occasionally leaning forward and planting a kiss on Sian's exposed neck or her collar bone, the blonde could feel a familiar sense of arousal creeping into her body and she was certain that in the last few minutes she'd become extremely wet. All she could think about was Sophie, how much she wanted her at that moment in time, a feeling she never thought would hit her, especially not in such magnitude.

Sian placed her hands either side of Sophie's face, pulling the brunette's head towards her so their faces were level before placing a lingering kiss on her lips. Their lips moved in sync with one another for a while, Sophie's hands continuing their exploration of Sian's body as they ran down to the blonde's waist, round her back and over her bum, tugging her closer.

Sian eventually broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Sophie's as she contemplated what she was about to ask. For a brief moment she felt a sense of panic descend on her. What would people think if they knew? Tina and Kerry. How would they feel if they knew their best friend was currently topless in a hot tub, thinking about how much she wanted Sophie Webster? Would she end up regretting it? Was it truly what she wanted or was she just lost in a moment and her arousal was clouding her judgement?

"Are you okay?" whispered Sophie, a mild sense of concern filling her as she watched Sian who appeared lost in thought, her eyes still closed and her chest rising and falling heavily.

Sian nodded against Sophie's forehead, her eyes slowly fluttering open and instantly locking with the brunette's. Sian's fears and concerns faded the second she looked into the darkened eyes in front of her and they were immediately replaced by desire.

"Babe, I want you." whispered Sian, her eyes never leaving Sophie's as she spoke, "Please say I can have you."

Sophie didn't say anything for a while. Allowing Sian's words to fully sink in and register with her as she considered every consequence that could occur depending on her response. But as she looked into Sian's eyes, seeing not just lust but also sincerity, she found herself slowly nodding.

Watching as Sophie's head began to nod, a smile gradually started to form on Sian's face. It was a smile that was mixed with a million emotions, happiness, relief that Sophie had said yes, excitement and also nerves. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies as she considered what Sophie's response had meant and she quickly placed a kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Not here though." stated Sophie, her hands coming to rest on Sian's hips as she looked back at the blonde, "We should … go upstairs."

Sian nodded and managed a shy smile, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have said it otherwise." replied Sophie before studying Sian carefully, "Why? Are you? Because we don't have to do anyth-"

"No I want to." interrupted Sian, a little louder than intended causing her to blush.

Sophie chuckled, "Well maybe you should put your top on before we head back through the hotel, might get a few funny looks."

"I was thinking that's probably best." giggled Sian, getting up from Sophie's lap and tying the string of her bikini round the back of her neck.

Sophie stepped out of the hot tub, bending down and picking up her clothes and frowning, "I really didn't think this through, my clothes are gonna get soaking."

Sian giggled, stepping forward and resting her hands on Sophie's stomach with a smirk, "Good job I'm gonna be getting you out of them then isn't it?"

Sophie grinned, "Lets go then."


	26. Chapter 26

The walk up to Sian's room was completely silent, neither girl daring to open their mouths and speak for fear they'd say the wrong thing or make things awkward. Instead, they opted for a comfortable if not slightly nervous silence as they stepped out of the elevator and walked side by side down the corridor towards Sian's room.

Sian fumbled for the keys in her bag, the shaking of her hands making it more difficult than usual and once she eventually got the item into her grasp, sliding it into the lock became an even more tricky task.

Noticing Sian's nerves, Sophie reached out, placing her hand over Sian's and calmly manoeuvring it into position so the key slipped into the lock with relative ease. Sian smiled gratefully, unlocking the door and pushing it open before walking into the room, quickly followed by Sophie.

The whole situation seemed rather surreal for both of them, having never imagined things would get to this point when they started out and definitely never thinking they'd ever want to go through with what was about to happen. Both girls were well aware of the stark contrast between their relationship over the past few years compared to what was now happening between them now and with the years of making one another's lives a misery, they never though a few weeks of fooling around in a hotel room would make them forget about the fact they were meant to be natural enemies. They'd both come to find that when they were together now, it was much easier than at first and slowly but surely they had managed to get to the point where they no longer felt the need to jump on one another for fear they would fight but were quite happy to take a breather and enjoy the other's company.

Sophie knew that had it not been for this fact, she wouldn't now be in Sian's hotel room, so willing to go through with what was probably about to happen. She wasn't the kind of girl that would sleep with someone for convenience or because she felt like it. She needed some kind of emotional connection and despite the fact she had once believed her and Sian would never quite get there, they were slowly beginning to develop a fondness for one another and Sophie had no doubts in her mind that at that moment, there was nowhere they'd both rather be.

Sophie hovered awkwardly in the middle of the room for a while, not quite sure where to put herself but finally settled for perching herself on the end of Sian's bed, watching the blonde carefully as she proceeded to lock the door. Sophie could see the nerves clearly and she knew that a million thoughts must be running through Sian's mind.

"So errm, I locked the door and err …" Sian trailed off, wanting desperately to say something in order to break the silence but unsure what she should say. She'd never felt such anxiety over sex before and she knew it was going to change the relationship between her and Sophie forever. Since deciding it was better to just be and not think about labels or what they were doing could mean, they'd never discussed the matter again and had remained true to their word about not worrying about what was happening. They knew what other people would think, the fact Sian was supposedly straight and they were two girls was completely irrelevant and the thing most people would be shocked about was that they had both managed to spend time together without fighting or killing one another. It was a well known fact in their college that there was no rivalry comparable of that between Sophie Webster and Sian Powers. They were two people who just didn't gel together and as far as other people were concerned, they had nothing but pure hatred for one another and that would always be the case.

However, despite her past worries of always caring what people thought of her, Sian managed not to focus on what people would think. She knew that what was happening between her and Sophie was indeed the most surprising turn of events and no one in their right mind would have ever predicted it would happen. But she also knew that regardless of what other people had to say, all that mattered was her and Sophie and right then and there was not the time to dwell on other people's opinions. In all honesty, she didn't want to dwell on it and it wasn't difficult for her to completely ignore her thoughts of the judgement she might receive and push those feelings right to the back of her mind.

Sophie had been watching Sian carefully, her eyes darting around the room and following the blonde's every move, taking note of the constant fidgeting, the slight tremble of her body, the way she would open her mouth every now and again to speak before closing it and the look of deep thought on her face. Sian was still in her bikini, having discarded the towel she had wrapped around her body to travel through the hotel and the sight of the blonde in nothing but her bikini that showed off her perfect body was making Sophie sure she had no regrets about coming up to the room with her.

Sophie smiled, standing up from the bed and walking over to stop in front of Sian, taking the blonde's hands in her own and ducking her head to fix her gaze with Sian's.

"Calm down." said Sophie quietly, her reassuring smile stuck firmly in place as she spoke, "There's nothing to worry about, I'm here with you and I'm not gonna do anything you don't want to okay?"

Sian nodded slowly as she fidgeted with Sophie's hands. She pursed her lips, looking down at their hands swinging between them before managing a weak smile and lifting her gaze to meet Sophie's.

"I'm scared." whispered Sian, almost ashamed to let the words leave her mouth. She'd never admitted to being afraid of anything to anyone before and she was well aware it was not in Sian Powers' nature to do such a thing. However, in that moment she wanted to be honest and her racing heart, dry mouth, slightly sweaty palms and butterfly filled stomach confirmed that amongst other things, she was indeed extremely scared.

Sophie nodded, detaching her hand from Sian's as she raised it to rest on the blonde's cheek, stroking over the skin gently as she spoke, "Wanna know a secret?"

Sian nodded, her smile growing a little at Sophie's words, "Sure."

"Me too." answered Sophie, eliciting a small giggle from the other girl, "But I'm right here with you."

"Okay." stated Sian, Sophie's words calming her somewhat as she realised she wasn't alone and that there was no doubt Sophie would be there with her.

"Come here." Sophie lowered her hand from Sian's face, linking it back with the blonde's as she gradually started to walk backwards, pulling Sian with her until her legs hit the side of the mattress. Sophie slowly lowered herself down, sitting on the bottom of the bed and tugging Sian a bit closer to her before the blonde tentatively shuffled forward, raising her legs and sitting on Sophie's lap so she was straddling her.

Every movement appeared tentative and well thought out, nothing being rushed or ran into. Sophie raised her hands, resting them on Sian's hips as Sian lifted her own and brought them up to cup Sophie's face.

Sophie smiled reassuringly one last time before Sian slowly leant forward and pressed her lips firmly against the brunette's. The kiss was slow and filled with something neither girl could put their fingers on, it seemed more intimate and intense than it ever had before. As their lips moved gently in sync with one another, Sian was the one to deepen the kiss, running her tongue gradually across Sophie's lip at a torturous pace causing a shiver to travel down the brunette's spine. Sian could feel Sophie's fingertips dancing over the bare skin of her back and she was sure goosebumps had to be forming beneath her touch.

Sian's hands slipped round to the back of Sophie's neck, holding her firmly in place as their tongues brushed against one another and their lips continued to move together. Without much effort on either of their parts the kiss was beginning to increase in heat and it wasn't long before Sophie's hands were eagerly exploring Sian's body. Sian let out a small whimper into the kiss as Sophie's tongue teased her own and the sound only seemed to spur the brunette on further.

Without hesitation, Sophie's hands ran up the length of Sian's spine, finding the string to the blonde's bikini and giving it a sharp tug so it came undone. Sian tucked a hand behind her back, undoing the final string herself before quickly throwing the item to one side.

Sian watched as Sophie's eyes darted down to her chest, running her tongue over her lower lip before sinking her teeth into it. Sian felt her stomach flip over and a twinge between her legs as she watched Sophie's eyes visibly darken, knowing she could have such an effect on the brunette turned her on no end and she wanted nothing more than for Sophie to feel the same way.

With that in mind, Sian gripped the bottom of Sophie's shirt, resisting the urge to lean if for another kiss for just long enough to pull the material over Sophie's head and throw it to one side before eagerly reattaching their lips. Sophie tucked her own arm behind her, her fingers fumbling with her bra clasp for a second or two before snapping it open and allowing the item to fall off her body.

As both girls sat together now half naked, the kiss was broken as they took a moment for air. Sian's gaze dropped to Sophie's bare torso and she could feel the heat rising in her body as she scanned over those perfect abs and breasts. Sophie's chest was flushed and rising faster and more heavily than usual and Sian could tell that the brunette was just as turned on as she was.

Unable to stop herself any longer, Sophie cupped her hands around Sian's bum before raising herself off the bed slightly and spinning around before placing the blonde carefully down on the bed and laying on top of her.

Sophie placed her fingers on the side of Sian's face, gently brushing a stray piece of hair out of the way as her fingertips danced over Sian's temple and cheek.

"Do you remember what I said to you before you kissed me for the first time?" whispered Sophie, her eyes never leaving Sian's as she continued to delicately run her fingers over the blonde's face.

Sian nodded slowly, biting down on her lip as she thought back to a moment she was sure she'd never forget regardless of the fact she may have had a bit to drink. "You said I was beautiful."

Sophie smiled and returned the nod, "I meant it. Don't forget that."

"Okay." whispered Sian, resting her hands on the back of Sophie's neck and pulling the brunette down towards her, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Without another word, Sophie leant down and attached her lips to Sian's, the blonde eagerly reciprocating and letting out a moan as she felt Sophie's tongue slip into her mouth and graze her own.

Sian placed her hands on the small of Sophie's back, pushing the brunette into her as a more audible moan left her lips at the contact.

Sophie was sure they couldn't get any closer than they already were, but she could feel Sian pushing into her, desperate for more as if she were trying to mould their bodies together into one.

As things started to grow more heated, Sophie could feel the arousal beginning to grow inside of her, gradually taking over her body until she felt like she was on fire. Her whole body was tingling and all she wanted was more of Sian. Everything about the blonde was sending her into overdrive, her smell, the small sounds that she was making as Sophie pushed against her centre, the way her hands were running over her body and the feel of her soft, warm skin against her own.

Sophie's lips detached from Sian's, no longer satisfied with only kissing the blonde's lips as she began to kiss and tease the skin along Sian's neck earning her a series of moans and gasps in response. Sian gripped her hand to the back of Sophie's neck, closing her eyes and throwing her head back into the pillow to allow the brunette better access as her lips travelled down her neck, occasionally taking the skin between her teeth and nibbling gently before soothing it with her tongue.

The only word Sian could summon to describe the way she felt at that moment was heaven. She was pretty sure she'd died and gone to heaven because never on this planet had she felt such intense waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Her legs were tightly wrapped around Sophie's waist as the brunette reached her breasts and a loud guttural moan left her mouth before she had a chance to stop it as soon as Sophie's tongue came into contact with her nipple.

Hovering over Sian, Sophie took the nipple into her mouth, teasing it slowly with her tongue as she shifted her body weight to one side, looping her fingers through the waistband to her bikini bottoms.

Sian felt her breathing hitch as Sophie's fingers gripped the material, she felt like they had reached the point of no return and once the final barrier of clothing was removed from her, that was it. But as Sophie took Sian's nipple between her teeth and nibbled around it gently, Sian was pretty certain she'd already passed the point of no return. She knew her underwear must have been soaked by now and all she wanted was to allow Sophie to touch her and give her what she so desired.

Sophie's hand remained on Sian's hip, holding the waistband to her bottoms but not removing them as she took Sian's hardened nipple into her mouth and sucked on it hard before soothing it with her tongue. She slowly leant back, looking up at the blonde for a second for some kind of sign that she was okay and that she wanted to continue. As soon as Sophie looked up at Sian she felt a rush of heat to her own centre. She'd never seen someone look so undeniably sexy as Sian did in that moment, her chest rising and falling heavily as she gulped in shallow breaths, her cheeks flushed pink, her reddened lips parted slightly and her eyes heavily lidded. Her eyes slowly fluttered open after a few seconds and instantly locked with Sophie's, the brunette feeling her stomach flip over again as she noticed how much darker Sian's eyes had become.

Realising what Sophie had paused for, Sian slowly felt herself starting to nod her head and she subconsciously held her breath as soon as she felt Sophie tighten her grip on her bikini bottoms and started to pull them down her legs.

Sian felt like she couldn't breath properly, desperately gulping in air but each gasp for breath became ragged and erratic as Sophie finally freed her of the last item of clothing and she was left completely naked. Sian watched as Sophie's eyes scanned over her body, her tongue darting out from between her lips and moistening them as she took in the sight before her.

Sian couldn't think of anything she wanted more than to kiss Sophie then and there and apparently the brunette was thinking the same thing as she shuffled further up the bed and brought her lips up to meet Sian's in a hungry and heated kiss. Their bodies moved in time with one another, each girl as turned on as the other and desperate for any friction that could be obtained.

Sian had never imagined it was possible to be as worked up as she was, especially not for someone like Sophie but yet there she was, a naked, hot, sweaty mess who's body was completely at the mercy of the girl on top of her.

Sophie tilted her body, shifting most of her weight on to one side as her thigh slid in between Sian's legs. As soon as she felt the wetness that instantly soaked her thigh she knew she couldn't wait any longer. The only thing on her mind was how much she wanted Sian and she had everything intention of getting exactly what she wanted.

Sian's breathing hitched as she felt Sophie's fingertips dance over her rib cage, slowly beginning their decent over her body and the anticipation seemed to be hanging in the air as the blonde's chest started to rise quicker and heavier.

The contact was delicate and the further down Sian's body Sophie's fingers travelled, the softer her touch seemed to be. As Sophie's fingers traced over Sian's hips, the blonde held her breath and Sophie quickly raised her head to look at Sian's face.

"Hey." Sophie brought her other hand up to rest on Sian's cheek, causing the blonde to slowly open her eyes, "Just relax babe, it's okay."

Sian nodded, unable to muster any words as she felt Sophie's hand dip a little lower until it was running up the inside of her thigh. She felt like she was quite literally aching for Sophie at this point, despite the large amount of nerves she was currently feeling, it was becoming impossible to focus on that due to how desperate she was for Sophie to touch her.

Her breathing hitched again as she felt Sophie's fingertips trace up the length of her inner thigh, stopping just short of their destination as Sophie looked back up at Sian for some kind of confirmation.

Almost sensing Sophie looking at her, without opening her eyes Sian nodded her head hurriedly, managing to splutter words out between her ragged breaths, "Please Soph."

That seemed like all the incentive Sophie needed as she raised her hand, allowing her fingertips to trace ever so lightly over the length of Sian's wetness.

Sian let out a long shaky breath as Sophie traced her finger back over the same path before dipping her finger excruciatingly slowly inside of the blonde and then drawing it back out.

"Jesus Soph, please." groaned Sian.

Sophie needed no further encouragement, the huskiness of Sian's voice and the need that laced her words turning her on even further than she was already as she looked back up at the blonde, her head thrown back into the pillows and her eyes tightly slammed shut as her flushed chest rose and fell rapidly. The sight of the girl below her ensured she couldn't wait any longer and without hesitation she eagerly pushed two fingers inside of the blonde.

Sian's head tilted back further into the pillow, her hands gripping the back of Sophie's shoulders as her fingernails dug into her bare skin and she let out a loud moan of pleasure.

As Sophie's hand started to build up a rhythm, her fingers pumping easily in and out of Sian who appeared to be lost in a lust induced daze as she rocked her hips against Sophie fingers, the blonde tightened her grip at the back of Sophie's neck, tugging her up until their faces were level and resting their foreheads together.

Sophie raised her thumb, brushing it lightly over Sian's clit causing the blonde's body to jolt at the contact, bucking her hips up to meet Sophie's hand.

As Sophie's thumb pressed down a little harder, not halting the speed of which her fingers were thrusting inside of Sian, she felt fingernails press harder into her shoulders.

"Oh fuck, Soph." moaned Sian, not caring at the minute how loud she was being as she pushed down harder against Sophie's hand, unable to think of anything other than how incredibly good the brunette was making her feel. It was as if Sophie knew exactly what she wanted and when she wanted it. Just as she wanted Sophie to press harder or faster, she did precisely that and all Sian could do was manage groans and whimpers of appreciation.

"Shit babe, that feels really good." moaned Sian as Sophie curled her fingers inside of her, the blonde clutching one hand firmly against Sophie's shoulder blade as the other reached out to the bed sheet and gripped it tightly, desperate for something to hold onto as she rocked her hips against Sophie's hand, feeling herself getting closer to tipping over the edge with every thrust of the brunette's fingers inside of her.

With every shudder and buck of Sian's body, Sophie lost herself a little bit more in the moment, pretty certain that there was no greater feeling than having the beautiful girl below her writhe around in pleasure due to the current actions of her hand. The curse words, murmurs of approval and moans started to leave Sian's lips more frequently with every curl of Sophie's fingers and it became apparent that she was only a few moments away from climaxing.

"Fuck, babe …" Sian moaned out, trying desperately to string together a coherent sentence but struggling as she felt a sensation of pleasure rapidly travel through her body. "Soph, don't … stop I'm gonna … fuck."

Sian couldn't help but grin as she felt Sian's body begin to shudder beneath her, the blonde gripping tightly to the girl above her as her mouth dropped open and she held her breath, letting out a loud moan as she felt the most intense feeling of satisfaction she'd ever experienced ripple through her entire body, her muscles tightening around Sophie's fingers as she finally felt herself tip over the edge.

Sophie slowed her hand, not halting her movements all together as she let Sian ride out her orgasm, her loud moans starting to gradually fade to mere whimpers and pants.

Sophie gently removed her fingers, shuffling further up the bed as she placed her hands either side of Sian's head and pressed their bodies together, both of their torso's hot and sweaty but neither one of them caring as Sian eagerly rested her hand on the back of Sophie's head and pulled her down until their lips crashed together.

Sian kissed the brunette forcefully, her tongue slipping easily into Sophie's mouth as she tried her best to express exactly how she felt through just one kiss.

How she felt was difficult to describe with words. Just a few moments she'd felt in pure ecstasy as Sophie gave her the most earth-shattering orgasm she'd ever experienced and despite being slightly exhausted, she now felt nothing short of elated. However one of the most overwhelming feelings in the pit of her stomach was how badly she wanted to make Sophie feel as good as she had. But with that task came a great deal of new territory and the nerves were slowly creeping back in.

Sian decided it was best not to over think the situation, sure that it was better to simply follow her instinct of what she wanted to do and so rested her hands on Sophie's chest, rolling the brunette onto her back beneath her.

"Can I just say … wow." whispered Sian before both girls broke out into a giggle. "How am I gonna compete with that?"

Sophie smiled, resting her hands on Sian's lower back and delicately drawing shapes, "You don't have to do anything."

Sian trailed her forefinger over Sophie's chest, tracing over her collar bone and down towards the curve of her breasts, "I want to … I meant it when I said I wanted you."

Sian shuffled backwards, her legs either side of Sophie's as she fumbled with the fastening of Sophie's shorts, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper before quickly discarding the item. Sian sat back, her eyes locked with Sophie's as she ran her tongue over her lower lip. She felt her mouth go very dry, pretty sure all the moisture from her mouth had gathered somewhere much further south as she scanned over Sophie's body and contemplated what was about to happen.

Sophie held her breath, watching as Sian bit down on her lower lip and hooked her fingers under the waistband of her underwear before pulling them torturously slowly down her legs.

Sian timidly crawled back up the bed, her arms and legs resting either side of Sophie's body as she hovered her face above the brunette's.

Sophie rested her hands on Sian's cheeks, smiling reassuringly at the blonde and placing a soft kiss on her lips before opening her mouth to speak, "Are you sure?"

The question was simple enough but both girls knew it was loaded. However Sian barely had to consider her answer as she nodded her head and shifted her weight to one side of Sophie's body, settling down on top of her.

"Just help me out okay?" whispered Sian, resting her hand on Sophie's waist as the brunette bobbed her head up and down, trying her best to calm her breathing at Sian's touch.

Sian swallowed down the lump in her throat, ignoring the nerves she felt as she slipped her hand a little lower, feeling Sophie hook her leg around the blonde's body so her legs were slightly wider apart. Sian's breathing hitched the second her hand came into contact with the slick wetness between Sophie's legs and she'd never imagined she'd touch something that was such an immediate turn on.

Sophie wrapped her arms around Sian's body, desperate to keep the girl on top of her as close as was possible as she felt Sian's finger brush over her clit. Sophie let out a shaky breath at the touch and raised her hips, desperate for more.

The whole situation was new territory for Sian. Not because Sophie was a girl but because she never let her nerves get the better of her and she always tackled situations with confidence whether she was sure about it or not. Deciding not to break the trend now, she smirked at Sophie's reaction to her touch and lightly brushed her finger over the brunette's clit again, eliciting a whimper from her.

Sophie's legs were flailing against the mattress, her body aching for Sian's touch as the blonde continued to tease her, running her fingers painfully slowly over Sophie's folds and occasionally dipping her fingers in causing Sophie's hips to buck involuntarily against them.

Sophie threw her head back, her eyes tightly closed as Sian applied just a little more pressure to her clit, "Babe, please."

Sian couldn't help but smirk at Sophie's plea, "Please what Soph?"

Sophie groaned in frustration, not sure where Sian's burst of confidence had come from but strangely enjoying every minute of it.

"Sian, come on." groaned Sophie, feeling her frustration mounting with every gentle graze of Sian's hand against her.

Sian leant down, taking Sophie's ear lobe between her teeth and biting down hard before parting her lips and letting out a whisper, "I want you to tell me what you want Sophie."

Sian had no idea that when she'd decided confidence was key she'd ever have gotten to this point, still not entirely sure she'd even be able to satisfy Sophie's needs but deciding not to dwell on it and just go with her gut. After all, how hard could it be?

Sophie let out a shaky breath, her body literally trembling with anticipation as Sian's fingers continued to tease her. She ran her fingernails down Sian's back, the blonde letting out a loud groan of approval at the gesture.

Sophie lifted her head, locking eyes with Sian as she swallowed hard in a bid to stop her voice from sounding like a husky, choked up growl before opening a mouth to speak, "I want you to fuck me."

A satisfied grin played across Sian's lips before she eventually decided to stop toying with Sophie and pushed two fingers deep inside of the brunette.

"Holy shit!" moaned Sophie loudly, throwing her head back and gripping onto Sian tight as she felt the blonde push into her again.

"Is this okay?" whispered Sian, placing a kiss on Sophie's neck as she began to pump her fingers in and out of the brunette in more of a rhythm.

Sophie nodded her head frantically, her response coming out as more of a strangled cry as Sian's thumb brushed over her clit sending a jolt of pleasure through her body like a shock of electricity.

Judging by the rapid rocking of Sophie's hips, Sian assumed she was doing something right and continued to pump her fingers inside of the brunette, increasing her speed somewhat and pressing her thumb harder against her clit causing Sophie to release a string of curse words and moans.

"Babe, I'm really close." panted Sophie, rocking her hips more franticly against Sian's hand as she felt herself starting to get close to the edge, everything about the girl above her only serving to increase her arousal. Sian's fingers working what could only be described as magic as she curled them inside of her, the blonde's hot breath against her neck as their bodies moved together, the smell of Sian hitting her nostrils and the feeling of the other girl's naked breasts rubbing against hers in all the right places was doing strange, crazy things to Sophie and she had never felt so intensely turned on it all of her life.

As Sian curled her fingers again, she began to feel Sophie's muscles tightening around her, Sophie's breaths becoming shorter and faster and her body beginning to shake slightly beneath her. She felt the brunette dig her teeth into her shoulder in a bid to stifle a loud moan but failed miserably.

"Ohh fuck." groaned Sophie, her orgasm washing over her as Sian curled her fingers a final time, her thumb pressed firmly against her clit as her body shuddered slightly and she dug her fingernails hard into Sian's back.

The moment was like nothing Sian had ever imagined. The feeling of Sophie tightening around her fingers as she came, the sounds that left Sophie's lips as she pleasured her, everything about the moment had been overwhelming and it felt like an addictive drug. Even mere seconds after they'd finished, Sian wanted to do it again, she wanted to feel it all again and if it was possible she wanted to experience it forever.

Sian waited as Sophie rode out her orgasm, her breathing like desperate gasps for air as she came down from her high and gradually loosened her grip on Sian's body.

Right then and there, Sophie had never felt like such a hot, sweaty mess and she couldn't believe Sian Powers had been the one to get her in such a state. Not that she'd had any, but that experience had been more intense, more mind-blowingly fantastic than her wildest dreams and she couldn't help a small grin gracing her features.

Sian removed her fingers from Sophie, placing her hands down on the bed as she shuffled back up the mattress and flopped down beside the brunette. Sian rested her hand on Sophie's stomach, running her fingertips delicately over the skin as she watched Sophie carefully, monitoring her as her breathing started to level out and she gradually caught her breath.

"What are you grinning at?" asked Sian, unable to resist returning the brunette's infectious smile.

Sophie turned her head, locking eyes with Sian as her grin increased in size, still slightly out of breath, "You've never done that before?"

Sian smiled shyly and shook her head, "Was it … okay?"

"Are you kidding?" blurted out Sophie, turning onto her side so she was fully facing Sian, "Did you think I was putting that on?"

Sian smirked, running her fingertips over Sophie's body, "I figured even if you were, I have all night to improve."

Sophie chuckled, "Babe, if you improve on that you might kill me."

"I like it when you call me that." muttered Sian, shuffling a little closer to Sophie and draping her arm over her waist. "I like you."

"Oh yeah?" teased Sophie with a grin, "You're alright I guess."

Sian nudged Sophie playfully, "Stop being a nasty pasty."

Sophie couldn't help but laugh, "A nasty pasty?"

"Yep, that's exactly what you are." stated Sian, rolling onto her back and folding her arms across her chest, "I retract what I said, I don't like you anymore."

Sophie sat up, lifting her leg over Sian's body and settling down so she was crouched above the blonde's body, "And there's nothing I can do to change that eh?"

Sian shook her head, biting down on her lip as she tried not to let the fact Sophie's naked body was currently on top of her bother her, "You've ruined it now."

Sophie rested her hands either side of Sian's head, lowering her face so it was just a fraction above Sian's and smirking, "Let's see about that shall we, like you said, we've got all night."


	27. Chapter 27

Not being a morning person, Sian hadn't thought it was possible to actually wake up with a beaming smile on her face but as she flopped over on to her side and thought back to the night before she was unable to do anything but smile. In all honesty, from the second she'd first kissed Sophie she'd thought if they ever did end up sleeping together, the last thing she'd be doing would be smiling about it and would probably be throwing up in a toilet bowl whilst crying tears of shame. Yet here she was, unable to wipe the grin off her face as her eyes slowly opened and she was instantly greeted with the sight of Sophie laying next to her, naked, lay on her front with her arm draped over the blonde's waist after a night of passion. They'd stayed up for hours, continuing to explore one another's bodies, tease each other and drive the other wild over and over again. Sian had lost count of how many times Sophie must have given her an orgasm and in turn she couldn't even hazard a guess at how often she'd screamed the brunette's name as she gave her what could only be described as the best sex of her life. Just thinking about having Sophie's hot, sweaty, naked body pressed against her own, feeling the brunette writhe underneath her in pleasure and the way her fingers felt as they pumped in and out of her was getting Sian in a fluster again.

Watching as Sophie began to stir, gradually opening her eyes before her bright, infectious smile spread across her face, Sian felt her stomach flip over and couldn't help but smile back just as wide.

"Hey." croaked Sophie, her voice still hoarse from sleeping as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Hey." whispered Sian, shuffling a little closer and resting the side of her head against the pillow so it was level with Sophie's.

Sophie turned onto her side, mirroring Sian's position and tightening her grip on the blonde's waist, "How'd you sleep?"

Sian nodded and smiled, "Amazing."

"You alright today after … ya know …" Sophie trailed off, having been a little concerned with how Sian would be the next morning.

Sian raised her hand and rested it on Sophie's cheek, softly rubbing her thumb over the skin and broadening her smile, "I'm more than alright, you don't have to worry ab-"

Sian was cut off speaking as a loud knocking on the hotel room door startled both girls, a frown etching across their faces as they turned to look at the door. Sian's eyes widened and she felt herself starting to panic at the voice that shouted from the other side of the wood.

"Sian Powers open this door right now!" ordered Kerry, not halting her pounding on the wood.

Sian sat up straight, looking around the room for nothing in particular in a blind panic as she tried to come up with something to do.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." hissed Sian, jumping up out of the bed and scrambling on the ground for some kind of clothing.

"I mean it Sian!" continued Kerry as she hit the door a little harder, "Open up now, I know you're in there."

Sophie sat up in the bed, her frown growing by the second as she tried to think of any possible way to get out of what was happening. She could understand why Sian was getting herself in such a fluster and if she was honest, she was beginning to feel a bit sick with panic as well and it was making it very hard to think up a good plan.

"Babe just don't answer the door?" suggested Sophie, getting up out of the bed herself and pulling on the t shirt she had worn the night before.

Sian shook her head frantically, grabbing a pair of shorts and shuffling into them, "She'll never leave."

Sophie looked out onto the balcony, unable to believe what she was about to suggest, "Who's staying in the room on your left?"

"What?" Sian paused for a second, trying her best to ignore the pounding on her door as she looked over at Sophie, "How does that help?"

Sophie scrunched up her face, taking another look at the balcony and deciding it was the only option, "I was thinking I could spiderman over to their balcony?"

"You'd … You'd do that?" asked Sian, looking out the glass doors herself in disbelief. "What if you fall?"

Sophie grinned, "I just have to hop over the wall, no big deal … so who is it?"

Sian shrugged, "Dunno, never seen them."

"Well then," Sophie bent down, picking up her shorts and pulling them on over her underwear, "Let's hope it's no one."

"SIAN!" screamed Kerry, giving the door what sounded like a kick.

"I better go then." muttered Sophie, turning towards the glass doors and pushing down on the handle.

"Wait!" Sian reached out, grabbing Sophie by the hand and tugging the brunette towards her before cupping her face with her hands and planting a lingering kiss on her lips, "Thank you … We'll talk about last night later yeah?"

Sophie chuckled and nodded, "It's alright, I didn't really wanna get busted either … But yeah, I'll come see you tonight."

Sophie pecked Sian's lips briefly again before turning her back and heading onto the balcony, closing the doors behind her and looking up at the stone wall she had to climb over.

"Well … here goes nothing." mumbled Sophie, placing her hands on the top of the wall and letting out a grunt as she pulled herself up onto the top of it, balancing her weight out for a few seconds before turning and lowering herself down onto the other side.

Sian watched Sophie climb over onto the other balcony, holding her breath as she waited for the brunette to safely lower herself onto the other side before letting out a long sigh and heading towards the door.

"Sup Kerry." greeted Sian nonchalantly as she opened the door.

Kerry shook her head, not waiting for an invitation as she stormed into the room, "So who was it?"

"Who was what?" asked Sian, shutting the door behind her friend and following her into the room.

Kerry snorted, "Don't play dumb, the person you were in here with last night, I thought the walls were gonna cave in at one point, the noise the pair of you were making."

Sian swallowed hard, having been lost in the heat of the moment last night she hadn't considered the consequences that could follow from her being so vocal, "I errr … was watching another film?"

"Oh come on Sian, I don't care who it was." sighed Kerry, sitting down on the edge of the bed before looking at it with disgust and jumping back up as if it had electrocuted her, "But when you've been sneaking around for the past week or so, not showing any interest in people at clubs like you normally would and then I have to hear you shagging someone all night, it's obvious you're up to something … I thought we were meant to be best mates? We tell each other everything."

Sian leaned against the table, chewing on her lower lip as she listened to what Kerry was saying. She couldn't deny she enjoyed the exciting nature of her and Sophie's relationship but it was beginning to take it's toll on the pair of them. All the sneaking around was becoming harder by the day and as a result it was putting a strain on both of their friendships.

"You are my best friend … It was just … no one important." muttered Sian, hating the fact she was having to lie, "Can we just drop it … let's go for breakfast!"

Kerry frowned as she studied Sian's response, the blonde beginning to regret how eager she'd sounded at her last suggestion and she could see the cogs slowly starting to turn in Kerry's head as the brunette scanned the room.

"They're still here aren't they?" asked Kerry, stepping into the middle of the room and scanning it quickly before looking up at Sian, "You want me to leave because they're still in here."

Sian shook her head vigorously from side to side, "No, they're not."

"Oh my god they're **totally **here!" shouted Kerry with a smirk, "You can't lie for shit Sian."

Sian was currently sporting a 'deer in headlights' expression and could think of nothing she wanted to do more than run away, "Search the room, they're not here."

"Okay then fine." stated Kerry, a smirk still firmly fixed on her face as she folded her arms looking unconvinced, "Well if they're not here, you won't mind me waiting here whilst you get ready and then we can go for breakfast."

"I err … sure." muttered Sian reluctantly, "I'll just get some clothes on and we can go."

"Brilliant." replied Kerry, leaning against the wall and watching Sian with amusement.

Sian hovered in the room for a second, really not wanting to leave and go with Kerry as she was more than a little concerned about what was happening to Sophie. What if the room next door was occupied and she was in a lot of trouble? What if it was someone they knew and she'd been caught out? Unable to see any other option she picked up some clothes and her bag and went in to the bathroom to get changed, trying desperately not to think about the messy situation she was currently in.

As Sian exited the bathroom looking more presentable than she had been when Kerry arrived, her hair no longer sticking up in multiple directions and her make up free from smudges, she managed a weak smile to her friend who was looking around the room carefully for some kind of clue.

"Where's Tina?" asked Sian, genuinely curious as to why her other friend wasn't also in the room grilling her.

Kerry shrugged, "Think she pulled last night, haven't seen her since about eight o clock yesterday."

"So she didn't …" Sian trailed off, not really wanting to say the words however the smug grin on Kerry's face signalled she knew what the blonde was referring to.

"Hear you screaming the hotel down?" asked Kerry causing Sian's cheeks to turn scarlet, "Fortunately for her, no."

Sian nodded, "I'm sorry you had to hear it."

"It's alright … just wanna know why you won't tell me who it was." shrugged Kerry, "It wasn't as bad as it could have been … the wall muffled out most of the profanities that were leaving your gob."

"I'm still sorry." mumbled Sian sheepishly, shuffling her feet for a few seconds before putting on her best smile, "Breakfast then?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "You really wanna go to breakfast?"

"Well … yeah?" responded Sian with a small frown, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Okay fine, you win." sighed Kerry, holding her hands up in defeat as she stepped towards the door, "I'll believe you that there's no one in here but I'm **so** not letting this drop."

Sian shook her head and let out a sigh, following behind her friend as she took out a note and a key from her bag and placed it on the table on her way out before quickly shutting the door behind her.

Sophie had heard small bits of the conversation but through the glass doors, hadn't managed to catch all of it. Her heart had been in her mouth the whole time, sure that Kerry was never going to give up her interrogation until Sian snapped but it would seem the blonde was better at wriggling out of awkward situations than Sophie originally thought.

Speaking of awkward situations, having heard the door close behind Sian and Kerry, Sophie was completely unsure what her next move should be. Was she supposed to stay on the balcony and wait for Sian to get back? Had Sian just locked her in the room and she had to hide out for god knows how long?

Letting out a sigh, Sophie rose to her feet, deciding that no matter what she was supposed to do she wasn't spending another second sat on the concrete floor of a stranger's balcony. She took a deep breath, gripping the top of the wall and pulling herself up, jumping down onto Sian's side of the balcony and looking around. She was certain that people would be down by the pool by now and the last thing she wanted was to be seen scaling hotel walls and sneaking on to Sian Powers' balcony. With that in mind, she quickly opened the glass doors to the blonde's hotel room and went inside.

"You don't make it easy for yourself do you Webster?" muttered Sophie, pacing through the room with her hands in her pockets as she tried to decide her next move, "Nope, you've gotta go for the girl you've been at war with for most of your teenage life, the one every one will love a good gossip about, the one that's so far in the closet she may as well be in fucking Narnia."

Sophie sat down on a chair by the table and tilted her head back, closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh as she mulled over her thoughts. Her life had taking quite a surprising turn of events and if someone had told her a few weeks ago she'd be in the position she was currently in, she'd have laughed in their face. She still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the whole idea of her and Sian and there was no doubt in her mind that if they kept things going the way they were, there was bound to be some trouble ahead.

Sophie opened her eyes, still undecided about what to do in the next few minutes, never mind what to do about her and Sian. She was about to stand up and go for a cigarette when her eyes fell on a piece of paper and a room key on the table.

Frowning, she held out her hand and picked up the paper, bringing it over towards herself and reading the note that was scrawled down, her frown instantly transforming into a smile.

_Soph,_

_Really sorry I have to do this, there's nothing I wanted more than to stay with you this morning. I've left you my room key so let yourself out and lock up and then you can give me it back later._

_Oh and by the way, last night you definitely made up for things and I might even go as far to say I like you again now. Hope you're alright and you didn't get caught hopping balconies. I'll speak to you soon._

_Last night was amazing babe, _

_Sian._

Sophie's grin grew with every word she read on the paper and as she finished reading, she was sure her face would crack if she smiled any wider. The night before had been something special for Sophie, she'd never imagined sleeping with someone could be such an overwhelming experience. Everything about the night with Sian had been meaningful and she'd never felt such a powerful connection to someone merely by having sex with them. There was still the niggling thought in the back of her mind that it was Sian she'd slept with. Sian who was enemy number one. Sian who had made her life a misery for years. Sian who could be the biggest bitch on the planet when she wanted to and Sian who was not going to be okay with people finding out about the two of them any time soon.

Sophie folded the note up and slipped it into her pocket as she rose to her feet and headed towards the door. For now she decided to focus on the Sian she'd been with last night. The one that could be caring, gentle, beautiful and undeniably fantastic in bed. That was the Sian she'd met on this holiday and that was the one she was going to let keep the beaming smile on her face.


	28. Chapter 28

After leaving Sian's room and locking up, Sophie had headed back to her room only to find it empty. She assumed Katy and Sam had headed down to breakfast without her and so after a quick change of clothing, she went down to the restaurant to join them. She passed by Sian and Kerry sat at a table on her way and subtly smiled at Sian as she slipped the key into the blonde's bag before walking over to her friends and greeting them with a smile.

"Is there any point us asking where you got to last night?" asked Sam, looking up from her food at the brunette as she took her seat.

Sophie shook her head and grinned, "Not gonna lie Sammy, it would be a waste of time."

Katy rolled her eyes, "Well it's nice to know you could squeeze your best mates into your busy schedule."

"Oh come on don't be like that," started Sophie, pausing as a waitress approached the table and the brunette gave her order before turning back to her friends, "It's not like I missed a lot last night, you were both sleeping so where's the harm?"

Sam let out a long sigh, "It's not just last night though is it? You've been sneaking off all the time."

"And!" added Katy, pointing her finger at Sophie accusingly, "It's not like you to keep things from us. You must be up to something seriously bad."

"Drug addiction?" suggested Sam.

"Killed someone?" added Katy dryly.

"Guys!" interrupted Sophie, holding her hands out defensively and managing a smile as the waitress placed a cup of tea in front of her, "I'm sorry okay. I'm really sorry and I know this is new but … please, I'm asking you as your best friend to just let this one go."

Both Sam and Katy exchanged glances for a second before both letting out a long sigh and nodding in a defeated manner.

"Whatever you say Webster." muttered Sam, reaching out for her glass of juice and taking a sip.

Katy leaned closer to Sophie and looked at her seriously, "However, if we do this you have to agree not to do one tonight okay? We're all going to the club together after drinks in the bar downstairs. The three of us."

Sophie looked up, glancing at Sian momentarily as the blonde left her table with Kerry and headed out of the restaurant before looking back at her friends and nodding with a smile, "Sure."

Elsewhere Sian was having her own troubles having had to deal with constant merciless interrogation from Kerry about who she'd been with last night. There was only so many times she could say things like 'it was no one important' or 'it's not a big deal' and she was desperately praying Kerry hadn't picked up on the gender neutral terms she'd been sticking to.

"I don't understand why you won't tell me." grumbled Kerry as she stepped out of the elevator with Sian and started the walk back to their rooms.

Sian rolled her eyes, "Just drop it … it was nothing and you don't need to worry about it."

"The fact you won't tell me anything about this mystery guy is making me worry about it." stated Kerry as they approached Sian's room.

Sian frowned, looking back at her friend with a puzzled expression, "What are you doing?"

"Coming in with you." answered Kerry as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Unless you've got something to hide?"

"No … nothing to hide." muttered Sian, reluctantly sliding her key into the lock and trying not to think about whether Sophie may or may not have left the note behind.

As she opened the door, Sian quickly scanned the table and the bed and any other places she thought Sophie might have left the note but seeing nothing, she let out a sigh of relief before heading towards the balcony doors to let some air in.

"So what should we do today?" asked Kerry, shutting the door behind the pair of them and stepping into the room.

Sian shrugged, "Dunno, what do you wanna do?"

Sian nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard Kerry let out a squeal of delight, and as she turned around to see what the fuss was about her eyes widened in horror and her heart dropped as soon she set eyes on her friend.

"Oh my god!" shouted Kerry, dropping to her knees and scrambling for a wallet by the table on the ground, "Mr mystery left his wallet behind, lets see if he has a drivers licence or something in here."

Sian had never moved so fast in her life and within seconds was in front of her friend and had snatched the item from her grasp. "If our friendship means anything to you, you won't look in this wallet."

Kerry made a lunge for the item but was left disappointed as Sian quickly moved it out of reach, "Jesus Sian why are you so fucking secretive about him?"

"Not secretive just …" Sian picked up her bag and slipped the wallet inside, "You should respect my privacy."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Fine … stuff ya then!"

Sian let out a groan of frustration as Kerry headed towards the door, trying her best to shout her friend back and try to reason with her but it was wasted as Kerry left the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Sophie Webster I'm gonna fucking kill you." muttered Sian, picking up her bag and quickly exiting the room before storming in the direction of Sophie's.

She didn't consider the consequences of what pounding on Sophie's door without thinking about it might result in but as Sam opened the door and gave her a death glare, she quickly realised she should have stopped to calm down.

"What do you want Powers?" asked Sam coldly, leaning against the door frame and eying Sian up with pure hatred.

Sian rolled her eyes, "Can I speak to Sophie please?"

At the sound of Sian's voice, Sophie quickly appeared in the door way, resting her hand on Sam's shoulder and smiling at the red head reassuringly, "It's alright Sam, I can deal with this."

Sam looked over at Sophie incredulously before seeing the look on Sophie's face and shrugging, "Okay fine, just tell us if you need us."

"I'm sure blondie can be trusted alone with me for a couple of minutes." stated Sophie with a grin, her smile quickly faltering as she saw the fury in Sian's eyes, "So errm … yeah, I'll just be outside."

Sophie stepped out of the room, shutting it behind her and looking along the corridor to make sure no one was around, "Couldn't wait until later or something?"

Sian plunged her hand into her bag, pulling out Sophie's wallet and shoving it forcefully into the brunette's chest, "Forget something?"

Sophie stumbled back at the contact before looking down to her chest at the item, "Oh shit right, didn't even notice it was gone."

Sian snorted out a laugh, "Yeah I bet you fucking didn't, you'd have loved it if someone had found it."

"What?" Sophie looked back at Sian disbelievingly, "Sian what are you on about? It was an accident, nothing more nothing less."

"Oh right yeah, sure it bloody was." muttered Sian, folding her arms across her chest and narrowing her eyes at Sophie, "I bet you want us to get found out. Serve me right wouldn't it? I take the piss out of you at school and you grab the first opportunity that comes your way to get revenge on me."

"Oh my god," groaned Sophie, leaning against the door and shaking her head, "If I wanted to get found out, I could have just stayed in your bed naked this morning."

"Will you keep your voice down!" hissed Sian, looking around the corridor to make sure no one heard.

Sophie laughed coldly, taking a step closer to the blonde and locking eyes with her, "You know I thought you might have actually changed … stopped caring so much about what people think of you … or was it just an act to get me to sleep with you?"

"Don't flatter yourself!" shot back Sian, "As if I'd put on an act for that."

Sophie scoffed, "You've changed your tune haven't ya? Last night it was amazing and you couldn't get enough … now it's nothing."

"It was nothing." stated Sian coldly, instantly regretting her words as soon as they left her lips and she saw the hurt on Sophie's face.

"Nice Sian." said Sophie, shaking her head and looking at the blonde with disgust, "Thanks for letting me see you really are just a fucking bitch."

Sian closed her eyes tightly, trying her best not to let herself get upset, "Soph wait."

Sophie placed her hand on the door handle, pausing for a second as she heard the sadness in Sian's choked out words before quickly composing herself and pushing down on the handle, "Thanks for returning my wallet."

Those were the last words spoken as Sophie stepped back in to her room and shut the door behind her, leaving Sian alone in the corridor.

Sian took in a deep shaky breath, trying her best to swallow down the lump in her throat, begging the tears not to fall as she turned to head back towards her room. Her fight with her emotions was in vain though as before she'd even stepped away from Sophie's door, the tears started to stream down her face. She hadn't meant anything she'd said to the brunette but the fear of getting caught out before she was ready had sparked a strange reaction inside of her. She'd seen a way to blame someone and the fear had quickly turned into anger, anger which she'd foolishly taken out on Sophie resulting in her saying things she didn't mean.

Sian's tears were falling thick and fast before she was even half way down the corridor and she was so lost in her misery that she didn't even notice someone rushing towards her.

"Sian? … Sian what's wrong?" asked Kerry, gripping on to Sian's arms and holding her up straight as she felt the blonde's legs start to buckle. "Sian, come on … what's happened?"

Sian sniffed back a sob, not wanting to let her emotions get the better of her but powerless to stop them as fresh tears started to glisten in her eyes.

"Come on … lets get you to ya room." said Kerry quietly, her anger at the blonde from earlier quickly fading as she saw the state her friend was now in.

Once inside of her room, Sian promptly collapsed onto her bed, curling up in a ball and hugging a pillow tight to her body as she sobbed against it.

Kerry settled down next to Sian, rubbing the blonde's back soothingly as she waited for her tears to subside. She'd never seen her friend so upset the whole time they'd known one another and she was finding it more than a little concerning to see the blonde in such a state.

After a few minutes of crying, Sian's sobs began to subside and were more like quiet whimpers, her tears no longer falling so quickly as she pawed at her face and tried to best to sit up.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" asked Kerry, brushing Sian's hair out of her face as she shuffled up and rested her back against the headboard, her hands still clutching onto the pillow.

Sian sniffed back her tears and shook her head, "I'm just being stupid."

"Sian I've never seen you this upset before." stated Kerry, moving along the bed slowly so that she was closer to her friend, "Please just tell me what's wrong, I'm worried about you."

"I just got into a fight with … someone." muttered Sian, wiping at her eyes in a bid to look more presentable.

Kerry nodded to express she understood, "The person you were with last night?"

"Yeah." mumbled Sian, snuggling further into the pillow, "I was horrible."

"Did he break it off with you?" asked Kerry, stroking Sian's upper arm comfortingly.

Sian shrugged, "I dunno … wouldn't blame her-im, him."

Sian felt her heart stop momentarily at her slip up but was too upset to even think about it as she considered the possibility of Sophie actually going back to despising her. The last thing she wanted was for things to go back to the way they were after everything that had happened between them, especially after the previous night.

Sian's words hadn't went unnoticed by Kerry but she chose to believe it was just a stutter due to the crying, knowing her friend well enough that it couldn't possibly have just been a slip up, "What happened then?"

Sian shook her head, feeling fresh tears start to trickle down her cheeks, "I don't wanna talk about it … can you just leave me for a bit?"

"Sian I don't wanna leave you when you're so upset." protested Kerry, squeezing the blonde's arm.

"I'll be fine." said Sian, managing a weak smile in an attempt to reassure her friend, "Honestly I just need a bit of time by myself to think things over."

"Alright well … Tina's back in five minutes so we're gonna go downstairs for a drink." stated Kerry, getting up from the bed, "You should join us if you're feeling up to it."

Sian nodded, wiping under her eyes as she tried not to let any more tears fall, "Sure, I'd like that."

"Okay." Kerry smiled at the blonde, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." assured Sian, taking a deep breath in a bid to compose herself, "I'll be down to see you guys soon."

Kerry nodded, heading towards the door before stopping just short of it and turning back to Sian, "I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

Sian shrugged and managed a smile, "It's fine, I'm sorry for not telling you."

"I'm sure you have your reasons." stated Kerry, her mind drifting back to Sian's earlier words and pausing for a minute before shrugging it off, "Anyway, see you later."

…

Sophie drained the last of her beer, setting the glass down at the table and grinning at her friends, "No trust me, it was damn good."

"So you're seeing her again then?" asked Sam, finishing off her own drink.

Sophie nodded, "Sure, I think I quite like her."

"And how does Rose feel?" asked Katy, playing with the straw and umbrella that were placed in her glass.

Sophie let out a long sigh and shrugged, "Honestly … I don't know. Until this morning I thought it was the same but who knows."

"What's the problem like?" pushed Sam, noticing the torn look in her friend's eyes.

"I dunno …" muttered Sophie, "She's a complex woman."

Katy chuckled, "Well you sure know how to pick 'em Webster."

Sam joined in the laughter, "Yeah … the amount of times we've heard you complain about the complexity of the women you date, it's old news."

"Yeah yeah whatever." muttered Sophie, unable to stop a grin from forming on her face, "Give over, they're not that bad."

Katy scoffed, "Mate you've shagged some right psychos."

"Okay enough." scolded Sophie with a smirk as she stood up from the table, "Who wants a drink?"

Both of her friends quickly made their requests before the brunette headed towards the bar. She'd opted to let Katy and Sam believe she'd been seeing Rose recently and they seemed to be happy with that explanation. That way Sophie figured she didn't have to tell complete lies and could merely change the names and circumstance a bit. She knew it was a weak justification for deceiving her friends but it was the best she had. After her argument with Sian in the corridor, she felt like just outing the blonde to everyone and had been so angry she very easily could have done so. However, it wasn't in Sophie's nature to be malicious just because of an argument and knew Sian well enough by that point to know the blonde just needed some time to cool off and then they could hopefully talk it through like adults.

As Sophie approached the bar, she noticed Kerry stood waiting to be served and Tina at the other end of the bar talking to some men but thankfully no Sian in sight. She wasn't quite ready to face the blonde again and was still both angry and hurt from what she'd said.

Standing at the bar and waiting to be served, Kerry turned her head and managed a smile in Sophie's direction as the brunette stood beside her.

"Alright." muttered Sophie returning the smile, "How's things?"

Kerry nodded, "Not bad Webster … yourself?"

"Can't complain." returned Sophie. She had no problems with Kerry and the few times they'd spoken she seemed like a perfectly nice girl. The waiter approached Sophie and asked for her order and the brunette paused awkwardly for a moment before gesturing to Kerry, "Oh … erm, she was before me but I'll have a lager, two vodka and cokes and whatever she's having."

"Thanks, whiskey and coke please." added Kerry, shooting Sophie a grateful smile.

Sophie nodded her head in approval, "Nice ordering."

"Well it's the bes-" Kerry stopped mid sentence, her mouth agape and her eyes widened in both shock and horror as she watched Sophie pull out her wallet from her pocket. The cogs began to turn in her head as she thought about all the evidence she'd collected over the course of the day about Sian and the person she was secretly seeing and things suddenly made sense to her. The sneaking around Sian had been doing, the reluctance to give away any kind of information about the person, the slip up when she was crying earlier, the time they'd went camping and Sophie and Sian had appeared so chummy and now the wallet that had been found in Sian's hotel room. Everything was blindingly obvious to Kerry and she felt completely numb with shock.

"Are you okay?" questioned Sophie, looking mildly amused as Kerry continued to just stare at the brunette open mouthed, "Have I done something?"

"I've gotta go." blurted out Kerry, fumbling for her purse as she tried to get away from the bar to go and talk to Sian as soon as possible.

Sophie frowned, "But what about you drink?"

"Yeah thanks, I'll pay errm … I'll pay you back later." muttered Kerry, picking up her belongings and walking out of the bar as fast as her legs would carry her, leaving a very confused Sophie behind.


	29. Chapter 29

Kerry had never walked so fast in her life and her heart was pounding in her ears as she paced along the corridor towards Sian's room. She couldn't believe what she was actually about to confront Sian about and the idea that her best friend, her straight best friend was sleeping with Sophie Webster, her biggest enemy in the world.

As Kerry rapped her knuckles on Sian's door, she took a deep breath, trying to compose herself and think rationally. There had to be a reasonable explanation for Sian's behaviour and jumping to conclusions was no way to go about it.

After a few seconds, Sian opened the door and her appearance was a stark contrast to the last time Kerry had seen her. She was dressed in leggings and an oversized shirt, her hair and make up done to perfection and a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, I was just about to come down to the bar." greeted Sian.

Kerry shook her head and stepped into the room, "Not now, we need to talk."

"Ermm .. Okay." muttered Sian slowly, shutting the door behind the pair of them and following Kerry into the room, "What about."

"Sophie Webster." stated Kerry simply, causing Sian's heart rate to triple, "Tell me it wasn't her in here last night."

Sian was sure she'd stopped breathing as Kerry's words hit her, "I erm … no, why would it be?"

"Oh come on Sian, fucking give it up already." sighed Kerry, perching herself on the end of the bed and watching Sian carefully, "It was her wallet in your room … you're not horrible to each other anymore … you slipped up earlier, yeah I noticed it … now I think about it, I didn't even hear a guy in here last night."

Sian felt her heart pounding, sure it was going to burst out of her chest. She felt like she was ready to throw up as every word that left Kerry's mouth caused her stomach to turn over, sure that her chances of wriggling out of the situation were becoming slimmer by the second.

Kerry had been watching Sian carefully as the blonde seemed to become increasingly more panicked, she could see Sian physically shaking and her brain seemed to be working overtime to think of her next move.

"Go on, deny it." pushed Kerry, standing up from the bed and staring intently at her friend. "You can't do it can you?"

Sian paused for a moment before biting down on her lip and slowly shaking her head.

Kerry took a sharp intake of breath as she watched Sian's head start to shake, having not fully believed the situation until the blonde had confirmed it.

"Why … what have you … What the fuck Sian?" Kerry finally managed to blurt the words out after a few stutters, staring at Sian incredulously, "I thought you hated her? I thought you wanted nothing to do with each other? I thought you were STRAIGHT? Since when were you fucking her?"

Sian closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose as she took a few calming breaths. "I just … it just kind of happened."

"How does something like that just kind of happen?" asked Kerry unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I … God I dunno." groaned Sian, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to think of an explanation, "We ended up kissing one night and then it happened again and again and she started to grow on me and before I knew it I just … I slept with her."

"So you're a lesbian now?" asked Kerry.

"What? No!" protested Sian, resting against the table for some kind of support, "I didn't mean for it to happen but it did and … I wasn't ready for anyone to know yet and I knew you wouldn't understand."

"What makes you think I won't understand?" asked Kerry, her voice far more calm and gentle than it had been when she arrived, "Just tell me the truth."

Sian shrugged and managed a weak smile, "I like her."

Kerry chuckled, "I think the fact you shagged her makes that pretty obvious … I mean **how **did this happen? Last I checked you hated her and she hated you."

"Can we discuss this over a drink?" asked Sian, standing up straight from the table, "I mean … if you still wanna go for a drink with me."

Kerry frowned, "Why wouldn't I wanna go for a drink with you?"

"Well ya know …" muttered Sian, "The whole Sophie thing."

Kerry shook her head an laughed, stepping forward and resting her hand on Sian's shoulder, "Mate, we don't all make fun of people cause of who they sleep with."

Sian blushed pink and bowed her head, "I deserved that."

"Come on, lets get that drink and you can tell me all about it." stated Kerry, squeezing Sian's shoulder reassuringly before breaking out into a laugh, "Can't wait to hear this one."

Sian shoved her friend playfully and managed a chuckle, "Come on then."

Fifteen minutes later and the girls were sat at a table in the hotel bar with a drink in front of the pair of them. Sian looked up from her drink, having not failed to notice Sophie was sat just a few feet away from her. Both girls locked eyes and exchanged an unreadable expression, neither sure what exactly they should do given their last run in. Sian wanted nothing more than to run over and apologise for everything she'd said, still able to see the hurt in Sophie's eyes but she knew it wasn't the time or the place and so instead opted for a weak smile before lowering her gaze to her glass.

"God this is bizarre." stated Kerry, finally breaking the silence and causing Sian to look up at her.

"What?" asked Sian, a puzzled expression on her face.

Kerry nodded her head towards Sophie and smirked, "You two … I can't imagine you spending time together without breaking each other's neck."

Sian grinned and shook her head, "Yeah … it's a strange turn of events."

"Understatement of the century." laughed Kerry, picking up her drink and taking a sip, "So … fill me in."

"I don't even know where to start." chuckled Sian, fidgeting with her drink as she tried to think of anything to say that wasn't a stuttering jumble of words.

Kerry smirked, "The beginning? You said you guys kissed?"

Sian nodded slowly, taking a sip of her drink as she prepared herself to speak. She had been by no means ready to have this discussion with her friends and hadn't quite managed to get her own head around the situation with Sophie never mind explain it to other people. She'd expected people to be shocked by their change in feelings towards one another and she couldn't really understand how it had happened herself.

"I guess erm … it started when we went to the club down by the beach, that second Saturday we'd been here, you remember?" started Sian as Kerry nodded in response, "Well errr … me and Sophie had been, I guess kind of getting closer. We'd had to do a few team building activities together and we'd be a bit nicer to one another. Anyway, I was feeling really upset over Ryan being such a prick an-"

"Why was he being a prick?" interrupted Kerry.

Sian frowned, "I told you … he'd been texting me calling me a slag and a whore and all the rest of it. Then there's the fact he already had a new girlfriend. I wasn't that bothered but it was just the fact he was being such a dickhead about it and it pissed me off."

Kerry nodded, "I remember now, continue."

"I well …" Sian giggled uncomfortably before continuing, "Sophie was really nice to me. She bought me a drink when she saw I was upset. And then I got **really **upset and went outside. Sophie came out for a cigarette a little while longer and she found me crying. She was even nicer and I just … couldn't believe she was being so nice to me after everything I'd put her through … and well this is where it gets kind of weird…"

Kerry smirked as she watched Sian struggle, "She kissed you?"

Sian felt her cheeks start to burn and she was sure she was blushing as she slowly shook her head, "Not quite."

"Oh." started Kerry, not quite sure what Sian meant before catching the blonde's eye and seeing the embarrassment, "Ohhhhhh! I see what you're saying."

"Yeah I … God I haven't even given Sophie an explanation yet so I dunno how I'm meant to give you one." chuckled Sian, taking a large gulp of her drink as she considered her next words, "I don't know what came over me but when we were sat together and I was looking at her and she was being so nice it just … felt … right?"

"So you kissed her and then what happened?" asked Kerry, utterly enthralled by the whole story.

Sian bowed her head feeling a small amount of shame at what she was about to say, "I legged it … I completely freaked out and ran away."

Kerry shrugged, "I guess it's understandable. You did just kiss your worst enemy … who's a girl."

Sian chuckled, "Yeah but I was really horrible to her the next day … it was when we got stuck in the elevator again? And we kind of made up and ended up kissing again … and then it happened again the next day until I called it off."

"You called what off?" asked Kerry with a frown.

"The kissing." explained Sian, "I told her I couldn't do it anymore because it wasn't me … we had a bit of a fight and then that was it for a while."

Kerry nodded along with everything Sian was saying, "So what changed? How did you end up getting it on."

Sian shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I just … I started to like her. We kissed again when we went camping, I was kind of nasty to her the next day and then … I just couldn't stop myself anymore."

"That good is she?" asked Kerry with a smirk.

Sian kicked her friend under the table playfully, "Not because of that … she's just **too **nice. No matter how horrid I was to her she'd still be nice to me and it didn't matter what I said or what I did she still thought I was a good person … When I found out my parents were getting a divorce she took me out for the day even though I'd spilt a drink over her date the night before. I ca-"

"She really did that?" interrupted Kerry with raised eyebrows earning her a nod from Sian, "Wow …"

"I know." muttered Sian, losing herself in thought for a moment and unable to stop a smile gracing her features, "Anyway … that night after she took me out, I went to her room and kissed her again and we've just kind of been … seeing each other in secret since."

"So you're dating?" asked Kerry, a rather surprised expression on her face.

Sian shook her head, "Not exactly."

"So … what?" questioned Kerry, "Just shagging?"

"No it's …" Sian wasn't sure how to put it. She knew what her and Sophie had was more than sex but she also knew they were by no means dating. She wasn't even sure her and Sophie could get along well enough to endure dating each other, "More than sex, less than dating."

Sian looked up as she saw Sophie walk away from her friends and head inside, "Do you mind if I g-"

"Go talk to her." interrupted Kerry with a smirk, "I'll get the drinks in."

Sian got up and was about to leave but stopped to quickly wrap her arms around her friend in a brief hug, "Thanks for being so nice."

Kerry chuckled, "It's fine … I told you I wasn't bothered who it was … You shouldn't feel like you have to hide stuff from me."

Sian nodded, "Thanks anyway."

"Now go talk to her, I assume you haven't spoken since you fell out earlier … if that was why you were crying?" asked Kerry.

"Yeah." nodded Sian, giving Kerry a final smile before quickly heading into the hotel and spotting Sophie at the other end of the foyer.

"Soph!" shouted Sian, dashing across the foyer as the brunette paused and turned to face Sian.

"Yes?" asked Sophie, her voice sounding colder than she had meant it causing Sian to flinch slightly at her tone.

"Can we go somewhere and talk for a minute?" asked Sian sheepishly.

Sophie shrugged, "Are you gonna yell at me again for trying to get us found out?"

Sian shook her head quickly from side to side, "No, I promise."

"Okay." muttered Sophie, walking through the foyer towards the elevator and waiting for the doors to open. The girls took the journey up to their floor in silence, no one speaking until the doors reopened and they stepped out.

"So … your place or mine?" asked Sian with a cheeky grin, trying her best to lighten the mood but after earning no reaction from Sophie her grin faded, "Sorry … that was a stupid joke."

Sophie couldn't stop herself and snorted out a laugh, "I wish I could stay mad at you."

Sian smiled timidly as she followed Sophie down the corridor, "I'm glad you can't."

"Right, my place it is, it's closer." muttered Sophie, placing her key in the lock before opening the door, "But we can't be long, I told them I was just going to get some more money from the room."

Sian nodded, following Sophie into the room, "It's okay, I left Kerry downstairs."

"So how did you get away if you left her by herself?" asked Sophie with a frown.

"Ermm yeah … that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." mumbled Sian, looking down at her hands as she fidgeted with them, "She might kind of … know … about …us."

Sophie's eyes widened at Sian's confession, sitting down on the edge of Katy's bed as she let the information sink in, "How?"

"Your wallet in my room, she saw it and then … she saw you with it … and she just kind of put it all together." stated Sian, fumbling over her words as she tried her best to explain.

Sophie looked up at the blonde and frowned, "So why aren't you murdering me right now?"

Sian shrugged, "It's not your fault … I also wanted to apologise for the way I treated you. I was scared and angry and confused and … I took it out on you when I shouldn't have. So I'm sorry."

Sophie had been watching Sian carefully as she spoke, "Well … apology accepted but again, why aren't you going mad at me?"

"Because …" Sian considered the question before continuing, "She wasn't that bothered. Nice in fact … the biggest problem people are gonna have is the fact we're meant to hate each other."

Sophie chuckled, "We can still dislike each other a bit … doesn't mean we can't like each other too."

Sian shook her head and giggled, "Jesus this is so fucked up."

"So … you're okay with Kerry knowing?" asked Sophie, completely taken aback by Sian's relaxed attitude towards the whole thing.

Sian nodded, "She was really nice and she seemed to understand."

"But you don't want anyone else to know right?" asked Sophie with a smirk, already knowing her answer.

"Not really." muttered Sian, "You don't mind?"

Sophie laughed, "Why would I suddenly mind now?"

"Dunno." shrugged Sian, "Just cause of me being so horrible to you earlier … I didn't mean it you know?"

"Mean what?" asked Sophie, completely aware of what Sian was referring to but wanting to hear her say it.

"That it was nothing." continued Sian, taking a step closer to Sophie and reaching out to take the brunette's hand, "I didn't mean it."

Sophie grinned, tugging on Sian's hand and pulling her closer, "So what was it then?"

"I'd tell you but I'd like it if your head would fit back through that door." giggled Sian, letting Sophie pull her closer.

Sophie retracted her hand from Sian's before resting them on the her bum and pulling the blonde on to her lap so she was straddling her. "Tell me or you won't be getting any more."

Sian linked her hands behind Sophie's head and smiled, "It was … amazing and special and … the best I've ever had."

"The best eh?" asked Sophie with a smirk.

Sian nodded slowly, leaning in and brushing her nose against Sophie's, "And I would very very **very **much like more of the same."

Sophie laughed, "Even if Kerry has to hear?"

Sian shrugged, playing with the hairs on the back of Sophie's neck, "At least then she'll know how amazing you are in bed and she won't question why I'm doing this with you."

"Oh so that's the only reason?" asked Sophie raising her eyebrows.

Sian shook her head, lightly grazing Sophie's lips with her own, "But it definitely helps."

Sophie chuckled, "Good enough for me."

Sian closed the remaining distance between her and Sophie, pressing their lips firmly against one another and moving them in sync together for a few seconds. Sian eagerly deepened the kiss, running her tongue along Sophie's lower lip and letting out a groan of satisfaction as she felt the brunette's tongue collide with her own. Just as Sian gripped the back of Sophie's neck tighter, running her tongue over the brunette's, she felt Sophie pull back and rest their foreheads together, taking a deep gulp of air.

"Babe, we need to go back down or I may end up having you right here and now." stated Sophie.

Sian smirked, "So have me."

Sophie breathed out a laugh, "We can't … we need to go back down and I'm going to a club with Sam and Katy."

Sian pouted and leaned back, "But I wanted to see you tonight."

"I'll come see you when I get back?" suggested Sophie.

"Fine … I guess it'll have to do." grumbled Sian in mock annoyance.

Sophie tapped Sian's nose playfully, "Turn that frown upside down missus, I'll see you later okay?"

Sian nodded, getting up from Sophie's lap and placing a quick kiss on the brunette's lips, "Can't wait."

"I bet you can't." teased Sophie with a wink

"Watch it Webster or your head won't get through the door." joked Sian, waving quickly at Sophie before heading out the door and back towards the bar to meet Kerry.

Despite her initial horror at being confronted about Sophie, Sian was taking things surprisingly well and was in all honesty, grateful that she now had her best friend's approval and finally someone to talk the situation through with. That night Sian planned on a lot of drinks and a lot of talking in the hope that she'd eventually figure out what she was doing with Sophie and exactly how she felt.


	30. Chapter 30

"Oh fuck, babe …" moaned Sian, resting her hand on the back of Sophie's head as she felt herself getting close, "Right there Soph, don't stop."

Sophie had absolutely no intention of stopping, having been lavishing Sian's body with attention since the second she'd arrived in from the club. She curled her fingers again, her tongue brushing over Sian's clit causing the blonde to let out another groan of approval.

"Oh my **fucking** god." Sian released another loud moan, sure that her eyes must be rolling into the back of her head as she arched her back and raised her arms, slamming her hands into the headboard and grinding her body against Sophie's tongue as she curled her fingers again.

Another loud moan of her name sounded throughout the room as Sophie pressed down on Sian's clit with more pressure, pushing her fingers deep inside of the blonde as she felt her muscles tighten around them before Sian's body shuddered and a groan of satisfaction left her lips.

Sophie couldn't help but smirk as she let Sian ride out her orgasm, knowing the effect she had on Sian and the way the blonde would be totally at her mercy in bed was something Sophie was sure she could never get enough of.

"Jesus." panted Sian, trying her best to catch her breath as Sophie travelled back up her body, placing kisses along her bare skin that was now coated with a light sheen of sweat, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Sophie chuckled, placing a kiss on the centre of Sian's chest before bringing her face level with the blonde's, "No, but what a way to go eh?"

Sian nodded with a grin, linking her hands behind Sophie's head and bringing her close, "I'd definitely die happy."

"Well that's a bonus." chuckled Sophie, placing a kiss on the tip of Sian's nose, "Babe you know I can't stay tonight right?"

Sian pouted, "Why?"

"I told you why," started Sophie, flopping down onto her back and holding out her arm as Sian shuffled closer, resting her head on Sophie's chest, "My friends are starting to get seriously pissed at me and I don't wanna fall out with them."

"But I like it when you stay the night." sulked Sian, throwing her arm over Sophie's stomach and gripping her waist.

Sophie chuckled, placing a kiss at the top of Sian's head, "Sian it's happened like twice."

"Yeah but … I still like it." mumbled Sian, her pout growing by the second.

"Come on … it's like five in the morning, I've practically stayed the night anyway." reasoned Sophie, brushing back Sian's hair and placing another kiss by her temple.

Sian huffed, nuzzling further into Sophie's neck, "Not the same."

Sophie laughed, "You've turned into a right soft bugger over the past couple of weeks … what happened to the ice queen I once knew?"

A small smile graced Sian's features at Sophie's words, "Did you prefer me like that?"

"Dunno … was better than this clingy mess." teased Sophie earning her a soft slap to her body.

"Not clingy." corrected Sian, "It just makes it feel more cheap when you come over, have sex with me and then leave."

Sophie nodded, running her fingers along Sian's spine delicately, "Well then … tell me about your night."

"My night?" asked Sian, sitting up and resting on her elbow as she frowned at Sophie, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"I wanna hear about what you've been up to … then it's not just me coming round here for sex is it?" explained Sophie before smirking, "Although lets be honest, that's the main reason."

Sian shoved Sophie, unable to stop a smirk tugging at her own lips, "Don't be horrible."

"Fine if you don't wanna talk to me I can just go …" teased Sophie, sitting up in the bed and going to get up. She was stopped as Sian grabbed her arm and shook her head, a pleading look in her eyes causing Sophie to chuckle, separating her legs and tapping the spot in between them.

Sian shuffled over, sitting down between Sophie's legs and resting her back against her body, the brunette wrapping her arms around Sian's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"So tell me … what have you done tonight. How was Kerry?" asked Sophie, tracing her fingers over Sian's hips as the blonde settled herself down.

"She was fine … more than fine. She was really nice and even though I really struggled to explain things to her properly, she seems okay with everything. I asked her not to tell Tina though, I very much doubt she'll be as understanding." explained Sian.

"Mhhmm." agreed Sophie, resting her lips against Sian's shoulder and planting a few kisses against her skin, "Might try and smack me in the face again."

Sian giggled, leaning back into Sophie's touch, "I wouldn't let her … I'm the only one that gets to make your life a misery."

"Good to know." joked Sophie, "So … she was fine with not telling Tina?"

Sian nodded, "Yeah, she understood my reasons and she knows I wasn't ready for anyone to find out … plus the whole thing is totally crazy and I don't think I can explain it again any time soon."

"So then what?" encouraged Sophie, continuing to place the occasional kiss against Sian's shoulder.

Sian shrugged, "Had a few drinks … we went to the bar down by the beach. I expected to see you there since you said you were going out but we didn't really stay long so maybe I just missed you."

"You wouldn't have seen me there … I erm … yeah I'm not going there anymore." muttered Sophie uncomfortably.

Sian turned her head to look at Sophie and frowned, "Why?"

"I … well … that's where I met Rose and I don't really wanna chance seeing her in front of Katy and Sam considering they kind of … well I might have suggested it's her I've been seeing lately." explained Sophie, really not wanting to get into the issue.

"Why would you tell them that?" asked Sian.

Sophie placed a kiss on Sian's cheek and smirked, "Maybe because the girl I **am **seeing is just our little secret and I needed a cover story."

Sian giggled, shaking her head, "Good idea."

"Yeah …" agreed Sophie, "They'd probably think I'd lost my mind or something if they knew the truth."

Sian chewed on her lower lip, turning her head away from Sophie and thinking about her next words carefully for a few seconds as she was completely unsure how to phrase it, "But you know … like … we can't hide it forever can we?"

"Would probably be a bit difficult." joked Sophie.

Sian nodded, losing herself in thought again for a while and shuffling further down against Sophie's body.

"Hey listen," started Sophie, breaking Sian from her thoughts, "We don't have to tell anyone and we don't have to worry about that stuff now … I sure as hell don't want my friends to find out yet, what the fuck would I say to them? We can't explain it to ourselves at the minute never mind other people, lets just keep things the way they are okay?"

Sian nodded her head and smiled, leaning back and placing a kiss on Sophie's lips, "You always know the right thing to say."

"One of my many talents." chuckled Sophie, sitting up properly in the bed and letting out a sigh, "I have to go."

"Fine." grumbled Sian reluctantly, moving forward so that Sophie could get up before flopping down onto the bed and watching as the brunette picked up her clothes and started to pull them on. "What are you doing today?"

Sophie shrugged as she pulled on her shorts, "Probably the same as usual, go to the beach or whatever is on the itinerary and then hang out it the bar downstairs."

"What's on the itinerary?" asked Sian, pulling the bed sheet up to her waist having lost the heat of Sophie's body.

"Errrm dunno to be honest." answered Sophie, picking up her vest and slipping into it, "But they're starting to repeat things soon. Think we've got another scavenger hunt this week."

Sian grinned, "Lets hope we get stuck together again eh?"

"Do **not **remind me of that day." stated Sophie seriously, "I wanted to murder you after that hunt."

Sian couldn't help but giggle, "Yeah well you were a right stroppy mare."

"And you're an annoying bitch so we balance each other out nicely." stated Sophie with a smirk, finally pulling on the last of her clothes and bending down to Sian's level, "I'll see you some time tomorrow yeah?"

"You better." warned Sian teasingly, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Sophie's, "Hope you manage to sneak back okay."

Sophie grinned, "That makes two of us."

"See you later babe." Sian placed another quick peck on Sophie's lips before the brunette stood back up and said her goodbye, picking up her bag on the way and heading back towards her room.

…

"I have to say Webster … was a shock to the system to wake up and find you in the room." teased Sam.

"Worn you out already has she?" continued Katy, both girls eying their friend up with amusement.

Sophie shook her head and grinned, "Woman with my stamina? Not a chance."

"Too much info Webby, totally unnecessary." groaned Sam with a grimace.

"Hey, count yourself lucky I'm sticking to our rules and haven't brought her back to the room." stated Sophie.

"At least then you wouldn't be so secretive about it … forgotten what she looks like by now, I'd get a right shock if I saw her." said Sam, taking a sip of her drink and looking around the bar.

Sophie smirked into her glass and shook her head, "I bet you would …"

Sophie's attention drifted to the pool table over in the corner of the bar, Sian and her friends stood by it as the blonde rested her weight on one of the cues and waited for her turn. She appeared to be playing against Kerry and was looking very pleased with herself as her friend went to take a shot and missed completely. Sophie couldn't help her the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile as Sian giggled at Kerry's poor attempt to pot a ball before the blonde leant over the table, closing one eye and aiming carefully before pulling the cue back and taking her shot.

"You fancy a game?" asked Sam, breaking Sophie from her trance.

Sophie's gaze shot to her friend, "Huh?"

Sam laughed at Sophie's gormless expression and shook her head, "You want a game of pool?"

"Oh right, sure." nodded Sophie, picking up her drink and rising from the table, "Just gotta pressure Powers and her minions away."

Sam laughed, "I'm sure if anyone's up to the job it's you."

As Sophie approached the table with Sam, Sian looked up from her game and a smile quickly graced her features once she locked eyes with Sophie. Kerry seemed to be mildly amused by the whole situation and watched the subtle exchange between Sian and Sophie carefully before shaking her head and lowering her gaze to the pool table.

"What do you want Webster?" asked Sian once it was obvious Sophie wasn't moving from her spot beside the pool table. Her tone was neither cold or harsh and there was a small smirk tugging at her lips as she asked the question.

Sophie nodded to the pool table, "Waiting for you to do one so we can have a game."

Sian grinned, resting her weight on the pool table and cocking an eyebrow, "What makes you think we're done after this game?"

"Because that's just good pool etiquette." stated Sophie.

"Webster just go away, no one wants you here." interjected Tina coldly.

Sophie turned to the dark haired girl and cocked an eyebrow, "Sorry, who told you that you had a place in this conversation?"

Sian pursed her lips as she tried to stop herself from smirking at Sophie's attitude, "Tell you what Webster … I'll play you for it."

Sophie's gaze quickly flickered to Sian and she couldn't help but grin, "You want to play for the table?"

"What's the matter? Scared?" teased Sian.

Sophie scoffed, "Of you blondie? Not a chance, bring it on."

Kerry had been unable to wipe the knowing grin from her face during the whole exchange between Sian and Sophie and excited at what could be about to occur, she hurriedly discarded her current game with Sian and set up a new one, stepping towards Sophie and handing over her cue with a subtle wink.

"Wanna break?" asked Sophie, taking a gulp from her drink before setting it back down on a table.

Sian smirked, "With pleasure, try not to stare at my arse."

"I'm not making any promises." stated Sophie, stepping back so that Sian could take her shot.

Sam took a seat at the table, quickly being joined by Katy from across the bar and eventually Kerry. Tina muttered something under her breath about not wanting to stick around and vanished to the other side of the room for someone else to talk to.

As Sian bent over the pool table, Sophie openly stared at her bum, waiting for the blonde to pull her arm back before letting out a wolf whistle and grinning as Sian missed the ball.

Sian turned and scowled at Sophie who had a look of pure triumph on her face, "Resorting to tactics like that to beat me? Tut tut Webster."

The other three girls watched the exchange between Sophie and Sian, both Sam and Katy amused but also concerned as the game progressed and they continued to take cheap shots at one another.

"I actually think they might start beating each other with the cues." muttered Sam, not taking her eyes off her friend.

Katy nodded, "Powers is doing far too well for Sophie to be okay with … she's too competitive to handle defeat well."

Sian bent down in front of the table, closing one eye as she lined up a shot and carefully assessed the table.

Sophie stepped up behind the blonde, lowering her head to Sian's level and hovering her lips next to her ear.

"If you get this shot in, I'll meet you upstairs afterwards and make it worth your while." whispered Sophie, her breath hitting the blonde's skin and sending a shiver down her spine.

Sian turned and smirked, "That's an awful lot of pressure Webster."

Sophie nodded and stepped back, watching carefully as Sian bent over against the table, lifting one leg in the air as she gripped the end of the cue tightly and took aim, pulling the cue back a few times and taking a deep breath before eventually pushing it forward forcefully so it connected with the white.

Sian let out a squeal of excitement as she watched her ball go flying into the pocket and Sophie couldn't help but smile.

"Oooo Webster, victory is slipping away from you. Just one more ball left for me to get and this table is **all **mine." teased Sian, stepping away from the table and picking up her drink.

"You know blondie, I'm beginning to feel a bit tricked by you." stated Sophie, bending down and taking aim before quickly taking her shot and potting a ball with relative ease, "All this time you've convinced me you have really bad aim, paintballing, archery … I'm starting to think you've hustled me."

Sian shook her head and snorted, "You're right … this whole time I've been tricking you just on the off chance we might end up playing pool together."

Sophie feigned shock and gasped mockingly, "I **knew **it!"

Sian watched in amusement as Sophie bent down again, quickly taking aim and hitting the white ball with her cue forcefully, her ball heading straight for the pocket but ricocheting back onto the table.

"Son of a bitch!" shouted Sophie, hitting the pool table angrily with her cue.

Sian breathed out a laugh, only assessing the table for a few seconds before seeing an easy opportunity and bending down, pulling back the pool cue and hitting the white ball sending her last one into the pocket and standing up with a victorious grin on her face.

"Just in case you were wondering Webster, that's how it's done." teased Sian, resting her cue against the table and taking a large gulp of her drink to finish it off.

"Mother fucker." grumbled Sophie, placing her cue down on the table and heading over to her friends looking more than a little annoyed.

"Hard luck Soph." consoled Sam, patting the brunette on the back and smiling weakly, "It would seem that Powers is the only woman on this planet who can beat you at things."

"Don't remind me." muttered Sophie bitterly.

"Don't worry Webster." teased Sian, stepping towards the brunette and slinging an arm around her neck, "You got to see me bent over a pool table, that's some consolation right?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Please don't gloat, don't make me dislike you even more."

"As if you could." Sian picked up her cue and thrust it against Sophie's chest, "You're lucky I'm feeling generous, the table's yours." The blonde stepped a little closer, brushing her lips against Sophie's ear and lowering her voice so no one else could hear, "Don't forget my reward for potting that ball."

Sophie felt her stomach flip over and her face start to feel a little flushed and quickly cleared her throat to compose herself, "Right so who wants drinks?"

Sian smirked at the effect she could have on Sophie and nodded at Kerry to get up before walking away from the other three girls and heading towards Tina at the other end of the bar.

"What'd she say to you?" asked Sam, frowning in Sian's direction as the blonde walked away.

Sophie shrugged it off, "Just the usual shit about how I was checking her out, no big deal … so, drinks?"


	31. Chapter 31

"Guys I'm fucking dying, I can't." groaned Sophie, rolling onto her front in the bed and burying her head in to the pillow.

Katy rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a drama queen, just come to the beach with us, the fresh air will do you good."

Sophie clutched her hands to her stomach as she felt it churn again and shook her head vigorously, "I would if I could but seriously, I think if I move I'll throw up."

"Maybe throwing up will help?" suggested Katy.

Sophie shook her head even harder, turning onto her side and curling into the foetal position, "I don't wanna be sick, it makes me cry."

Katy cocked an eyebrow, "And this is a better way of life?"

"Sam stick up for me here." grumbled Sophie, trying her best not to throw up and taking deep breaths, "You know I hate being sick more than anything in the world."

Sam nodded her head and turned to Katy, "It's true, I've never seen her hating her life as much as when she's throwing up."

"Well I hardly wanna go to the beach and leave you here by yourself when you're in this state." protested Katy, not really meaning what she was saying as she could think of nothing worse than sitting in the hotel room all day.

Sophie managed a smile but as her stomach churned it came out more like a grimace, "It's fine, honestly … I'll just try and get some sleep and I'll call you if I need you."

Sam patted Katy on the back and grinned, "Come on mate, we're no good here. Plus she's bound to throw up eventually and that's the last thing I wanna see."

"Later Webby!" shouted Katy on her way out, earning her a muffled response from Sophie as she threw her face down into the pillow and tried not to think about the hideous feeling inside of her.

Sophie Webster had never suffered from a serious hangover in her life yet for some strange reason when she awoke that morning after multiple shots and beers the night before, she was sure she was at death's door. She wasn't sure how it had happened or why her stomach felt like a washing machine but all she knew was she was definitely not a fan of hangovers and would give anything not to be suffering from one.

After around half an hour of thrashing around in the bed, trying her best to get comfortable and ignore the feeling inside of her, Sophie realised her efforts were futile and all she wanted was someone to look after her. Inwardly cursing herself for never exchanging phone numbers with Sian, she stumbled to her feet and instantly regretted it. She stood still for a few seconds, letting her body adjust to being in a vertical position before staggering towards the door and clutching her stomach.

She didn't care that she looked like shit and she definitely didn't care that she was in her sleeping attire. All she wanted was someone to run around after her, make sure she was okay and generally just offer support to her as she lay on her death bed.

Sophie swallowed hard as her mouth started to water threateningly and she sped up her pace along the corridor before eagerly knocking on Sian's door and silently begging the blonde to be in.

After a few seconds Sian threw open the door and a smug grin mixed with shock quickly formed on her face as she set eyes on Sophie, "Jesus christ, what the fuck happened to you?"

"Look after me." pleaded Sophie, leaning against the door frame and looking very sorry for herself.

Sian chuckled and shook her head, wrapping an arm around Sophie and leading her into the room, "Come on you silly mare."

Sophie eagerly collapsed onto the bed, crawling up on her stomach towards the pillows and nuzzling her face against them, "Thank you."

Sian sat on the side of the bed facing Sophie, crossing her legs in front of her as she rubbed her hand in a circular motion on Sophie's back, "What's wrong babe?"

"Dying." groaned Sophie, refusing to open her eyes.

"Where's your mates at?" asked Sian, brushing Sophie's hair out of her face before continuing to rub her back comfortingly.

"Beach." muttered Sophie, struggling to speak for fear she'd throw up.

Sian raised an eyebrow, "Is that all I'm gonna get from you, one word answers?"

"Yes." mumbled Sophie, unable to stop a small grin forming on her face.

"Very cute." stated Sian with a smirk, "So they left you here by yourself?"

Sophie nodded into the pillow, "I need a nurse."

"What happened to Sophie 'I can handle my drink' Webster?" teased Sian.

Sophie flopped onto her back and groaned, "Please don't make fun of me, I've honestly never felt this shit in my life."

"What'll make you feel better then?" asked Sian, taking Sophie's hand in her own and rubbing her thumb over it softly.

Sophie shrugged, "I just need you to take my mind off it and keep my brain occupied so I don't throw up."

Sian smirked, "I know just the thing."

_Twenty minutes and a glass of water later …_

"Do you have any sevens?" muttered Sophie, her brow furrowed in concentration.

Sian shook her head, "Go fish."

Sophie lowered her hand and picked a playing card out of the deck before slotting it into place in her hand amongst the others. Her gaze shifted from the cards to Sian as she heard a giggle.

"Sorry just … you're taking it so seriously, your face is a picture." laughed Sian.

"It's your go." muttered Sophie, ignoring Sian's comment and concentrating on her cards.

Sian smirked, "Sorry, forgot how competitive you are. Jacks?"

"Fuck you Powers." muttered Sophie, picking two Jacks out of her hand and throwing them at Sian.

Sian was about to start gloating but a knock at the door stopped her, "Popular today aren't I?" giggled the blonde, getting up from the bed and heading towards the door, giving Sophie a warning glance that she understood as 'stay quiet' on her way.

"Hey, come on in." greeted Sian, stepping aside as Kerry entered the room and walked towards the bed.

"Oh … hey Webster." mumbled Kerry a little awkwardly, having not expected Sophie to be there.

Sophie nodded her head in acknowledgement and grunted something.

"Sophie's feeling a bit shit today, hence her rudeness." explained Sian, glaring at Sophie playfully.

Kerry looked between the two of them and shook her head, "This is still fucking weird … I can't get my head around the two of you hanging out."

"It takes a lot of bloody effort trust me." muttered Sophie dryly, not taking her eyes off the cards in her hand despite the fact the game had been temporarily brought to a halt.

"Hey, if that's the way you feel missus you can go back to your room and suffer alone." threatened Sian, eyebrows raised expectantly as Sophie pouted and shook her head. "Didn't think so."

"So you're staying here today?" asked Kerry, turning to face Sian.

Sian nodded, "Yeah I reckon so."

"You don't have to." groaned Sophie, shuffling on the bed in a bid to get up, "I'll just go back to my room, it's fine."

"Sit down!" snapped Sian, a little louder than intended as she pointed her finger at Sophie.

Sophie held her hands up defensively and settled back onto the bed, "Sorry Mum."

"What should I tell Tina?" asked Kerry.

Sian paused for a second as she tried to think of an answer before shrugging, "Dunno … tell her I'm not very well or something."

Kerry nodded, heading towards the door as Sian followed and both girls said their goodbyes. As Sian shut the door behind her friend and turned back to the brunette on her bed, a wicked formed grin on her face.

"Sophie Webster you're gonna be sorry for what you said about spending time with me." teased Sian.

Sophie shook her head and held her hands out in front of her in an attempt to stop the blonde coming any closer, "Sian … babe … before you do anything, just remember how much I looked after you when you were hungover."

Sian crawled onto the bed, resting on all fours as she got closer to Sophie, "Yeah but I didn't say nasty things about you did I?"

Sophie rolled her eyes and grinned, "The one day of your life you didn't."

As Sian got further up the bed, she clambered over Sophie's body, resting on the brunette's lap and wrapping her arms around her neck, "Are you too hungover to kiss me?"

Sophie shook her head, "Never."

"Maybe do a little bit more too?" asked Sian with a cheeky grin.

Sophie smirked, "Always a little bit more."

…

"Wonder how Sophie's doing?" asked Sam, picking up her towel and shaking off the sand before folding it up.

Katy shrugged, "Dunno, she was probably just being over dramatic. I don't think she's ever had a hangover before so even a little one probably feels like death."

"Not like you eh?" teased Sam, nudging her friend playfully, "You've had them so much you're a proper trooper by now."

Katy was about to answer but stopped as she looked up and a blonde heading towards them on the beach caught her eye. She squinted her eyes and raised her sunglasses to get a better look before nudging Sam and pointing in the girl's direction.

"Hey, isn't that Rose?" asked Katy.

Sam turned and shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand, frowning in the direction of the blonde and nodding, "I think so yeah."

"Should we say hello?" asked Katy as the blonde got closer.

Sam shrugged, "Guess it's only polite since she's dating our best mate."

As Rose got closer, she caught Katy and Sam's eye, knowing she recognised the two but not entirely sure where from.

"Rose right?" started Sam with a broad smile.

Rose frowned, "Errm ... yeah? Do I know you guys?"

Katy nodded, "I'm Katy and this is Sam, we're Sophie's friends remember?"

"Oh … right." muttered Rose, scratching the back of her neck uncomfortably, "This is erm … awkward then."

Sam and Katy exchanged confused glances before turning back to Rose and frowning, the red head opening her mouth to speak, "Why would it be awkward?"

"Well you know, me and Sophie not seeing each other anymore …" trailed off Rose, wanting nothing more than for the conversation to end and be able to leave.

"What?" blurted out Sam, "Sophie never said anything."

Rose shrugged, "Well it's not big deal, it's not like we were really anything, I only saw her a couple times."

Katy and Sam's confusion seemed to be growing by the minute and they had no idea what was happening or what Rose was talking about.

"But you guys saw each other just the other day, I would have thought she'd have said something if it didn't work out?" questioned Katy, desperate to get to the bottom of it.

"Errm … no we didn't." corrected Rose, equally as confused as the other two girls, "I haven't seen Sophie since the day after we had a drink at her hotel and that bitch from your college spilt a cocktail on me."

"What?" shouted Sam again, not believing what she was hearing, "She said you've been seeing each other all week, I thought you two were sleeping together and have been completely inseparable."

Rosie shook her head, looking completely stunned, "You couldn't be more wrong, I haven't slept with Sophie and I haven't spoken to her in ages … you must have me mixed up with someone else."

"But … But … I don't … What …" fumbled Sam, unable to string together a sentence as her brain worked overtime to try and work out what was happening.

Rose hovered uncomfortably for a few seconds before quickly deciding she had to leave, "I've erm … yeah I've got to go, bye."

Sam couldn't even muster a reply and simply let the blonde go as she mulled over the information she'd received and came to only one conclusion.

"Sophie's been fucking lying to us." muttered Sam, looking up at Katy and frowning, "I knew she was hiding something."

Katy was about to say something but didn't get the chance as Sam stormed past her and started walking briskly towards the hotel, "Where the hell are you going?"

"To find out what the fuck she's hiding!" shouted back Sam, not slowing down.

Katy let out a long sigh, sure that there was trouble ahead before picking up her pace and running after her friend in the direction of the hotel.

What should have been a ten minute walk only took a couple of minutes as Sam burst into the foyer, not bothering to wait for the elevator as she headed straight for the stairs and bolted up them.

"Sam will you calm down, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." shouted Katy, trying to reason with the red head as she stormed up the stairs.

As they reached their hotel room door Katy grabbed Sam by the arm and held her back, giving her friend a serious look.

"Before you go in there all guns blazing, remember, this is Sophie okay? She's our best mate, we've been through a lot together and we all stick together okay?" stated Katy calmly.

Sam bit down on her lip, slowly nodding her head and taking a few calming breaths before opening the door and heading inside.

A quick scan of the room confirmed that Sophie was nowhere to be seen and Sam quickly started to get annoyed again.

"Okay I am **sick **of her fucking lying to us!" shouted Sam, looking around the room in disbelief, "Hungover my fucking arse, Jesus she must think we're dim … She's never had a hangover in her life yet we fell for that one? I bet her and whoever the fuck she's with are having a right laugh at our expense."

"Sam, just calm down okay?" said Katy, reaching out and resting her hand on Sam's arm, "Lets just find her and we'll get an explanation."

Sam was about to speak when her eyes drifted to Sophie's room key on the table which was placed right beside the brunette's bag.

"She can't have gone bloody far." muttered Sam, stepping towards the table reaching for Sophie's bag.

"Sam stop!" ordered Katy, grabbing the red head's arm so she was unable to go any further, "You can't just start going through her stuff, you're meant to be her friend."

Sam snorted snatching her arm from Katy's grasp, "And she's meant to be ours. Are you trying to tell me you're not mad at her for lying to us this whole time?"

Katy pursed her lips before nodding slowly and letting out a defeated sigh, "But that doesn't mean we can go through her things and start checking up on her."

"Like hell it doesn't!" stated Sam, grabbing the bag off the table and dashing over to Katy's bed before tipping the item upside down so it's contents fell onto the mattress.

"Fucking hell." muttered Katy, admitting defeat and following Sam over to the bed, perching herself on the end of it and looking at the items that had fallen from the bag.

Sam started picking things up, assessing them carefully and making sure they had no significance before throwing them to one side. She discarded mascara, receipts, lighters, an old box of cigarettes, a chocolate bar wrapper and Sophie's phone before finally setting eyes on something of interest.

"What do you think?" asked Sam, holding up the item in front of Katy.

Despite her protests at Sam's intrusion of Sophie's privacy, Katy couldn't deny her curiosity and shrugged, "Could be anything."

"Only one way to find out." stated Sam, unfolding the piece of paper and frowning as another piece of paper fell out.

Katy was the one to reach across and pick it up, her eyes widening slightly as she looked at it and turned it for Sam to see, "It's a picture of her and Powers."

Sam shook her head, "I think it's the one they had to do for that hunt … dunno why Sophie's still carrying it around though."

"What's that?" asked Katy, nodding her head towards the other piece of paper in Sam's hands.

Sam slowly unfolded the paper, biting down on her lip as she flattened it out straight and lay it down on the bed for both girls to read.

Both were sure they felt their heart drop as they read the words on the paper and they were also sure their eyes were about to pop out of their heads as they read the final few lines of writing on the sheet of paper.

_Last night was amazing babe, _

_Sian._

"You are fucking shitting me?" blurted out Sam, jumping up from the bed and throwing the paper away as if it had burned her, "Please tell me this doesn't mean what I think it means."

Katy shook her head, grabbing the note and quickly rereading it before looking up at Sam, "I think it means **exactly** what we think it means."

"Sian Powers?" shouted Sam, pacing back and forth as she tried to get her head around what she thought was happening, "Sophie, **our **Sophie and Sian fucking Powers? She wouldn't … come on, she wouldn't do that."

Katy shrugged, "Guess we'll have to ask her."

"Too right we will." muttered Sam, picking up her room key and storming out of the room.

Katy jumped up from the bed, scrambling towards the door way and running after Sam, "Wait! I didn't mean right now! Where are you even going?"

Sam turned and looked at Katy incredulously, "Where do you think I'm going?"

"Wait Sam just hang on a minute." ordered Katy, grabbing Sam by the arm and spinning her around, "I know you're pissed she's been lying to us … I am as well … and I know the idea of her lying about Sian of all people is even worse but … think about it okay? We know Sophie, would she really do this? Would she really be sneaking off at night and seeing Sian Powers? You and I know more than anyone else in the world how miserable she made Sophie. Do you honestly think Sophie would be seeing her after all of that?"

Sam slowly shook her head, looking down at the ground and trying to calm down, "Lets just go to Powers' room okay? I need to know."

Katy nodded, letting go of Sam's arm and following her towards Sian's room. She hung back as the red head brought her hand up and knocked on the door before both waiting patiently for an answer.

After a few minutes the door opened just a fraction, Sian popping her head around the wood and her eyes widening as she set eyes on the people who were stood there.

"Yes?" asked Sian, trying her best to look calm.

Sam paused as she tried to think of a way to find out the truth before opening her mouth to speak, "Can we come in?"

Sian raised an eyebrow, "What? Why?"

"We'll tell you why when you let us in." interjected Katy earning her a grateful smile from Sam.

"Erm … now's not really a good time." muttered Sian, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with every passing second.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh, her temper getting the better of her as she stepped forward and pushed on the door, barging past Sian and entering the room.

Sam and Katy both froze as they got inside, stopping just short of the bed and their eyes widening as they took in the sight before them.

Sian remained in the doorway, unable to move as she let what was happening sink in, knowing there was no way to get out of the situation and being able to do nothing but watch in horror as the scene unfolded.

Sam and Katy's eyes travelled the length of the room, taking in everything from the discarded clothes on the ground to the tangled bed sheets that barely covered a face down, sleeping, very much naked Sophie.

"I can't fucking believe it." muttered Sam, unable to muster any other words and quickly turning on her heel before storming back out of the room, quickly followed by an equally shocked Katy.

Sian remained frozen in the door way but as Sophie's friends slammed the door behind them, she was sure she heard the brunette begin to stir in her bed and had absolutely no idea how she was about to explain what had just unfolded.


	32. Chapter 32

Sian slowly wandered back into the room, chewing on her lower lip as she tried to put together the right thing to tell Sophie. How was she going to inform the girl in her bed that her best friends had burst into the room, set eyes on the two of them together and had thus hit the roof before storming back out.

"Sian?"

As she heard Sophie calling her name, Sian tightly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying her best to compose herself for the inevitable conversation.

"Yeah I'm here." muttered Sian, walking further into the room so she was stood at the bottom of the bed.

Sophie couldn't help but notice the uncomfortable, shocked and scared look on Sian's face and she instantly felt her stomach drop, "What's wrong?"

Sian ran her tongue over her lips, folding her arms across her chest as she looked down at the bed and tried to think of the right opener, "We just had some visitors."

Sophie's heart sank, "What?"

"We err … Sam and Katy were here." muttered Sian causing Sophie to sit bolt up right in the bed.

"What do you mean they were here?" shouted Sophie, completely confused by what was happening and terrified of what Sian's response was about to be.

Sian swallowed hard as she prepared herself to explain, "They erm … they knocked on the door demanding to come in and when I said no, they pushed me aside and barged their way in … they saw you in bed asleep, mumbled something and then stormed out."

Sophie shook her head, rubbing at her temples as she tried to stop herself from freaking out, "No no no no no no no no no …. this can **not **be happening."

Sian sat down on the bed, resting her hand on Sophie's leg and squeezing it reassuringly, "Babe it might not be that bad, Kerry was okay with me."

Sophie shook her head, "No, you don't understand … they hate you. Like really fucking hate you."

"Gee thanks." muttered Sian.

Sophie jumped up out of the bed, scrambling for her clothes and pulling them on, "Sian just cause I can let it go … it doesn't mean other people can. I might not have showed it but you have no idea what you fucking put me through in school."

"I know I was horrible to you and I know I upset you bu-"

"No Sian you don't get it." interrupted Sophie, pulling her shirt on and looking at the blonde seriously, "Sam and Katy are the only two people I ever let see how much you hurt me. You made my life a fucking misery … no one has ever treated me as badly as you did and you honestly made me wish I wasn't alive sometimes, that's how shit you made me feel."

Sian bowed her head, not wanting to hear the words that were leaving Sophie's lips but knowing it was nothing short of what she deserved. "I'm sorry."

"There's no sense apologising now." stated Sophie, "It's done … and I got over it and I think I'm probably a stronger person for it. But … you have no idea how betrayed they're gonna feel when they were the only people that stood by me in school while you made me feel like my life wasn't worth living. And now? Now we all come on a trip and I start blowing them off to have this secret affair with you."

"I dunno what to say." muttered Sian, looking down at her lap as she sat on the edge of the bed uncomfortably.

Sophie let out a sigh, kneeling down in front of the blonde, resting her hands on Sian's thighs and ducking her head to meet her gaze, "Look … we'll sort this out between us later okay? But right now I've gotta go talk to my friends."

Sian looked up from her lap, "I had no idea I made you so unhappy."

Sophie bit down on her lip, pausing for a second as she considered whether honesty was indeed the best policy, "You did."

"I wish I could take it back." whispered Sian, feeling herself beginning to get upset and hating herself for it, sure she had no right to be the one who was crying in their situation.

Sophie rested her hand under Sian's chin and tilted the blonde's face so it was level with her own, "We'll talk about it later. I'll come see you as soon as I can."

Sian nodded slowly, swallowing down the lump in her throat as Sophie leant forward, placing a brief kiss on her lips before standing up straight and leaving the room without another word.

Sophie's heart was pounding as she walked towards her room, knowing that her friends were about to hit the roof with her and she couldn't blame them. She knew Sam would take it the hardest, having seen everything Sian had put her through in school and being the one who was always there when the blonde picked on her. Katy hadn't always been around considering she was in a lot of different classes but Sam saw everything that Sian did and she had nothing short of resentment for her. She hated that someone could be so vindictive and malicious towards someone purely because of their sexuality and she saw how much it had hurt Sophie despite her efforts to pretend she could handle it. Even the strongest of people have their breaking point and Sian had continuously pushed Sophie to hers during their youth.

Sophie took a deep breath before pushing down on the handle and entering her hotel room. She was immediately greeted by Sam and Katy jumping up from their seat on Katy's bed and giving the brunette a look of both anger and disappointment.

"Not too hungover to go for a walk in the hotel I see." started Katy, narrowing her eyes at Sophie as she entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"Yeah sorry I wa-"

"Where've you been?" interrupted Sam, raising her eyebrows expectantly at Sophie as she waited for what she was sure would be another lie.

Sophie sighed, walking further into the room and leaning against the table so she was facing her friends, "You know where I've been."

"Oh hallelujah!" shouted Sam sarcastically, "You managed to say something that wasn't a lie for once."

"Just let me explain okay?" pleaded Sophie, taking a step closer towards the other two girls.

Katy snorted out a laugh, "Explain what exactly? That you've lost your mind?"

"Yeah I've just been googling some mental health clinics in the local area. Thought you might need to go there since you seem to have went completely fucking crazy!" shouted Sam, her voice getting louder with every word, "Seriously? Are we living in some kind of parallel universe right now?"

"You do know that was Sian Powers you were with right?" asked Katy, cocking an eyebrow at Sophie, "Ya know, the girl who bullied you, made your life hell, tormented you mercilessly, made you cry countless times, caused you to have a complete breakdown? Any of this ring a bell Soph?"

Sophie pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and trying not to snap as her friends continued to yell at her, "Please can you just listen to me for a second."

Sam sat down on the bed, arms folded and an unimpressed expression on her face, "Can't wait to hear this one."

"Yeah please do tell Sophie, how is it that you came to start ditching your best friends for the biggest bitch in the world?" asked Katy dryly.

Sophie groaned, running her fingers through her hair as she got ready to speak, "It wasn't like that … I'm not ditching you guys for anyone. I didn't ask for this it just kind of … happened."

"Jesus Sophie this kind of thing doesn't just happen." cut in Katy, looking at Sophie disbelievingly, "How can you even bring yourself to be with her after everything she did to you? How can you even be nice to her after what she put you through?"

Sophie shook her head, "I don't know what it is … but it's there and I can't pretend it's not. I didn't ask for it, it just came out of nowhere and … I can't help it guys, I actually like her. She's different now."

Sam scoffed, "What so a couple of shags in her hotel room makes up for years of torturing you is that what you're saying?"

"No that's … To be honest I was over what she did to me years ago." stated Sophie, pushing her hands into her pockets and leaning back against the table, "I couldn't be bothered to hate her anymore and it was just too tiring … all I wanted was a normal life and I couldn't do that when I was too busy having this stupid childish rivalry with her."

"Sophie she … she almost ruined you." stated Katy, looking up at her friend seriously as the brunette bowed her head.

"And now I'm fine." returned Sophie, finally looking up from the ground and managing a weak smile, "I got through it and I'm fine … we were young and stupid and I know she was horrible and there's nothing that will ever justify that but … I wanna believe she's changed and that all of that stuff is in the past."

"So we're expected just to … accept that she's a good person now and forget everything she put you through?" asked Sam incredulously, her tone no longer one of anger but one of shock and disbelief.

Sophie shrugged, "You do what you want … this is my decision. It was me she treat like shit and it's me that's putting it in the past where it belongs."

"So it doesn't matter to you what we think?" asked Sam, looking genuinely hurt, "We're the ones who've had your back since you were thirteen years old and she gets her kit off for you and you forget all that?"

"It's not like that." reasoned Sophie, letting out a long sigh, "I didn't even sleep with her until a couple nights ago … it's not about sex."

Katy rolled her eyes, "Don't tell us you love her now."

"Don't be daft." muttered Sophie, "I just like spending time with her … she's a good person really. A good person that did a lot of bad stuff."

Sam got up, shaking her head and beginning to pace back and forth, "I'm sorry Soph but I don't think I'll ever see anyone other than the nasty bitch who made your life a misery."

"I'd like it if you could just … try." said Sophie, a pleading look in her eye as she tried to stare down Sam.

Sam sighed, "How can you just forget all the things she put you through?"

"Yeah don't you remember the time we bumped into her outside of school and she got to you so bad, you gave the next girl who called you a name a black eye? You got suspended from school for three days for that." added Katy.

"And that time she and her friends cornered you in school and made you feel so shit you fled the premises and when we found you, you were so angry you'd punched a wall so hard we had to take you to a&e with two broke fingers and a cut that needed five stitches." added Sam.

Katy stood up and pointed at Sophie accusingly, "And there was that time when we were all about to go to the year eleven Christmas party and who did we end up running into outside? Sian Powers. She made you feel so shit that instead of going inside you went home and cried into a bottle of vodka … at the age of sixteen might I add."

"Are you done?" asked Sophie with raised eyebrows.

"Are we fuck done!" blurted out Sam, looking at Sophie incredulously, "Those things are hardly anything compared to everything else. She's the fucking devil Sophie, I don't understand how you can spend any amount of time with her. How can you jump into bed with her? God just thinking about you kissing her makes me wanna be sick."

"Alright that's enough!" interrupted Sophie, not wanting to hear any more, "Don't think for a second that this is easy for **me. **I never saw this coming and I still don't know what to make of it … but it would be nice to have my best friends' support."

Katy shook her head and scoffed, "When it suits you ya want it."

"True Webster, if you wanted out support you wouldn't have been lying to us this whole time." added Sam, "You've been sneaking around, making up bullshit stories, ditching us and not telling us where you're going and all to get into her fucking knickers."

A small knock at the door halted the argument and Sophie frowned at it, unsure who it would be and debating not to answer. The decision was made for her however when Sam walked over and ripped open the door, her irritation increasing tenfold once she saw who was on the other side.

"Are you fucking kidding me Powers?" asked Sam, staring at the blonde disbelievingly.

Sian had never looked so sheepish in her life, instantly regretting her decision to come to the room as she caught the other two girls' eye in the room, "I just wanted to speak to you all."

"I don't wanna hear anything you've got to say to me." muttered Sam, glaring back at the blonde.

"Please." pleaded Sian, looking over Sam's shoulder at Sophie who's expression softened slightly.

Sophie sighed, "Let her in Sam."

"Oh I should have known you'd take her side." shot Sam, giving Sian a final glare before turning her back and heading into the room.

Sian walked slowly inside, shutting the door behind her and sensing herself begin to feel more scared and more foolish for putting herself in such a position with each passing second.

"Well?" pushed Katy, waiting impatiently for Sian to begin speaking.

"I know you all hate me …" started Sian, finally looking up at the ground and switching her gaze between the three girls, "And I know you have every right to."

"Too right." mumbled Sam, quieting down as Sophie shot her a quick warning glance.

"And I know there's nothing I can do to justify everything I put Sophie through, I was a real bitch and I should never have treated someone that way … But you have to believe me when I saw no one is more sorry than I am." Sian swallowed down a lump in her throat and took a shaky breath before continuing, "Sophie asked me a few weeks ago why I was horrible to her and … I told her it was cause I was jealous of how brave she was and for the most part that's true … I was a bad person in school, if I saw someone had a weakness I picked on them for it and Sophie was a prime candidate for that. But when I used to make fun of her and pick on her at school she always just seemed to brush herself off, take it on the chin and give back as good as she got. As someone who wanted to be the strongest, most admired, most popular girl in school I'm sure you can imagine how irritating that was to me. The fact Sophie was so strong made me ridiculously angry with jealousy and resentment towards her but … the scariest thing was …" Sian paused as she looked over at Sophie and managed a weak smile, "It actually made me like you."

Sophie frowned, not sure she understood, "What?"

Sian nodded, "Everyone else who got bullied or made fun of at school whether it be cause they were a nerd, looked a bit funny, didn't dress right, gay, whatever … they just broke down and cried and ran away back to their friends. You weren't just strong enough to take it but you were brave enough to give it back. Even when there'd be five or six people surrounding you by yourself, you were still sarcastic and witty and arrogant and … wow it was impressive. I used to wish I could be more like you and if I could go back and change things I would. I wouldn't want to treat you like shit, I'd wanna tell you how much I admired you and that I liked you and that … I wish I'd had the courage to kiss you sooner."

Sophie felt completely stunned, she'd opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. She'd never expected such sincere words to leave Sian's lips and she'd definitely never imagined such a brutally honest confession from the blonde.

Sian stepped forward, resting her hand on Sophie's stomach and smiling, "You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you and … your friends to know that. I wish I'd told you sooner … I'll speak to you when you're ready."

Sian leant forward, pressing her lips softly against Sophie's cheek before stepping back, daring a glance at Katy and Sam who seemed equally as stunned as Sophie before scuttling out of the room.

After a few minutes passed by, Katy eventually broke the silence, "Did you have any idea that was coming?"

Sophie slowly shook her head, leaning back against the table as she continued to stare blankly ahead.

"I hate to say this but …" Katy looked over at Sam and took a deep breath before speaking, "That was nothing like the Sian Powers we all knew, it was actually nice."

Sophie nodded, still unable to form any words as she let Sian's speech sink in. Had it really meant what she thought it did? All that time, all those years of bullying and Sian had just been putting on an act to hide the fact that she might actually have had feelings for Sophie? That this holiday was just her finally giving into her true feelings and after years of wanting to do so, eventually kissing Sophie.

"Sophie say something." pushed Katy, beginning to get concerned as Sophie remained silent for well over ten minutes.

Sophie swallowed hard, finally getting her eyes to focus on her friend as she tried to think of something to say, "What do I do now? … Wait, what do **we **do now?"

Katy looked over at Sam who merely shrugged, "What do you want me to say Webster?"

"I want you to say that you're still my friend and you respect my decision." stated Sophie honestly.

Sam pursed her lips, "Of course I'm still your friend and … I'm not gonna judge you for being with her but I'm not gonna respect your decision until she can prove she's different."

Sophie nodded slowly, "Okay."

"Can we please not let this ruin our trip?" asked Katy, looking between both of her friends who seemed unable to look at either other for more than a few seconds.

"I'd like it if it didn't." muttered Sophie.

Sam nodded, looking up at Katy and managing a weak smile, "Me too."

"So can we please go for a fucking drink now? We have a **lot **to talk about." stated Katy with a smile, trying her best to lighten the mood.

Both Sam and Sophie bobbed their heads, stepping into the centre of the room and heading towards the door.

"Wait, Sophie." Sam grabbed Sophie by the arm and held her back as they reached the doorway. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you alright? It was mostly just shock and to be honest … I felt a little betrayed."

Sophie squeezed Sam on the shoulder and smiled, "It's fine, I completely understand why you felt that way … honestly, just let me explain everything and try and see my side of things yeah?"

"Okay." replied Sam, pausing for a second before both girls held out their arms and laughed, pulling the other into a hug and patting one another on the back. "You know I can't stay mad at you for too long Webster."

Sophie chuckled, pulling out of her hug and slinging an arm around Sam's shoulder as they walked out of the room behind Katy who was beaming at the pair of them, "Mate, with a face like this who could."

"I honestly can't wait to hear this story." said Katy with a grin, hanging back to walk side by side with her friends.

"Oh trust me, it's a corker." laughed Sophie, as she walked towards the elevator, trying her best to scramble together the words that described what had happened between her and Sian over the past few weeks. However, in all honesty the only thing that was running through Sophie's mind was what Sian had said to her earlier in the hotel room and all Sophie wanted to do, was go and speak to her.


	33. Chapter 33

Sophie wasn't sure what she was going to do or say next but her head was screaming at her to make it something good. The day had been a whirlwind, in fact, since things began with Sian her whole life had become a whirlwind and she'd learnt to expect the unexpected. The day had started off like any other but then a hangover, a recovery, a steamy sex session and a lot of yelling later here she was outside of Sian Powers' door unsure of what to do next.

She'd spent the last few hours downstairs with Sam and Katy, trying her best to explain herself to her friends. Still feeling a little fragile, an alcoholic beverage and a lot of intense questioning was not something she felt up to but she went along with it none the less, knowing her friends had every right to demand answers. Over the years she'd been to hell and back and Sam and Katy were the only people who had been there for her through it all. They'd seen her at her best and they'd sure as hell seen her at her worst, having to pick her up off the ground and dust her off whenever she hit rock bottom. It wasn't just Sian that made life difficult for her as she'd had to learn to accept herself on top of everything, but with people constantly making fun of her and Sian acting as the ring leader, things could get a little intense for Sophie and there'd been a few times when she'd seriously lost the plot.

Sian had a lot to answer for and Sophie didn't know where to begin with the conversation they had to have. Sian's little speech in the room earlier had been like a slap to the face for Sophie and she hadn't been expecting a single word of it. In all honesty, Sian's reasons for being so horrible to her in the past actually angered her more and the fact she saw struggling with feelings for a girl as a reason to pick on Sophie made her seriously re-evaluate her opinion of the blonde.

After around fifteen minutes stood outside of Sian's door, Sophie finally took a deep breath and knocked, waiting patiently for a reply that didn't take long as a few seconds later Sian appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." greeted Sian quietly.

"Do you ever go anywhere on this trip?" asked Sophie, trying to start the conversation normally, "You're always in when I knock."

Sian shrugged and managed a smile, "Are you complaining?"

Sophie shook her head before gesturing behind the blonde, "Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all." said Sian, stepping to one side and allowing Sophie to enter the room before shutting the door behind them and following her inside. "Didn't expect to see you today."

"Did you mean everything you said?" asked Sophie bluntly, her eyes locked intensely with Sian's as they spoke, "Was it all true or were you just saying it to make yourself look better?"

"Is that honestly what you think?" asked Sian with a frown.

Sophie sighed, "I dunno what to think anymore Sian … so much has changed and now … god, my head is fucked."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fuck with your he-"

"Just stop apologising and tell me the truth." interrupted Sophie, her words sounding more impatient than she'd meant them.

Sian sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Sophie seriously, "I already did."

"So what? You made fun of me because you fancied me and couldn't deal with it?" asked Sophie.

Sian shrugged and gave Sophie a sheepish look, "Not entirely."

"Have you any idea how fucked up that is?" questioned Sophie sounding more irritated by the second, "You mocked me for being gay when you were being pretty damn gay yourself."

"'I'm not gay." muttered Sian, looking down at her lap.

Sophie shook her head in despair, "I didn't say you were."

"Look I dunno okay?" started Sian, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to think of the right thing to say, "Don't you think I'm confused by all of this? I never truly understood how I felt about you but I always knew it was something. I was never brave enough to explore it and so instead I just blocked it out by being horrible to you … and now I've stopped that and started to treat you how I always wanted to, it's weird and I dunno how to think about it … I just know that I like it."

"So why didn't you tell me this before?" asked Sophie, "Why didn't you tell me all of this stuff when whatever this is started?"

Sian shrugged, "I didn't know what to say … I still don't."

"Well I can't just accept that." stated Sophie impatiently, "I can't have you keep flipping back and forth and one minute you like me then the next you want nothing to do with me. One minute you're not gay and the next you're having sex with me. Don't you think this is maybe a bit unfair on me?"

Sian took a deep breath, chewing on her lower lip before daring to ask the question she'd been dying to know the answer to since that morning, still a bit unsure she actually wanted to know the answer, "How bad was I to you in school?"

Sophie cocked an eyebrow, "You really can't work that one out for yourself? You're the one that was doing it after all."

"Yeah I know but …" Sian fidgeted with a loose string on her shirt, hating the fact Sophie could make her lose her usual air of confidence and self assurance just by being around her, "I didn't realise it was so bad … you always seemed to deal with it okay and I thought you never really took it to heart."

"Didn't take it to heart?" shot Sophie incredulously, slowly feeling her temper starting to rise, "Sian have you got any idea how hard it is to deal with coming out to your family and friends when you're thirteen year old without having someone mock you mercilessly for it on top of it all? It was bad enough that you had to make fun of me but no, that wasn't enough for the great Sian Powers was it? No, you had to get **everyone **on your side so I couldn't even walk down the hall in school without someone throwing something at me or tripping me up or calling me worse than shit. I never did anything to anyone, I kept my head down and I tried to get through class, tried my best not to rise to it. I didn't deserve any of it. I couldn't even look at a girl in school without her instantly jumping to the assumption I fancied her. And why was that? Because Sian Powers said it was true and being queen of the fucking world, she'd have to be right wouldn't she?"

"Sophie I-"

"I'm not done!" shouted Sophie, cutting Sian off, "Making fun of me was never enough for you. If someone else called me a name you always had to go one better. You couldn't just be the best at being popular you had to be the best at being a bitch too. I was actually afraid of you because every time we seemed to run into one another you'd treat me worse than the last time and I'd find myself thinking 'what the hell is this girl actually capable of?' … You pushed me around, you called me worse than shit, you intimidated me, you threatened me and you wanna know what the worst part is? You actually seemed to enjoy it."

Sian shook her head, "Not really."

Sophie looked back at the blonde disbelievingly, her eyebrows raised and an unimpressed look in her eyes, "Not really? What the fuck kind of answer is that?"

"I didn't mean it like … God this is gonna sound fucked up." muttered Sian, trying to find the right words, "You were my favourite person to pick on, not because I liked being horrible to you but because I got to see that fabulously witty, sarcastic, 'got an answer for everything', brave, strong, cheeky side of you that no one else who got made fun of had. You were one of a kind and I always looked like I enjoyed it because I enjoyed the way you handled yourself, I loved hearing some of the stuff you came out with and loved being blown away by you."

"You're right Sian, that is fucked up." stated Sophie, "You do realise there are other ways to speak to someone other than being horrible to them? The fact you picked on me because you liked me actually makes it difficult for me to feel anything for you but disgust."

"Don't say that." whispered Sian, bowing her head and staring at her lap.

"I know how hard it is to be in my position," started Sophie, "So to think that I would ever use my own struggle as a reason to inflict hurt on someone else makes me feel sick. I would **never **treat someone half as bad as the way your treat me and no matter what it was you were going through you had no right whatsoever to use it as a justification for the shit you put me through."

"Sophie just let me-"

"SHUT UP SIAN!" shouted Sophie, the blonde instantly lowering her gaze to her lap, flinching at Sophie's words, "There is nothing you could come up with that would **ever **be an acceptable excuse for your behaviour and the fact it's because you feared you might be the same as me in some way just … I don't even know how to begin to explain how much that's lowered my opinion of you."

"I'm sorry." mumbled Sian, unable to look up from the spot on her legs she seemed fascinated by.

Sophie scoffed, "Oh you're sorry? Alright then, that makes everything better."

"What else am I meant to say?" shouted Sian, her own voice growing louder as she became increasingly more irritated by her lack of ability to say the right thing, "I'm fucking sorry okay. I feel bad enough about everything I did in the past and you know if I could go back and change it I would. I had absolutely no right to do any of the things I put you through and I feel like fucking scum of the earth for it. Do you think I like being reminded of it? Do you think I'm proud of it or something? I hate that whatever this is between us is tainted by the fact I was such a bitch. I don't want to be a bitch anymore and I'm trying to move on from that … I'm trying to be nice to you, I'm trying my **fucking **hardest to treat you the way you always deserved to be treated. You're the nicest girl I've ever met in my life … you're kind and honest and treat people with respect and if I was just a hundredth of the person you are I'd be pretty damn proud of myself. I don't deserve you speaking to me. I know I sure as hell don't deserve your kindness but you asked for the truth and I gave it to you. It's not my fault if you didn't like what the truth was! But how are we **ever **going to move past it if you won't even believe me when I say I'm sorry? What happened to 'oh I don 't hate you anymore, I got over it, I let it go' huh? Did that go right out the window once your friends found out?"

"Do not feed me that bull shit about changing because of my friends." spat Sophie, feeling herself growing more annoyed with every passing second, "Talk about the pot calling the fucking kettle black. When it's just me and you you're like a completely different person but around your friends you're like everyone's worst nightmare!"

"Ever since this started between us I've been nothing but nice to you!" shot back Sian, standing up from the bed and stepping a little closer to Sophie as they continued to shout at one another, "Which by the way you make very fucking hard! Some people just aren't meant to get on and most of the time, I genuinely believe we're those people … we're complete opposites Sophie, look at the fucking state of us! I come to your hotel room and tell you I actually like you and here we are, tearing each other to shreds."

"Yeah well maybe if you weren't such a fucking evil cow I wouldn't want to have a go at you!" shouted Sophie.

Sian rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest, "Well now you're just trying to be hurtful for no reason other than you can."

"And?" asked Sophie dryly, "Am I not allowed to do that."

Sian smirked, "Don't challenge the master Webster, I wrote the fucking book on being hurtful just because I can."

"Bitch." shot Sophie simply, a small smirk tugging at her own lips.

"Lesbian." teased Sian playfully.

Sophie cocked an eyebrow, "Closet lesbian."

Sian shook her head, "Are you done?"

"Are you?" countered Sophie.

Sian nodded her head and let out a sigh, "Can I say something now without you getting angry or yelling at me?"

"I'm not promising I won't get angry but my lips are sealed." answered Sophie.

Sian seemed to accept the compromise and opened her mouth to speak, "I know that I deserve whatever you throw my way and I know everything I ever did to you in the past was wrong. But I've really liked these past few weeks and I don't want to ruin everything we've worked through and all the progress we've made just to go back to square one … I don't think we'll ever see eye to eye but … I just wanted to be honest with you and I felt like the least I owed you was the truth … I don't know what I am or how I feel about you but I do know that I don't want to lose … this."

"Okay." answered Sophie simply.

Sian raised her eyebrows, "Okay?"

"Yeah but can we stop getting caught by people now? I'm not a fan of the confrontation." said Sophie, the angry expression on her face fading after Sian's words.

Sian nodded slowly, "We haven't really resolved anything from this argument have we?"

Sophie grinned and shook her head, "Do we ever resolve anything when we fight?"

"Spose not." chuckled Sian, fidgeting with her hands and looking down at the ground before finally lifting her gaze to meet Sophie's and looking at her sheepishly, "Have you gone back to hating me?"

Sophie involuntarily smiled and felt her stomach do a flip as Sian looked up at her, unable to deny the fact that the blonde could be incredibly cute when she wanted to be, "Of course I don't hate you … but I'm never gonna be your biggest fan."

"Well I'll never be yours so that's fine." teased Sian.

Sophie couldn't help but laugh, rubbing her forehead as she thought about their current situation, "This is the most bizarre relationship anyone has ever gotten into in the history of human existence."

Sian stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Sophie's neck and pulling the brunette forward so their bodies were pressed together, "Wouldn't be us if it wasn't a bit fucked up though would it?"

"Nope, definitely not." chuckled Sophie, resting her hands on Sian's hips, "So what now?"

Sian smirked, "Now … you get your clothes off and get in that bed, you're **very **sexy when you're angry."

"Oh so you think I wanna have sex with you now? After all of that?" asked Sophie.

Sian grinned, leaning forward and brushing her lips against Sophie's briefly, "Webster, if you could resist me, we wouldn't be here right now would we?"

Sophie turned her head to the side, not wanting to give Sian the satisfaction but knowing she was powerless to deny the blonde, "I don't wanna make you even more full of yourself ... I'm not that easy to win over yano?"

"Baaaabe." sang Sian, stepping back and pulling her shirt over her head before dropping it to the side, "Don't make me start without you."

Sophie turned her head, finally looking at Sian and grinning, "Now that's something I'd like to see."

Sian smirked, curling her finger and beckoning Sophie towards her as she stepped backwards towards the bed, "Better get yourself over here then hadn't you."

"Just try and stop me." stated Sophie, following Sian towards the bed and discarding her own shirt on the way.

As Sophie pushed the blonde back onto the bed, their lips crashing together and their hands beginning to explore one another's bodies, Sophie couldn't help but think back to their discussion and agree with herself whole heartedly - they indeed had the most messed up relationship in the world.


	34. Chapter 34

"Ahhh I missed this." stated Sam, taking a large gulp of her drink as she stood with Katy and Sophie on the outskirts of the dance floor.

"What?" asked Katy, looking over at Sam with a puzzled expression on her face.

Sam nodded at Sophie and grinned. "Us all going out for a drink and Webster giving Powers a look that could kill."

Sophie's head snapped to attention at the sound of her name and frowned, "What?"

"You, glaring at Powers. She'll be a spot on the floor soon if you're not careful." chuckled Sam.

Sophie nodded, unable to muster any words as she turned her attention back to the bar that Sian was currently propped up against, sipping on a drink that the tall, handsome man she was flirting with had bought her. Sophie wasn't sure what was happening inside of her but the anger and sick feeling in her stomach suggested that it wasn't good and the only thought that was running through her mind was walking over and smacking the bloke into next week. She was well aware she was being far from subtle and she wasn't so much glaring at Sian as the man that was lavishing her with attention, continuously buying her drinks and the applying the occasional touch to the blonde's body.

As he placed his hand on Sian's thigh, Sophie narrowed her eyes even further and Sam and Katy gave each other a concerned look, noticing their friend's fingers start to pale as she gripped her glass tighter.

"Soph." started Katy, placing her hand on Sophie's shoulder and shaking her slightly, the brunette refusing to turn around and continuing to stare down the couple at the bar. "Webster!"

"What?" snapped Sophie, finally turning to face Katy and giving her a look of thunder.

Katy flinched at Sophie's tone but managed a sympathetic smile, squeezing the brunette's shoulder comfortingly, "Look just forget about it, don't let it get to you … I thought you said you two were just messing about anyway?"

"Doesn't mean I want her rubbing it in my face that she's with someone else does it?" muttered Sophie, taking several large mouthfuls of her drink and finishing it before slamming it down on a nearby table.

Sam placed an arm around Sophie and nudged her, "You know what they say mate, don't get mad, get even."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "I'm getting another drink."

"Are you sure you wanna go over there Soph?" asked Katy, nodding towards the bar where Sian was stood.

"I'm not gonna avoid the bar because of her … she's probably too busy to notice me anyway." muttered Sophie, turning her back on her friends and heading over to get a drink.

"I knew she was fucking with Sophie." stated Sam, glaring at Sian briefly before looking back at Katy, "Some people don't change and Sian Powers is definitely one of those people … I don't understand why Webster is even wasting her time with the bitch."

Katy shrugged, "We can't tell Sophie what to do … I don't know what she sees in her either but it must be something."

"Cause Webster always makes such good calls when it comes to women?" asked Sam incredulously, "How many times have we had to chase away a psycho?"

"Okay maybe she doesn't have a very good track record …" trailed off Katy.

Sam opened her mouth to say something but shut it abruptly as she saw Sophie approaching them, half of her drink already gone and a look of fury in her eyes.

"Right fuck this, find me a bird now." stated Sophie firmly, her mind already made up having been completely ignored by Sian at the bar as she continued to giggle at the man's lame attempts at jokes and flattery.

"Yes!" shouted Sam, holding up her hand for a high five with a grin, Sophie instantly slapping her hand against it before downing the rest of her drink.

Katy looked at Sophie with concern and a frown quickly formed on her face, "Soph are you sure you wanna do this?"

Sophie nodded eagerly, placing her drink down on the table as she began to scan the dance floor, "Like Sam said, what's the point of just staring at her being a complete slag when I could be doing the same."

Sam frowned, "Erm I'm not sure that's exactly what I said Webster …"

"Sophie don't do something stupid." warned Katy, knowing exactly what her friend could be like when she was angry and alcohol was involved.

"Something stupid like what?" asked Sophie, her question obviously meant rhetorically as she didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "Like sleeping with my worst enemy? Like getting involved with a girl who made my life hell and my best friends hate? Like actually believing the biggest bitch in the world was capable of change? Well ya know what Katy, I think I might have already done all of that so I've not really got a lot to lose have I!"

"Webster calm down." said Sam sternly, gripping Sophie's arm and giving her a serious look, "You're better than her and you're sure as hell better than this. Get a grip, this is just becoming sad."

Sophie was about to say something in return but another warning glare from Sam caused her to quickly close her mouth again and take a calming breath. Had anyone else spoken to her like that, Sophie wouldn't have stood for it but coming from Sam it was acceptable and usually necessary. Sometimes all she needed was tough love and she'd quickly realise she was being stupid. That was what Sophie loved about her friends, whether it was nice or not, if something needed saying they said it.

"Okay right … yeah, sorry." muttered Sophie, blowing out a sharp breath and looking around, "Can we still find me a bird?"

Katy and Sam looked at one another again, each voicing their concern silently causing Sophie to roll her eyes.

"Look I'm not gonna sleep with her or anything like that I just … you know I hate to lose face." explained Sophie.

Sam nodded and a small smile started to tug at the corners of her lips, "That's true like."

"Is she still with him? I don't wanna look." asked Sophie, returning her gaze to the dance floor and trying to pick a suitable candidate for her bid to one up Sian.

Sam and Katy both turned to the bar, frowning as they set eyes on Sian just as she placed her hand on the man's arm, throwing her head back dramatically as she released a loud laugh.

"Errm … yeah she might be still with him." muttered Katy, almost not wanting to share the information.

"Figured." mumbled Sophie, keeping her eyes firmly on the dance floor.

Katy sighed, resting her hand on Sophie's arm and turning the brunette to face her, "Sophie, I know we said what we said about Powers in the hotel room but … you can say if you like her a lot yano? We're your mates and we'll stand by you and if you're doing this just because you're hurting from what she's doing that's okay."

Sophie shook her head, "It's fine, like I told you guys … me and Sian it's nothing serious, no strings attached just … a bit of fun."

"Look Soph, I'm saying this as your friend … I think you just need to stop it alright?" started Sam, her voice laced with seriousness, "It's not healthy, you guys are just fucking each other around, messing each other up, fighting one minute and shagging the next … you can't keep doing it. Look what it's doing to you. You're meant to be enjoying a night out with your mates and instead you're eyeballing some dickhead at the bar. It's obvious to us that you and her, isn't what Sian wants, she just wants fun and Webster, you're not made for that … you're a nice girl with a good heart and you're not the kind of person that just sleeps with someone."

"It's not just that though." sighed Sophie, running her fingers through her hair as she prepared herself to think up some kind of explanation, "Yeah I might not be in love with her or dating her or whatever but … it's not just about sex. We don't just get together and shag, that's not what it's about."

"So what is it about?" pushed Sam, genuinely curious as to what the answer would be.

Sophie shrugged, "If only I knew."

"See, this isn't you." stated Sam.

Sophie sighed, daring a glance back at Sian and letting out a groan, "Look can we just go onto the dance floor away from her before she starts dry humping him against the bar?"

Katy breathed out a laugh, pushing Sophie in the back, "You two go over, I'll get some more drinks."

Sam frowned, "Why you?"

"Because Samantha," started Katy, patting her friend on the arm, "I know what you're like and if you go over there, Powers'll get a firm talking to."

Sam smirked, "Damn you and your inquisitive brain Armstrong."

Sophie feigned shock and punched Sam in the arm playfully, "What was that big word there? Four syllables? You're going up in the world mate."

"Give over." muttered Sam, unable to stop a grin from forming on her face, "Get your arse on that dance floor."

"Alright alright, I'm going." laughed Sophie, trying her best to enjoy herself and forget about Sian as she let Sam lead her through the crowds of people as far away from the bar as possible.

As Katy approached the bar, she noticed Sian's man friend walking towards the toilet and the blonde letting out a sigh, looking down at her drink and frowning into it. Katy wanted to say something but she knew it wasn't her place and after all, she had no idea what she would say. But as she leant against the bar, she saw Sian lift her gaze and for the second they maintained eye contact, she was sure she saw guilt in Sian's eyes.

Katy quickly looked back at the bar, placing her order and thanking the barman as he handed the drinks over, no longer daring to look in Sian's direction.

Sian however, didn't take her eyes off Katy the whole time. She was desperate to say something, defend herself, beg Katy to say something to Sophie about how she was only doing it to keep up appearances and the guy was an absolute idiot. But as usual she was too afraid to do any of that and so instead pushed her feelings deeper inside of her and just watched the brunette go, plastering her best smile on her face as the guy returned from the toilet.

"So where was I?" he started, standing in front of Sian and resting his hand on the bar as he beamed back at the blonde, "Oh yeah, so we were at this club right …"

Sian mentally rolled her eyes, silently begging the guy to lose interest and walk away before she committed suicide. There was no denying he was an attractive man and a few weeks ago she'd probably be grinding against him on the dance floor, not caring who saw and having a really good time before taking him back to her hotel room for an even better time. But instead, here she was, zoning out completely and not paying any attention to what he was saying other than occasionally laughing or touching him on the arm to pretend she was interested in whatever drivel was leaving his lips. The only thing she could think of the whole time was Sophie. How when she touched him his skin wasn't as soft, how he didn't have a twinkle in his eye, how when he smiled it didn't light up his whole face and you couldn't help but smile back and how when he was speaking, rather than hanging on to his every word, she just wanted him to shut up and walk away.

Why wasn't she walking away herself? That question had been circling Sian's mind all night but the sad fact of the matter was that despite the act she put on every day, Sian Powers was weak. She kept catching Tina or someone else from college's eye and they'd give her a knowing smirk or a wink and she knew that if she was to turn down a guy like the one in front of her, she'd never hear the end of it. He was by the far the most attractive man in the club and therefore it was obvious Sian would have to claim him as her own. Yet despite his good lucks, Sian felt absolutely nothing for him.

Hours could have passed by as Sian stood leaning against the bar, no longer able to hide the long sighs that would leave her mouth, the occasional rub of her temples or subtle roll of her eyes as the man in front of her would relay another one of his boring anecdotes. She couldn't even remember his name and she was pretty sure he knew nothing about her other than the fact she was hot and paying him a fraction of attention. Sian's gaze drifted throughout the club, to her friends in the corner who were all sat chatting and drinking, to the dance floor where everyone was moving together along with the beat of the music. And that's when she saw something that made her heart drop. There stood Sophie, a huge grin plastered on her face as a girl wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, resting her hands on her shoulders as Sophie's hands ran up and down her body.

Sian had never felt jealousy before. Never having cared enough about anyone she was close to sure made that easy. However, the feelings that were coursing through her body could only be put down to jealousy as she watched the girl press her body against Sophie's, whispering god knows what into the brunette's ear causing Sophie to smile from ear to ear.

Sian was unable to tear her eyes away, studying Sophie carefully and watching her every move. She could feel her stomach churning and she clenched her jaw, trying her best not to look as angry as she actually was, her anger only rising as the girl clutched her hand to the back of Sophie's head, pulling her closer as she pressed her lips to Sophie's neck.

It was at that moment that Sophie looked up from what she was doing, her eyes instantly locking to Sian's creating what could only be described as the most awkward eye contact that had ever been maintained between two people. Sian was sure she saw a look of 'serves you right' flash briefly across Sophie's face before the brunette lowered her gaze, muttering something to the mystery girl before heading away from the dance floor towards the toilets.

"Excuse me." blurted out Sian, offering the man in front of her no further explanation before bolting across the club towards the toilets, pushing past a few people in her bid to get there quicker before finally reaching her destination and pushing the door open.

As the door opened, Sophie looked up from the sink she was currently leaning against, glancing into the mirror in front of her and meeting Sian's gaze in the reflection.

Sian folded her arms, leaning against one of the cubicles and eying Sophie up carefully, "So was that little show for my benefit or yours?"

Sophie turned on the spot, raising her eyebrows at Sian, "Excuse me?"

"You know, the skank you were dancing with?" explained Sian.

Sophie scoffed, "She's not a skank, she's actually a really nice girl … not likely to fuck me and then flirt openly with some guy right in front of my eyes after I defended her to my friends, ultimately making me look like the worlds biggest dickhead."

Sian smirked, "So you were trying to make me jealous is that it?"

"Don't give me that fucking look." stated Sophie, frowning at Sian, "I hate it when you sneer at me and look all full of yourself."

"But you were, right?" asked Sian, taking a step further into the toilets so she was closer to Sophie.

Sophie snorted, "Don't flatter yourself, aren't I allowed to dance with girls?"

Sian shrugged, "Sure you are … but lets be honest, would you rather be out there dancing with what's her face or in here fucking me?"

Sian's statement sent a shiver down Sophie's spine and she instantly felt her stomach flip, "Someone could come in."

Sian shook her head, taking a few steps forward and placing her hands on the sink either side of Sophie's body, nodding towards one of the cubicles behind them, "That's why we go in there, lock the door and pray no one remembers what shoes we were wearing."

Sophie couldn't help but smile despite herself. She wanted nothing more than to be angry at the girl who was currently pressed against her and she knew she had every right to be but as Sian slid her thigh between Sophie's legs and applied just the right amount of pressure, Sophie's body started to defy her and she found herself gripping Sian by the waist and quickly walking her backwards towards the cubicle.

"Knew you'd give in." whispered Sian, placing her hands on Sophie's shoulders as the brunette lowered a hand to turn the lock of the door.

"Stop being so fucking cocky." growled Sophie, spinning them around and slamming Sian's body against the cubicle door, eliciting a groan from the blonde.

Sian grinned, tracing her finger along Sophie's jaw line and sinking her teeth into her lower lip, "Now now Webster, no need for that temper is there … not like I was grinding into him on the dance floor."

Sophie lowered her hands, gripping the material of Sian's dress and hitching it up to her waist, "Yeah well at least I didn't get so jealous I had to follow you into the toilet and request you fuck me just to make a point."

Sian breathed out a laugh, her breath catching in her throat as she felt Sophie's lips connect with her neck, layering kisses along it and occasionally nipping the skin between her teeth before soothing it with her tongue.

"Jesus, babe … it's not to make a point." muttered Sian, struggling to get the words out as Sophie ran her fingertips along her inner thigh, getting painfully close to the area Sian so badly wanted to be touched, "I told you how sexy you are when you're angry … and that look you gave me across the dance floor … turned me on so fucking much."

Sophie smirked, leaning back so she could see Sian's face, "Gonna have to piss me off more often then aren't you?"

Sian felt a sharp twinge between her legs as she watched Sophie drop to her knees, the anticipation of what was coming causing her breathing to increase dramatically and her heart to start pounding in her ears. There was no denying she was incredibly turned on and just when she thought she couldn't wait any longer, she felt Sophie hook her fingertips under her underwear, pulling them to one side before plunging her tongue as far as she could reach into Sian's wet folds.

"Fucking christ." groaned Sian, slamming her hand against the side of the cubicle in a bid to stay upright as she felt Sophie pull her tongue out before quickly pushing it back in.

Sophie ran her hand along Sian's thigh, lifting the blonde leg and hooking it over her shoulder to enable a much more accessible angle before withdrawing her tongue and running it slowly across Sian's opening towards her clit.

Sian's body involuntarily jerked towards Sophie's tongue, a loud moan escaping her lips as she felt Sophie flick her tongue up and down over her clit.

For a split second Sian felt a mild sense of panic fill her body at the fact she was in a club toilet with half of her classmates just outside whilst Sophie Webster was on her knees with her placed head firmly between her legs but as she felt Sophie slip two fingers easily inside of her, all the panic was quickly replaced by an intense rush of pleasure.

"Soph … do it harder babe." instructed Sian, desperate for more from Sophie as she bucked her hips in time with Sophie's fingers subsequently grinding her body against the brunette's tongue. Not that Sophie cared, she was more than happy to meet Sian's demands and pushed her fingers harder inside of the blonde earning her another loud moan and string of curse words.

With every sweep of her tongue over Sian's clit as she continued to pump her fingers inside of the blonde, Sophie could feel her getting closer. Sian's muscles beginning to tighten around her fingers and her breaths were becoming shorter and more erratic.

Sian's hand was pressed against the side of the cubicle for support whilst the other was gripping the back of Sophie's head, keeping the brunette firmly in place. Sian's eyes rolled back into her head and a loud moan of Sophie's name sounded through the toilet as she curled her fingers inside of the blonde, applying more pressure to her clit as she ran her tongue over it again.

"Right there Soph …" groaned Sian, in between desperate gasps for air as she felt her body start to tingle, sure her knees were about to buckle at any second as Sophie pushed her fingers deeper and harder and her orgasm started to hit her. "Oh my **fucking **god."

Sophie curled her fingers a final time, feeling Sian's body shudder and hearing the blonde slam her hand into the cubicle wall again in a bid to stay upright as she was pushed over the edge. Sophie slowed her hand, not stopping completely as she allowed Sian to ride out her orgasm and come down from her high.

Sophie placed a soft kiss to the top of Sian's centre earning her a small whimper before slowly withdrawing her fingers and rising to her feet, resting her hands against the door either side of Sian's body and looking into the blonde's eyes.

"Were you jealous tonight?" asked Sophie simply, her voice quiet and calm.

Sian slowly opened her eyes, her chest still rising and falling heavily as she tried to catch her breath, gripping on to the material of Sophie's shirt as she attempted to calm her racing heart. Slowly but surely, despite the fact it would make her look weak Sian found herself nodding her head.

"Very." whispered Sian, gripping on to Sophie's shirt a little tighter and tugging the brunette closer, "I don't want anyone else touching you like that."

"But it's okay for you to flirt with guys?" asked Sophie, her jealously from earlier slowly creeping back in as she thought back on the way Sian had been behaving at the bar.

Sian shook her head, "I wasn't flirting with him … I couldn't have been less interested in him."

"Why's that then?" Sophie was pretty sure she knew the answer but she needed to hear the words.

Sian pulled Sophie closer, her lips resting beside the brunette's ear as she spoke in no more than a whisper, unable to believe the words that were about to leave her mouth, "Because all I wanted was you."

She'd said it and despite her nerves she felt satisfaction instantly rush through her body having been able to be honest with Sophie. She'd never thought she'd be turning down the most attractive man in a bar in order to have Sophie Webster in a toilet cubicle yet there she was, unable to do anything but admit the brunette was exactly what she wanted.

Sophie felt a smile creep across her lips, placing a kiss beside Sian's ear, "Good."

"You might drive me crazy Sophie Webster but for some weird, unforeseen reason I can't seem to get enough of you." whispered Sian.

Sophie leant back, her gaze meeting Sian's as her smile broadened, "How do you feel about going on a ... date ... with me then?"

"A real date?" asked Sian, Sophie's infectious smile quickly spreading to her own features.

Sophie nodded, "If you want to?"

"I'd like that." said Sian quietly.

"So no more dancing with other girls for me?" asked Sophie, raising her eyebrows as a playful grin tugged at her lips.

Sian smirked, shaking her head from side to side, "Nope, you're all mine Webster."


	35. Chapter 35

Sophie pulled her blazer on over the top of her white t shirt and frowned at herself in the mirror, stepping out of the bathroom and gesturing to her body, "Is the jacket too much?"

Katy laughed, "Soph it's like thirty degrees outside, I don't think you need it."

"Yeah I know I don't need one but I wanna look nice." stated Sophie, brushing down her blazer as her frown grew in size, "So is it too much?"

Sam shook her head, "No, you look nice."

"Really?" asked Sophie sceptically, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "God this is stupid."

Katy chuckled, "Stupid? It's fucking weird is what it is … you're about to take Sian Powers out for dinner. I honestly can't get my head around it."

"Yeah this is fucking crazy Webster." muttered Sam, obviously the most unhappy about the situation. She'd tried her best to be supportive for her friend but couldn't help believing that Sophie had well and truly lost her mind. Everything had changed so much and it was clear Sophie could see something in Sian that neither of her friends could.

"Where are you taking her?" asked Katy.

"Some restaurant on the other side of the town … figured we wouldn't be near anyone we knew there." stated Sophie, stepping back into the bathroom and rechecking her appearance.

"She still wants to sneak around even though we all know?" asked Katy with a frown.

Sophie popped her head out of the bathroom and shook it, "No, **we **want to sneak around … I'm not ready for anyone else to find out."

"Why? Everyone already knows you're gay." stated Sam as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah but … everyone also knows that me and Sian hate each other and that Sian's straight." explained Sophie, stepping out of the bathroom, "I really don't plan on being in the middle of the biggest scandal the college has ever had and I also don't fancy the snide comments and bitchy remarks I'm gonna get from certain people."

"Not to sound harsh Webster but … you've had to put up with snide comments and bitchy remarks your whole life mate," reminded Sam, "What's different now?"

Sophie shrugged, "I'm different now … and I'm happy with the way things are, I don't want it to change."

"Whatever Soph, it's your life and your decision just … be careful okay?" warned Katy, "I can't see this ending well myself."

"I guess there's only one way to find out." stated Sophie, grabbing her wallet from the table and shoving it into her pocket before patting herself down to check she had everything, "Keys, money, phone … think I'm sorted."

Katy laughed, "Awww you're a little cutie when you have a date aren't you Webster?"

"You haven't got her any flowers or anything Sophie, bad move." teased Sam.

Sophie's face instantly fell, "Should I have?"

Both girls burst out laughing, Sam getting up from her seat and pushing Sophie towards the door, "Don't be ridiculous, she's lucky she's getting this much from you."

Sophie turned on her way out, flashing her friends a quick wink, "Don't wait up."

The girls had agreed to meet just down the road from the hotel, not wanting to draw attention to themselves as they left together but not wanting to arrive separately. The end of the street seemed like an acceptable compromise and as Sophie started her walk through the hotel, down the elevator and through the foyer she could feel her heart beginning to pound and her stomach beginning to flip at the thought of what was about to happen.

As Sophie rounded the corner of the hotel and started her walk down the street, she couldn't help a beaming grin spreading across her face as she set eyes on Sian waiting for her. There was only one word Sophie could think of to describe the blonde at that moment and it was beautiful. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun, a few strands of hair framing her face perfectly and her body was covered by a red dress that clung to her in all the right places. Sophie couldn't help but notice the obvious nerves Sian was feeling, her fidgeting and shuffling of her feet making it blatantly apparent, but the fact Sian was nervous only made Sophie find her even more adorable.

"Hey good lookin'." greeted Sophie, grinning broadly at the blonde as she turned on the spot, her face instantly lighting up as she set eyes on Sophie.

"You scrub up well." stated Sian playfully.

Sophie chuckled, "Well I do try … you don't look so bad yourself."

"So where are you taking me Miss Webster?" asked Sian,

"You'll just have to wait and see." teased Sophie, holding out her hand and looking at Sian expectantly, "Ready?"

Sian nodded her head, smiling as she looked down at Sophie's hands before lacing her fingers through the brunette's and giving it a gentle squeeze, "Lead the way."

As they walked down the street towards the beach, the girls talked amicably, laughing and generally enjoying one another's company. A strange sense of calmness had settled over the both of them and they couldn't believe how at ease they were able to be with one another for a change. Not once did one of them feel the need to make a snide comment or take offence at something the other had said and they seemed to have reached a point where they didn't need to try and be nice to one another, it just happened naturally.

"Soph where are we going, we've been walking for like an hour." huffed Sian, swinging Sophie's hand between them as a frown etched it's way across her face, "I wouldn't have worn these heels if I'd known you were gonna make me walk so far."

Sophie laughed, "Stop being such a drama queen, it's been like twenty minutes and we're nearly there."

"I'm not a drama queen." sulked Sian, a pout quickly forming on her face, "My feet hurt."

"Fancy a piggy back?" laughed Sophie, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Sian shook her head, "Now that'd give everyone something to look at wouldn't it?"

"Well the good news is, you don't need one." started Sophie, tugging on Sian's hand and bringing them to a halt before nodding to the building they were currently stood outside of, "We're here."

Sian looked up at the restaurant and smiled before turning back to Sophie, "What made you pick here?"

Sophie shrugged, "Well we **are **in Spain and I eat a lot of food so … tapas seemed like the obvious choice."

"You seem to keep bringing me places I love … it would seem you know me better than you think Webster." said Sian, squeezing Sophie's hand and nodding towards the restaurant, "We going in then or are you just gonna grin at me like a goof?"

Sophie felt herself blush having indeed been lost staring at Sian and quickly nodded her head, pulling on Sian's hand and leading her towards the door way before stepping inside.

As soon as they entered, Sophie knew she'd made the right decision. The restaurant was beautiful and oozed Spanish culture, from the hanging paintings on the wall to the music that was playing quietly from the speakers. The restaurant was decorated with warm reds and oranges and the fairy lights hung across the ceiling gave the whole place a warm, cosy feeling.

A beaming man greeted Sophie and Sian upon their arrival and eagerly led them to their table, taking their drinks orders and handing them a menu before making his way towards the bar to get their drinks.

"Wow, this is really nice." stated Sian, looking around the restaurant and taking it all in.

Sophie laughed, "Who'd have thought I'd have such good taste right?"

Sian couldn't help but smirk, "Well you **are** on a date with me so … your taste can't be that bad."

A comfortable silence settled over the pair as they both grinned before lowering their gaze to the menu, taking in all the dishes on offer and deciding what it was they wanted.

Sophie felt overwhelmed as she looked down the list of food and couldn't help but feel she just wanted to order all of it. She'd starved herself all day in preparation for dinner so that she could eat as much of the delicious food as possible and now she was sat in the restaurant, the scent of the food from the kitchen hitting her nostrils, she could already feel her mouth beginning to water.

"You're gonna think I'm a right fat pig." chuckled Sophie, looking up from the menu to catch Sian's eye, "I'm tempted to get it all."

"Well we're meant to just share so I guess you won't look that bad." stated Sian.

Sophie grinned, "You're sadly mistaken if you think I'm sharing Powers."

"Okay you're right you **are **a fat pig." teased Sian, looking up at the waiter as he approached their table, placing their drinks down before smiling at them both and asking if they were ready to order.

Sophie nodded, "I hope you have plenty of room on this notepad because this is gonna be quite a list … okay … I'd like the Spanish omlette, Albondigas, Croquetas de pollo … fried calamari, pollo Marbella, salsa potatoes and errm … the chorizo."

Sian raised her eyebrows, looking at Sophie in amusement, "Is that all?"

"What? It's only a little dish … and I'm obviously gonna share it with you … maybe." Sophie added the last word quietly, a smirk tugging at her lips as Sian just shook her head.

"Okay well if there's any food left after fatty ordered I'll have … the king prawns in garlic and chilli sauce, castilla anddd … the salsa chicken wings." stated Sian, smiling at the waiter and handing her menu over as he nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

Sophie laughed, "You're brave."

"Why?" asked Sian, frowning.

"Eating chicken wings on a date … that's erm … gonna be attractive to say the least." teased Sophie, her grin growing by the second.

"Shut up." mumbled Sian, feeling herself beginning to blush as she took a sip of her drink and took a moment to let her embarrassment subside before leaning across the table and linking her hand with Sophie's, "Soooo …. What does Sophie Webster do on a date?"

"She pays and hopes it's enough to impress the girl." stated Sophie simply causing Sian to burst out laughing.

"That's your move huh?" asked Sian with a smirk earning her a nod from Sophie, "Well I'm afraid my affection can't be bought so you're gonna have to do a bit better than that."

Sophie shook her head, "I'll see what I can do … What about you, what does Sian Powers do on a date?"

"I'm not answering that." stated Sian, raising her hand and tapping the side of her nose, "Give away my moves? No chance."

"Oh come on, you asked for mine." protested Sophie.

Sian cocked an eyebrow, "Babe, footing the bill isn't quite a 'move' is it?"

"Well you wouldn't know how effective it is would you … since you never pay for drinks or anything." stated Sophie, "What was it you said? Sian Powers doesn't pay for drinks, she just gets them bought for her?"

Sian shrugged, "It's true … and to be honest Soph, when you order half the menu, you really **should **pay the bill."

Sophie chuckled, leaning forward and picking up her drink, "I think half might be a slight exaggeration."

"You got more than twice as much as me." stated Sian simply.

"I starved myself all day for this, my mouth it watering at the prospect of this food, of course I ordered a lot." argued Sophie.

"That's bad date etiquette Soph." said Sian, enjoying the fact she was winding the brunette up.

Sophie smirked, "Says the girl who ordered chicken wings."

"Oh you just wait Webster, you'll have never seen anything sexier than me eating a chicken wing."

"This is by far the weirdest first date conversation I've ever had." chuckled Sophie, taking a sip of her drink before placing it back on the table.

Sian giggled, taking a gulp of her own drink before smiling warmly at Sophie, "So … how about we have a normal conversation? Do things by the book for once in our lives?"

Sophie nodded, "Sure … so Sian, tell me about yourself."

"Well …" started Sian, stifling a giggle at Sophie's question, "I'm eighteen, I'm an only child, I go to college in Weatherfield but I start university at Manchester in September. I like soppy rom coms, long walks on the beach, I'm a cat person not a dog person and my favourite colour is red."

Sophie grinned from ear to ear, opening her mouth and starting to sing, "Lady in reeeeedddd, is dancing with meeeeeeee, cheek to ch-"

"Soph stop!" squealed Sian as both girls erupted into laughter.

A few minutes passed by as their laughter subsided, Sian raising her hand to her face and wiping under her eyes as she made sure her make up was still in check from laughing so much.

"You're something else Sophie Webster." chuckled Sian, "So … what about you? Tell me about yourself."

Sophie grinned, "Errm lets see … I'm eighteen, I have an older sister called Rosie and I go to college in Weatherfield but will **also **be going to Manchester university in September. I like horror films and action films, driving around on sunny days, girls who wear my clothes, I'm also a cat person and my favourite colour is purple."

"God we really have nothing in common." stated Sian, resting her head in her hands and looking at Sophie expectantly.

Sophie smirked, "Dunno about that, we could get a cat with a purple and red collar and we'd be pretty set."

Sian couldn't help but laugh, "And I could lounge around in your clothes before you take me for a walk on the beach."

"And I'll drive you there on a sunny day." added Sophie, both girls unable to wipe the broad grin from their faces.

"Seems like a pretty nice time if you ask me." stated Sian.

Sophie nodded slowly, both girls maintaining eye contact as they watched each other carefully, a strange silence washing over them as they enjoyed the comfortable moment they were sharing.

"Do you want this anywhere on the table in particular?"

Sophie and Sian both snapped their heads to the side, their moment rudely interrupted by the waiter who was staring at them expectantly with a tray full of food.

Sian shook her head and smiled at him, "Just anywhere is fine."

Sophie sat back in her chair, nudging her drink to the side and watching as the waiter placed the dishes down on the table, trying her best not to drool all over the table at the sight of the food.

Sian was watching Sophie with amusement, a small chuckle leaving her mouth as she watched Sophie run her tongue over her lips.

"Hungry Soph?" teased Sian, Sophie not even caring that she was being openly mocked and nodding her head eagerly.

"Enjoy ladies." stated the waiter, giving the girls a final smile before turning and walking away from the table.

Sophie rubbed her hands together excitedly before picking up her knife and fork and staring at the food, "I don't know where to start."

"Calm yourself babe." chuckled Sian, unfolding her napkin and settling it out flat over her lap.

Sophie raised an eyebrow, a small smirk tugging at her lips as she watched Sian lay out her napkin, "You're such a lady."

"Trying to make myself look good before I eat this food like a right tramp." Sian grinned broadly as she sank her fork into one of the potatoes and slipped it into her mouth, "Oh yeah, that's the stuff."

"Fuck this, I can't wait any longer." stated Sophie, picking up the first piece of food she set eyes on and eagerly pushing it into her mouth.

Around half an hour passed by before Sophie slumped back into her chair, resting her hands on her stomach and letting out a long breath, "Oh my god I'm stuffed."

"That was literally the best meal I've ever had." stated Sian, lifting her napkin from her waist and throwing it down on top of her plate, "However I think I'm gonna have to be rolled out of this restaurant."

Sophie breathed out a laugh, letting out a groan as she tried to sit up straight, "I think we need to just walk it off, have a cigarette and we'll be fine."

"I can't get up." huffed Sian, pouting and looking truly sorry for herself.

Choosing to ignore Sian's words, Sophie leant forward, peering at the bill on the table before slipping her hand into her pocket and withdrawing her wallet.

"You don't really have to pay for it you know." said Sian with a frown.

Sophie pulled a few notes out of her wallet, assessing them to check the amount before throwing them down on the table and shrugging, "You can't take my only move away from me Sian, that's just cruel."

"Well then … thank you for dinner Soph, it was lovely." stated Sian, the sincerity in her voice clear as she beamed at Sophie across the table, "So what now?"

Sophie slowly rose to her feet, letting out a huff as she felt how full her stomach actually was, "Now, we leave."

"Are you gonna walk me back to my room like a real gentlemen then?" asked Sian, pushing her chair back away from the table.

Sian grinned, holding out her hand and helping Sian up, "What makes you think the evening's over?"

"It's not?" asked Sian, letting Sophie grip her hand and lead her through the restaurant towards the door, thanking the waiter on their way out. "Where are we going?"

Sophie chuckled, "You ask too many questions, where's the mystery of romance gone eh?"

"Oh so you're romancing me now are you?" teased Sian, grinning playfully as they walked away from the restaurant.

"Well what do you want to do?" asked Sophie, swinging their hands between them as they walked along the street. The night was cool and yet surprisingly warm, the hot stickiness that had been in the air during the day no longer present as the sun set in the distance and darkness started to creep in.

Sian shrugged, "Something fun."

Sophie grinned, looking along the street and getting an idea before turning back to Sian and pulling on her hand, quickening her pace as she stepped backwards and lead the way, "Come on then."

Sian's puzzled expression quickly turned into a smile and she shook her head at how childish Sophie could be as the brunette pulled her towards an arcade on the sea front. "And why are we going to an arcade?"

"I feel like dancing." stated Sophie, scanning the inside of the arcade eagerly before setting her eyes on her target causing her face to light up, "And since we're seeing each other in secret … I couldn't exactly take you to a club could I?"

Sian stopped beside the dance machine Sophie had dragged her to and a smirk quickly formed on her lips as she looked up at the brunette, "Remember when we went camping and I said I'd teach you something one day?" started Sian, stepping further towards the machine and kicking her heels off as Sophie nodded, "Watch and learn Webster."

Sophie laughed, stepping forward and slipping a few coins into the machine as both girls took their places, "I'm sure you'll show me up no end."

"I can't wait to rub it in when I beat you at something else." teased Sian as the screen lit up and the machine started to count in the song.

In all honesty, the next few minutes passed by as a blur to Sophie, having been paying very little attention to the game as she lost herself staring at Sian. The way the blonde would laugh along with the game was infectious and every giggle that left her lips caused Sophie's stomach to flip over. Sian wasn't lying when she said she'd beat Sophie, moving her feet perfectly in time with the music with what appeared to be minimal effort ensuring Sophie was nothing short of blown away by her.

"Okay wow." stated Sophie as the song came to an end and Sian erupted into giggles again, pointing at the screen and then looking at Sophie with a smirk.

"Someone needs to get practicing or I'll be wiping the floor with you next time." teased Sian, gesturing to their scores.

The statement was simple and meant as a passing comment but the words couldn't help but bring a smile to Sophie's face as she stepped back onto the ground and looked up at Sian.

"So you … want there to be a next time?" asked Sophie.

Sian nodded, "This has been fun."

"The night is still young." said Sophie before a playful grin tugged at her lips, "We have to go back to the hotel for the next part of the date though."

Sian breathed out a laugh, resting on Sophie for support as she pulled her heels back on, "Easy there Webster, I don't put out on the first date."

Sophie's face fell and it instantly transformed into a pout, "Oh come on!"

Sian rolled her eyes and tugged on Sophie's arm, pulling her in the direction of the exit, "Come on you big baby."

"Were you joking?" asked Sophie, the saddened expression remaining on her face.

Sian seemed to contemplate the question for a second before turning to Sophie and smirking, "I guess I could make an exception for you … you're lucky I already know I'm not gonna be disappointed."

"Oh yeah?" started Sophie, her facial expression instantly transforming to one of glee, "Wish I could say the same."

Sian nudged her hip against Sophie and shook her head, unable to deny the smile that was beginning to trace her lips, "Fucker."

"Only joking babe." said Sophie, slipping her hand into Sian's and instantly enjoying the soft, warm feel of the blonde's skin against her own, "There's gotta be some reason I keep coming back for more."

"You're not helping yourself here Soph, I can easily retract my offer." teased Sian as they stepped out of the arcade onto the street.

"What if I offer to give you a piggy back ride to the hotel once your feet start to hurt?" asked Sophie.

Sian considered the offer for a moment and nodded, "You're getting there."

"I'll see what else I can pull out the bag on the way back eh?" said Sophie, shooting Sian a toothy grin as they began their walk back..

Sian nodded, neither girl saying anything further as they settled into another comfortable silence and walked along the street hand in hand. Had anyone asked either of them a few weeks ago if they ever thought they'd be were they were at that moment, they were sure they would have laughed in that person's face. No one could have predicted that on a warm summers night in Spain, Sian Powers and Sophie Webster would be walking together, quite content in one another's company after what could only be described as a perfect evening.


	36. Chapter 36

"I'm gonna miss this." stated Sophie, leaning back in her chair and grinning, "Back in Manchester it isn't exactly acceptable to drink every night of the week without getting a few funny looks."

Katy pouted and shook her head, "Don't talk about going back, I don't wanna think about it."

"Yeah we've still got a week left Webster, stop bringing us down." chuckled Sam, reaching out and taking a sip of her drink.

Sophie laughed, "Trust me, no one wants this trip to come to and end less than me."

"Wouldn't happen to be anything to do with Powers would it?" asked Katy in a knowing way.

"Got it in one." chuckled Sophie.

The truth was Sophie was more than a little afraid of going back to the real word, completely unsure of what it would do to her relationship with Sian. It was as if when they stepped off the plane in Mallorca, they'd entered a parallel universe where everything was different and the two of them could actually manage to endure one another's company without it ending in an argument. However, going back to Manchester, Sophie was sure things could get ugly. As Sian had said a week ago, they couldn't hide what they were doing forever and the fact they'd already been caught out by Sam, Katy and Kerry proved that. The truth would come out eventually and Sophie knew that Sian wouldn't be proudly showing off their relationship any time soon.

Sophie had convinced her friends to go to a bar for a drink down by the beach. No one from college ever went there as it was just too far to walk and it was where Sophie had taken Sian for a drink a few days previous and she'd instantly liked the place. She'd picked the bar for a reason and as Sian walked through the door with Kerry, and Sophie's face lit up, the reason was blatantly apparent to everyone.

Sian smiled coyly at the brunette as she entered before turning her gaze to Kerry and motioning towards the bar to get a drink.

"Geez smitten aren't you Soph?" teased Katy, amused by how entranced Sophie could become by Sian's presence.

Sam laughed, "Yeah seriously Webster, pick your jaw up off the ground."

Sophie couldn't help it. In a matter of weeks she'd went from feeling a sense of dread whenever she was in Sian's presence to becoming nothing short of transfixed by the blonde. She couldn't believe she'd never noticed the little things about Sian before. The way her smile lit up her whole face, how her giggle was nothing short of enchanting, the way she scrunched up her nose in the most adorable manner when she was confused, how kind and warm she could be when she wanted and not to mention how utterly stunning she was. The whole thing was bizarre for Sophie but at the same time it was exhilarating and she'd never felt so alive as when she was in Sian's company. The blonde brought out a side to her she'd never experienced before, sparking nerves, happiness, contentment and an overwhelming sense of desire in Sophie whenever they were together.

At the bar, Sian had her own jumble of emotions coursing through her body, feeling the familiar sense of butterflies in the pit of her stomach as soon as she saw Sophie. Stood with her back to the brunette, she could still feel Sophie's eyes burning into her and it was causing her stomach to flip over repeatedly.

"You alright Sian?" asked Kerry, watching as Sian stuttered out her drinks order to the barman and began to fidget uncomfortably as she waited for him to bring them over.

Sian looked to her left and managed a smile in an attempt to hide her nerves, "This is really strange … I feel a bit sick."

"How do you mean?" asked Kerry.

Sian nodded her head towards Sophie, "She's right there and with her friends and … we all know what's going on between us and like … I dunno, I've never been able to just walk up to her and join her for a drink and be normal." she paused, looking over at Sophie who was lost in discussion with her friends with a broad grin on her face before turning back to Kerry and managing a weak laugh, "I'm really fucking nervous right now."

Kerry patted Sian in the shoulder and chuckled, "Trust me, I don't think you're alone by any means in finding this whole thing more than a little strange."

Sian took in a shaky breath as she picked her drink up from the bar and turned to face Sophie's table, "Okay … fuck … shit, let's just do this."

A large amount of Sian's drink was gone before she even took her first step towards Sophie and her friends, her nerves increasing tenfold as the brunette turned and grinned as she approached.

Sian cleared her throat, gesturing to the table, "Mind if I … Erm, is it okay if we … join … you?"

Sophie couldn't help but smirk, leaning back in her chair and nodding, enjoying the fact Sian's usual arrogance wasn't present and the girl in front of her was quite obviously terrified, "Sure."

"Thanks." muttered Sian, feeling the heat creeping up her neck to her cheeks as she felt all eyes on her taking her seat.

An uncomfortable silence quickly settled over the group, Sian looking down to the table and picking at the corner of a beer mat as she tried to calm her pounding heart.

Sophie eventually breathed out a laugh, unable to take the silence anymore, "Well this is fucking awkward isn't it?"

Sian couldn't help but smirk at Sophie's attempt to break the silence and shook her head, "Just a tad."

"How things change in a couple of weeks eh?" stated Katy, internally cringing at the whole situation.

Sophie slammed her hand down on the table, a broad grin on her face, "I find that if we all just get catastrophically, absolutely, unashamedly paralytic … we should be fine … that's how me and Sian do it, right blondie?"

Sian groaned, "Can we please not go back to that?"

"What?" asked Sophie with a smirk.

Sian prodded Sophie in the arm and gave her a mock scowl, "You know what."

"I think I'm gonna throw up." teased Sam.

"So should I get the shots in then?" asked Kerry with a grin, everyone at the table nodding eagerly before she got up and walked over to the bar.

"I think I'll take this opportunity to go to the toilet." said Sophie, getting up and giving Sian a smirk as she stared back with a look of pure horror and 'don't you dare leave me here' written all over her face.

A few seconds passed by as Sophie left the table and Sian was just begging the ground to swallow her up, taking another large gulp of her drink before staring into it and trying to think of something to say that would make the atmosphere anything short of painful.

"So …" started Katy, looking at Sian and trying to manage a smile, "You and Sophie?"

Sian nodded her head, barely managing to maintain eye contact with the brunette, "So it would seem."

Sam and Katy were both a little taken aback by Sian's behaviour, the nervous, sheepish girl in front of them being nothing like the one they were so used to seeing. For a second they almost felt sorry for her but the past enabled the feeling didn't stick around for very long.

"Before we go back to trying to get on and pretending this isn't the craziest thing that's ever happened in the world, I'd just like to say something." started Sam, resting her elbows on the table as she gave Sian a serious look, "I swear if you fuck her over you'll be sorry … Sophie's a good person and god knows how this whole thing even happened but she seems to be happy and that's enough for me. I personally have no idea what she sees in you but it must be something good so just … don't mess her around Powers."

Sian swallowed and took a deep breath. She wasn't one to let someone speak to her in such a way and not long ago she would have given Sam a piece of her mind but despite herself, Sian slowly started to nod her head, "I'm not gonna hurt her."

"You don't exactly have a good track record for that though do you?" pointed out Katy.

"I know." muttered Sian quietly, feeling more awkward by the moment, "Look I know nothing I'm gonna say will help so … I'll just have to show you. I really like Sophie and you'll see that. Just give me a chance, Sophie has and I'd appreciate it if you could do the same."

"The fact we're still sat here in this torturously uncomfortable atmosphere suggests we're giving you a chance." stated Sam, a small grin tugging at her lips.

Sian looked down at the table and breathed out a laugh, "God what was she thinking bringing us here."

"I was thinking I want my friends and the girl I'm fucking the hell out of to get along." stated Sophie with a smirk as she sat back down at the table.

Sian instantly blushed crimson and hit Sophie on the arm, "Don't be so crude."

"What? Just trying to lighten the mood." chuckled Sophie, reaching out for her drink and taking a sip.

"There's a difference between lightening the mood and making everyone wanna cut their ears off Webster." said Katy.

"Okay no in all seriousness," started Sophie, her tone no longer playful and the grin fading from her face, "I know that everyone here kind of doesn't like each other and there's a lot of shit that's went down in the past … I know one drink isn't gonna change it but I think it doesn't hurt to try … this doesn't have to be complete torture, alright?"

No one got the chance to respond as Kerry returned to the table, a round black tray in her hands completely covered in shots.

"Jesus christ Kerry, there's only five of us, you've got enough for an army there." said Sian, staring wide eyed at the tray as she set it down.

"Okay I'm not so opposed to this anymore." Sam quickly chirped up, no longer slouched in her chair but sitting up straight and eying up the tray eagerly.

Sophie laughed, "You're unbelievable Sam."

"I vote drinking game!" squealed Katy, suddenly getting excited at the prospect and all thoughts of how weird their evening was, getting completely obliterated.

Sian groaned, rubbing her forehead, "Don't make me do this, I get proper gnarly hangovers."

Sophie laughed, patting Sian on the back as she picked up a shot and placed it in front of the blonde, "I'll just have to look after you again … but try not to throw up again this time eh?"

"She threw up?" asked Kerry, suddenly interested in a story she hadn't heard.

Sophie nodded and grinned at Sian, "So you didn't even tell your friends that you threw up in the pantry of a boat?"

"Wait!" interjected Katy, frowning at both girls, "The boat we had to go on for this trip? The one we found you two below deck on?"

Sophie nodded again, "That'll be the one."

"Do we wanna know why you were really down there?" asked Sam raising her eyebrows.

"Probably not." answered Sophie simply earning her a slap to the arm from Sian.

"Don't say things like that … they're gonna start thinking the worst." ordered Sian, narrowing her eyes at Sophie before turning to the others, "For the record, nothing happened."

"Apart from you throwing up?" teased Kerry earning her a few chuckles of laughter.

Sian's cheeks flushed pink and she gave Sophie another playful scowl, "Apart from that."

"So drinking game?" encouraged Sam, eager to start drinking the assortment of colourful shots that covered the table.

"I never?" suggested Katy.

Sophie groaned and rolled her eyes, "Lame."

"Have you got a better suggestion?" asked Katy, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

"A poke in the eye with a sharp stick sounds better than that." returned Sophie dryly.

Placing her hand on Sophie's thigh, Sian patted it gently, "Babe, be nice … I think it sounds fun."

Sam and Katy exchanged baffled looks at what had just occurred in front of them, the contact between Sophie and Sian, the affectionate nickname the blonde had used and the way she'd managed to speak to Sophie so nicely all knocking them for six.

Katy cleared her throat, trying her best not to draw attention to how confused she was by what was happening "So errm … I never?"

"Fine." grumbled Sophie, picking up a shot and placing it in front of her.

"Okay I'll start." stated Sam, grinning demonically at Sophie, "I've never had sex with a girl."

Sophie slammed her hand down on the table, "Oh come on! This is a fucking set up!"

"Don't hate the player, hate the game Webster, drink up." teased Sam, watching in amusement as both Sophie and Sian knocked back their shots before pulling a face of disgust.

"Okay fine." stated Sophie, giving Sam a sarcastic grin, "I've never had sex with a guy."

Sian's head suddenly snapped to the side, staring at Sophie wide eyed, "You've **never **had sex with a guy?"

"Well … considering I realised I was a lesbian at the age of twelve I'd say no." explained Sophie with a grin.

Sian nodded, seemingly accepting Sophie's answer as everyone else at the table downed their shot.

"My turn!" shouted Katy excitedly, exchanging a wicked grin with Sam before turning back to Sophie, "I've never went on a date with a girl."

"Fuck this!" blurted out Sophie, glaring at both of her friends as they erupted into laughter and even Kerry and Sian joined in at Sophie's reaction, "I fucking hate you all."

Sian nudged Sophie playfully as she picked up a shot, "Come on Soph … we're both losing out here and it's gonna be me that's suffering tomorrow not you."

"I'm still not happy about this." muttered Sophie, complying with the game and joining Sian as they downed another drink.

Sam pointed to Kerry, "Go."

Kerry seemed to think for a moment, "I've never been in love."

Silence engulfed the table as everyone looked at each other expectantly before bursting out laughing.

"How sad are we." giggled Katy, shaking her head.

Sophie shrugged, "Well we **are **only eighteen."

The next hour or so passed much by the same, everyone getting lost in the game and forgetting about how awkward everything should be, not caring that the whole thing was the most bizarre and unexpected turn of events ever but just choosing to dwell on the fact that they were actually having fun. Not one girl at the table was sober, another tray of shots seeing to that and it was safe to say the alcohol was only fuelling their ability to get along for the night. Even Sam had managed to keep up a conversation with Sian, the two partaking in the occasional joke together and if someone else had looked over at the table that night, they would have believed they were watching a group of people that had been friends for ages.

For once, Sophie and Sian's friends were able to forget the fact the girls were meant to be natural enemies and if they didn't know better they'd actually go as far to say they actually went well together. Playful banter and gentle touches between the two not going unnoticed by anyone as they'd both grin at each other like loons occasionally, utterly blown away by how well the night had been going. Sian had scooted over on the table having offered her chair to a group that needed an extra one and was now sat on Sophie's lap, the brunette's arm wrapped around her waist holding her in place as they sat at the table and chatted with their friends.

"You two," slurred Kerry, pointing between Sophie and Sian, "Better not be keeping me awake tonight … I need to sleep off this alcohol."

Sam groaned and gave Kerry a sympathetic look, "I forgot you had to room next to her."

Kerry nodded, pulling a face, "I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

"What can I say, I'm good in bed." laughed Sophie.

Sian shoved the brunette playfully, "Modest too."

Sophie smirked, squeezing Sian's hip and looking up at her, "Complaining?"

"No complaints here." stated Sian, resting her hand on the side of Sophie's jaw as she leant down and pressed her lips against Sophie's, feeling the brunette grin into the kiss.

"Oi!" interrupted Kerry, causing Sophie and Sian to break the kiss and look over at her, "It's bad enough I have to listen to it, I don't wanna see it n'all."

"Seconded." added Katy.

"Thirded." Sam frowned as the word left her lips, looking at the rest of the group questionably, "Is that a word?"

Sophie laughed, "If not then it should be."

"God can you imagine if someone from our college came in now … they'd shit their pants." said Katy, a look of amusement on her face as she seemed to consider the thought for a while.

"**They'd **shit their pants?" repeated Sophie incredulously, "Mate I'm not ready for that ordeal quite yet."

Sian nodded, her fingers playing absentmindedly with the hairs on the back of Sophie's neck as she spoke, "I'd really rather that didn't happen."

Quickly changing the subject, Kerry looked down at the empty drinks on the table before addressing the group, "More drinks or are we heading back?"

Sophie looked down at her watch and shook her head, "I'm ready for bed me … old before my time."

"More like you wanna get it in." teased Sam, giving Sophie a knowing smirk.

Sophie shrugged, poking Sian in the ribs playfully, "If she's lucky."

"Hey!" shot Sian, narrowing her eyes at Sophie, "I've been on my best behaviour today."

"God fine, you've twisted my arm … I **guess **we'll have sex tonight." muttered Sophie dryly, making out it was the worst ordeal in the world.

Kerry rolled her eyes, getting up from the table, "Oh goodie."

"Don't worry Kerry." started Sophie, patting her on the shoulder reassuringly as Sian jumped up from her lap, "I'll put a pillow over her head or something."

Kerry laughed and shook her head, "Thanks."

"Not a problem." said Sophie grinning, "Can't stand the sound of her voice anyway."

Raising her arm, Sian quickly hit it against Sophie's stomach causing the brunette to groan, "That's it, you can stay in your own room tonight."

Sam burst out laughing, "Nice one Webster, talked yourself out of a sure thing there."

"Baaaaabe." whined Sophie, reaching out and tugging Sian towards her and pouting, "I'm sorry."

"Don't beg Soph." chuckled Katy, wrapping an arm around her friend, "It's a sign of weakness."

Sian raised an eyebrow as Sophie looked at her, "Oh trust me Soph, you **do **wanna get begging if you want anything from me."

"Right we'll see you tomorrow Webby." stated Sam, patting the brunette on the shoulder and smirking before lowering her voice, "Good luck."

Sophie said her goodbyes as her friends left the bar and her face fell as she noticed Sian pushing Kerry towards the exit, ignoring Sophie completely.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" shouted Sophie, quickly following after them and stepping in front of Sian, "Are you really mad?"

Sian folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows, "What do you think?"

"No?" tried Sophie, closing one of her eyes and bracing herself for what could be coming her way.

Sian smirked, holding out her hand for Sophie, "Correct, now lets go."

Her face lighting up like a Christmas tree, Sophie linked her hand with Sian's and let herself be lead out of the bar. There was no denying both girls were in high spirits as the two of them walked back to the hotel with Kerry, feeling a lot more comfortable having been able to be themselves around their friends and despite the initial awkwardness, it all going seemingly well. They knew they still had a lot to handle, everyone else at college, Sian still had Tina to face, the fact they still hadn't discussed their feelings for one another in depth and also what it was exactly they 'were'. At that moment however, they were happy to just bask in the fact they were both content with the way things were and that they'd managed to have a perfectly pleasant evening. For now they'd deal with their friends and the rest of the world would just have to wait.


	37. Chapter 37

"Right then! Is everyone ready?" shouted Mr Maddison, a look of excitement on his face as he passed the ball over to Chesney.

"Ready babe?" asked Sophie, raising her eyebrows expectantly at Sian across the net.

Sian grinned, "Oh you're not gonna be winning this time Webster, I'm showing no mercy."

"Has history taught you nothing blondie?" laughed Sophie, "You can't beat the best at volleyball."

"No I just beat you at everything else." teased Sian.

Sophie scowled, looking back to her team and nodding, "We ready?"

Everyone nodded and Mr Maddison seemed pleased, blowing his whistle as the game began.

It was the day after the girls had went for drinks and everyone was taking part in activities on the beach. The group had opted for a few games of volleyball in the same teams as they'd played a few weeks ago but there was no denying there was a much different atmosphere hanging over everyone this time around. The tension and anger towards one another last time had been obvious to anyone passing by yet as the game continued it became clear the whole event was going to be much more light hearted. Instead of scowling at one another when the other team scored, Sophie or Sian managed to grin at the other like goofs before picking up the ball to continue. Although it was only a handful of the team members that knew about the girls, the lack of hostility seemed to rub off on the rest of the group and if they didn't know better they'd say they were actually having fun.

Sian let out a girl scream as she thrust the ball over the net and everyone scrambled to get it, failing miserably as it connected with the sand.

"Oh my god we won a game!" squealed Sian excitedly, enveloping Kerry in a hug before jumping up and down on the spot. She turned to Sophie and pressed her thumbs to the side of her head, wiggling her fingers and poking her tongue out playfully, "You suck Webster."

Sophie couldn't help but laugh at Sian's childishness and shook her head, "Sorry, I'm a bit distracted today."

Sian looked at Sophie with a puzzled expression but as she watched the brunette's eyes scan over her body slowly before smirking at her, Sian's cheeks instantly flushed pink at the realisation of what Sophie had meant and she quickly turned back to her team.

As things stood, both teams had won a game each and despite the light-hearted nature of the game, things were slowly growing more heated and intense between everyone as they were all adamant they were going to win.

The next game progressed rather quickly, neither team showing any mercy and brutally hurtling the ball over the net without really thinking of the consequences. The gloating and open mocking of one another remained playful but a certain seriousness laced them and Mr Maddison couldn't help the growing sense of discomfort whilst watching things unfold. Even though he wasn't one of the students, he wasn't blind or stupid and as head of year, it would have been impossible for him not to know about the rivalry between the group having had to sort out a few arguments between them in the past.

Sophie's team erupted into cheers and exchanged high fives and pats on the back as Sam punched the ball over the net and it collided with the sand on the opposite side, earning them one more point closer to victory. There was no denying the teams were a good match for one another, each strong and determined and dangerously competitive.

"Well done Miss Coyle, very good shot." congratulated Mr Maddison from the side, trying to keep the game friendly.

Little did he know that he was only fuelling the irritation on Sian's team, the likes of Tina getting increasingly annoyed by the gloating and taunting they were all receiving. Had it been a few weeks ago, Sian would also have been likely to hop the net and punch Sophie in the face for her arrogance but strangely enough she found it oddly endearing that Sophie could be so competitive and so instead just smiled to herself as she watched the brunette celebrate.

"Come on guys, three more points and we've got this in the bag." encouraged Chesney, raising the ball and tossing it between his hands a few times before throwing it into the air and punching it over the net.

Sian winced and closed her eyes tightly, letting out a small scream as she raised her fist and it connected with the ball causing it to go flying back towards Sam.

Sam couldn't help but grin at the girlyness Sian had just displayed before quickly slamming her hand into the ball and sending it over the other side of the net.

"I've got it." shouted Tina, her eyes focused on the ball as it came hurtling towards her before jumping in the air and using all the force she had to slam it over the other side of the net.

What happened next seemed to occur in slow motion but at the same time so fast that no one could do anything to stop it. The ball headed for Sophie at a frighteningly fast speed and before she had a chance to register what was about to happen and duck out of the way, it connected with her nose eliciting a sickening pop as she stumbled backwards and collapsed into the sand.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" shouted Sophie, clutching her hand to her nose as she felt the warm, stickiness of blood running down her face.

Before she even had a chance to think about what she was doing, Sian ducked under the net, a look of grave concern on her face as she knelt down beside Sophie, quickly joined by Katy.

"Babe are you okay?" asked Sian quietly, grabbing Sophie's hand and lowering it so she could see the damage before wincing at the sight of the blood.

Sophie looked up at Sian and grinned like a loon, "Not gonna lie blondie, you tits are **right **in my face and it's kind of distracting."

"God you've hit your head hard." muttered Sian, pushing Sophie's hand back towards her nose, "Just pinch it and try and stop the blood, you need to get to a hospital or something, it could be broken."

Sophie did as she was told, pinching her nose before letting out a yelp of pain, "Son of a bitch that fucking hurts!"

Everyone watched the scene before them unfold, completely stunned by what was happening as Mr Maddison dashed to Sophie's side and Sam seemed to look nothing short of furious, bending down and stepping under the net towards Tina.

"You did that on fucking purpose!" shouted Sam, pointing her finger at Tina accusingly.

Tina rolled her eyes, "It was an accident!"

Sam scoffed and looked at the brunette with disgust, "Funny that, was it an accident when you smacked her in the face a few weeks back as well? Seems like a bit of an unhealthy coincidence to me mate."

"Well no, that wasn't an accident," started Tina with a smirk, "But this was."

"You wanna wipe that grin off your face before I fucking wipe it off for you." threatened Sam, taking a step closer to the brunette and glaring at her.

Tina laughed coldly, folding her arms across her chest, "You don't scare me."

As Sam and Tina continued to argue, Kerry walked over towards Sian, resting her hand on the blonde's shoulder to get her to look up, "I know you're worried about her Sian but if you don't want people to … ya know you should probably just leave them to it."

"It's fine." started Katy, looking over at the blonde and managing a smile, "Me and Sam can look after her."

Sian shook her head, looking down at Sophie as held onto her nose, obviously struggling to keep her eyes open, "I don't wanna leave her."

"Hey I'm fine!" shouted up Sophie, throwing her head back against the sand, her words slightly muffled as she held her hand over her face, pinching her nose, "Bit of water to clean this blood up and I'll be all set."

Sian rested her hand on Sophie's stomach and looked at her with concern, "Babe you've been hit really hard, you need to go see someone."

"If anyone can take a few balls to the face it's Sophie Webster." objected Sophie before scrunching up her face and frowning, "Ew, gross … not like that."

"Miss Nelson has phoned a taxi, we need to get her to the hospital, it's only five minutes away." interrupted Mr Maddison, putting his phone down and looking around as two of the female staff members dashed across the sand towards them, "We're gonna have to help her up."

As Katy wrapped one of Sophie's arms around her shoulders, Sian gripped the brunette around her waist so she could still hold her nose and they dragged her to her feet. Just as they stood up straight, everyone's heads snapped to the side as they heard a series of loud shouting and curse words.

On the other side of the net was Sam being held back by Chesney and Mark, frantically trying to break free from their grasp as Tina stood in front of her, also trying to wriggle out of the hold of another boy behind her, both girls making lunges for one another and screaming insults.

"Oh fucking hell." grumbled Mr Maddison, running over towards them as Sophie let out a chuckle.

"Mr Mad said a naughty word." giggled Sophie before looking over at Sam and Tina and shouting loudly, "Go on Sam!"

Katy bit down on her lip, trying her best not to laugh at Sophie's ridiculous behaviour and barely managing to stifle a chuckle, "Hospital faster please."

"I don't need a hospital." grumbled Sophie before turning to Sian and giving her a goofy grin, "I have my own nurse here. I just need to go back to the room and be fuc-"

"Shut up Sophie!" interrupted Sian.

Kerry walked alongside the three girls almost uncomfortably, hating the fact she knew why Sian was so adamant she would look after Sophie and knowing that later on, when everything blew over she'd have to explain to Tina what the hell was going on.

"Sian …" started Kerry, quickening her pace to stand in front of Sian, walking backwards as they headed off the beach, "How exactly are we gonna explain this whole thing to Tina."

Sian let out a huff as she felt Sophie stumble and she struggled to steady the brunette before looking up at Kerry and shrugging, "I couldn't give less of a shit about that right now Kerry, kind of got bigger problems."

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Kerry, "To the hospital I mean."

Sian shook her head, giving Kerry a grateful smile, "Thanks, it's okay though … I'm sure Sam'll be coming too, right?"

Katy nodded as Sian directed the question at her, "Would have thought so … if she's not in too much trouble right now that is."

Everyone on the beach stared openly as Sophie was dragged towards the street where the taxi was waiting, unable to tear their eyes away from the brunette who was quite clearly in a bad way but also at the fact she was being helped out by Sian and Kerry.

Sian was glad Kerry had joined her in the walk up the beach, making it slightly less strange than Sian having helped Sophie alone.

As they reached the taxi, Miss Nelson and Miss King opened the door to help them get Sophie in.

"Guys, I've bust my nose not my legs!" shouted Sophie, shrugging them off to get in the taxi but instantly collapsing against the vehicle as she felt herself go light-headed again.

"Babe, just let us help you." encouraged Sian, wrapping her arm around Sophie's waist and lowering her into the taxi, the brunette shuffling along into the middle seat as Katy went round the other side to get in. Sian went to get in beside Sophie but was stopped as Miss King grabbed her arm and frowned.

"You're going?" asked the older woman, a puzzled expression on her face.

Sian nodded, retracting her arm from the teachers grip and turning towards the vehicle, "Certainly am."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Miss King, opening the front passenger door to get in herself.

"Well we could stay here and discuss it or get Sophie to the hospital, which would you prefer?" snapped Sian, getting increasingly irritated by everyone's attitude.

Without another word Miss King got into the taxi, Sian instantly following suit as she shuffled in beside Sophie and reached out her hand, lacing her fingers through the brunette's and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

The journey to the hospital was silent, no one daring to speak and merely willing the taxi to get there faster. Sophie sat with her head flung back against the head rest, still holding her nose that was only bleeding a little at this point. Not one to admit she needed help, Sophie hated the fact she was on her way to the hospital and wanted nothing more than to go back to the hotel and just sleep it off. However the stuffy feeling in her head and the fact it was ridiculously difficult to keep her eyes open suggested she probably needed checking out by a professional.

As soon as they entered the hospital, Sophie was taken away to a room to be checked out, escorted by Miss King as Sian and Katy took a seat in the waiting room.

Sian looked down at her hands, fidgeting uncomfortably and eying them up with disgust as she noticed the blood that covered her right hand due to snatching Sophie's hand from her face.

"I didn't realise you cared about her so much."

Sian looked up from her hands as she heard the quiet statement, noticing Katy studying her carefully as she sat and contemplated the words.

Nodding slowly, Sian could barely manage to string a sentence together, "Of course I do."

"Come on Sian, cut the crap." started Katy, looking at the blonde seriously, "You can't say 'of course I do' like it's the most obvious thing in the world … Look at it from our point of view, you went from treating her appallingly bad to sleeping with her in a matter of weeks."

"I know." whispered Sian, looking back down to her hands, no longer able to keep eye contact with the brunette whilst under such intense scrutiny, "That's why I came to your hotel room that day and told you the truth … I knew you deserved an explanation too."

Katy nodded along with what Sian was saying, eventually breaking into a small smile, "It's nice you know? I think we're both aware it's gonna take a hell of a lot of getting used to but … I'm glad she's got someone who cares about her."

"Thanks." said Sian, looking up and giving the brunette a weak smile, "I don't want you to think this is just another game to me or something … cause it's not."

"I believe you." said Katy, "Sophie can be so … independent sometimes. She never asks for help or admits she needs someone but me and Sam both know she does … she's been messed around in the past and my god she's attracted some weirdos but … if you care about her as much as you say you do then I'm sure with time we'll all get our heads around it."

Katy paused as she considered whether or not to ask the question that had been playing on her mind, unsure it was any of her business but deciding she couldn't not ask, "Why are you two so intent on keeping it a secret? I mean … Sophie's always been so proud of who she is and she's never hidden anything before, especially not from her friends … Why are you still sneaking around?"

Sian blew out a sharp breath and shrugged, "I can't do it … not yet … I'm still so confused by this whole thing and I never thought in a million years I'd actually be doing something like this and I'm pretty sure Sophie feels the same … I think … just … I think we both need to get our own heads around it first before we face anyone else."

"Where is she?" shouted Sam, bursting into the waiting room and looking around, before setting eyes on Katy and Sian, "Is she okay?"

Katy looked up at the red head, not failing to notice her split lip and shrugged, "We're just waiting for her to get checked out."

Sam frowned as she looked down at Sian, "Why are you here?"

"Sam!" scolded Katy, giving her friend a warning look, "Same reason we're here."

"It's okay." muttered Sian, looking up at the red head, "I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

Sam took a seat opposite Sian and raised her eyebrows, "I didn't mean it like that I meant … why are you here when you don't want anyone to know about you and Sophie?"

"I couldn't **not **come." stated Sian simply.

Before anyone could say anything further, Miss King stepped back into the waiting room, closely followed by Sophie who was grinning ear to ear.

"You alright mate?" started Sam, slightly confused as to why Sophie looked so pleased with herself.

Nodding, Sophie stepped a little closer to her friends, "Aye not too bad. It's not broken or anything but apparently I can expect **two **black eyes and I have a mild concussion."

"Why are you smiling?" asked Sian, narrowing her eyes as she watched Sophie carefully.

"Pain relief." explained Sophie, her grin broadening as she spoke.

Miss King rested her hand on Sophie's shoulder, "She needs to go home and rest and the doctor said she shouldn't be left alone since she has a concussion."

"We'll make sure she's not alone." said Katy, smiling at the older woman who nodded in approval.

Sophie walked further into the waiting room, stopping in front of Sian who couldn't manage returning Sophie's smile, raising her hand and delicately brushing her fingers over Sophie's nose and under her eyes.

"Not finding me so attractive anymore blondie?" joked Sophie, watching a frown etch its way across Sian's face as she assessed the bruises starting to form around the brunette's eyes.

"Babe you scared me." whispered Sian, unable to join in with Sophie's light-hearted approach to the situation.

Sophie took Sian's hand in her own, raising it to her lips and placing a kiss against it before smiling reassuringly, "I'm fine, the bruises'll fade and I'll be good as new."

"I could kill Tina." growled Sian, gritting her teeth as she felt herself getting angry at the fact her friend had managed to hurt Sophie so badly.

Sophie grinned, peering over Sian's shoulder and noticing Sam's fat lip, "Looks like Sammy might have tried to do it for you."

"I bloody would have if Ches and Mark had let me at her!" exclaimed Sam, "The cheek of her, swinging a punch at **me **after what she did!"

Miss King's face quickly transformed into a frown at Sam's words, "Yes well Miss Coyle, no matter what your reasons were, fighting is unacceptable and you and Miss McIntyre will be facing the consequences."

Sophie laughed, pointing her finger at Sam mockingly, "Five minutes on the naughty step for you mate."

"Last time I stick up for you." muttered Sam.

Sophie wrapped her arm around Sian's shoulders before looking at the group expectantly, "Anyone else ready to get out of here? I'm gasping for a pint."

Sian snaked her arm around Sophie's waist and patted the brunette on the back, "You can't drink … You're going up to your room and lying down."

"She's right Sophie." added Katy, "No alcohol for you … especially when you've got whatever medication they've given you in your system."

Sophie pouted, looking between her friends who were both staring at her seriously before looking down to Sian who was cuddled against her side, "Come on!"

Shaking her head Sian nudged the brunette in the side, as she started leading her towards the exit, "Sorry Soph, the jury has spoken."

Lowering her voice, Sophie ducked her head so she could speak into Sian's ear, "Well then you better think of something good to cheer me up."

"I'm not sleeping with you either." added Sian with a smirk, "You need your rest."

"God!" shouted Sophie in frustration, "Worst day ever."

Sian's smirk grew as she placed her lips next to Sophie's ear, "But if you're a good girl I'll make sure it's definitely worth the wait."

Sophie chuckled, tightening her grip on Sian and giving the blonde a squeeze, "Look at you looking after me … who do you think you are eh?"

"Well contrary to popular belief I actually care about you Soph." said Sian sincerely, "I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"You can be a right soft git when you want can't you?" teased Sophie as she followed her friends and their teacher out of the hospital towards the taxi rank.

Sian frowned, "Here I am being all nice and all you can do is make fun of me."

Sophie stopped walking, gripping Sian's hand and tugging the blonde towards her so they were facing each other. She raised her other hand and rested it against Sian's cheek, giving her a warm smile, "I'm sorry … I think it's amazing that you care about me enough to come here, I know it can't have been an easy decision to ma-"

"It was." cut in Sian, "I didn't care what other people were saying, I can sort that out later … I just wanted to know you were okay."

"Well I'm fine." assured Sophie, "And thank you for being here."

"That's alright. I think it convinced some people," Sian nodded her head behind her towards Sam and Katy before continuing, "That I might just seriously like you."

Sophie grinned, "Seriously like me huh?"

Sian nodded, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Sophie's neck, "Seriously like you."

"And there was me thinking I was alone in that department." chuckled Sophie, resting her hands on Sian's hips and taking a step forward so they were closer.

"Turns out you've got some company after all." stated Sian, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Sophie's.

"Oi!" shouted Sam, turning around as they reached the taxi rank and noticing Sian and Sophie stood by the hospital entrance kissing, "Pack that in and get your arses over here."

Miss King looked over at the girls and then back at Sam and Katy with a frown, "Since when was … **that **happening?"

Katy laughed, leaning against the taxi and watching as Sian and Sophie finally pulled out of their embrace and started walking over hand in hand, "Just don't even go there Miss, you don't wanna know."


	38. Chapter 38

"Take em off then Webby." requested Sam, watching Sophie with mild amusement as she pushed her sunglasses further up her nose.

"Not a chance." muttered Sophie, munching on a piece of toast as she looked down at the paper, "I look like a fucking panda."

Katy laughed, "It can't be that bad."

"Trust me it can." grumbled Sophie through a mouthful of food, "That girl has got a bloody good shot on her I tell you what."

"You'd know about that wouldn't you Sam?" teased Katy, pointing at Sam's burst lip.

Sam scowled, "I got a couple punches in as well."

"What's your punishment then?" asked Sophie, finally looking up from the paper and meeting Sam's gaze.

"Nothing really." shrugged Sam, "Got a firm telling off but I mean … what can they do? It's not like we're going back to college at the end of this trip so I can't exactly get detention or whatever."

Sophie nodded, lowering her gaze to the paper, "Good point."

"So you're not allowed to do anything today?" asked Katy earning her a shake of the head from Sophie as she looked up again.

"It would seem not … seems like a crock of shit to me though," started Sophie, expressing her obvious annoyance about the situation, "I don't even see the problem, yeah I fell back and hit my head pretty hard and yeah I guess the ball might have collided with my face at a pretty brutal speed but aside from a couple of black eyes, I don't see what the big deal is. Teachers are just being over dramatic."

"What's she got to say about all this then?" asked Sam with a grin, nodding over towards Sian knowing that she'd been mothering Sophie like an injured toddler all night.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "I have to go back to bed after breakfast and lie down."

Sam and Katy burst out laughing, both at Sophie's word and the clear irritation in her tone, knowing exactly how Sophie felt about having someone fuss around her when, in the brunette's opinion, she was nothing short of fine.

Looking away from the table, Sophie soon caught Sian's eye and watched as the blonde mouthed the words 'are you okay' to her across the room.

For the second time in the space of thirty seconds Sophie rolled her eyes and nodded, giving Sian the thumbs up. Sian shook her head and poked her tongue out at Sophie for her blatant eye roll before turning back to her breakfast and continuing to eat.

"So let me get this straight," started Sam, "**She's **seen your black eyes yet we can't? Where's the fairness in that?"

Sophie sighed, "Well Sammy, for some crazy reason I don't sleep in my sunglasses so that's why she's seen them."

"God you're cranky today." muttered Sam, lowering her gaze away from Sophie.

"So what are you gonna do today then Soph?" asked Katy, not giving Sophie the chance to give Sam a smart arse reply.

Sophie shrugged, "As I'm told I guess."

"Whipped." laughed Sam earning her a scowl from Sophie.

"Anyway as **delightful **as this is." started Sophie, rising to her feet, "I need a shower so I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Are you allowed to take a shower without your nanny present?" teased Sam as her and Katy erupted into laughter.

Sophie said nothing, glaring at her friends and delivering a quick slap to the back of both their heads before heading towards the restaurant exit. She heard her friends laughter only increase however and as she heard Sian calling after her, she was pretty sure she knew why.

Not halting her journey to the elevator however, Sophie chose to ignore the blonde's calls and continued her walk through the foyer. As she reached the lift, she felt someone grip her arm and was turned to face Sian frowning at her.

"Why didn't you answer me?" asked Sian.

Sophie shrugged, "Just going up for a shower."

"Oh." started Sian, her face suddenly lighting up as she went to start talking but just as her mouth opened, she was cut off by Sophie.

"Sian stop … I know you just wanna look after me and where as I find that incredibly cute and stuff I just … I can handle a shower by myself okay?" stated Sophie, trying her best to sound as unperturbed as possible but ultimately failing miserably as her tone came across utterly irritated.

Sian looked down at the ground sheepishly, "Sorry I'll just … leave you alone."

A pang of guilt instantly hit Sophie as she watched Sian turn to leave and instantly reached out and grabbed the blonde to stop her, "Wait! No … look … I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to annoy you." muttered Sian, allowing herself to be turned to face Sophie but unable to meet her gaze, "I just wanted to know you were alright."

Sophie rested her hand under Sian's chin, forcing the blonde to look up and smiled, "You didn't annoy me … I'm sorry … I just hate having to need people look after me, I like to do things for myself but … I'm glad you care enough to wanna help."

"You shouldn't worry about having to ask for help," started Sian, "You're not asking, I **want **to."

Sophie grinned, flashing Sian a wink "Wanna help me in the shower then?"

"Soph you're not very well …" argued Sian half-heartidly.

"Babe I have two black eyes and a swollen nose." chuckled Sophie, nudging the blonde playfully, "All the fun parts work just fine."

Sian snorted out a laugh and shook her head, "What an eloquent way to put it."

"Now are you gonna join me or are we gonna turn a few more heads by standing here grinning at each other like goons?" asked Sophie.

Snapping her head to the side, Sian instantly began to scan the foyer quickly, "Why? Are people watching us?"

Sophie laughed, "No but if we don't get a wiggle on they soon will be."

"Lead the way then." instructed Sian, pushing Sophie further towards the lift and pressing the button.

"Can't wait to tell Sam and Katy I shagged Sian Powers in our shower." stated Sophie with a grin.

Punching the brunette in the arm Sian narrowed her eyes playfully, "There'll be no shagging if you keep that up."

Sophie held her hands up defensively, following Sian into the elevator as the doors opened, "Okay okay, my bad."

"Are you gonna take your shades off in the shower?" asked Sian.

Sophie lifted the sunglasses off her face and pointed to her eyes with a grin, "And miss out on showing you these bad boys? Not a chance."

"Don't judge me for this," started Sian, raising her hand and brushing her fingers under Sophie's eyes, "But I kind of find them weirdly attractive."

Sophie laughed, "Thanks? I think."

"Just about sums us up though doesn't it … finding each other weirdly attractive." chuckled Sian.

Sophie instantly donned a mock frown, "Who said I find you attractive?"

"You did … many times … when you were gawking at my naked body." stated Sian, pushing Sophie in the back as the doors open, "Now take me to your room before I change my flamin' mind you cheeky mare."

Sophie chuckled, pushing her hand into her pocket and pulling out her room key before opening the door and quickly being followed inside by Sian.

"So, you think your friends will mind me showering in here?" asked Sian as Sophie stepped into the bathroom and started running the water.

Turning and smirking, Sophie pulled her shirt over her head before throwing it to the side and beginning to unbutton her shorts, "Who cares?"

"That's nice of you Soph." chuckled Sian, leaning against the door frame and watching as the brunette undressed. "I dunno this just feels kind of … bad."

"Baaaaabe." whined Sophie as she pouted back at Sian, "I'm poorly, I need a pick me up."

Sian laughed, "What happened to it only being two black eyes?"

"Well it **is **only two black eyes," started Sophie as she stepped towards Sian, resting her hands on the blonde's waist and walking her into the bathroom, "But it's bringing me down and there's only one known cure for that."

"Oh is that right?" asked Sian with a smirk, cocking an eyebrow at Sophie, "And what'll that be then?"

"Get your kit off and I'll show you." replied Sophie, giving the blonde a cheeky grin as she removed the last of her clothes and stepped under the water, "Don't wanna keep me waiting do you?"

Sian watched as the water cascaded down Sophie's naked body, the water droplets running down the centre of her chest, over her smooth, tanned skin giving it a glimmer that only served to make it all the more desirable and without another word, Sian was undressed in a matter of seconds, stepping alongside Sophie under the falling water and sliding the door shut behind them.

"Didn't think you'd be able to resist." Sophie grinned smugly at Sian as the blonde wet her lips with her tongue, unable to tear her eyes away from the naked body in front of her.

Before Sophie knew what was happening, her body was spun around and she found herself pressed against the cold, tiles of the shower wall, Sian's hands on her waist as she held the brunette in place.

"Spread them Webster." whispered Sian into Sophie's ear, her breath tickling the brunette's skin causing a shudder to travel down the length of her body.

Sophie swallowed down the lump in her throat, her breathing quickly becoming erratic as she did as she was told, separating her feet a little further apart and resting her hands against the wall, her forehead pressed against the tiles as she closed her eyes in anticipation of what Sian was about to do.

Waiting a few seconds as she watched the effect she was having on the brunette, Sian's eyes scanned over the girl in front of her, taking in every diminutive detail. Just the sight of Sophie's body from the way her shoulder blade protruded slightly, her toned arms, the tight, toned skin the covered her torso and those long, tanned legs, was ensuring that Sian felt an instant rush of heat to her own centre.

Stepping a little closer, Sian pressed her body into Sophie's, her breasts connected with Sophie's and a smirk forming on her face as she felt the brunette's breathing hitch at the contact.

In Sophie's opinion, Sian began tracing her fingers up the back of Sophie's thigh at a torturously slow pace, dancing delicately over her skin as they continued their journey upwards, every inch they climbed causing Sophie's breathing to get heavier.

Just as Sian's fingers reached the top of Sophie's thigh, the brunette felt Sian pull away and was about to turn and object when she felt two arms loop around her legs and hands resting on her bum, quickly followed by Sian's tongue plunging as far as it would reach inside of her.

Sophie nearly doubled over and pressed her hands firmly against the cold tiles as Sian pulled her tongue out excruciatingly slowly before running it up and down the length of her wetness, the contact becoming firmer with every long stroke of her tongue. As Sian's tongue reached the top of Sophie's wetness, she felt the brunette jerk her hips at the contact, rolling her tongue over her clit before softly sucking it into her mouth.

"Jesus christ you're good at that." groaned Sophie, her eyes closed tightly and her mouth slightly agape, desperately trying to gulp in air as Sian pressed her tongue a little firmer causing Sophie's eyes to roll back into her head and a large string of curse words leave her lips.

Sophie was sure her legs were going to buckle any second, Sian alternating between soft, sharp flicks of her tongue and rolling it over Sophie's clit more firmly.

Just as Sian moved her tongue a fraction, Sophie let out a loud moan of approval, her tongue pressing down on a particularly sensitive spot that sent a jolt of pleasure through her entire body pushing her even closer to the edge.

"Fucking hell … shit … I'm so close babe." groaned Sophie, her hips jerking more violently against Sian's tongue as she pressed her hands against the wall, hoping desperately for something to grip onto in order to keep her upright as she felt her body starting to tense and her knees to go weak.

Resting her hands on Sophie's hips, Sian gripped the brunette's body firmly as she rolled her tongue firmly over Sophie's clit before sucking it into her mouth causing Sophie to slam her hand against the tiles, a long string of curse words and moans leaving her mouth as her body shuddered and she came hard against Sian's mouth.

Sophie rested her weight against the wall, her forehead pressed firmly against it as she took in desperate gasps for air, her whole body tingling from the intense feeling of pleasure that had shot through her body just seconds ago.

Running her tongue over her lips, Sian rose to her feet, resting her hands on Sophie's shoulders and turning the brunette to face her.

"Enjoy that Soph?" asked Sian with a smug grin.

Pretty sure she was unable to form a coherent sentence yet, Sophie was only able to offer a small whimper and a nod of her head earning a chuckle from Sian.

Sian rested her lips beside Sophie's ear, placing a soft kiss beside it before speaking in a whisper, "You're so sexy when I'm fucking you babe."

A broad grin snuck across Sophie's lips, letting out a hum at Sian's words, "What can I say … that was … there are no words."

Sian chuckled, placing another kiss on Sophie's cheek, "Ready for round two then?"

Shaking her head, Sophie placed her hands on Sian's hips, spinning them around so the blonde was pressed against the wall, "I think it's your turn, don't you?"

Several moans of approval and desperate gasps for breath later, Sophie stepped out of the shower, her skin resembling the look of a prune as she wrapped herself in a towel and looked in the mirror letting out a groan as she ran her fingers under her eyes.

"Fuck my life do I look a state." grumbled Sophie.

Wrapping her arms around Sophie from behind and resting her chin on the brunettes shoulder, Sian chuckled, "I told you babe, I think it's kind of sexy."

Sophie breathed out a laugh, heading towards the door and unlocking it before stepping into the hotel room to be met by Katy and Sam, perched on the end of the double bed with their arms folded across their chest.

"Alright." greeted Sophie nonchalantly, walking further into the room towards her clothes in the corner.

Sam looked up as Sian followed Sophie sheepishly out of the bathroom, sitting on the end of Sophie's bed and looking down at the ground, clutching her towel tightly to her body.

"Lets rewind five weeks shall we Soph?" started Sam, looking between the two girls disapprovingly, "What was that rule you made again?"

Sophie laughed, knowing exactly what her friend was referencing but feigning innocence "I dunno, refresh my memory?"

"I **think **it might have been no shagging in the hotel room." stated Sam, raising her eyebrows at Sophie, "So explain to me why me and Katy have just had to endure the torturous sounds coming from the bathroom?"

Sophie shrugged, "I said no sex in the hotel room, there was no mention of the bathroom."

"Technicality!" objected Katy, pointing between Sophie and Sian threateningly, "You two. Are on thin ice."

"Sorry." muttered Sian, looking back at the two girls guiltily, "But in my defence, it was her idea."

"Oh thanks!" shouted out Sophie, pushing Sian in the arm playfully, "Blame it all on me."

Sian smirked, "Well it **was **your idea."

"I don't care who's idea it was." butted in Sam, "I'd be quite happy never to go through that ordeal again."

Sophie nodded, a grin tracing her lips as she picked up her clothes, "Fine, I'll control myself in future."

"That would be nice." stated Katy, as she watched Sophie take her clothes towards the bathroom, quickly followed by Sian, "And you better only be getting dressed in there!"

"I'll try my best." teased Sophie, giving her friends a wink as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Oh and Webster?" Sam shouted after Sophie as the brunette popped her head around the door frame, "Nice eyes."

"Fuck off." grumbled Sophie, slamming the door shut behind her as her friends erupted into laughter.


	39. Chapter 39

"Glad rags at the ready ladies?" asked Sam, stepping in from the balcony and surveying the hotel room.

Sophie popped her head round the door frame to the bathroom and pulled a face, "Mate, no amount of make up is disguising these racoon eyes."

Katy laughed, "Webster, you are **not **sitting at that dinner table in your sunglasses, I don't care how bad they look."

"I'm not gonna wear my sunglasses, I just wanted to look semi-presentable." grumbled Sophie, taking another look in the mirror and frowning at her appearance, "The worst part is they've passed the black stage and they've got a kind of greeny tinge now."

"Wear a green dress and then it'll just look like eye shadow." chuckled Sam.

"Yeah brilliant suggestion Sam, I'll get right on that." muttered Sophie dryly. She added a few more strokes of eyeliner to her eyes, giving herself another disgusted look in the mirror before stepping into the bedroom. "Okay so black eyes aside, how do I look?"

"Gorgeous." stated Katy, giving Sophie a genuine smile, "Honestly Soph, your eyes aren't even that bad."

Sam looked up from the bag she was packing with money and make up and nodded, "Looking good Webby, you might just turn me yet."

Sophie laughed, "Thanks … Not so bad yourself."

"So what's the deal with you and Powers tonight then?" asked Katy, looking over at Sophie as she took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Pulling on a pair of heels, Sophie shrugged, "Dunno … I mean I would have liked to be sat with her but considering everyone's gonna be there, I can't see that happening."

"I'm sure it's doable," started Katy, thinking about it for a minute, "I mean if we all took our seats and she kind of sat opposite and we all looked pissed about it I don't think anyone would bat an eyelid."

Sophie nodded, "Yeah and that would be all well and good considering we all know about me and Sian but … there's Tina and she's just gonna make it torturous."

"Oh yeah … forgot about that bitch." butted in Sam, her face quickly contorting into a scowl at the thought of her, "Well fuck her Webster, we'll just avoid them and you and Sian can sneak off for a quickie later in the night."

Laughing, Sophie rose to her feet and shook her head, "Lovely, that sounds like a right good time … So … everyone ready to go?"

Both girls nodded, picking up their bags and heading towards the door, all three chatting amicably as they left the room and began the walk to the lift.

It was Thursday and precisely two days before everyone was due to fly back to Manchester. The college had organised a group meal for everyone as a way to celebrate the end of the trip and everyone seemed unexpectedly excited about it, having believed a few weeks ago it would be the most boring ordeal of their lives. Everyone had decided they had to dress to impress and all the girls had made quite an effort to wear only their best clothes in a bid to look at their very finest. Even the boys on the trip had opted for suits, despite the hot weather it seemed only the right thing to do.

Reaching the end of the corridor, Sam and Katy both turned back to Sophie, giving her a broad grin and nodding towards the elevator, Sophie quickly looking in the direction they'd gestured and her face lighting up as she set eyes on Sian stood with Kerry and Tina.

Sophie smiled so wide, she was sure her face would crack. In her opinion, Sian looked literally breath-taking and she was so focused on taking in everything about the blonde's appearance that she actually forgot to breath. Sian was dressed in a low cut, turquoise dress that cut off along her thigh, the material clinging to her body in all the right places showing off her flawless curves. Her hair was down and curly, falling gracefully over her shoulder and framing her face perfectly and the look was completed with a pair of stylish heels.

Sam nudged Sophie in the ribs opening her mouth and whispering to her friend, "Webster stop staring, you're about to blow your own cover."

Clearing her throat somewhat embarrassed, Sophie stopped in front of the elevator next to Sian, trying her best to keep her gaze focused on the silver doors in front of her knowing full well that the blonde would be sporting the smuggest grin known to mankind.

Everyone waited in silence as the numbers on the screen above the buttons slowly started to ascend, finally landing on their floor before the doors opened and everyone stepped inside.

Sian walked in first, standing at the back of the lift as Kerry gripped Tina's arm, holding her back so she could go nowhere near Sophie as she entered shortly after Sian and stood leaning against the wall beside her.

Shooting Tina a death glare as she passed, Sam walked in with Katy, both girls standing in front of Sophie and Sian so that Tina could go nowhere near them, Sian's friends being the last to enter the elevator before pressing the button for the ground floor.

Glancing up at her friends briefly, seeing them both staring firmly ahead, Sian shuffled a little closer to Sophie, tilting her head and resting her lips beside the brunette's ear as she spoke as quietly as humanly possible, "You look beautiful tonight Soph."

A grin the size of England quickly spread over Sophie's lips, a blush creeping up her neck as she looked down and tried her best to remain composed with so many people in the elevator. Eventually looking up, Sophie locked eyes with the blonde and smiled, mouthing the words 'thank you'.

After what seemed like an eternity, the lift doors slid open and everyone filed out into the foyer, Sian brushing past Sophie to get to her friends as the brunette hung back with Sam and Katy.

Unable to tear her eyes away, Sophie watched as Sian walked away, her gaze firmly fixed on the blonde as she swung her hips in an almost hypnotizing manner with every step she took.

"Alright Soph, roll you tongue back in, I'm starving." teased Sam, patting her friend on the back as they began their walk into the restaurant.

As they entered the room, everyone did a quick scan, Katy quickly setting eyes on Chesney who was looking rather dapper in a three piece suit and heading straight for him.

"Wanna find a decent place to sit?" asked Sam, looking at Sophie expectantly.

Sophie nodded and gestured to the bar, "You find us a seat and I'll get us some drinks."

Sam shrugged her agreement before heading off for a table as Sophie walked towards the bar, only having one reason for being so keen to grab a drink.

As she stopped in front of the bar, Sophie rested against it, folding her arms across her chest and keeping her head firmly facing forwards as she waited to get served.

"Fancy buying a pretty girl a drink Webster?"

Sophie looked down and chuckled before lifting her gaze and turning to meet the girl who was stood beside her, "Some things never change eh?"

Sian laughed, running her finger around the rim of her empty glass as she watched Sophie carefully, "It's nice when some things stay the same don't you think?"

"I suppose you're right." agreed Sophie, giving her order to the barman before adding, "And whatever this gorgeous girl next to me is having."

Sian smiled widely as she gave the barman her order, "You're quite the charmer Webster."

"Well … I had to do something to redeem these." joked Sophie, pointing to her eyes and laughing.

Sian shook her head and giggled, "They look fine Soph, don't worry."

"There you go ladies." interrupted the barman, placing the drinks down on the bar as Sophie handed him the money.

Taking her drink from Sophie, Sian smiled gratefully, "Honestly babe, I meant what I said … you really do look beautiful tonight."

Sophie felt herself blush, picking up her drinks and smirking, "And you said **I** was a charmer … I have to say, you don't look so bad yourself."

Stepping a little closer towards Sian, Sophie rested her lips beside the blonde's ear and spoke quietly, "That's a stunning dress, however … I can't wait to see what you have on underneath."

Sian smirked, standing up from her bar stool and leaning in closer to Sophie, "I'll save you the bother of wondering Webster …" the blonde quickly scanned the room making sure no one was around before resting her lips closer to Sophie's ear and whispering, "Nothing."

Instantly feeling her mouth go dry, Sophie watched wide-eyed as Sian bit down on her lip before the blonde walked away towards her friends.

Clearing her throat and trying to shake the thought of Sian's naked body from her mind, Sophie headed over to one of the tables in the corner, seeing that Sam had been joined by Katy, Chesney and Mark and they'd all taken a seat.

"Nice table picking." stated Sophie, sitting down beside Sam as she slid the red heads drink over.

It was a table for ten and was right at the back of the room, Sam, Katy and Sophie all sat in a line with Chesney beside Katy and Mark directly opposite him. The rest of the room seemed to be filling up quite quickly but most people were stood around chatting.

"Figured I'd get as far away from the teacher's table as possible," started Sam, "They're still giving me crap about the whole 'fight' thing … Personally, I don't really see how a couple of punches constitutes a fight."

Sophie laughed, "It was **kind **of a fight … of sorts."

"Mate, how would you know ... you were out of it." teased Sam earning her a scowl from Sophie.

Everyone stopped talking as Mr Maddison shouted up for everyone to take a seat and an eerie silence filled Sophie's table as her and her friends watched the people who were heading towards them.

Sophie narrowed her eyes and studied the girl who was sitting down in front of her carefully, unsure what the hell was happening and why on earth it was acceptable.

"Sian, why the fuck are we sitting here." grumbled Tina, taking a seat to the left of the blonde, opposite Katy.

Sian rolled her eyes dramatically, "Because it was the only table with five seats left. If you and Kerry hadn't demanded on bringing guys with you we wouldn't have this problem."

Looking to the mousey haired boy sat beside her, Tina broke into a smile and shrugged. "Okay well I guess we'll have to make do."

Turning away from her friend, Sian met Sophie's gaze across the table and smirked, "Webster."

Sophie scanned along the people in front of her, Sian directly opposite, Tina and her date on one side and Kerry sat beside her with her date opposite. She took a moment to consider the absurdity of the situation before returning Sian's smirk and nodding her head acknowledging, "Powers."

"Nice face Webster." cut in Tina, a smug grin plastered across her face as she eyed Sophie up with amusement.

Gritting her teeth, Sophie tried her best to give Tina her most sarcastic smile, "Shame I can't say the same."

"I was being sarcastic." shot back Tina, her grin fading to be replaced by a glare.

Sophie smirked, "I wasn't, you look a fucking state."

Just as Sophie spoke, Sian had raised her drink to her lips and proceeded to choke on the liquid as she tried to stifle a laugh at the brunette's words, causing Tina to turn and look at her friend questioningly.

"Alright?" asked Tina.

Sian nodded, pursing her lips as she stared down at her drink and attempted not to look up at Sophie as well as trying her hardest not to let the grin that was threatening to spread across her lips, appear.

Sam leant in to Sophie's ear, lowering her voice so no one else would hear her speaking, "Webby, this is the most awkward moment of my life."

Laughing, Sophie shook her head, lowering her own voice as she leant closer to her friend, "How do you think I feel?"

Sam shook her head, giving Sophie an almost pained expression, "That's not what I meant … your errm … your bird is kind of running her foot up my leg."

Unable to control herself, Sophie burst out into a loud roar of laughter, slapping Sam on the back and resting her forehead on the red heads shoulder as her laughing increased in volume. Everyone at the table halted whatever conversations they were having as they all turned to face Sophie who was lost in a state of hysterics, Sam's cheeks turning crimson at the fact her friend found it so hilarious and was doing nothing to help the fact Sian's foot was inching further up her leg.

After a few moments of laughter and a couple of impatient nudges from Sam, Sophie eventually managed to compose herself, wiping under her eyes as she looked across the table to see Sian looking at her in confusion. Sophie scanned to the left, seeing Tina lost in conversation with her date, and turned back to Sian. She cupped her hand over her mouth so Tina wouldn't be able to see her speak and shook her head, mouthing the words 'that isn't me' as she pointed down at the table.

If it was possible, Sian's face turned an even darker shade of red than Sam's as she instantly halted her actions and buried her head in her hands, only serving to amuse Sophie further as she lost herself in another fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" asked Katy, leaning across the table and peering around Sam as she looked between an embarrassed looking Sian and a highly amused Sophie.

"Nothing mate … I'll explain later." chuckled Sophie before patting Sam on the shoulder, "Or Sam can tell you, I have a feeling she really loves this one."

Giving Sophie an unimpressed glance across the table, Sian finally looked up from her hands and shook her head, the brunette merely returning a broad grin as Mr Maddison stood up and started to address the group.

An hour or so passed by as the head of year stopped talking and everyone tucked into their meals. Very little conversation was made on Sophie and Sian's table, most people too eager to enjoy their food and Sian too embarrassed from her earlier mishap to dare speaking. Sophie would occasionally look up from her meal, shooting the blonde a quick smirk before lowering her gaze and continuing to eat. Drinks were being consumed like they were free as people kept getting up to head to the bar, a few bottles of wine being shared by the table. Tina had given Kerry a mouthful as she agreed to split a bottle with Sophie but after being told to 'shut up or fuck off' by the brunette she resorted to subtly scowling across the table.

Despite the overwhelming enjoyment of the evening, it couldn't help but be tinged with a small amount of sadness as it marked the end of six weeks that everyone would no doubt remember for the rest of their lives. Every time she looked up at Sian, Sophie felt that twinge of almost panic as she considered what would become of them as they arrived back in Manchester and with every passing day, the twinge was becoming harder and harder to ignore. She didn't want to talk about it with Sian. She knew what happened when they tried to talk things through and the way things were for them at that moment in time could only be described as perfect. She was happy and completely content to go on as they had been, forever putting off the inevitable conversation they had to have about what was happening between them and how they felt. If she could, Sophie wanted to just pause time and keep things the way they were but she knew it wasn't possible and for once in their lives, her and Sian were going to have to talk things through like adults regardless of whether it would end in the usual argument or disagreement or not.

"You look deep in thought." stated Sam, giving Sophie a nudge and breaking her from her trance, "You alright?"

Nodding, Sophie tried to look as calm as possible and rose from her seat, "Just need a cigarette and to clear my head."

"Oh, I'll come with you."

Sophie rested her hand on Sam's shoulder and pushed the red head back into her seat just as she tried to stand, "Can I just go by myself?"

Reluctantly, Sam nodded and turned back to face the table as Sophie squeezed her friend's shoulder gratefully before picking up her bag and heading towards the doors that lead outside.

In the back of her mind, Sophie knew Sian would follow her. She knew refusing to let Sam join her for a cigarette wouldn't have gone unnoticed by the blonde and it was to be expected that she'd know something was wrong and come outside to find out what it was. Part of Sophie wanted her to. She wanted to talk to Sian, figure things out and talk things through in the hope that they'd manage to have a civilised conversation, clearing the air between them and make sure they were on the same page. However another part of her was praying that Sian would just let her be, allow her to do exactly what she'd told Sam she was going to do and clear her head. It was becoming almost painful to sit opposite Sian, knowing how happy they both were at that moment and that in a few days, everything was going to change and she had no idea whether it was all going to blow up in her face. From day one Sophie had been waiting for something to go wrong, whether it be Sian flipping out on her, someone finding out about the two of them and telling everyone or just that her and Sian would be unable to burry the hatchet and they'd go back to hating each other. She was sure it was going to be something but had neglected to address the fact that they weren't going to be in Spain forever and at some point they'd have to go back to reality and that going home was probably going to be just the thing to throw a spanner in the works.

"You okay babe?"

At the sound of the all too familiar voice, Sophie spun around, unable to even muster a reassuring smile as she shook her head at Sian. "I think we need to talk."


	40. Chapter 40

What seemed like an eternity passed by as both girls stood staring at one another, the tension in the air palpable and their eyes remaining locked together.

Eventually Sian took a few steps further outside, stopping just in front of Sophie and nodding, "Okay…"

"Okay?" repeated Sophie, raising her eyebrows.

Sian looked around before settling her gaze back on Sophie and frowning, "Here?"

"Well not right here …" started Sophie, scanning the area, "Somewhere more private."

"Can't it wait?" asked Sian, her frown growing by the minute as she considered all the things Sophie could possibly want to talk to her about right then and there.

Sophie shook her head, "I can't go back in there and just sit opposite you without us talking."

"About what Sophie?" asked Sian.

"About us." stated Sophie simply, turning around and pointing towards the corner of the beer garden. "Can we go talk?"

Sian nodded, somewhat reluctantly as Sophie lead the way and they walked to the far corner of the courtyard. The walk was quick and silent, neither girl knowing what should be said and so opting for nothing at all as they reached their destination and stood facing each other.

"So … what?" asked Sian, folding her arms across her chest as she felt herself beginning to get uncomfortable with the confrontation.

"What do you think?" started Sophie, "What is this? What are we doing?"

Letting out a sigh, Sian looked down at the ground for a few seconds, enjoying the conversation less and less as it continued before finally lifting her gaze to meet Sophie's, "I thought we weren't going to talk about it? I thought we were fine the way things are?"

"Doesn't it bother you?" asked Sophie, monitoring Sian carefully for any tell tale signs as to how she was feeling, "We're going home in two days and what's gonna happen? We're just gonna sneak around forever and not define what it is? Does that seem like a good way of life to you?"

"Baaabe." groaned Sian, rubbing at her temples as she tried to think of the right thing to say, "We're having fun aren't we? I'm happy with how things are between us and I don't wanna mess it up."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Yeah but things aren't gonna be like this in two days Sian and you and I have no control over it … Before we go back I just wanna … I need to know what this is to you. What **I **am to you."

"You know what you are to me." stated Sian as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Shaking her head, Sophie took a step closer to Sian and looked at her seriously, "No I don't … So, what? Is this just a bit of holiday fun for you? I was an easy shag?"

"No!" shouted out Sian, "Of course you're not … you know I like you, I told you that."

"But is that it? You just like me? You just like having me around?" pushed Sophie, Sian's face remaining expressionless eliciting a frustrated sigh from the brunette, "Look I know we've been having fun okay and trust me … I haven't enjoyed being with someone so much in my life but … God Sian, this isn't me okay?"

Sian frowned, "What isn't you?"

"Just sleeping with someone and not even broaching the subject of it being a relationship of any kind." explained Sophie, "I don't do things like this and I sure as hell never thought it would be with you an-"

"Oh and you think I did?" interrupted Sian, giving Sophie a stern look, "You think I ever thought I'd be sleeping with Sophie Webster cause I bloody didn't … You stand there and say 'this isn't me' but look who you're saying it to! Have you any idea the kind of response I'd get if people found out about this?"

"Oh my god." groaned Sophie, "I thought we were past this Sian? Constantly worrying about what people would think about you."

"I am past it!" objected Sian, "If I cared so much I wouldn't be sleeping with you!"

Sophie cocked an eyebrow, mimicking Sian's pose and folding her arms across her chest, "And if you **didn't **care so much you wouldn't mind if people knew."

"I thought you didn't want people to know either!" shouted Sian, getting increasingly irritated.

"I'm not saying I do I'm just sick of feeling like you're ashamed of me." stated Sophie honestly before letting out a sigh and continuing, "Seriously Sian? I don't even see the problem anymore. I didn't want people to know because I didn't want this trip to be ruined by people gawking at us and gossiping … it's pretty much over now and I couldn't give two shits about ninety nine percent of the people I go to college with and the people I **do **care about already know."

"So what is this Sophie?" asked Sian angrily, "My ultimatum before you put an end to this? I tell people or that's it?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Is that what I said? Do you think it'd be possible for us just once to discuss things properly without arguing?"

"Well stop being so fucking selfish and we won't argue!" shouted Sian.

"Oh **I'm** selfish?" echoed Sophie incredulously, "So because I don't just wanna be your sordid little secret I'm being selfish? Because I actually think I deserve to know how the girl I'm sleeping with feels about me I'm selfish?"

"I've fucking told you!" blurted out Sian, waving her hands animatedly to exaggerate her words, "What more do you want from me Sophie? I like **you**! I like **this**! I like** us**!"

"And what is us?" pushed Sophie.

Sighing, Sian shifted her gaze to the side and shrugged, "What do you want it to be?"

"I want it to be something." stated Sophie truthfully, not lowering her gaze from Sian's face despite the fact the blonde was no longer looking at her, "I want it to be more than just sex and sneaking around to you."

"It is more than that." muttered Sian quietly, still unable to meet Sophie's gaze, "You say that like I've made it seem like all I want is sex from you."

Sophie blew out a sharp breath, "Sian you can't even look at me when you say it."

Finally tilting her head, Sian's eyes locked with Sophie's and she instantly felt a pang of guilt in her stomach upon noticing the expression of sadness on the brunette's face, "Babe … the past few weeks have been so … crazy … I just … I need more time to get my head around it Soph."

"And I need you." stated Sophie quietly, almost afraid to let the words pass her lips, "I need all of you Sian … not just a brief encounter in your bedroom."

"Soph." breathed Sian, not sure what she could say to the brunette that would be what she wanted to hear, "You've been more to me than a fool around from day one … I've enjoyed everything about being with you. Just talking to you, having you take me places, going on dates with you … and … I don't want it to end."

Sophie watched Sian carefully, seeing the sincerity on the blonde's face and slowly nodding, "Tell me you don't want to be with me … Tell me you don't want to **properly **be with me and I'll let it go."

"I can't do that." muttered Sian.

"And why's that?" questioned Sophie, desperate for the answer she so wanted to hear.

"Because it would be a lie." whispered Sian.

Closing her eyes tightly, Sophie blew out a breath of relief. Trying her best to remain calm and not let her emotions overwhelm her, Sophie's eyes slowly fluttered open, "So be with me."

"Soph I-"

"Just listen to me." interrupted Sophie, taking a step closer to Sian and linking their hands together, "I'm not asking you to go in there right now and tell everyone about us … I'm asking you something I told you a week or so ago you wouldn't have to do … I want you to put a label on it … I **need **a label on it."

Looking down at their hands, Sian gave Sophie's fingers a squeeze and nodded slowly before lifting her gaze to meet the brunette's, inhaling deeply as she considered her next words carefully, "What label do you want?"

"You know what I want." stated Sophie firmly earning her an eye roll and an unimpressed look from Sian, the blonde clearly wanting more of an answer, "I want you to say you're mine and only mine … I want you to be with me."

"Like … your girlfriend?" asked Sian, closing one eye and bracing herself for Sophie's reaction.

Nodding her head, Sophie gave Sian a sincere look, "Like my girlfriend."

"Soph I just …" Sian trailed off and let out a frustrated growl, unsure how to put her feelings into words, "Can you not try and understand that this is hard for me? Six weeks ago I was perfectly happy to ignore any feelings I might have towards you and just concentrate on my life as it was I-"

"Your life as it was?" echoed Sophie, raising her eyebrows, "You mean dating guys that were scumbags and you didn't even care about? Pretending to be someone you're not? What kind of life is that?"

Sian shrugged, "An okay one? … Babe, everything's changed so fast and it's just weird for me to get my head around having like … a girlfriend."

"Right whatever Sian," shot Sophie, unable to control the irritation she felt towards Sian in that moment any longer as she went to step past her and back into the restaurant.

Feeling a mild sense of panic course through her body at the thought of Sophie leaving under such circumstances, Sian quickly grabbed the brunette's arm and pulled her back to stand in front of her, "Please don't go Sophie."

"What so I can stay hear and listen to how much you don't want to be with me?" muttered Sophie dryly, unable to look up and meet Sian's gaze.

"I didn't say that." stated Sian, resting her hand under Sophie's chin and lifting the brunette's face in a bid to make her look at her but Sophie merely shifted her gaze to the side. "Babe, please look at me."

Reluctantly, Sophie looked up and locked eyes with Sian, seeing the torn expression on the blonde's face Sophie felt herself soften somewhat, "What do you want me to say Sian?"

"I just need more time Sophie." stated Sian almost pleadingly, "I need you to be patient with me … this is hard for me."

Taking another step forward, Sophie cupped Sian's cheeks with her hands, leaning forward and softly pressing her lips against the blonde's, moving their mouths slowly together in a gentle kiss before resting their foreheads against one another and looking straight into Sian's eyes, "Don't you feel that? That's how easy it is Sian."

Sian ran her tongue over her lips, feeling the tingling sensation that was still present from Sophie's touch, "Soph …"

"Tell me you don't feel this thing between us." requested Sophie quietly, her hands still holding either side of Sian's face as they maintained eye contact, "This isn't just a bit of fun … this isn't just two people who managed to stop fighting and started sleeping together … It's more than that and you know it. This is special and I know you know that too."

Nodding her head against Sophie's, Sian raised her hand, resting it behind the brunette's neck in a bid to prevent her from moving away, "Of course I do."

"You and me aren't meant to be enemies Sian." stated Sophie, her breathing becoming heavier at the intensity between the two, "I wasn't made to hate you and I know that now I've had you like this, I can never ever go back to being that way again."

Sian shook her head, "Me neither."

"We might be complete opposites and we might disagree on bloody everything but I can't help how I feel about you." said Sophie, her voice quiet and calm, "I can't help wanting you properly."

Pausing for a moment, Sian pursed her lips as she contemplated what she was about to say before slowly opening her mouth and allowing the words to leave her mouth in almost a whisper, "You could always have had me … I'd never have been able to say no to you."

"You're saying it right now." reminded Sophie simply.

Shaking her head again, Sian looked at Sophie seriously, "Ask me properly."

Sophie frowned, "Ask you what?"

"To be your girlfriend." explained Sian with a smile.

Sophie returned the smile, feeling her stomach instantly flip at Sian's words, "You sure?" the blonde nodded and Sophie bit down on her lip, trying to keep her voice level and calm as she continued to speak, "Okay erm … Sian will you be my girlfriend?"

Sian smirked, "That's all you've got?"

"Well this isn't exactly a marriage proposal is it?" chuckled Sophie, "Just say yes."

Pretending to ponder the idea for a second, Sian broke into a grin as Sophie nudged her playfully, "Okay fine, yes."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it." warned Sophie.

Pressing on the back of Sophie's neck and pulling the brunette closer to her, Sian shook her head, "I mean it … just … I'm still getting my head around this Soph, I meant what I said about needing time."

Sophie nodded, leaning forward so her lips were almost touching Sian's, "This is all I wanted from you."

Just as their lips were about to meet, Sam stepped into the courtyard, walking over to the girls and clearing her throat, "Erm sorry to interrupt but just thought you should know Sian … Tina's looking for you and I thought it was probably best she didn't find you here."

Sian turned on the spot and nodded, smiling gratefully at the red head, "Yeah … thanks."

"You two okay?" asked Sam, looking between the pair who had obviously been lost in a moment.

Sophie nodded, "Yeah, we are now."

"Think we can get this party back on track then?" Sam grinned as Sophie nodded again, stepping towards her, closely followed by Sian.

"I think it's time to get the drinks in." stated Sophie, walking towards the entrance to the restaurant but stopping as she felt someone tug on her hand, pulling her back.

"Not without this." said Sian, moving closer to Sophie and pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss, giving the brunette a smile as they broke apart, "You're free to go now."

Sophie laughed, rejoining their lips briefly before taking a step backwards, "Alright, see you inside then."

"Yeah I'll be in in a bit." stated Sian with a smile, watching as Sophie walked off with Sam towards the restaurant.

Letting out a long sigh, Sian rested her back against the wall of the hotel and let the full extent of what had just happened hit her. She had a girlfriend. Sophie Webster was her girlfriend. She knew it was going to take some getting used to and she knew they both still had things to figure out but for the next few days, before they had to go back and face whatever reality had to throw at them, she was happy to just bask in the knowledge that for once she had someone she truly cared about.


	41. Chapter 41

"All I'm saying is, I feel like now I'm your girlfriend you should be even nicer to me." stated Sian with a grin as she picked up her room key.

Sophie shook her head and laughed, "Well I could say the same to you."

"Yeah but …" started Sian, stepping towards Sophie and prodding her lightly in her chest, "**You **asked **me **and right now, it's your probation period where you convince me I made the right choice."

"I have a probation period?" asked Sophie with a mock frown, "Come on … you've been practically dating me for a while now."

Chuckling, Sian stepped backwards and headed towards the door of her hotel room, "Practically or not … today is the first official day and you have your work cut out for you."

"As long as I don't have to be around Tina today I'm willing to be nice." muttered Sophie, following Sian towards the door, "Last night was torturous, she's a right daft cunt."

Sian's jaw dropped and she hit Sophie on the arm, "Sophie Webster, that mouth of yours gets worse."

Sophie smirked, "You weren't complaining about it last night."

"Well last night it wasn't blurting out hideous words." scolded Sian, giving Sophie another smack to the arm, "Wait here and I'll check outside."

"This is so fucking ridiculous." mumbled Sophie, waiting behind the door as Sian popped her head out to make sure the corridor was clear.

Gesturing out of the door, Sian stepped forward and pointed outside, "Out you come then."

"How generous of you." muttered Sophie dryly.

Sian rolled her eyes and sighed, shutting the door behind them as they headed towards the elevator, "God you've got a right stick up your arse this morning haven't you?"

"I'm sorry I'm just tired I guess." stated Sophie, giving Sian a weak smile as they stopped in front of the lift and waited for it to arrive, "And also bummed out about leaving tomorrow."

As the doors opened, both girls stepped in, Sian leaning forward and pressing the button for the ground floor before the doors slid closed again and locked them both in. Sian stepped towards Sophie, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck and giving her a smile, "I'll come visit you all the time baby and I'll make you feel like you're still on holiday."

"God you've become so corny since we started dating." teased Sophie, wrapping her arms around Sian's waist and grinning, "But I like it … thank you."

"Yeah well you make me corny." Sian placed a quick kiss on Sophie's lips before stepping back as the elevator doors opened and they moved out, scanning the foyer to make sure no one was around as they walked towards the hotel entrance and began their journey away from the building.

"So what should we do today?" asked Sophie as they walked down the street.

Sian shrugged, "Something fun … something we can't do in Manchester."

"I want a Nandos." grumbled Sophie, rubbing her stomach dramatically.

Sian couldn't help but laugh, "Babe, there isn't a Nandos here and that's not exactly something we can't do in Manchester."

"But my belly is hungry for chicken." moaned Sophie, pouting as they walked down towards the beach.

"Well when we get back I'll buy you a Nandos." chuckled Sian, "But for now, we need plans for today."

Sophie looked up at the sky and frowned, "It's gonna rain today I can tell … the air is that humid kind of sticky."

"So something indoors then?" questioned Sian earning her a nod from Sophie, "Well I guess that narrows it down somewhat."

"Oh my god!" squealed Sophie, suddenly looking very excited, "We should **totally **go to the aquarium over the other side of town."

Frowning, Sian thought about it carefully, "I didn't know there was an aquarium."

"Yeah." stated Sophie with a grin, "It's over near the hospital, looks completely awesome."

"Okay sure … I like fishies." said Sian cheerfully.

Sophie raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Fishies? Really?"

"Yeah …What?"

"Nothing …" muttered Sophie, her smirk growing in size, "Your street cred goes right down hill when you're alone with me."

"Oh shut up and lets go." grumbled Sian, pushing Sophie in the back as she started laughing and lead the way to the aquarium.

Hours passed by as the girls walked aimlessly around the aquarium in town, Sian occasionally getting carried away and squealing when she spotted an especially bright or colourful fish causing Sophie to laugh at how childish the blonde could be yet so adorable at the same time. Sophie knew just from spending a simple day, walking around looking at fish in a tank with nothing but Sian's company she was beginning to fall for the blonde more and more and the speed of which her feelings were growing was beginning to scare her somewhat. It had been a big and difficult step just to get to where they were already, unable to take the step in just one go and almost crawling towards it at a snail's pace. Sophie would be the first to admit they had their problems but in a weird twist of fate she was starting to believe that her and Sian might just be perfect together. There was no denying they brought out the best in one another, Sian's arrogant, bitchy exterior fading away the second she was around Sophie whilst the brunette was no longer the overly sarcastic, equally bitchy girl in return. The fact they disagreed on so much only served to make things more interesting for Sophie, being constantly surprised by Sian and persistently curious about getting to know her better. They levelled one another out, each at opposite ends of the social spectrum and somehow managing to meet in the middle. What scared Sophie the most however was how addictive her relationship with Sian had become. Even before they started seeing each other in secret, before Sian admitted her feelings, when it was merely a few cheeky kisses that would later be argued over, from day one it had been a kind of thrill to Sophie, regardless of whether she was aware she wanted more or not, it was new and exciting and with every encounter she had with Sian, she found herself craving more. Now that she had Sian as her girlfriend, she wasn't sure what the next step was or how she would even go about taking it but she knew she wanted it and it wouldn't be long before the overwhelming desire inside of her had it's way. She was sick of things being a sordid secret and was ready to stand on top of a tall building and shout out to the world that Sian Powers was her girlfriend.

"You look deep in thought." chuckled Sian, watching Sophie carefully as they stepped out of the building and began their walk towards a taxi rank. They would have endured the long journey back to the hotel on foot but as the sky had filled with threatening looking clouds and the low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance, it seemed a wise choice to get a taxi back.

"What?" asked Sophie, her head snapping to attention as Sian's voice thrust her from her daydream. "Oh, right … sorry … was in a bit of a daze."

"A bit of a daze?" echoed Sian with a grin, "Babe you've been spaced out for like ten minutes … Everything okay?"

Sophie nodded, "Yeah course just … looks like it's gonna rain and I want to get back."

Pretty sure Sophie was lying but choosing not to push the matter, Sian murmured her agreement and opened the door of a taxi, shuffling into her seat and telling the taxi driver where it was they were going.

The ride was silent, Sophie continuing to get lost in thought as Sian stared out the window and watched as the day got darker with every minute, the clouds becoming more sinister and the thunder getting louder.

As the taxi reached the end of the street, Sophie asked the driver to stop, bringing the car to a halt as she paid him and they both stepped out.

"Why have we stopped here?" asked Sian with a frown, looking up the road to the hotel.

"Why do you think we stopped here?" stated Sophie as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Figured you wouldn't wanna get out in front of the hotel in case someone was there and saw us."

Sian shrugged, "We could have worked around it."

"Well this is just easier." muttered Sophie, sliding her hands into her pockets as she walked towards the hotel, keeping her head down with each step.

Sighing, Sian took a few quick steps to catch up and nudged Sophie gently, "Babe what's wrong?"

"Nothing." mumbled Sophie, not even attempting to sound convincing, "I'm just a bit fed up is all."

"Fed up of what?" asked Sian.

Sophie blew out a sharp breath, keeping her gaze on the ground as she continued to walk slowly up the hill, "Sneaking about … I know you're not ready and all that and yeah, I get it just … It's a bit tiring and I can't help feeling it's gonna be even worse when we get back."

"Why?" asked Sian with a frown.

"Alright, what about when we're in Manchester where all our friends are? We go to the same clubs … what if we bump into each other, I'm just meant to pretend to hate you? Our parents … As far as mine are concerned you're pure evil and who knows what you've told yours about me … When are we ever gonna just get to be normal?"

Sian sighed, "It's not gonna be like this forever Soph, I promise."

"I know it's not." muttered Sophie, "And I'm not gonna rush you because I understand it's hard for you but … you've gotta realise this is hard for me too. I'm not used to having a girlfriend and having to keep it a secret and I'm especially not used to …" she paused as she considered what she was about to say before eventually letting the words leave her lips, "Caring about someone as much as I do about you and not being able to tell people."

Smiling, Sian nudged her hip against Sophie's, "Yeah well I care about you too … I'll get there babe, don't worry."

"I know." said Sophie, managing a smile, "And I'm not gonna push you to get there faster I just can't help finding it hard too and that's why I get a bit bummed out."

As the girls approached the front of the hotel, Sian noticed Kerry stood outside having a cigarette and walked over, followed slowly by Sophie.

"Alright Kez." greeted Sian, "You're brave coming out here."

Kerry chuckled, "Well I thought I'd squeeze in this cigarette before the heavens open."

"It's kind of scary actually." said Sian, looking up at the sky and scrunching up her features, "Like it's so hot and being this dark during the day just feels wrong."

"You'll have to get Webster to look after you." teased Kerry with a grin.

Sian laughed and shook her head, "I'm sure she will, won't you babe?"

"Of course." stated Sophie, giving the blonde a smile as she leant against the wall beside Kerry.

"So where's Tina?" asked Sian, confused that Kerry had come outside alone.

Kerry nodded her head in the direction of the foyer, "Inside, didn't wanna come out in case it started raining."

"Well I can't say I blame her." stated Sian, tugging on Sophie's arm and pulling her towards the hotel, "Come on you, let's get upstairs."

"That's me told." joked Sophie, looking at Kerry and raising her eyebrows as she followed Sian into the foyer, instantly hanging behind slightly as they bumped into Tina.

"There you are!" sighed Tina, flinging her hands to the side dramatically as she dashed towards Sian, "I haven't been able to find you all day."

Scratching the back of her neck uncomfortably, Sian stopped in front of her friend and nodded, "Errr yeah, I've been out."

Kerry stepped back into the foyer, noticing what was beginning to unfold between the three girls in front of her and considering just walking back outside before deciding Sian could probably use the support and walking over to join them.

"Has she been following you around all day?" asked Tina, giving Sophie a cold look and pointing at the brunette accusingly.

Sian sighed and shook her head, "Don't start T."

"Since when were you sticking up for her?" protested Tina as Sophie stopped in front of both of the girls, ready to give Tina an earful as she really wasn't in the mood for her, "I'm pointing out the obvious, she's been hanging around you like a lost puppy recently."

"I'm warning you now not to push me." stated Sophie firmly, narrowing her eyes at the other girl.

Folding her arms across her chest, Tina merely smirked back, "You really don't intimidate me Webster, last I checked **I **was the one handing out black eyes not you."

"Just stop it the pair of you." ordered Sian, getting increasingly uncomfortable with the situation.

Ignoring Sian, Sophie took a step closer to Tina and gritted her teeth, "Do you wanna put that theory to the test?"

"Whoa, personal space Webster." teased Tina, holding out her hand to forbid the brunette coming any closer, "Not satisfied with perving on Sian you have to start on me?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about." growled Sophie, the anger beginning to bubble threateningly inside of her.

"Sophie just leave it okay?" pleaded Sian.

Sophie turned and glared at Sian, unable to quite believe what she was hearing, "**Me **leave it?"

Sian nodded, "Please. Just walk away."

Looking between the two girls incredulously, Sophie's gaze finally landed on Sian, realising the blonde was going to do nothing to stick up for her and was merely going to let Tina badmouth her she shook her head and gave Sian a look of disgust, "You know what, fuck you. Fuck the pair of you."

Wanting to protest but unable to bring herself to do it, Sian watched as Sophie shot her a final glare and stormed outside, angrily thrusting her hand into her pocket and pulling out a box of cigarettes.

Sure that she was about to explode with rage, Sophie let out a growl of frustration as she fumbled with a cigarette and ultimately snapped it in half.

Throwing the item to the ground, she looked up to the sky as the first few rain droplets started to fall and sighed, "Brilliant."

Trying her best to calm down, Sophie took a deep breath, her anger slowly starting to fade to be replaced by hurt. She knew that Sian didn't want people to know yet and she also knew that Tina would probably give the blonde the hardest time. But that didn't stop it from being incredibly hard for Sophie to just stand there and accept that Sian wasn't going to do anything in an attempt to stick up for her.

The rain started to fall thick and fast in a matter of seconds but instead of going back inside for shelter, Sophie took a few steps further outside, standing away from the entrance to the hotel and allowing the raindrops to hit her body. She was hoping the water would wash away any feelings she had, stop herself from feeling so angry and upset and to some extent it was working. That was, until she heard the sound of a voice that had the ability to make her heart skip a beat.

"What the hell are you doing?" called out Sian, watching Sophie with concern as the brunette tipped her head back and spread out her arms, showing no sign of being remotely bothered by the large water droplets that were hitting her and hammering off the concrete around her.

Sophie didn't answer, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply as the rain got heavier, trying her best to ignore Sian and allow her voice to be faded out by the sound of the rumble of thunder and pounding rain.

"Sophie get inside now! You're getting soaked!" shouted Sian, watching as Sophie merely shook her head and took a step further outside, "I just wanna talk to you1"

Lowering her head, Sophie finally opened her eyes and instantly locked them with Sian's, "I've got nothing to say to you."

"I'm sorry okay!" protested Sian, looking at Sophie pleadingly, "What was I supposed to do?"

"Anything!" yelled Sophie, "Anything at all would have been better than just standing there and letting her talk to me like a piece of shit!"

Sian sighed, shaking her head as she stepped further outside, the rain beginning to soak her own body, "I didn't know what to do Sophie … I didn't want to just stand there … I'm not ready to lose my best friend yet and we both know I would!"

"Oh my god!" shouted Sophie, throwing her hands up in the air, "You honestly want **her **as your friend! Sian she's like a hideous version of how you used to be! You really have trained her well haven't you?"

"Think what you want of her Sophie but she's my friend, I wouldn't ask you to pick between Sam and me!"

Sophie shook her head, "So what? We never tell Tina about us so that you can keep that bitch around?"

"I'm just not ready to lose her yet!" cried Sian before pointing her finger at Sophie accusingly, "You said you weren't going to push me!"

"I'm not pushing you Sian," stated Sophie firmly, "But there's a difference between not telling her about us and just standing there whilst she treats me exactly like you used to. Your as good as doing it yourself letting your so called 'friends' speak to me like that!"

"Sophie I-"

"I would **never **let someone speak to you like that!" interrupted Sophie, grateful that the rain had truly drenched her and was now trickling down her face, hiding her tears somewhat as they started to fall, "If one of my friends spoke to you that way I'd tell them to shut up, I'd tell them they had no right to say that stuff. I'm meant to be your fucking girlfriend Sian and you're happy to stand by and watch me get treat like that!"

Sian groaned, throwing her head back in frustration, "What do you want me to do Sophie? Go back in there and tell her she shouldn't have said it?"

The rain was getting heavier by the minute, verging on the point of hurting as it hit the girls' bodies and bounced off. Their hair was soaked and matted, their clothes clinging to their bodies as water droplets ran down their faces continuously. There was no doubt in either of their minds that were they to look back on that moment in the future, there'd be no denying it had been a perfect setting for an argument, the rumble of thunder in the background and the occasional flash of lightening in the sky only serving to make it all the more dramatic.

"I just want you to act like you care!" shouted Sophie, feeling her tears start to fall more frequently as her emotions started to overwhelm her, "You called me selfish last night but have you any idea how fucking selfish **you **can be sometimes? It's as if you only see your own problems and don't give a crap about how I feel."

"You know that's not true!" yelled Sian, pointing her finger at Sophie sternly, "Of course I care about how you feel!"

Sophie shook her head, "No, you know what? I **don't **know that you care! Everything is about you … how hard **you **find it, how **you're **not ready for people to know, that **you **need time! Do you ever fucking stop and think about what I might want?"

"What the hell do you want then?" shouted Sian, getting increasingly annoyed.

"I want you, you stupid fucking cow!" cried Sophie, "I thought I made that bloody obvious! This whole time all I've wanted is you!"

"And why on earth would you want me if I'm so fucking selfish?" asked Sian, her anger beginning to match Sophie's, "Anything else about me annoy you?"

Sophie nodded, "Oh trust me there's more. You're arrogant, you think because you're popular you can treat people like shit, you seem to have forgotten that for years you tortured me and now you just act like it never happened and I should be one hundred percent accepting of you, you're bitchy, you're judgemental, you're a **massive **hypocrite, you're scared, you care too much about what people think of you."

Sophie paused for breath and Sian raised her eyebrows, folding her arms across her chest and giving the brunette an unimpressed look, "Oh, is that all?"

Shaking her head, Sophie took a deep breath and looked Sian dead in the eye, "And the most annoying thing of all is that despite **all **of that, you still managed to get me to see past it and believe you're the most amazing girl I've ever had the privilege of calling mine."

Silence washed over the pair for a few seconds as Sian took in Sophie's words, running her tongue over her lips and considering what the right thing to say next was.

"I don't want to fight with you Soph." said Sian quietly, taking a step towards Sophie and feeling the splash of rain water beneath her feet, "And I wish more than anything I could say to you that I'll go in there right now and tell Tina to shut her mouth and not speak to my girlfriend like that anymore … but you know I just can't."

"I'm not asking you to do that." stated Sophie, her own voice lowering in volume as Sian got closer, "I just need to feel like we're getting somewhere Sian … I can't do this forever."

Sian shook her head, "I don't want to do it forever either."

"I'm sorry for shouting at you and … calling you all those names." muttered Sophie.

"Well I'm sorry for letting Tina speak to you like that." replied Sian, stepping closer to Sophie and taking the brunette's hands in her own, "Please can we not fight? I'm **so **sick of fighting."

Sophie managed a small smile, "It's what we do though isn't it?"

"I guess so." chuckled Sian, squeezing Sophie's hands, "But for now … can we not fight?"

Nodding, Sophie tightened her grip on Sian's fingers, "I'd like that."

"And can we go upstairs, I've never been so soaked in my life." laughed Sian lightly.

"Yeah, lets go." said Sophie, letting go of Sian's hands as she turned and started to walk back inside, pulling a face as she felt her shoes squelch with the water that had inevitably filled them.

"Who said relationships were easy eh?" sighed Sian, following Sophie back into the hotel.

Sophie laughed, "Whoever it was clearly never dated us."


	42. Chapter 42

Sian slowly felt herself waking up, instantly wishing she wasn't as she realised in a few hours she'd be leaving for the airport, away from Spain and away from the best time of her life. She let out a groan, pressing her hands to her face and closing her eyes as she tried to pretend it wasn't happening, that she still had six weeks of sun, relaxation and an escape from reality left.

Hearing the soft breathing of the brunette beside her, Sian let out a sigh, wishing that she could just stop time and keep things the way they were. She knew it wasn't perfect and that her and Sophie sneaking around was far from ideal but she was happy. For once in her life of being a complete bitch and pretending to be someone she wasn't, Sian Powers was actually happy and could imagine nothing she wanted more than the relationship she was currently in. Sure, her and Sophie disagreed on a lot and granted they would argue relentlessly sometimes but if anything that only served to entertain the blonde further. She thrived off the constant energy between the two of them, be it positive or negative it was exhilarating and brought out a side of her she never imagined existed.

Turning on to her side, Sian faced Sophie and began to study the brunette carefully. She couldn't help but smile as she set eyes on the girl, who in a matter of weeks had managed to bring out the best in her and make her want to be a better person. For years she'd become so used to being shallow, arrogant and down right horrible to anyone who thought they were good enough to speak to her but Sophie had changed all of that. In a seemingly effortless way Sophie had broken through Sian's cold, hard exterior and managed to get to the girl underneath who wanted nothing more than someone to look after her and care about her. Sian couldn't explain the warm feeling that filled her body whenever Sophie was around. The way the brunette would just look at her sometimes or the smile that would fill her whole face as they locked eyes across a room was enough to fill Sian's stomach with butterflies and make her entire body tingle. Sophie was special. What they had was special and Sian was under no illusions about it any more. She knew her feelings for Sophie were getting stronger by the day and despite how much it utterly terrified her, she was more than aware she was powerless to stop it.

Glancing across at the clock and letting out a sigh, Sian shuffled forward, propping herself up on her elbow as she reached out her hand and brushed a few strands of Sophie's hair out of her eyes.

"Babe, wake up." Sian spoke quietly, trailing her fingers down Sophie's temple and over her cheek bone.

Sophie showed no sign of waking up any time soon, her eyes remaining firmly shut as she continued to sleep. Sian shook her head, knowing how stubborn Sophie could be when it came to waking up before she was ready.

Tapping a little harder on Sophie's cheek, Sian raised her voice, "Soph, we need to get up."

Shuffling in the bed slightly, Sophie let out a groan, scrunching up her features as she felt herself beginning to wake up. Sophie shook her head firmly, keeping her eyes tightly closed, "Dooonnn wanna."

Sian chuckled, trailing her finger tips down Sophie's neck towards her collarbone and stroking across the skin lightly, "We have a flight to catch babe."

Shaking her head more vigorously, a frown etched it's way across Sophie's face, "Not leaving."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we have to leave." chuckled Sian as Sophie let out a groan, her face contorting even further at Sian's words, "We have like two hours until check out and you still have to pack."

Sophie opened one of her eyes, looking up at the girl hovering over her and managed a small smile, "I'm not ready to leave."

"I know," muttered Sian, a sad expression gracing her features, "It's gonna be weird going back."

"I'm gonna miss this," mumbled Sophie, flopping onto her side as she dared to open both of her eyes and looked up at Sian, "I'm gonna miss walking five doors up a corridor and getting to spend the night with you … I'll miss seeing you every morning over breakfast."

Sian smiled, leaning down and pressing her lips against Sophie's forehead, "I'll still come see you all the time … You're stuck with me now."

Laughing, Sophie wrapped her arm around the blonde, pulling her down so that she was resting on her chest, "Yeah well I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well whilst we're still here … fancy … yano?" stated Sian, giving Sophie a cheeky grin as she manoeuvred herself so she was above Sophie, her hands resting either side of the brunette's head.

Sophie raised her eyebrows, "Whatever do you mean Miss Powers?"

"I mean how about we make the most of this hotel room before we have to vacate it?" Sian gave Sophie another grin, lowering herself further so her lips brushed gently over Sophie's.

"I thought we had a plane to catch." muttered Sophie, tilting her head so she could see the clock on the bedside table, "And you weren't wrong, I need to pack."

"Oh yeah?" started Sian, removing one of her hands from the pillow and placing it between their bodies, slipping it easily under the elastic of Sophie's boxers.

Sophie's breathing hitched as she felt Sian's finger slip easily into her folds and a smirk of satisfaction quickly spread across the blonde's face.

"Now why are you making excuses when you're already this wet for me huh?" asked Sian, running her finger up the length of Sophie's centre and watching as the brunette tilted her head back and shut her eyes.

As Sian's finger came into contact with Sophie's clit, there was a knock of the door and Tina's voice resonated through the room.

"Sian are you packed? I need help!"

Sian looked down at Sophie, not halting her actions as she brushed her finger over Sophie's clit again causing the brunette to jerk her hips up at the touch.

"Think you can be quiet Soph?" whispered Sian, pressing her lips against Sophie's neck as she pressed her finger against the brunette a little harder.

Only managing a nod and a small whimper, Sophie dug her fingernails hard into Sian's shoulder blades as she felt the blonde push two fingers inside of her.

Sian started to build up a rhythm as she felt Sophie begin to buck her hips against her hand, having no intention of offering her friend a reply as she continued to knock on the door and impatiently shout for a response.

As Sian brushed her thumb over Sophie's clit, she felt the brunette dig her teeth into her shoulder, trying her best to stifle a moan and barely managing it as Sian's fingers began to push harder.

"Fuck, babe that feels really good." whispered Sophie, clutching her hands to Sian's back as she let out a shaky breath and felt her body begin to tingle. It amazed Sophie that in a matter of weeks Sian had discovered exactly how to take her to the heights of pleasure. It was as if the blonde knew her body better than Sophie did, completely aware of where to touch her, how hard she wanted it and when she'd want more. Sophie had never experienced sex like it and for a girl that had been 'straight' just a few weeks earlier, she'd certainly gotten the hang of things quickly and had the ability to give Sophie the most intense orgasms of her life.

As Sian curled her fingers, feeling Sophie arch her back and struggle to contain another moan as she released several profanities under her breath, the blonde couldn't believe she'd went so long without it in her life. Hearing Sophie's ragged breaths in her ear, feeling her hot, sweaty body writhe around beneath her and knowing that she, Sian Powers, was eliciting such a response from Sophie was something she was sure she'd never get enough of. She had no doubt in her mind that she could happily spend the rest of her life in bed with the girl below her.

Feeling her body begin to tremble and the familiar contracting of her muscles around Sian's fingers, Sophie threw her head back against the pillow, running her fingers nails down the blonde's back as Sian leant down, pressing their lips together to stifle the loud moan that escaped Sophie's mouth as she came hard against Sian's hand.

Sophie rested her hand against the back of Sian's neck, keeping the blonde in place as she kissed her hungrily, a few small moans leaving her as Sian slowed her hand, letting her ride out her orgasm as she came down from her high.

As Sian slowly withdrew her fingers, Sophie broke the kiss, tilting her head back against the pillow and breaking into a broad grin as she tried to calm her breathing, "Fucking hell Sian."

Sian giggled, pressing her lips briefly against Sophie's jaw line as she allowed the brunette to catch her breath, "Sorry but I really had to do that before we left."

"Bloody glad you did." stated Sophie with a small laugh, wrapping her arms around Sian's neck as she looked up at the blonde, "You think she's given up?"

Sian looked over at the door, then back at Sophie and shrugged, "Probably come back in a bit … I imagine Kerry made her leave me alone."

"I'm not gonna have to jump a balcony again am I?" started Sophie, raising her eyebrows in anticipation of Sian's answer, "Cause I'm really not feeling up to that this morning."

Laughing, Sian shook her head and gave Sophie a chaste kiss before rolling over on the bed and sitting up, "No, I won't make you play spiderman again."

"Well I better get going before she comes back." said Sophie, sitting up straight in the bed and raising her arms in the air as she let out a groan and stretched.

Hearing Sophie's back click and a satisfied expression grace the brunette's features, Sian scrunched up her nose, "That's gross."

"But oh so enjoyable." sighed Sophie, swinging her legs over the side of the bed as she bent down and picked up her vest, quickly pulling it on.

"Soph …" started Sian, watching the brunette carefully, "You know … when we go back?"

Looking up from the ground where she was searching for the rest of her clothes, Sophie made eye contact with Sian and nodded, "Yeah?"

"We are gonna like … see each other aren't we?" asked Sian almost timidly.

"Of course we are." stated Sophie as if it were obvious, frowning at the blonde, "Why?"

Sian shrugged, "Just wanted to check … I don't want us going home to change things."

Taking a few steps forward, Sophie reached out her arm, taking Sian's hand in her own and smiling reassuringly, "I wouldn't have asked you to be my girlfriend if I didn't wanna keep seeing you babe. We'll still see each other for the rest of the summer and then … we both start the same uni in a month so we'll be able to spend plenty of time together."

Sian's face lit up at Sophie's words, almost having forgotten they would be attending the same university after summer, "Oh yeah … that's good then."

"Yeah … maybe you can room with me eh?" suggested Sophie with a wink.

Sian laughed, "Yeah that'd be convenient wouldn't it?"

Giving Sian's hand a final squeeze, Sophie stepped back and spotted her jeans in the corner of the room, pulling them on as she did another quick scan of the area for anything she might have forgotten.

"Right … I think I'm good." stated Sophie, walking towards the table and picking up her phone and keys.

Watching Sophie pick up her phone, Sian had a thought, "Wait, Soph … I still don't have your number, how am I gonna get hold of you?"

Sophie turned and walked over to the bedside table, picking up the pen and scrawling down her number onto the notepad before turning back to Sian, "There you go, now you can call me whenever you want."

"Can't believe we didn't exchange numbers this whole time." chuckled Sian.

"Yeah … don't even have your girlfriends number Sian? What are you like? Bad girlfriend alert." teased Sophie as she stuffed her phone into her pocket.

Sian nudged Sophie playfully, "Yeah well I do now … however you don't have mine. Who's the bad girlfriend now."

"Touche." laughed Sophie, stepping a little closer to Sian and placing a brief kiss on her lips, "I'm gonna have to go babe. Are you checking if it's clear?"

Sian nodded, walking over to the door and unlocking it as Sophie remained behind it out of sight. The blonde's eyes widened as she spotted Tina behind the door, her hand raised, obviously about to knock.

"Oh so you **are** in." started Tina, stepping a little closer to the door, "I knocked earlier but you didn't answer."

Sian was sure her heart was pounding impossibly loud and she could feel a mild sense of panic beginning to descend on her, "Yeah sorry I was … in the shower."

"Oh right …" muttered Tina, Sian's discomfort not going unnoticed, "Are you okay."

Sian glanced to the side briefly, opening the door a little wider and keeping her hand on it as Sophie pressed her body flat against the wall behind the door. The brunette looked more than a little fed up, looking up at the ceiling and letting out a quiet sigh as she silently prayed that Tina would just go away.

"Yeah I've just … got a lot of packing to do." lied Sian, knowing full well she'd already packed ninety percent of her belongings.

"Do you need some help?" offered Tina, stepping into the door way as Sian's heart started to pound even harder.

"No!" objected Sian, resting her hand against the wall in a bid to stop her friend coming any further in, "It's errr, it's fine … Do **you **need some help packing?"

Tina studied Sian carefully and frowned, "Well that's why I came to your room earlier but Kerry's helped me now … why are you acting weird?"

"I'm not acting weird." countered Sian, trying to keep herself calm.

"Yeah Sian, you are." argued Tina, moving closer to the blonde who she could see was becoming more uncomfortable by the second, "Are you hiding something?"

Sian shook her head a little too quickly, "Nope, nothing to hide … just wanna get on with packing."

"Well then let me help you." offered Tina earning her another shake of the head from Sian. The brunette let out a sigh, rolling her eyes as she ignored Sian's requests and barged past her into the room, "Step aside Powers."

Sian was sure her stomach dropped as Tina stormed past her into the room. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion but in reality it only took a few seconds. Tina passing her by in the door way, Sophie stepping out from behind the door and pushing Sian to one side before the brunette looked up briefly to make sure Tina hadn't seen and slipped out of the door.

After a moment Tina peered up from the piles of suitcases on the ground and looked at Sian with a frown, "Sian you've packed pretty much everything already."

Sian followed Tina's line of sight and looked at the suitcases then nodded, "Yeah but there's a few other things I need to pack. Can you go pick my shampoo and conditioner out of the shower?"

Tina nodded and Sian eventually let out a sigh of relief, quickly walking over to the bedside table and ripping off the top sheet on the notepad before slipping it into her pocket. Slowly but surely, Sian was beginning to agree with Sophie. The sneaking around was becoming ridiculously tiring.


	43. Chapter 43

"We are sorry to announce that flight M1654 to Manchester Airport is delayed by approximately three hours. We apologise for the inconvenience."

Everyone in the group let out a loud groan as the announcement bellowed through the speakers into the boarding lounge.

"I feel like throwing myself onto the runway." groaned Sophie, throwing her head back against the chair she was sat on and rubbing her temples, "I'm so sick of this airport."

Katy nodded in agreement as an unimpressed expression graced her features, "I feel like we've just about done everything fun and I have no money left for more duty free stuff."

Sophie was about to speak up but the vibrating of her phone stopped her and instead she quickly plunged her hand into her pocket to retrieve it. Reading the text, a grin quickly formed on Sophie's face.

_Bar just down from the boarding lounge. Get yourself here. Ice cold pint waiting for you babe but didn't know what Sam and Katy would want, S xxx_

Nudging her friends, Sophie rose to her feet, "Come on … lets get a drink."

"Do we need to ask who that text was off?" asked Sam, raising her eyebrows and smirking at Sophie in a knowing way.

Sophie chuckled and shook her head as they began the walk to the bar, "Probably not."

"So you guys don't mind hanging out in public now?" asked Katy, with a confused look.

Opening her mouth to speak but stopping as she considered the question, a frown quickly formed on Sophie's face as she thought about the situation. They were about to go to a bar, just next to where the boarding lounge was, all of their classmates surrounding them and probably about to enter the bar as well. Sian had already bought Sophie a drink and was happy for the brunette to join her. Would Tina be there? Was Sian okay with people knowing they were no longer enemies?

Katy watched Sophie carefully as they approached the bar, knowing that her friend was probably just as confused as she was at that moment but choosing to let Sophie speak up in her own time.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and find out." muttered Sophie, shrugging her shoulders as the bar came into view.

Sitting in the corner of the bar were Sian and Kerry, laughing and looking far too happy considering the flight was delayed and they were about to be stuck in a boring airport for the foreseeable future.

As Sophie and her friends approached the table, Sian looked up and smiled broadly at her girlfriend, rising to her feet and pecking the brunette on the lips.

"Hey." greeted Sian before stepping back and taking her seat at the table, "Figured you guys would be bored."

Katy nodded, "You couldn't be more right … Vodka and coke Sam?"

Nodding in agreement, Sam sat down at the table alongside Sophie as Katy headed off to the bar.

Sophie picked up what she assumed was her drink at the table and looked across at Sian questioningly, "So … where's Tina?"

"Errrm … with Tommy I think, isn't she?" Sian turned to Kerry as she finished her sentence, the brunette nodding before Sian looked back at Sophie, "Yeah … I think they're kind of an item now so they went shopping to get some cheap booze and that."

Sophie took a sip of her drink before opening her mouth to speak, "Yeah but … what happens when she comes back? Or some other people from our college come in here? I thought you didn't want them to know about … this."

Sian shrugged, picking up her own drink and taking a large gulp, "Just cause we're having a drink together, doesn't mean they're all gonna jump to the assumption we're dating."

Nudging Sophie in the arm, Sam nodded in agreement, "She's right Soph … that's probably the last thing they'll think."

"Besides," added Kerry, "It's not like it's just the two of you … maybe the five of us managed to find some common ground after six weeks stuck together."

"Which is kinda true." stated Sian.

Arriving back at the table with two drinks, Katy laughed, "You two shagging is not common ground for the five of us."

Sian rested her hand on Sophie's leg, giving it a squeeze and grinning at the brunette, "Well it is for us isn't it?"

"God you two are sickening." muttered Sam, rolling her eyes. "Almost as bad as her and Ches."

Looking up at her friend questioningly, a grin started to form on Sophie's face as she noticed the discomfort Katy was feeling, "You and Ches eh?"

Suddenly extremely excited, Sam slammed her hands down on the table dramatically, "Oh my god Webster I forgot you wouldn't know about this seeing as you weren't in the room with me. This one here," started Sam, nudging Katy on the arm who was now the colour of crimson, "Didn't come to the room last night and Ches walked her back this morning."

Sophie smirked and opened her mouth in fake shock, shoving Katy in the arm playfully, "Katy Armstrong!"

"Alright alright!" muttered Katy, holding her hands up defensively, "You're one to talk Webster."

"Yeah but … Sian's my girlfriend, that's different." stated Sophie, looking at Sian expectantly who nodded her head in agreement.

Katy's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red and she looked down at the table, "Well maybe Ches is … my … boyfriend."

"NO WAY!" shouted Sophie and Sam in unison.

"Wait," interrupted Sian with a frown, "He's that ginger one right?"

Nodding, Katy finally managed to look up at her friends, "We've kind of been seeing each other a little bit and … I really like him and he asked me out last night."

"So …" started Sam, "We all came on this trip as single friends who wanted to have a good time and now we're going back and I'm the only single one … that's depressing."

Laughing, Sophie patted the red head on the back reassuringly, "I'm sure Mr Right will come along soon Sam."

"Yeah … I mean I'm surprised you didn't take advantage of having the room to yourself." stated Katy, "You're the worst out of all of us."

Sam scoffed, "Oh right yeah … that really shows from this holiday … Those two!" started Sam, pointing at Sophie and Sian accusingly, "Have been at it like rabbits for the past few weeks and you've been dating Ches on the sly … I've been an angel compared to you lot."

"Whoa!" protested Sian, "We have **not **been 'at it like rabbits' for the past few weeks thank you very much."

Nodding, Sophie rested her arm on the back of the blonde's chair, "It's true Sammy … it hasn't even been a fortnight yet."

"And we don't just sleep together … we do other stuff too." added Sian.

Raising her hands defensively, Sam shook her head, "What you two do in your spare time is none of my business."

"Anyway how did we get from Katy finally doing the dirty with Ches, to me and Sian?" asked Sophie, Katy's face falling as she realised her friend wasn't going to let it drop.

Sian laughed and pointed at Katy, "Hah, thought you'd got out of that one!"

The girls continued to chat amicably for the next two hours or so, a few more drinks being consumed among the group as they laughed and teased Katy about her relationship with Chesney. A few more people from their college had entered the bar over time and the girls had received more than a couple of strange glances from onlookers as they seemed to be getting along and having a good time. Most people from the trip seemed to have taken to shopping and the bar wasn't as full as anticipated however Sian couldn't help feeling just a little uncomfortable at the blatant gawking from a few people and tried her best not to act overly friendly towards Sophie.

Sian's discomfort didn't go unnoticed by Sophie but she would flash the occasional reassuring smile in the blonde's direction before continuing to chat with her friends about the past few weeks and their plans for when they returned home. Everyone seemed to be getting along far better than they'd ever imagined, the meeting being a lot better and easier than the last time they'd all been together as Sophie and Sian's friends adjusted to the new peace that had descended over them. There was no denying it was still strange to be able to enjoy one another's company and the fact Sian appeared to be the complete opposite of the girl they'd once known was nothing short of astonishing to both Sam and Katy. However there was also no doubt in their minds that they'd never seen Sophie happier and the fact Sian seemed to be the reason for this happiness in their friend was enough for them to push the past to one side and bask in the knowledge that things seemed to be looking up for the pair of them.

As time passed by, another announcement had blared through the speakers earning a few more groans of disapproval from the people in the bar as the flight to Manchester was delayed even further. It had been around three hours since they were meant to board their flight and no one had any idea when they would actually be able to get home. Even the teachers had joined the students in the bar, clearly sick of spending time with teenagers and ready to get back to their everyday lives.

"Okay I'm actually glad the flight got delayed." stated Sian earning her a few confused glances from the table, "What? This has been nice … like a final little goodbye drink before we go back home."

Sophie laughed, "Yeah but babe we could be drinking in Manchester right now and not be sat in some dingy airport bar, fed up of waiting to just board the plane."

"I agree," started Katy, "The drinks are not quite as enjoyable knowing we're stuck here inevitably."

Shrugging, Sian drained the last of her drink before speaking, "Yeah I know but this has been fun."

"Sian the drinks are like ten times more expensive than they would be back in Manchester." chuckled Kerry, joining Sian in draining the last of her whiskey and coke, "So yeah it might have been fun but my already limited funds are very quickly vanishing."

Sophie nodded in agreement, "Honestly I've never been so poor in my life … I've spent a small fortune on this trip."

"At least you saved on having to buy girls drinks to get them to sleep with you." teased Sam.

Sian shot Sophie a playful scowl, "Oh so that's your game is it?"

"Not anymore." muttered Sophie, narrowing her eyes at Sam who had a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"Well if I recall …" started Sian, looking up as she appeared to think back, "You bought me a drink the first night we kissed so it would seem that it **is **your game."

Sam laughed, nudging Sophie in the arm, "Busted Webster."

Shrugging, Sophie grinned, "Worked didn't it?"

"Eventually." stated Sian, rising to her feet, "Just nipping to the loo."

Sophie instantly shot up from her chair, "Me too."

The other three girls were unable to contain their laughter as Sam shook her head, "Subtle Webster."

"What?" muttered Sophie as Sian smirked and headed in the direction of the toilet, "I need to go."

Hurrying after Sian, Sophie tried her best to ignore her friends' laughter and eagerly opened the door to the bathroom to be met by a smirking blonde, leaning against the sink with her arms folded.

"You know they were right Soph," started Sian, raising her eyebrows, "That was far from subtle."

Sophie shrugged, taking a few steps closer to Sian, "I wanted just a minute alone with you."

"And why's that?" asked Sian, her smirk growing in size as Sophie stepped ever closer.

Placing her hands on the sink either side of Sian's body, Sophie grinned, "To give you this."

Sophie leant forward, pressing her lips against Sian's and feeling the blonde smile into the kiss, raising both of her hands and cupping Sophie's face as they slowly began to move their lips in sync with one another.

After a few minutes, Sian broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Sophie's as she ran her tongue over her lips, "God I'm gonna miss seeing you every day."

Sophie chuckled, resting her hands on Sian's hips as she dipped her thumbs under the blonde's shirt, "What happened to you coming to see me all the time?"

"Well … I will." started Sian, her fingers resting on the back of Sophie's neck as she began to play with the hairs there, "But I doubt it's gonna be as often as it has been here."

Sophie nodded slowly, brushing her nose against Sian's causing the blonde to smile, "I'll make sure it's worth the wait."

"I have no doubts you will." giggled Sian, leaning forward and giving Sophie a chaste kiss as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, "And you won't be able to get rid of me once we start uni."

Laughing, Sophie shook her head, "What makes you think I'd want rid of you?"

Sian shrugged as she shuffled back on to the sink, pulling Sophie with her as the brunette rested her hands on Sian's knees, pulling them apart so she could step between them.

"I'm afraid Miss Powers that you're stuck with me." stated Sophie with a grin, resting her hands on Sian's thighs as she pressed their bodies together.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Sian leant forward, gripping the back of Sophie's neck as their lips reconnected.

The kiss only lasted a matter of seconds as the door to the bathroom opened and Sian snapped her head backwards at lightening speed, instantly loosening her grip on Sophie as she flicked her gaze to the door.

Sophie didn't need to turn to know that something bad was happening as Sian's mouth remained slightly agape, her eyes wide and the colour quickly draining from her face. The blonde had hurriedly jumped up to a standing position, pushing Sophie away from her but it had all been too late. A few short seconds passed by and Sophie turned her head, swallowing hard as she made eye contact with the person in the door way before they quickly and silently turned and walked straight back out.

Sian pushed Sophie forcefully in the chest, stepping past the brunette who frowned, noticing the familiar panicked expression on Sian's face that she'd come to hate so much.

"Babe where are you going?" sighed Sophie, already knowing the answer.

Just short of the door, Sian turned and narrowed her eyes at Sophie, "Where the fuck do you think I'm going? I'm gonna have to sort this out aren't I!"

With that, Sian spun back around to face the door, quickly pulling it open as she dashed outside into the bar. Sophie closed her eyes tightly, leaning back against the sink as she pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to take deep breaths. However, no matter how hard she tried to calm herself, there was no ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach and the fact she was certain things were finally about to blow up in her face.


	44. Chapter 44

Sian hurried out of the toilets, instantly spotting her target and quickening her pace. The fact Sam, Katy and Kerry were all watching her knowingly didn't go unnoticed by the blonde but as she was too busy trying to catch up with someone, she didn't have time to stop and give them an explanation.

No one at the table required an explanation as they had watched the person enter the bathroom just moments ago, knowing only too well what was about to unfold but powerless to stop it. Instead, they merely watched in horror as the person entered and then in equal horror as they exited quickly followed by Sian.

"Will you wait up!" pleaded Sian, finally catching up as they approached the exit of the bar and gripping them by the wrist, "T just stop will you."

Tina spun around, a baffled and disgusted expression on her face, "Was that what I think it was in there?"

Looking down at the ground, Sian could feel three sets of eyes on her from the table and couldn't help but feel increasingly ill at the situation she'd found herself in. She didn't want to deny anything that was happening between her and Sophie. If she was honest with herself, it had been the best few weeks of her life and she wanted nothing more than to rewind time and stop things before Tina had walked in. She knew that no matter what she did under the circumstances, there was no good outcome. Either she lost everything she had worked so hard for and her friendship with Tina or she risked losing Sophie. If she denied it Sophie wouldn't leave her would she? Surely Sophie would understand.

"Depends what you think it was."

Tina switched her gaze from her friend to the bathroom door as she watched Sophie come out of it, giving both girls an unreadable expression as she walked closer.

"Are you fucking her?" asked Tina, folding her arms across her chest as she watched Sian carefully.

Pursing her lips, Sian considered her options before finally lifting her gaze to meet her friend's, "No."

Despite being a few feet away, Sophie heard Sian's response and she felt her heart drop, the situation instantly worsening ten fold. She couldn't even bring herself to look at the two girls and glanced briefly in the direction of her friends, seeing them switching their gaze between Tina and Sian then back to Sophie.

"So … what?" asked Tina disbelievingly, "Cause last I checked you don't wrap your legs around the college lesbian for no good reason."

Sian's eyes widened and she slapped Tina across the arm, "Will you keep your fucking voice down!"

"Well it's no wonder you're ashamed." shot Tina, giving Sophie a brief glare before looking back at the blonde, "So what's going on then?"

The buzz of chatter in the bar was still going on however most people were watching discreetly from their seats, not entirely sure what was occurring but wanting to know exactly what it was. Sophie remained glued to the spot, unsure what would be the best thing to do given the circumstances. She wanted to go over and interject, say something that would make things better but she knew Sian would hate her for it and in all honesty, she didn't see what she could do or say to improve the situation.

"Did she just throw herself at you?" asked Tina, giving Sophie another death glare.

Sian shook her head slowly, "It was just … yano … nothing."

Another pang of hurt hit Sophie hard and Katy rose to her feet, moving over to stand beside her friend and resting her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Soph you shouldn't listen to this." muttered Katy, not wanting Sophie to hear anything else that would hurt her.

Shaking her head, Sophie remained where she was, "I wanna hear her deny it."

"Nothing?" asked Tina, raising her eyebrows sceptically, "So there's nothing going on between you two?"

Deciding that someone needed to step in before someone got seriously hurt or things got out of hand, Kerry quickly got up from the table and joined her friends, resting her hand on Sian's arm supportively.

"Let's leave it yeah T?" started Kerry, giving the brunette a serious look, "This isn't the time or the place."

Tina stared at Kerry incredulously, "Leave it? Kerry you have no idea what I just walked in on! Her and Webster up against a s-"

"Stop it!" interrupted Sian, raising her voice more than she had intended causing the buzz of chatter in the bar to fade slightly. " I told you it was nothing … It was just messing about."

"That's funny Sian cause last time I was messing about I didn't get it on with Webster." stated Tina dryly.

Stepping closer to Tina, Kerry gave her friend a warning glare, "She asked you to drop it Tina so drop it."

"No!" shouted Tina defiantly, pointing her finger at Sophie accusingly, "That fucking creep over there has been trying it on with Sian, messing with her head, obviously taking advantage of her when she's alone."

In a flash, Sam had also left the table and was about to head over to Tina but was stopped by Sophie who gripped her arm tightly.

"Don't Sam." warned Sophie, "Just leave it yeah?"

"Webster!" shouted Sam disbelievingly, "You can't just stand her and let her say that shit about you."

"Well it's true." cut in Tina, taking both girls by surprise, "She's wanted Sian from day one and she's finally making her move. It's fucking disgusting."

Sam turned to face the brunette, narrowing her eyes, "You have no idea what you're talking about so shut your mouth."

By now, the girls had gathered quite an audience and the teachers were watching with concern from the bar, knowing that things could quickly take a turn for the worse. Sam had taken a few steps closer to Sian and her friends, trying her best to stare Tina down as Sophie and Katy stood just behind the red head. Everyone was watching intently, the hatred between all girls infamous in their college and all students were eager to see how the argument would play out. Sian and Sophie's rivalry would go down in college history as one of the most intense of all time and everyone knew that the current situation could easily become quite a spectacle.

"Don't you think it's a bit funny?" asked Tina, an amused expression on her face as she realised she was going to get a rise out of Sam, "Sian can have any guy she wants, hates Webster's guts and then she no longer has a boyfriend, comes away on holiday where there's no lads to protect her and suddenly Webster's trying it on with her in the toilets?"

Sian pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, desperately wishing the ground would just swallow her up or there was some way to get out of the situation she'd found herself in. Of course she knew she could just tell the truth, admit to Tina that Sophie was her girlfriend, that she'd never truly hated the brunette and that now she was with Sophie, she was happier than she'd ever been. But that would mean admitting to everyone that she, Sian Powers, had fallen for a girl. The popular, cool, straight, hot girl that everyone wanted to be was now sleeping with the girl that no one wanted to be. All those years of arguing, fighting, bullying had been in vain and they were now together. She couldn't do that. Could she? Sian glanced to the side, locking eyes with Sophie and she instantly felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach. The hurt in Sophie's eyes was undeniable and she was sure that denying what they had between them to Tina was going to absolutely crush her girlfriend. But as much as she wanted to just open her mouth and tell Tina to shut up and stop talking to the girl she cared so much about like that, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wasn't able to form the right words and she knew she would never have the strength to do such a thing. She was weak and at that moment had never been more ashamed of herself.

Sian was snapped back to reality at the sound of Sam's voice, "You wanna watch your mouth McIntyre, you've got no right to speak to Sophie like that. You know nothing about her."

"Oh I know enough." stated Tina, "I know she's been lusting after Sian for years. Scored a lass on this holiday that Sian quickly managed to get rid of … So what was it Webster? Figured you'd get back at Sian for scaring your bird away by forcing yourself on her in the toilets?"

For the first time, Sophie actually spoke up, "Is that what it fucking looked like to you? Cause I didn't appear to be doing much forcing."

"Sophie stop it." ordered Sian, giving Sophie a pleading look, "Just shut up."

"You really are a fucking bitch you know that?" spat Sophie, giving Sian a look of disgust, "You can go to hell for all I care … I honestly can't believe you."

Tina laughed dryly, "Oh boo hoo Webster, she doesn't want you so she's a bitch? Not all of us are sick like you."

"What did you just say?" asked Sam, narrowing her eyes at Tina and taking another step towards her.

"You heard me. She's sick, trying it on with anyone she likes. She's a disgusting bi-"

Tina was cut off and everyone froze as a hand came flying towards her face, slapping her straight across the cheek at lightening speed. Clutching her hand to her face, Tina instantly felt the burning of her cheek and was sure there'd be the perfect outline of a hand print.

"You just fucking hit me!" shouted Tina, her eyes beginning to water as the pain radiated through her cheek bone.

"Yeah well you deserved it!" shot back Katy, gripping her hand and rubbing her palm as she felt it starting to tingle.

Everyone else stood back in shock, eyes wide as they registered what had just happened. Katy was far from the violent type and both the speed and power of which the slap was delivered had to have been enough for Tina to see into next week. Mr Maddison had stood up from his seat to intervene but was quickly pushed back into it by Miss King. She knew that the girls would eventually sort it out between themselves and she also knew about Sophie and Sian's relationship, so believed it was best to leave them all to it.

"Jesus Katy, nice shot." congratulated Sam, resting a hand on Katy's shoulder and smirking at Tina, "Now if you'd shut your mouth like I told you then that wouldn't have happened."

Letting out a sigh, Sian turned to face Sophie, "Will you three just … leave us to it … this is just making it worse."

"What so you can talk about me behind my back and tell them about how I trapped you in there against your will and forced myself on you? Is that what you wanna do?" asked Sophie.

Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, Sian tried to think of the right thing to say. Something that wouldn't mean having to tell Tina the truth but also something that would let Sophie know she was sorry and that she just wasn't ready yet.

"Look we just … we had a lot to drink an-"

Sian was cut off as Sophie snorted out a laugh, giving the blonde a disgusted look as she shook her head. Sian instantly knew she'd said the wrong thing, leaving Sophie under no illusions that her supposed girlfriend was about to make her look like an absolute fool and had no intention of sticking up for their relationship.

"You know what?" started Sophie, pointing her finger at Sian and narrowing her eyes, "You can honestly go fuck yourself. You haven't changed one bit since I met you. You're still an arrogant, selfish, cruel bitch who cares about no one but themselves. I can't fucking wait until this plane arrives so I can get back to Manchester and away from you. I want nothing more to do with you and I wish I'd never come on this bloody trip. I regret **everything **about coming here and more than anything I regret coming anywhere near you."

Sian swallowed down the lump in her throat, feeling herself beginning to get upset as Sophie's words cut her like a knife. The brunette spoke coldly, each word delivered as harsh and ruthless as possible as if they were in a bid to make Sian feel as hurt as she could. In all honesty, that was exactly what Sophie wanted to do. The fact Sian had stood and denied everything they had in a bid to look good in front of someone as horrible as Tina was the last straw. She could handle the fact Sian wasn't ready for everyone to know, she could even handle Sian wanting to keep everything a complete secret but she wasn't going to stand there and let the blonde flat out lie. She wasn't willing to let Sian brush off their relationship as 'messing around' or something induced by alcohol. She'd truly believed what they had was special and worth sneaking around for but the fact Sian felt her friendship with someone as spiteful and downright horrible as Tina was more important than Sophie, was too much. It was hurting more than she ever thought possible to stand by and let Sian lie to everyone about their relationship and it hurt even more that whilst Tina was calling Sophie every name under the sun, the blonde had just stood by and let it happen.

"I hope you're very fucking happy with your friends here and I really hope you enjoy having a good old laugh at my expense." continued Sophie, obviously not finished with her rant at Sian, "Like the good old days eh? A nice end to the trip this, making fun of Sophie Webster as always. You're as bad as each other you two."

"Sophie don't. Please."

Sophie ignored Sian's pleas and merely stared at the blonde, giving her a serious look as she shook her head in disgust before opening her mouth to speak, "I hate you."

Widening her eyes, Sian felt the first tears start to form, silently begging them not to fall as Sophie's words hit her. Even weeks ago Sophie had told her that she didn't hate her, that she couldn't hate her. Now after everything they'd worked on together, everything they'd managed to overcome and they were finally happy together, Sian couldn't believe what she'd just heard. It hurt more than she'd ever imagined and she couldn't believe she'd elicited such a response from Sophie just by not admitting they were together.

Sophie didn't wait for a response, giving both Sian and Tina a final glare before gesturing to her friends and walking away, unable to stand in front of the girl who in a matter of weeks had managed to hurt her more than she had in all the years at school.


	45. Chapter 45

Once Sophie had returned from the trip, the majority of her time was spent alone in her bedroom with the curtains drawn shut and some kind of depressingly slow song playing in the background whilst she lay face down in her bed thinking about how much of a mess her life had become. She shut out the world, remaining in her darkened fortress crying, throwing things around in a rage, drinking herself into a state of unconsciousness and generally feeling sorry for herself. Of course, she had received a barrage of phone calls and texts from Sian since her return but not wanting anything to do with the blonde, she had shut off her phone and thrown it to the other side of the room.

Sam and Katy were becoming increasingly concerned about their friend's behaviour and had tried numerous times to visit Sophie to try and get her out of her stupor but to no avail. Sophie didn't want visitors, she didn't want pity and she certainly didn't want anyone to see the state she was in. Aside from the hurt and sadness she felt due to the way Sian had treated her, the most overwhelming emotions inside of her were that of shame and anger. Shame that she'd fell for Sian's games, that she'd actually believed the blonde was capable of compassion and that she'd changed. But mostly, anger at herself that she'd not listened to her friends, not listened to the voice in her own head telling her that she was playing with fire and she was bound to get burned as a result.

Countless times whilst lay in bed Sophie had tried to think back to a time when she could have stopped herself. Stopped herself from getting too involved and just walked away. She had told herself from the beginning that it was going to end in tears, that Sian would freak out or not be able to handle it in someway and it would be her, Sophie that would be the one to get hurt. But she hadn't listened. No, Sophie Webster was not a girl to lead with her head and instead she often lead with her heart. Her friend's knew this better than anyone and they also knew that it was the reason Sophie was so susceptible to getting hurt in a relationship. She didn't listen to reason or what could go wrong and instead focused on the happiness she felt in the moment, the fact that despite what could go wrong, things were just fine at the time and that was enough for her. She'd forgotten all about what Sian had been like in the past or what she could be like in the future and instead she started to fall for the present Sian and it took the fight in the airport for Sophie to realise just how hard she had in fact fallen for Sian.

At the beginning she had been more than happy to remain label free, just have a bit of fun and generally not focus on being a 'couple'. She'd wanted nothing more than an easy, no strings attached relationship with Sian that didn't require too much effort on either of their parts. But as time had gone on, that heart of Sophie's had slowly interfered and she'd been unable to keep things going the way they had been.

The flight home from Spain had been torturous with hardly any words being spoken from Sian or Sophie's group of friends. Sam and Katy could see how hurt their friend was and they could tell it was taking all the willpower Sophie had not to just break down and cry then and there on the plane. But they knew Sophie was stronger than that and she could be incredibly stubborn when it came to pride and saving face so instead, the brunette merely sat in silence, staring out of the window and willing the plane to travel faster.

The entire plane journey had been just as uncomfortable for Sian as she too tried her best to fight back the tears. She couldn't even begin to describe how badly it had hurt when Sophie had said those three words to her but she knew she deserved it. She had been horrible to Sophie and she was sure she'd been able to see the brunette's heart breaking through the entire ordeal. But Sian had just stood there. Stupid, weak, afraid selfish Sian Powers who was still unable to grow a backbone and stand up for the girl she cared so much about. Despite what Sophie had said to her, Sian was pretty sure that in that moment, no one hated her more than she hated herself.

And so after a few hours in the air enduring what was quite possibly the most uncomfortable and agonising journey of their lives, Sophie and Sian had went their separate ways. As they had walked through the gates towards their families, the blonde had shot Sophie the best apologetic look she could muster but Sophie had merely glared back at her and walked away as she tried to muster the energy to plaster a smile on her face to greet her parents.

Since the airport, neither girl had seen each other. Sian had been desperately phoning and texting Sophie, wanting nothing more than to sort things out between the two of them and apologise for everything. Sian knew she had a lot of making up to do and an apology alone was never going to cut it. However, she had to start somewhere and a phone number was the only kind of connection to Sophie she had. After approximately fourty phone calls to her 'girlfriend', Sian's heart had leapt when there was eventually an answer. But just as quickly as it had soared, her heart sank as she heard the words 'fuck off and leave me alone Sian, I mean it' shot coldly from the other end before the line went dead. Combined with the words 'I hate you', those were the last two things Sophie had said to Sian and the blonde actually felt like she was having a breakdown. She'd never felt so heart broken or totally deflated due to an argument with someone she was dating before but this was different. Sophie was different. Whilst dating Sophie, Sian hadn't felt the need to put on an act or pretend to care. She actually cared and she'd wanted Sophie to know that. She hadn't been faking interest in the brunette to keep up appearances or mindlessly sleeping with her for the fun of it; she'd actually fallen for Sophie. It had taken her a long time to realise it but she was now under no illusions that she had fallen for a girl, her worst enemy, Sophie Webster.

Sian felt like the worst part about the whole ordeal was that she couldn't act heart broken in front of her friends. Of course, she knew she had no right to do so since she only had herself to blame and yes, she could just tell Tina the truth but if she'd had the courage to do that from the start she wouldn't be in her current predicament. So instead, she had to plaster on a fake smile as her friends from home tried to drag her to clubs and bars on a night, asking her which guys she liked the look of whilst the whole time she could think of nothing she wanted more than to be back in Spain and back in Sophie's arms.

As it was, it was a Saturday evening, precisely one week since everyone had returned from Spain and Sophie was sat in her bedroom wallowing in self pity as usual. Even Sophie's family were beginning to get concerned for the brunette's wellbeing and just as Rosie was about to go up and check on her sister, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" shouted Rosie, heading over towards the door and opening it to be greeted by Sam and Katy, "Thank god you're here! You need to go get her out of her room right now."

Sam sighed, "Still hasn't surfaced yet then?"

Shaking her head, Rosie stepped to one side to allow both girls to enter the house, "Afraid not … it's just getting unhealthy. She needs to go out."

"We're trying but she just won't listen to us." stated Katy, looking up the stairs towards Sophie's room as they entered the living room.

"Well try harder." instructed Rosie, flopping back down on to the sofa, "Because we're all getting worried about her."

Sam and Katy both nodded before turning and heading up the stairs, knocking briefly on Sophie's door before opening it up and stepping inside.

"Sophie Webster get out of bed right now!" snapped Katy, walking over towards the curtains and pulling them open eliciting a groan from her friend, "This is just getting pathetic now, you're better than this and you shouldn't let that stupid bitch get to you."

Nodding in agreement, Sam walked further into the room and pulled the duvet off Sophie's body, "You're getting dressed and you're coming out with us. I'm fucking sick of you just laying in bed and acting like you life is over … She's not worth it and you just look sad. You need to get out there and stop acting like such a mess."

"What the fuck." groaned Sophie, flopping on to her back as she looked up at her friends, "Why are you being so horrible to me."

Katy sighed, walking over towards Sophie and perching on the end of the bed as she gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "Because Soph, we care about you and it aint healthy to just lay in bed all day because some girl couldn't admit how much she cared about you."

Scrunching up her features, Sophie pulled a face of disgust, "She didn't care about me."

"Yeah she did." interjected Sam, folding her arms across her chest, "I hate to admit it Webster but she proper fucking loved you … you'd have to be an idiot not to have seen it. She was just to chicken shit to own up to it … and yeah, that's a bloody shame but you're not getting anywhere by just laying here feeling sorry for yourself."

Sophie sat upright in bed, leaning back on her hands as she frowned at Sam, "Loved me?"

"Yeah … I think she loved you." stated Sam, hesitating for a minute before continuing "And I think you loved her too."

Shaking her head vigorously from side to side, Sophie shuffled a little further up in the bed so she was sat up straight, "I didn't … I fucking hate her."

"No you don't." said Katy, getting up and heading towards Sophie's wardrobe to look for something for the brunette to wear, "You want to and you should but you don't … You're just angry and hurt and really really heartbroken."

"And you know why you're heart broken?" added Sam, raising her eyebrows at Sophie who merely shrugged, "Because you loved her."

Picking up a pair of jeans and a shirt, Katy thrust them towards Sophie, "Now put these on, we're going out."

"One, I didn't nor do I 'love her'." started Sophie, "Two, I'm not going anywhere."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Webster." stated Sam sternly, "You either put those clothes on and come join us downstairs in ten minutes, or Katy and I can dress you and drag you out … which is it?"

Considering her options for a minute, Sophie looked between her two friends before realising they were being deadly serious and grabbing her clothes with a scowl, "Give me ten minutes then … You fucking arseholes."

Twenty minutes later and Sophie was actually outside of her house for the first time in a week. She didn't want to admit it but it actually felt nice. She'd missed Manchester whilst she'd been away and walking down a familiar road in a familiar city towards a familiar bar was something she'd been looking forward to upon her return home. However, all of that had changed since the whole Sian ordeal but she was adamant she wasn't going to focus on the blonde tonight. She needed just one night of not thinking about her and having fun with Sam and Katy.

"Thanks for the tough love guys." stated Sophie, shoving her hands into her pockets as she walked towards the bar with her friends, "I know I've been a right miserable cow lately."

Wrapping an arm around Sophie's shoulders, Sam chuckled, "Mate, you're allowed to be unhappy after what Powers did to you … just don't go through it alone."

"Yeah Soph we wanna help you." added Katy, "We're your friends and you shouldn't just be laying in bed by yourself."

Sophie nodded, giving both of her friends a smile, "I know … it's just been really hard."

As they arrived outside of the bar, Sophie looked up and felt a grin starting to tug at her lips, clapping her hands together excitedly, "Jesus we haven't been here in a while have we?"

Sam shook her head, "Nah but it's still one of the best places to go on a Saturday."

"Because no one from our college is here?" asked Sophie with a smirk.

Both Sam and Katy nodded, pushing Sophie in the back as she opened the doors to the bar and stepped inside before freezing in the door way.

Sophie went to turn and walk back out but was stopped as both Katy and Sam grabbed an arm each and held her in place.

"You've gotta talk about it Webster." ordered Sam firmly as she turned Sophie away from the door with Katy's help, "You've been shutting her out all week and it's easy to see you both miss each other so man the fuck up and face your problems rather than running away from them."

Frowning, Sophie narrowed her eyes at both of her friends, "You fucking planned this?"

"You need to talk to her Soph." stated Katy, nodding towards the bar.

Sophie reluctantly turned her head, following Katy's line of sight until her eyes eventually settled on the blonde by the bar, looking back at her sheepishly.

"I meant what I said earlier." started Sophie, shrugging off her friends as she patted down her jacket, "You two are fucking arseholes."

Both Sam and Katy hung back, walking over to find a table as Sophie reluctantly headed over towards the bar, looking anywhere but at the girl who was waiting for her.

"Hey." started the blonde, feeling increasingly lame about her opener as Sophie snorted and shook her head.

"Cut the crap Sian, what do you want." snapped Sophie, leaning against the bar and eying up Sian.

Sian bowed her head, looking down at the ground, "Can we talk? Get a table or something."

Shaking her head, Sophie's eyes narrowed even further in Sian's direction, "You know what? No we can't get a fucking table Sian because quite frankly I don't wanna be around you."

"Soph please." begged Sian, glancing back up from the ground and giving Sophie a pleading look, "I just wanna talk to you."

Sophie looked over towards a door that lead to the smoking area and nodded towards it before turning back to face Sian, "You've got five minutes."

Not waiting for a response or to see if Sian was following her, Sophie walked over towards the exit, shooting her friends a death glare on the way for good measure before opening the door to the back yard and taking a seat on one of the benches. A second or so later, Sian appeared out of the door and stood nervously in front of the brunette.

A few moments passed by before Sophie raised her head and looked at the blonde impatiently, "You've got four minutes now."

Sian blew out a sharp breath, and folded her arms across her chest, "Soph please, I don't want things to be like this."

Narrowing her eyes, Sophie finally met Sian's gaze, "Well you should have fucking thought about that before you denied everything we had in front of your so called friend and made me look like a prize idiot shouldn't you?"

"You said you wouldn't push me into doi-"

"Will you change the record!" shouted Sophie, jumping up from her seat and pointing her finger at Sian threateningly, "What about me Sian? Do you ever fucking stop and think about me and my feelings for a second?"

"Of course I do." muttered Sian.

Sophie snorted out a laugh and shook her head, "Oh really? Because you could have fucking fooled me with all this talk about how **you're **not ready and how hard it is for **you.**"

"So my feelings aren't as important as yours?" asked Sian, feeling herself beginning to get just as angry as Sophie.

"Evidently they're much much **much **more important Sian." shot back Sophie, "Do you ever ask me how I might be feeling about something? Let me answer that one for you, no. No you fucking don't."

Sian's face fell slightly and the anger seemed to fade somewhat as Sophie's words hit her, "That's … not true."

"You don't even believe that yourself." snapped Sophie, "Go on … think back to a time when you did something for me. Try and remember a time when you asked if I was okay with something or you offered to take **my **feelings into account."

Sian paused, trying desperately to think of something to say or remember a situation that Sophie was asking for, "I …"

Laughing coldly, Sophie quickly interrupted, "See! You can't. And why's that? Oh right yeah … cause you're a fucking selfish bitch that's why!"

"Please don't be like this Soph." pleaded Sian, feeling the situation quickly spiralling out of control, "I'm fucking sorry!"

"Oh you're sorry? Well then everything's okay isn't it." stated Sophie dryly, "So I'm just meant to forgive you cause you apologise? You break my fucking heart in front of our friends because you're scared and all you have is 'I'm fucking sorry'?"

Sian sighed, "I didn't just break your heart Sophie! I broke mine as well … I miss you so fucking much it actually hurts not to be around you … I wish more than anything I could just go back and change things but I can't!"

Pausing for a minute, Sophie took in Sian's words before speaking, "If you could go back and change it … would you change it so Tina didn't walk in or change it so you didn't deny everything?"

"I …" Sian considered her response for a second, unsure what would be the best thing to say or why Sophie was asking, "Why does that matter?"

"Because I want to know." stated Sophie simply.

"Well … the first one." started Sian, frowning slightly as she still didn't entirely understand why Sophie wanted to know, "I told you I wasn't ready to tell people … that I wasn't sure what was happening myself never mind explaining it to other people."

Sophie let out a long sigh, sitting back down on the bench as she joined her hands in front of her, "Sian you know that we can't hide this forever … that **I'm** not willing to hide this forever don't you?"

"Yeah I know that." muttered Sian.

"So you know that when our relationship does eventually come out in the open … Tina is gonna react much the same no matter when it is." started Sophie, looking up to meet Sian's gaze, "So why does it matter whether it had been in the airport or next year? She's still gonna flip out."

"Because I'm not ready …"

Sophie stood up from her seat, taking a step closer to Sian, "Yeah but you hurt me Sian … you hurt me more than you ever had with what you said. Are you honestly saying that telling Tina in the airport instead of the future was worth breaking my heart for?"

"I didn't know I was do-"

"Don't feed me that bullshit Sian!" interrupted Sophie, raising her voice as she felt herself losing her temper again, "You knew **exactly **what you were doing and you were completely aware of how much it would hurt me when you said that stuff!"

"And you knew how much it would hurt me when you said you hated me!" shot back Sian, "You thought of the worst possible thing you could and you said it just to be malicious and hurtful."

Folding her arms across her chest, Sophie shot Sian a glare, "Yeah well you deserved it … and what makes you think I didn't mean it."

"Because I know you're not that kind of person." stated Sian. "You're not capable hating someone."

"Not like you then." started Sophie, "Because you must really fucking hate me to have treated me the way you did … For weeks you managed to persuade me that you actually cared about me and that we weren't just two people fooling around anymore. I believed you when you said you actually liked me an-"

"I did like you!" interrupted Sian, feeling herself beginning to get irritated by the fact they weren't getting anywhere, "Jesus I still do … I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you!"

Sophie snorted out a laugh, "Yeah well you have a funny way of showing it don't you!"

"What do you want me to do Sophie?" shouted Sian, "Do you want me to phone Tina up right now and tell her about me and you?"

"That's not the point and you know it Sian." stated Sophie, "You can't just tell her and everything will be okay between us. You really hurt me and for what? To save face in front of some bitch. How can you even stand there and say you care about me after the way you treated me?"

"Don't you dare try and tell me how I feel." warned Sian, pointing her finger at Sophie, "You have no fucking idea how I feel about you and you've no right to tell me otherwise."

Sophie shook her head, "Oh I'm sorry Sian, how exactly do you feel about me? Cause last I checked denying everything we had wasn't exactly a good way of portraying it."

"Are you fucking done?" asked Sian, folding her arms impatiently and giving Sophie a look that showed she didn't appreciate her tone, "You don't get to tell me how I feel Sophie … it's been just as hard for me this past week as it ha-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" cut in Sophie angrily, "You are frigging delusional if you think you've been anywhere near as hurt as I have been over the past week. It's been the hardest week of my life … going from being happier than I've ever been, having an amazing girlfriend who I honestly believed cared about me to having fuck all. And why do I have nothing? Because my so called girlfriend couldn't even stand up for how she felt about me. Because her friendship with some snotty, horrible, callous bitch was more important than me!"

Sian shook her head, "And you say it's all about me? Don't you think it's been hard on me too Soph? I lost you too. And the worst part about it all was I only had myself to blame. You might think you hate me but you couldn't possibly hate me as much as I hate myself. I've been miserable without you and all I wanted was to be back with you. I miss you so fucking much that I actually feel sick when you're not around. I need you and I didn't even realise how much until I lost you!"

"I can't hear this Sian." muttered Sophie, feeling herself beginning to get upset with every word that left the blonde's mouth, "I can't stand here and listen to you lying to me again."

"I'm not lying!" protested Sian, her own voice beginning to crack, "Please believe me Soph."

Shaking her head, Sophie closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose tightly before taking in a deep breath and composing herself to speak, "I can't … I believed you before and look what happened? You broke my heart … I'm sorry but I don't believe you … You don't like me and you never did."

"I did!" shouted Sian, feeling herself growing impatient as Sophie refused to believe her.

Sophie shook her head again, "No you don't."

"You're right I don't." started Sian causing Sophie to finally look up and meet her gaze, "I fucking love you Sophie Webster."

Pausing for a second as she let Sian's words sink in, Sophie pursed her lips as she considered what to say next, "It's one thing to say it … but it's another thing to mean it."

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't meant it." said Sian.

"Prove it." stated Sophie simply.

Without another word, Sian quickly closed the gap between the two of them, gripping the sides of Sophie's face tightly as she tugged the brunette closer and pressed their lips firmly together. Sian had never kissed someone with such fervour before and she was trying desperately to convey just how much Sophie meant to her in one kiss.

Sophie's stomach flipped over repeatedly as Sian's lips moved in sync with her own. She couldn't deny that she'd missed kissing the blonde. The way they seemed to fit perfectly together, how soft Sian's lips were, how their kisses could be gentle, firm, passionate, fast and slow all at the same time and how every time they kissed, Sophie was sure her heart skipped a beat. Despite herself and how much she was enjoying the kiss, Sophie raised her hands to meet Sian's and gently pulled them away from her face before stepping back and breaking the kiss.

Running her tongue over her lips, Sophie let go of Sian's hands and took a further step back, looking up at the blonde and shaking her head, "Not like that Sian … I mean it … Prove it."

That was the last thing Sophie said before sidestepping Sian and heading back inside the bar to find her friends, unable to spend anymore time within such close proximity to the girl who had broken her heart just a week ago.

Sian was pretty sure she was rooted to the spot, unsure what she was supposed to do or say next. She'd heard Sophie's words but didn't know exactly what the brunette wanted her to do for the best. Finally managing to lift her feet from the ground, Sian walked slowly over to the bench and lowered herself down on to the hard wood as she considered what the best course of action was. However, she was unable to put together a coherent thought as just one thing was circling her mind. _Prove it. _


	46. Chapter 46

"You did what?" blurted out Kerry, jumping up from the end of Sian's bed and staring at the blonde in disbelief, "You said that?"

Sian nodded slowly before shrugging at her friend, "Yeah I said it."

"You **love **her?" questioned Kerry, eying her friend up sceptically.

Sian nodded again, "Of course I do … I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry Sian but …" Kerry paused for a second, considering whether it was a good idea to say what she wanted to or not, "If you loved her you should never have done what you did."

"You don't think I know that?" snapped Sian, rubbing her forehead and letting out a sigh, "I'm sorry it's just … I couldn't do it Kerry. I really really wanted to and I hated just standing there and seeing how hurt she was but no matter how much I hated myself for saying nothing I … I couldn't get the words out."

Smiling sympathetically and taking her seat on the bed again, Kerry leant forward and gave Sian's hand a squeeze, "I know it's hard but … if you love her and you wanna be with her you need to stop being so scared."

"I know." muttered Sian, lifting her legs up and resting her chin on her knee, "I wish this was easy."

"What's worse Sian?" started Kerry, giving her friend a serious look, "Telling Tina and everyone else about the girl you love or losing Sophie?"

Sian let out a long sigh, "Of course it's losing Sophie."

"Then I think you know what you have to do."

Shaking her head, Sian began to play with a thread on the bed sheets, a frown etching it's way across her face, "She said that wasn't the point."

"What?" Kerry mirrored Sian's frown, "What isn't the point?"

"Telling Tina." explained Sian, "She said that wasn't the point."

Kerry shrugged, "Well you've gotta start somewhere Sian and that seems as good a place as any."

Throwing her head back against the headboard, Sian let out a frustrated groan, "But I don't want to."

"Stop being such a baby." ordered Kerry, a small grin tugging at her lips at Sian's behaviour, "She might not even take it that bad … you were scared of telling me and here I am trying to help you get Sophie back."

Lowering her head again, Sian raised her eyebrows and scoffed, "Really? You don't believe that for a second … she's gonna hit the roof, tell everyone and make not only Sophie's life hell but mine as well."

"That's karma for you." stated Kerry with a shrug.

"Oh … Right … Thanks Kerry, really fucking glad I told you now." muttered Sian dryly.

Kerry laughed, "I'm just saying … If you'd never been so horrible to Sophie from the start then maybe Tina wouldn't have been, Sophie wouldn't have been so bad in return and then Tina wouldn't hate her for being such a sarcastic, cocky lets be honest, **better **person."

"Yes thanks Kerry … the irony is clear." mumbled Sian, getting up from the bed and walking over to her desk where her laptop was waiting, "This is so fucking annoying."

"What are you doing?" asked Kerry, watching Sian as she loaded up her Facebook page but didn't give her a reply, "You're not doing what I think you're doing are you?"

Keeping her back to Kerry as she continued typing on the laptop, Sian merely shrugged, "Not doing anything."

"Sian Powers if you load up her Facebook page I'm gonna smack you." warned Kerry, getting up from the bed and standing behind Sian.

Sian attempted to block the screen, standing and hovering in front of it as Kerry came closer, "I'm just browsing, nothing to see."

"You're so full of shit!" shouted Kerry, nudging Sian to one side as the blonde struggled to keep hold of the mouse and stop her friend from changing the page, "Step aside Powers, I'm not letting you stalk her online!"

"Let go!" huffed Sian, trying her best to get control of the laptop back as Kerry tried to change the profile on the screen, "I just wanna have a look!"

"You're not looking!" ordered Kerry, pushing Sian in the arm so she would move to one side.

"Looking at what?"

Both Kerry and Sian stopped their fighting as they turned to the doorway of Sian's bedroom and noticed Tina stood eying them up suspiciously.

"Nothing." stated both Sian and Kerry.

Stepping a little further into the room, Tina looked between the two of them, "Must be something if you're fighting over it."

"Just messing around, no big deal." stated Sian, leaning back against the desk in front of her laptop as Kerry stood close beside her in much the same position.

"So errrm, what you wanna do today then?" asked Kerry, directing her question at Tina in a bid to change the subject.

Tina shrugged, making her way further into the room and standing in front of her friends, "Not sure really … you guys texted me."

"Pub?" suggested Sian, looking between Tina and Kerry expectantly.

Nodding, Tina took another step forward and gestured to the desk, "Yeah I'll just check my Facebook while you finish getting ready."

Sian fumbled over some words, trying to think of an excuse to stop Tina coming any closer but instead a few incoherent syllables left her mouth and she was pushed to the side for the brunette to pass.

A frown quickly formed on Tina's face as she settled herself down in the desk chair and looked at the laptop screen before turning to face her friends, "Why is Sophie Webster's profile on the screen?"

Walking away from the desk, Sian sat down on the edge of her bed and shrugged nonchalantly, "We were just browsing."

Tina nodded and turned back to the screen, scrolling down the page and scrunching up her nose, "Why does she even have this page … it's not like anyone wants to be friends with her."

"Well she does have friends Tina." muttered Sian, getting up from the bed and busying herself with packing her bag to go out.

Slowly but surely, Sian could feel her temper starting to get the better of her. She'd already managed to mess up her entire relationship with Sophie after one measly day together and now she had to sit and listen to Tina calling Sophie every name under the sun.

Kerry was watching from the bed, not taking her eyes off Sian as she started to throw her phone and keys into her bag, the anger becoming apparent as she mulled over her thoughts and Tina kept talking in the background as she browsed through Sophie's profile.

"I mean look at the state of some of these pictures." continued Tina, pointing to the screen as if to exaggerate her point, "What are these girls even doing?"

Sian closed her eyes, keeping her back to Tina and gritting her teeth as she tried her hardest not to snap at her friend. Taking a few deep breaths, Sian slowly began to consider why she hadn't listened to Sophie from the beginning and what it was that was making her want to continue to be friends with Tina. With every word that left the brunette's lips, Sian could feel herself getting closer and closer to losing her temper and she knew there was only so many times she could bit her tongue. A few weeks ago if they'd been sat in Sian's room and Sophie's profile had been open on the computer, they probably all would have had a laugh together and Sian would have been quite happy to join in with the mocking of Sophie. But now it was different. Sophie was Sian's girlfriend. Sophie was the girl that Sian knew she loved. And listening to someone who was supposed to be her friend say anything bad about Sophie was creating an anger inside of Sian that she had no idea how to control.

Kerry continued to watch from the bed, having seen Sian angry enough times to know when she was about to snap. The blonde's hands were curled up in to fists, her knuckles beginning to pale and her eyes still tightly closed as she willed herself to stay calm and just zone out anything Tina was saying.

"Tina just leave it yeah?" tried Kerry, desperately trying to defuse the situation. As much as she wanted Sian to just be honest and stop lying to Tina, she didn't think a full on argument was the best way to go about it.

Tina turned in her chair and chuckled, "No but come on … she pushes Sian up against some sink in a airport toilet and thinks that's gonna get her interested? Webster needs to get real. She can't just force Sian int-"

"SHE DIDN'T FORCE ME OKAY?" interrupted Sian, finally letting her temper get the better of her as she turned and glared at Tina who was staring wide eyed back at her after her outburst, "She didn't push me or anything like that, I fucking wanted to so just drop it."

No one spoke in the room for what felt like an eternity. Tina's mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to comprehend what had just been said but lost in a state of shock, she was unable to form a sentence. Kerry's eyes darted between the other two girls in the room, not entirely sure what would happen next and ready to try and prevent any argument that was about to take place.

"Wait …" Tina paused, a frown etching its way across her face as she tried to think of something to say, "You mean … you … and Webster a-"

"Sophie." cut in Sian, folding her arms across her chest and letting out a sigh, "Her name is Sophie."

Tina switched her gaze between Kerry who was looking strangely calm and then back to Sian, "What the fuck is going on here?"

"You really can't figure that out?" asked Sian, leaning back against the wall and trying her best to let her anger from earlier fade away. There was no denying her calm exterior was a complete act and on the inside her nerves were eating her alive. Just looking at Tina she could see that the brunette was going to be far from okay with the fact Sian was dating Sophie but for some reason that didn't seem to bother her anymore. The fact that she'd managed to tell Sophie how she felt and that she'd then been instructed to prove it had sparked something inside of Sian. In the face of losing her relationship with Sophie, everything else had seemed less important, and as she'd stood there listening to Tina insult her girlfriend, Sian had finally realised that nothing and no one would ever mean as much to her as Sophie did. If losing Tina as a friend was the price she had to pay for being with Sophie then Sian decided that was something she was willing to sacrifice. After all, if Tina was petty enough to abandon Sian purely because of her relationship with Sophie then she couldn't have been as good a friend as she thought anyway.

"So you're …" Tina trailed off, unsure how to finish her sentence as she looked at Sian expectantly.

Sian raised her eyebrows, "I'm what?"

"A lesbian now?" asked Tina, her frown growing by the second as the words left her lips, "Because that just can't be right Sian! How can you of all people be a lesbian?"

Sian rolled her eyes, stepping forward from the wall and standing up straight, "I'm not a lesbian."

"But you're sleeping with 'Sophie'?" asked Tina, emphasising the brunette's name in the most condescending manner possible.

Running her tongue over her lips, Sian considered her response. She knew that it was make or break time and if she said yes there was no going back and despite her pounding heart, churning stomach and sweating palms, she finally managed to muster to energy to slowly nod her head, "Yeah."

"Since when?" blurted out Tina, her eyes widening at Sian's response.

Considering the question for a minute, Sian narrowed her eyes as she tried to think back and do the math, "Bout three weeks ago."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" shouted Tina, jumping up from the desk chair and looking between Sian and Kerry incredulously, "Did you know about this?"

Kerry nodded slowly, "Yeah I knew."

"You're shagging Sophie Webster?" asked Tina, pointing her finger at Sian angrily and glaring at the blonde, "Have you any idea how fucking wrong that is Sian?"

…

Sophie stretched her legs out on the sofa, taking a sip from her can of lager as she flicked through the television channels trying to find something decent to watch.

"Shit … boring … seen it." mumbled Sophie, pressing the buttons on the remote as she took another gulp from her can.

Rosie walked in from the kitchen, scowling at Sophie as she approached the sofa, "Oh don't get up on my account Soph, I'm fine on the floor."

"Great." muttered Sophie, not looking up from the television as she flicked to another channel.

Just as she was about to open her mouth and object, something caught Rosie's eye out of the window and she turned to look outside. She narrowed her eyes as she peered through the glass and a frown instantly formed on her face.

"Sophie, there's a girl on our wall." stated Rosie, not halting her scrutiny of the stranger outside.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Brilliant, my mail order bride must be here."

Rosie spun around on the spot, staring at Sophie disbelievingly, "You can't be that desperate Sophie? How did you afford her?"

"I'm fucking joking Rosie, of course I didn't order a mail order bride." stated Sophie, unable to believe the stupidity of her sister.

"Well who is it then?" asked Rosie impatiently, turning back towards the window and noticing the girl still hadn't moved.

Sophie let out a sigh, "I don't know Rosie. Nor do I care."

"She's pretty hot." tried Rosie, hoping that would get Sophie up off the couch, "Nice blonde hair, skinny, fashion sense is okay."

Sophie's eyebrows knitted together as Rosie described the girl and she quickly rose to her feet to join her sister at the window. Once she'd looked outside, it only took Sophie a second to realise who it was, letting out a sigh as she headed towards the door.

"Who is it?" questioned Rosie, obviously keen to find out who the mysterious girl was sat on the wall.

Sophie didn't bother giving her sister a reply, stepping into her boots as she opened the front door and walked outside, pushing her hands into her pockets as she approached the wall.

Silently, Sophie shuffled up onto the wall, joining the girl and blowing out a sharp breath, "What are you doing here Sian?"

Sian sniffed and raised a hand to her face and it was only then that Sophie realised the blonde was crying. Her eyes were puffy and red and it was apparent that Sian had probably been in such a state for quite a long time.

"What's the matter?" asked Sophie. Despite everything she was unable to be completely heartless and couldn't stop herself from caring about Sian.

Sian wiped at her eyes and took a shaky breath, "I told Tina."

"And?" asked Sophie, trying to hide how shocked she was by Sian's confession, "How'd she take it?"

Shaking her head, Sian felt fresh tears start to form and couldn't stop a sob from escaping, "Horribly."


	47. Chapter 47

Sophie blew out a sharp breath, shuffling a little closer to Sian as the blonde started to sob harder, "What happened?"

_Flashback_

_"You're shagging Sophie Webster?" asked Tina, pointing her finger at Sian angrily and glaring at the blonde, "Have you any idea how fucking wrong that is Sian?"_

"_Wrong?" asked Sian incredulously, her temper quickly beginning to flare again, "What exactly is wrong with it?"_

_Tina stared back at her friend disbelievingly, "Are you joking? She's a complete bitch! She's arrogant for no good reason and does nothing but talk shit and walk around as if she's the greatest person in the world!"_

"_Oh that's rich coming from us don't you think?" asked Sian, "We were horrible to her and not just her but everyone else as well! We'd act like we owned that school and college and we would make people's lives hell … I'm ashamed of the way we treated everyone!"_

"_And who was the one who started it all?" asked Tina, looking back at her friend expectantly, "Because as soon as Webster told everyone she was gay, you had a fucking field day taking the piss out of her. You were the one who told us all how disgusting it was and you were the one who instigated everything we did to her!"_

_Sian narrowed her eyes, "And if I could go back and change that I would!"_

"_But you can't Sian, you're just as bad as the rest of us … only it seems that you've turned into a pathetic shell of your former self and let guilt take over you." shot back Tina., "Because the Sian I know would never sleep with Sophie Webster just because she felt bad about a few names in school."_

_Staring back at her friend in disbelief, Sian could feel her anger starting to reach boiling point, "You think that's what it is? I'm __**not **__one to sleep with someone out of guilt nor have I ever been … I wanted to do it! I want her! And god knows I tried to stop myself and it's fucked with my head but I can't help it."_

"_Can't help it?" echoed Tina, "Well we're all helping it! I sure as hell haven't jumped into bed with her and I think I can vouch for Kerry on that one too."_

_Kerry shifted on the bed uncomfortably at having been brought into the argument, "I don't think that's the point Tina."_

_Turning to face the other girl, Tina eyed her friend up suspiciously, "Don't tell me you're on her side."_

"_Why do we have to take sides?" asked Kerry, "I've seen her and Sophie together and they really care about each other … Why is that a bad thing? And why is it something we have to fight about?"_

_Sian managed a smile in Kerry's direction but it quickly vanished as Tina turned back to Sian and opened her mouth to speak again._

"_Sian you can't do this!" blurted out Tina, "Think about what everyone's gonna say about you. You're gonna be in the same league as Webster a-"_

"_SOPHIE!" shouted Sian, unable to control her anger anymore as Tina continued to speak, "Her name is Sophie okay? And you have no idea what she's really like and you also have no right to speak about her like that!"_

_Flashback over …_

Sophie couldn't help but chuckle, "Sian you call me 'Webster' all the time."

"Yeah but … it's different when I do it." muttered Sian, "She says it so condescendingly … It's okay when someone like Sam or Katy says it and it's just a nickname or something."

"I guess …" Sophie let out a sigh, resting her hand on top of Sian's and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "So what happened after that? Did you leave?"

Sian shook her head as she felt herself beginning to get upset again, "I wish I had."

_Flashback_

"_Oh __**I **__have no right speaking about her like that?" repeated Tina, "Do you need reminding again about everything you did to her in school? Yet suddenly I'm the bad guy."_

"_At least I actually feel remorse for what I did!" shot back Sian, "And if I have to I'll spend as long as it takes making it up to Sophie!"_

_Letting out a cold laugh, Tina shook her head, "You don't feel bad Sian, stop kidding yourself. You loved every minute of what we did at school. You used to laugh about it afterwards and gloat at how badly you'd managed to make Sophie feel."_

_Sian shut her eyes tightly, trying her best not to let her anger turn to tears as Tina spoke. She didn't want to let the brunette see she was upset, refusing to show any sign of weakness as her friend continued to speak but as Tina continued talking about the way she'd treated Sophie in the past, Sian knew it was inevitable that she wouldn't be able to hide her sadness forever._

"_You were always the one on the look out for ways to make her feel bad." continued Tina, "You used to get this look of pure glee on your face whenever we managed to bump into her and you had the chance to mess with her."_

"_And I wish I could take it all back." cut in Sian, her voice now a lot quieter than it had been earlier._

_Shaking her head, Tina continued, "No you don't … You'd always say how it was such fun to torment Sophie and how she deserved it for being so cocky. You'd tell everyone to stay away from her because she was just a 'disgusting lesbian' who couldn't keep her eyes to herself and would perve on you at every available opportunity … I'm surprised she kept coming to gym class after everything you put her through … Those changing rooms were like Christmas to you. A room full of girls that you could turn against Sophie with just a few harsh words … And when Sophie got that defeated look on her face and could no longer think of something to say back? Wow, your face would light up like nothing I've ever seen before at the fact you'd finally managed to break her."_

"_You think I'm proud of that?" asked Sian, "You think I actually look back on any of the memories I have of that and it makes me happy? When I think of everything I did to Sophie it actually makes me feel sick and I'd do anything to change it! I pretended to be this strong, powerful person in school but I was probably the weakest one there. I made fun of Sophie because it was easy and a convenient way to make myself look better … I hate myself for what I did."_

"_So what now Sian?" asked Tina, "You felt so bad you thought you'd sweeten her up with a few shags in the hotel? Figured 'what the hell, no one's ever gonna find out and it's a good way to level out my karma'?"_

_Sian shook her head, "Of course not!"_

"_Oh so maybe you got sick of sleeping with all the guys in Manchester you thought you'd give a girl a go?" questioned Tina, a smirk starting to tug at her lips as she realised she was getting to Sian, "Because lets be honest, a desperate girl like Sophie Webster is a sure thing … You probably did her a favour to be honest. I bet she was hoping that you'd get found out so she could earn a few cool points by bedding the most popular girl in school."_

"_Will you just stop!" shouted Sian, "You have no idea what mine and Sophie's relationship is like and you also have no idea what Sophie is like … How can you stand there and judge me for what I did when you're a hundred times worse."_

_Snorting out a laugh, Tina raised her eyebrows at Sian, "Oh I'm worse? I fail to see how."_

"_Because I can admit what I did was wrong." stated Sian, "I know that everything I did in school was terrible and I will __**never **__go back to being that person … You're still that person and you don't feel any kind of guilt what so ever. You're treating me exactly the same way we treat Sophie, and why? Because I fell in love with a girl … You're supposed to be my friend and you're treating me like shit just because of who I'm dating!"_

"_Well then you're getting exactly what you deserve!" blurted out Tina before Sian had a chance to continue, "You 're finally gonna see what you put Sophie through because if you continue with this ridiculous 'relationship' things aren't gonna be easy for you. The great Sian Powers will no longer be queen of the fucking universe and people won't be falling at your feet anymore. You'll see __**exactly **__what Sophie had to deal with because you're gonna get the same treatment."_

_Sian narrowed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest, "What is that? A threat?"_

"_I didn't say it was a threat," started Tina, "But don't think for a second I'm gonna stand by your side and support this ludicrous idea of you 'loving' Sophie … You need some sense knocking into you and you need to remember who Sian Powers is because she sure as hell isn't the dykey girlfriend of Sophie Webster."_

"_Oh so that's it?" asked Sian, her voice beginning to crack slightly as she tried her best to fight down the bubble of emotions inside of her, "I'm dating Sophie so you want nothing more to do with me?"_

"_Not just me Sian." stated Tina, eying the blonde up with disgust, "You're gonna lose everyone and everything you ever had and it'll just be you and Sophie left to consider how sickening you both really are."_

_Flashback over …_

"Wow …" muttered Sophie as Sian's tears started to fall again, "I had no idea she'd … I mean I knew she'd take it badly but that … Jesus christ Sian."

Nodding her head slowly, Sian took a shaky breath, "Yeah she … could have taken it better."

"So what happened next?" asked Sophie.

Sian shrugged, "She left."

"And you came here?"

Shaking her head slowly, Sian pursed her lips, "I was gonna just phone you … but I figured you wouldn't answer. And I was really upset and I told Kerry I wished I knew where you lived … she told me it was here and … here I am."

"How did Kerry know?" questioned Sophie with a frown.

"Year nine science project." muttered Sian, "She said she had to come to your house to work on it."

Sophie nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips, "That girl has an excellent memory."

"I don't even know why I was so upset." stated Sian, "I just … I think the worst part was that I knew some of the things she was saying were true."

A frown quickly formed on Sophie's face at Sian's words, "Nothing she said was true Sian … she was just being malicious."

"No she was right." corrected Sian, "I deserve anything that comes my way and worse than that, I had no right to tell her she was in the wrong for what she did to you because I was the worst out of everyone … I was being a total hypocrite."

Letting out a sigh, Sophie gave Sian's hand another squeeze, "Regardless of what you might have done in the past … **no one **deserves to be treated like that. You might have done some pretty bad things in your time but that doesn't mean you 'deserve' to be talked to like that and even more so, you shouldn't have your supposed friend of all people, giving you shit for who you're with."

"I guess." muttered Sian, "I knew you'd know what to say to make everything seem a bit better."

Sophie laughed, "Well I've had a lot of the same stuff said to me over the years."

"I'm sorry for just … turning up here." mumbled Sian, looking down at her lap, "I didn't know where else to go and I just … I needed you."

Sophie nodded her head, "It's okay … despite everything that's happened, it doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"Really?" asked Sian, looking up from her lap to meet Sophie's gaze.

"Of course." stated Sophie, "I'm not completely heartless ya know? And I don't like the idea of you being upset."

"Thanks." muttered Sian, pausing for a few seconds before turning the face the brunette, "I miss you Soph."

Sophie blew out a sharp breath, looking up at the sky as she let Sian's words sink in before lowering her gaze towards the blonde, "I miss you too."

"I hate this." stated Sian, fresh tears beginning to form in her eyes, "I hate how much of a mess I've made of all this … I wish I'd said something to her when I first had the chance … I can't stand this."

"Well it's not exactly been sunshine and rainbows for me either Sian." said Sophie, taking a deep breath as she considered her next words carefully, "I just can't do this at the minute."

Sian frowned, "Why not?"

"Because … I trusted you and believed you when you said you cared about me and then you broke my heart purely to save face." explained Sophie. "And now I'm scared you'll just do it again."

"I won't I-"

"Don't Sian." cut in Sophie, "Like I said, it's one thing to say it but another thing to mean it … How do I know that the next time someone finds out about us the exact same thing isn't going to happen?"

"Because now I know what it's like to be without you." argued Sian, "Now I know how much it hurts to have fucked everything up and have to live with the consequences … No one is more important to me than you Soph."

Sophie looked down at her hand that was resting on top of Sian's, running her thumb gently over the soft skin of the blonde's hand, "I just can't do it right now … I've never stopped caring about you and I probably never will stop but before I can let you get close to me again I need time to let myself trust you again and … I need you to prove how you feel about me."

"How exactly am I meant to do that?" asked Sian.

Sophie shrugged, "I don't know."

Silence washed over the pair for a few seconds until Sian let out a sigh and opened her mouth to speak, "So what now?"

"Now …" Sophie trailed off as she tried to think of an answer before shrugging again, "I guess we just sit."

Shuffling a little closer, Sian placed her hand on Sophie's arm, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder as she closed her eyes and tried to make the most of being close to her again, "Okay."


	48. Chapter 48

"I think I'm gonna throw up." groaned Sophie as she ascended the stairs with Sam and Katy.

Sam chuckled, patting the brunette on the back, "It'll be fine Webster, just relax."

"Our future hangs in the balance here!" reminded Sophie, growing increasingly irritated by Sam's laid back attitude, "If we don't get the results we want, our whole future is fucked."

"And then how are you and Soph gonna tear up Manchester uni like you planned eh Sam?" laughed Katy.

Sam shrugged as they reached the top of the stairs that lead towards the college common room, "Forgive me for having a bit of confidence in myself."

"It's not that I'm not confident." muttered Sophie, pulling on the handle of the door and instantly being hit by the bustle that filled the common room, "I just feel like this is a pretty important day and shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Well regardless of what happens," started Katy, wrapping an arm around Sophie's shoulders as they walked towards the table at the back of the room, "We'll just get royally fucked up tonight."

Nodding her head slowly, Sophie braced herself for the reaction she was about to receive for her next sentence, "Yeah I don't think I'm gonna go tonight…."

Just as Sam and Katy were about to object, Mr Maddison clapped his hands together from behind the table and beamed at all three girls.

"Ladies, I assume you're here to pick up your results?" asked the older man, beginning to rummage between the envelopes on the table in a bid to find the correct ones.

It was Thursday and exactly four days since Sian had turned up at Sophie's house and they'd spoken. That was the last time they'd seen each other and despite the fact they were both keen to see the other again, Sophie's pride got in the way and Sian was too busy trying to think of how she could win the brunette back.

Sian had desperately wanted to contact Sophie over the past few days, even if it had just been a short text to let the brunette know she was thinking of her. Anything would have been nice. But she didn't want to push Sophie even further away and instead had opted for locking herself away in her room and trying to think up her master plan. Unfortunately, nothing had sprung to mind and she'd consequently remained in her room wallowing in self pity.

Sophie on the other hand was just being down right stubborn. She couldn't deny she missed Sian and there was also no ignoring the fact that she cared deeply for her. But scared of getting hurt, reluctant to let her guard down and too proud to cave first, Sophie chose to distract herself with anything that would stop her from thinking about Sian.

It was A Level results day at college and both girls were well aware they had every chance of running in to one another, not to mention Tina. Sian hadn't spoken to her 'friend' since she'd stormed out of the house and she didn't know if Tina had any intention of keeping her relationship with Sophie a secret or not. Despite the fact she felt she was past the point of caring, Sian really didn't want Tina to create a scene in the middle of college and was desperately hoping that the other girl would just keep her mouth shut, or better yet stay out of sight completely.

"Ah here we go!" stated Mr Maddison, pulling out the three envelopes he'd collected and handing them to Sam, Katy and Sophie in turn, "Good luck ladies."

Not even giving her head of year a coherent response, Sophie managed a grunt as she took the envelope from his hands and walked to the corner of the room.

"Fuckity fuck fuck fucker." grumbled Sophie, running her fingers over the brown paper that encased the single sheet that told her whether she would be going to university or not. Sophie wasn't sure why she felt so nervous. She knew she was an intelligent girl and wasn't afraid to admit it but it was such a big deal to her whether she failed or not that she couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach about it.

"Just open it Webster." ordered Sam, gripping the top of her own envelope, "We agreed together, okay?"

Nodding her head slowly, Sophie dipped her fingers towards the seal of the envelope and prepared to tear it open, "Ready then?"

Both girls smiled, giving Sophie a nod as all three of them ripped open their envelopes, quickly taking out the paper and scanning over it before they had a chance to change their minds.

A grin quickly formed on Sophie's face as she skimmed over the contents, "God I'm good. Two A's and a B."

Turning to face Sophie with a matching grin, Sam raised her hand for a high five, the brunette instantly slamming her own against it, "Manchester uni here we come."

"How'd you do?" asked Sophie, turning to face Katy.

Raising her head, Katy shrugged and smiled, "Not that it matters since I already have my apprenticeship but I actually did okay. Just a C and a D."

"Okay now that we've got that out of the way," began Sam, turning to face Sophie and giving the brunette a serious look, "What the fuck do you mean you're not coming out tonight Webster?"

"Just exactly that. I don't think … I'm … gonna … co …." Sophie trailed off as she looked up across the room and felt herself no longer paying attention to her friends but to the blonde girl that was currently opening an envelope with a nervous smile.

Sophie watched carefully as she tentatively pulled the slip of paper out and read over it before a cheesy grin spread across her lips and she engulfed her friend in a hug.

Katy snapped her fingers in front of Sophie impatiently, "Earth to Sophie!"

"Huh?" startled, Sophie turned back to her friends, looking very much like a deer caught in headlights, "What?"

"Just go talk to her if you wanna talk to her." stated Sam, nodding towards Sian on the other side of the room.

Sophie shook her head, turning her back on the blonde so she could no longer be distracted by her, "I don't wanna."

"Well it looks like she has other ideas." muttered Katy, nudging Sam in the side as they shuffled away from Sophie.

At her friends' words, a frown formed on Sophie's face and she turned around just in time to see Sian approaching her.

"Hey." greeted Sian quietly, not sure if Sophie would even want to speak to her.

Sophie managed a smile, "Hey."

"How'd you do?" asked Sian, gesturing down to the envelope in Sophie's hand.

"Pretty good actually … Two A's and a B." stated Sophie, her smile growing as she spoke.

"Ahhh." Sian nodded her head in approval, a small smirk tugging at her lips, "Not just a pretty face then?"

Breathing out a laugh, Sophie shook her head, "It would appear not … How about you anyway?"

"Well I'm not quite the brain box like you but I did manage to get two B's and a C so it looks like I'm going to uni." explained Sian, unable to hide stop a huge grin from forming on her face.

"Well done … I'm happy for you." stated Sophie sincerely.

Sian's face lit up even further at Sophie's words, "Thanks Soph … So … you going to the college party tonight in town?"

Scrunching up her face, Sophie shook her head slowly, "Don't really want to but I have a feeling I'll be forced to attend."

"Sam not very happy with your lack of enthusiasm?" asked Sian with a chuckle, earning another shake of the head from Sophie, "Obviously you're going Soph."

"Obviously?" questioned Sophie.

Sian nodded and laughed, "You know she's not gonna take no for an answer."

"Are you going?" asked Sophie, not sure what she was hoping the answer would be.

Looking down at the ground briefly, Sian shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh, "Not sure … with the whole Tina thing and such … I dunno if I really wanna be dealing with that."

"Or yano … you could just face it?" suggested Sophie, her tone coming across more sarcastic and condescending then she'd meant it causing Sian to instantly look up from the ground and frown at her, "Sorry … I didn't mean it like that just … I think if you wanna stop running away then you need to deal with it."

"Yeah well I don't exactly think that Tina screaming at me some more and then probably embarrassing the both of us in the middle of a club is something I want to mark the end of my college year." stated Sian.

Sophie shrugged, "Well she's been embarrassing me for the past five or six years. I think I can handle another night of it."

"You always were a lot braver than me though." said Sian before managing a smile, "Maybe if you decided you wanted a date I'd turn up."

Raising her eyebrows, Sophie looked at Sian sceptically, "You'd really be my date to a college party?"

"If it meant I got you back." mumbled Sian, fidgeting with her hands uncomfortably, "If this is what I have to do to prove how much you mean to me then I'll do it."

"What happened to not being brave enough?"

Sian looked down at her shoes, continuing to fiddle with her hands, "If I was with you it wouldn't be so bad."

"Okay." stated Sophie simply.

Sian quickly shifted her gaze up to meet Sophie's, "Okay … what?"

"Okay, you can be my date." explained Sophie.

Smirking back at the brunette, Sian shook her head, "Do you have to make it sound like you're doing me a favour. I said if you **wanted **a date."

"Well …" Sophie returned the smirk, "Only if someone asks me really nicely."

"Wow you really are gonna make me suffer right now aren't you?" asked Sian, earning her a nod of the head and a grin from Sophie, "Right … fine … Sophie, will you be my date tonight for the party?"

Raising her hand to her ear, Sophie frowned, "I don't think I heard a please in there."

Sian rolled her eyes, nudging Sophie in the arm lightly, "Will you please be my date tonight babe?"

The word had slipped so easily from the tip of Sian's tongue that she hadn't even realised she'd said it until it was too late. But after a split second of shock, a smile quickly spread across Sophie's face and Sian felt relief wash over her that her small affectionate name hadn't upset the brunette in some way.

"It's a date." stated Sophie, giving Sian a quick wink before turning to do a brief scan for Sam and Katy then looking back at the blonde, "I guess I'll see you tonight then?"

Sian nodded her head, "You sure will."

It was only when Sophie walked back to her friends that the full scale of what she'd just agreed to hit Sian. Granted she was willing to do a lot to win Sophie back but she now had to walk into a club as Sophie Webster's date she wasn't so sure she had the courage to go through with it. She'd have to face everyone from her college, the people she'd grown up with, the people who knew her as the most popular, boy crazy, hottest girl in school. Sian suddenly felt her stomach churn and her head began to hurt as she considered what she'd gotten herself in to. She could already feel her palms beginning to get clammy and the party was hours away, so she had no idea how she was supposed to gather the strength to walk into a club and be completely unfazed by what she'd just signed up for.

"Fucking hell." muttered Sian, biting down on her lip as her brain began to work overtime considering every possible scenario that could stem from the upcoming party.

Sian Powers did not get made fun of. No one looked down on her. No one said a bad word about her. Yet Sian knew that the second it became apparent to everyone that she was Sophie's date, an onslaught of gossiping and giggling and possible name calling was about to come her way. Even with Sophie by her side, Sian wasn't sure she was going to be able to stand there and take it.

Despite her head being a jumble of thoughts, there was only one thing circling Sian's mind that was crystal clear to the blonde and it was something she had very little time to figure out. Was loving Sophie enough to risk losing everything else she had for?


	49. Chapter 49

"Right, come on!" shouted Sophie, looking across the table at Sam seriously, "That's the second time in about thirty seconds that you've given each other 'the look'. What's going on?"

The three girls were currently occupying a small table in the corner of the bar, having arrived just half an hour prior, they had already consumed more drinks than they probably should have in a bid to endure a full night with people they'd rather forget. Sophie had been studying Sam carefully the whole time, having been sure she was exchanging knowing glances with Mark who was stood at the bar with Chesney.

"What?" asked Sam, feigning innocence as she took a sip of her drink, "So I looked at him, big deal … There was no 'look' of any kind."

Katy laughed, nudging the red head in the arm, "Don't play dumb Samantha … What's going on?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Sam scratched the back of her neck uncomfortably, "He kind of asked me out … We've been talking a lot since Spain."

"You sly dog!" blurted out Sophie, grinning across the table at her friend, "So you're gonna be dating Mark now?"

"I dunno." muttered Sam, beginning to feel rather embarrassed, "He's nice and everything…"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "But?"

"But nothing … I just …" Sam let out a groan of frustration as she tried to put her thoughts into words, "I dunno he want's like 'a girlfriend' and I'm not sure I wanna be someone's girlfriend."

"Because you wanna sleep around?" laughed Katy.

Giving her friend a mock scowl, Sam punched Katy in the arm playfully, "NO! I don't wanna sleep around … I guess I'll just see how things go."

"Where's your girlfriend anyway?" asked Katy, turning to face Sophie.

"Can I really call her that at the minute?" questioned Sophie.

"Well where's your … Sian?" chuckled Katy.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sophie took a large gulp of her drink, "Not sure when she's turning up … or more to the point, **if **she'll turn up."

"You think she'll bail on you?" asked Sam with a frown, "Cause I'm sorry but if she fucks you over again, especially after last time then … you just need to cut ties with her Webster."

"I'm not sure really …" muttered Sophie, thinking about it for a few seconds before continuing, "I mean she seems legit and everything and I wanna believe her but I'm not willing to put myself out there for her again if she's just gonna fuck me over … you can't blame me for having my guard up somewhat around her."

Katy let out a sigh, "Soph you know we're not her biggest fans but … she cares about you a lot and it's easy to see that. She's just not learnt to accept it yet."

"Yeah but also, she shouldn't have agreed to being Webster's date tonight if she was gonna bail." reasoned Sam, "It's one thing to not be completely comfortable with things yet but it's another to lead people on and then let them down."

Pointing her finger at Sam, Sophie nodded her head in agreement, "Excellent point."

"Look I wasn't sticking up for her! If she stands you up tonight, obviously that's unacceptable." explained Katy, "But yano … I don't blame her for having a hard time with it."

"Neither do I." said Sophie, taking another sip from her glass, "But I wasn't the one who suggested tonight, she was. And she said if it's what she had to do to prove how she feels then she'll do it … We'll see what happens though."

…

"I can't Kerry … I fucking can't do this." groaned Sian, getting up from the bed and running her fingers through her hair.

Sian had been 'getting ready' for the party for around two hours and was now running extremely late but still couldn't seem to gather the courage to actually go. She'd put her hair in roughly five different styles, tried on every single dress she owned, even spent approximately half an hour deliberating over which pair of shoes she should wear but now all she had left to do was leave.

Taking an eager sip of the extremely strong vodka and coke in her hand, Sian looked across at her friend pleadingly, desperately wanting Kerry to say or do something that would help her.

"Sian you **cannot **do this to Sophie again." instructed Kerry, giving Sian a stern look, "If you stand her up tonight then not only are you the biggest arsehole on this planet but you're gonna lose her forever."

"Don't mince your words there Kerry, say what you think." muttered Sian dryly.

Letting out a chuckle, Kerry stood up from the bed and took a few steps towards Sian, resting her hand on the blonde's shoulder sympathetically, "I know it's hard but … this is just something you've gotta do."

"Why?" questioned Sian, "Why exactly do I **have **to do it?"

"Because you told Sophie you would." stated Kerry firmly, "Because you say you love her and this is your chance to prove that you were telling the truth."

Letting out a groan, Sian threw her head back in frustration, "Can't I prove it some other way that doesn't involve me utterly humiliating myself."

"You 'utterly humiliated' Sophie for years." reminded Kerry, "I think this is probably the best way you can prove you love her … It might not even be that bad Sian."

Sian raised her eyebrows and looked back at Kerry sceptically, "You really believe that? You really believe that when our entire college finds out I've been sleeping with Sophie Webster they're not gonna have something to say about it?"

"Okay maybe there'll be a few … things said." muttered Kerry, "But! Once you've got it out of the way, we're all off to uni, you probably won't even have to see most of those people again and most importantly, you'll get things back on track with Sophie."

Wandering over to the bed, Sian slumped herself down and began to fidget with the hem of her dress, "I don't think I can do it … It's making me feel physically sick just thinking about stepping into that club."

"If you don't go tonight Sian, I'm gonna punch you in the nose." warned Kerry, causing Sian to instantly look up at her friend and frown, "You're a complete idiot if you let this stop you from being with Sophie."

"Why are you being so harsh tonight?" asked Sian, her eyebrows furrowing together even further.

Letting out a sigh, Kerry walked over and took a seat next to Sian, "Because you need to be told the truth … I'm your friend Sian and I want you to be happy. It's obvious to me that Sophie makes you happy and if you don't go tonight, you're gonna regret it."

"Okay but what if I do go and I totally freak out like I did at the airport!" stated Sian, jumping up to her feet and staring back at Kerry, "You know how much I crack under pressure and if I go and then someone questions me and I just end up denying everything again … that's gonna hurt Sophie even more than if I didn't turn up."

"Or you could tell the truth?" suggested Kerry.

Shaking her head, Sian outstretched her hand to Kerry, "I don't know if I can … pass me my phone."

…

It had been a couple of hours since Sophie and her friends had arrived at the club. The drinks had been flowing constantly and all three girls were feeling a little tipsy. They'd managed to move from their tiny table in the corner to a more comfy booth and had been joined by Mark and Chesney, the whole group enjoying having a chat and a drink together, having not been able to do so since they'd returned from their trip.

Sophie was having a good time with her friends but every time she looked up and saw Mark and Sam talking amongst themselves or Katy and Chesney exchanging a quick peck on the lips, she couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of sadness that Sian still hadn't turned up. Sophie felt like she was turning and looking at the door every five minutes, her hopes of Sian arriving growing ever smaller as time went by. Despite feeling incredibly sad, let down and hurt at the prospect of being stood up, she was mostly angry that she'd ever let herself believe Sian was going to come to the club. She'd wanted so badly to believe that Sian, her supposed girlfriend, the girl who had told her not long ago that she loved her, was going to finally put other people's opinions of her to the back of her mind and actually be brave enough to admit that she and Sophie were together.

But with every minute that ticked by, Sophie could feel herself slowly growing angrier and the chances of Sian walking through the door seemed to be getting slimmer and slimmer.

Staring down in to her almost empty glass, Sophie let out a frustrated sigh before glancing up at the door again. Her face instantly scrunched up into a half frown, half scowl as Sian still didn't appear. It had been a whole three hours since the party had started and Sophie's patience had finally ran out.

Slamming her hand down on the table angrily, Sophie startled the rest of the group who all looked up at her expectantly.

"I fucking give up!" declared Sophie, the irritation clear in her voice, "She can go swallow a knife for all I care. I'm done! That's it … she's ruined it and I'm not willing to sit here another second and wait for her."

"Sophie she could still show up." tried Katy before glancing down at her watch and pulling a face, "Okay I didn't realise how late it was."

Leaning across the table, Sam patted Sophie on the shoulder comfortingly, "Come on mate, cheer up … Just forget about her. She doesn't know what she's lost and she's an idiot for not turning up tonight … Let's just go dance and we'll have fun without her okay?"

Looking back down at her drink, Sophie shook her head and managed a small smile, "You guys go ahead, I'll see you in a minute."

"Okay but I better see you on that dance floor soon Webster!" warned Sam playfully, getting up with Mark as he lead her into the masses of moving bodies on the dance floor, quickly followed by Katy and Chesney.

Taking a large gulp of her drink and polishing it off, Sophie closed her eyes tightly as she tried to remain composed. She desperately wanted to take Sam's advice and forget about Sian for the evening. She was hoping that despite being stood up and having been not only embarrassed but also hurt again by the same girl, she'd be able to manage having fun with her friends and make the most of the night.

Trying to think of all the positives, Sophie shut her eyes even tighter as she willed herself not to get upset. She focused on the fact that she'd had an amazing summer, that she'd passed all her A Levels with flying colours and her parents were proud of her, that she was going to university with her best friend. But none of that seemed to make up for the fact that Sian had once again let her down and it wasn't long before a lump formed in Sophie's throat as she tried her hardest not to let any tears form in her eyes.

As if the universe was truly against her, a particularly slow, depressing song began to blare through the speakers and Sophie couldn't help but open her eyes and glare in the direction of the DJ booth in disbelief. Watching as her friends began to sway slowly with Mark and Chesney, Sophie knew that the emotions bubbling inside of her were not far away from exploding out of control.

Desperate the get away from the club, her friends, the feeling of loneliness, the slow music and mostly anyone that would see how upset she was, Sophie quickly rose to her feet, shuffling eagerly out of the booth in a bid to get as far away from the club as possible.

As she reached the end of the booth, Sophie felt a tight grip on her wrist and quickly span around to be faced by a sight she was not in the least bit prepared for.

Sophie's mouth bobbed open and closed a few times, trying to think of something to say before finally narrowing her eyes in the direction of the girl in front of her, "You have some nerve turning up now."

"I'm sorry." stated Sian, holding tightly on to Sophie's arm to stop the brunette going anywhere, "I was just scared, okay?"

"Well it's too late Sian … you kept me waiting three hours." said Sophie, her obvious sadness lacing the tone of her words, "I can't keep waiting for you … I can't keep hoping that you're gonna turn up."

Tightening her hold on Sophie, Sian looked up at the brunette pleadingly, "I'm here now."

"This is just …" Sophie blew out a sharp breath, looking to the side as she struggled to maintain eye contact with the girl in front of her, "It's too hard to keep waiting on you … waiting for you to properly be my girlfriend, waiting for you to stop being so scared and waiting for you to stop acting like you're ashamed of m-"

"Will you dance with me?" cut in Sian.

Sophie's head instantly snapped back to face Sian, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Didn't you listen to anything I just said?"

"I want you to dance with me Soph." continued Sian, "One dance, that's all I'm asking for and then if you wanna leave … you can leave."

"You have no right to ask for anything from me." stated Sophie, "Plus there's like everybody from college here … you don't wanna dance with me."

Finally letting go of Sophie's arm, Sian held her hand out expectantly, "Please dance me with me."

Sophie looked down at Sian's outstretched hand, running her tongue over her lips as she considered her options before finally lifting her own hand and placing it into the blonde's.

A smile quickly formed on Sian's face as she gripped Sophie's hand, entwining their fingers as she turned and lead Sophie towards the dance floor.

Sian could feel her heart pounding in her chest with every step she took. The loud music that filled the club seemed to fade away and every face she passed on the dance floor became a blur of colour. All she could hear was the quickening pace of her heart and all she felt was Sophie's hand holding loosely on to her own.

Swallowing hard and trying to ignore the dizzying nerves that were filling her body, Sian stopped in the middle of the heaving bodies, turning to face Sophie and tugging the brunette towards her.

Sophie could sense what felt like a million pairs of eyes on her, knowing that Sam and Katy were watching her eagerly from the side and that they weren't alone as the rest of the college seemed to be paying her and Sian close attention too.

As Sian tugged Sophie closer, the brunette could see the fear in Sian's eyes and as she placed her hands on Sian's waist, she could feel that her body was trembling ever so slightly.

"Calm down." stated Sophie, giving Sian a small smile.

Sian pursed her lips, taking a deep breath as she tried to ignore the world around her. She closed her eyes briefly as she tried to slow her breathing and compose herself. With her eyes still closed, Sian once again felt the music began to quieten down and instead listened to her deep breaths and her heart beat that was ringing in her ears.

Flickering her eyes open slowly, Sian met Sophie's gaze, the brunette watching her carefully as Sian took another sharp intake of breath.

Sophie's eyes never left Sian's as the blonde raised her arms, placing her hands either side of Sophie's neck. Sophie could feel her breathing becoming heavier and her stomach began to flip over as Sian brushed her thumbs over the brunette's cheeks.

It wasn't difficult for Sian to focus on Sophie, blocking out everyone else as the blue orbs in front of her sucked her in and she took another tentative step forward.

Sophie tightened her grip on Sian's waist, as the blonde pressed their bodies together, her thumbs brushing delicately over the side of her face as their bodies moved ever so slightly in time with the music.

Biting down on her lower lip, Sian grasped either side of Sophie's neck a little firmer and tugged the brunette towards her, the gap between the two of them decreasing slowly as Sian leant forward.

Sophie could now feel the blonde's breath on her lips and she couldn't help but close her eyes in anticipation of what was about to happen. In over a week she'd only felt Sian's lips on her own once and she missed everything about being able to kiss her.

Taking a final breath, Sian finally closed the remaining distance between the two of them, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips against Sophie's. For a few moments, it was as if time had stopped, no one else existed and all that mattered was the fact she was back with Sophie. She could feel the brunette gripping her waist, their lips moving in perfect time with one another and the feeling of Sophie's soft skin beneath her finger tips.

Sian's hands slipped easily to the back of Sophie's neck, lacing her fingers through her hair as she held the back of Sophie's head firmly in place. Running her tongue slowly along Sophie's lower lip, Sian couldn't help but smile into the kiss as it was eagerly granted entrance and her tongue collided with the brunette's.

Everything in that moment seemed perfect to both of them, having missed sharing such closeness together and there was no denying that the kiss had to have been one of the best they'd experienced.

Sophie couldn't stop herself from letting out a quiet moan as Sian's tongue teased her own, feeling her stomach flip and her cheeks begin to feel flushed at the sensation.

After a few minutes, Sian eventually pulled back but maintained her hold on the back of Sophie's neck, resting their foreheads together as they locked eyes.

"I love you." stated Sian quietly, running her fingertips gently over Sophie's skin.

Sophie was unable to stop a huge grin spreading across her face, pulling the blonde closer so their bodies were pressed firmly together. She felt like she was about to burst with happiness and couldn't help leaning forward and placing another brief kiss on Sian's lips.

Biting down on her lip, Sophie smiled back at Sian before opening her mouth, "I love you too."


	50. Chapter 50

**Okay judging by some of the comments I think some people probably thought that the last chapter was the end. THINK AGAIN PEOPLE! When it's the last chapter I'll always put it in the title saying that it's the final one. I have one maybe two more after this one so it is almost finished. Just a big thankyou to everyone who's read or left a review. I've really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it too. It's definitely been my most fun story to write. Keep the reviews coming and thanks to everyone who left one so far!**

* * *

><p>Sian's face instantly broke out in to a huge grin, her grip tightening on the back of Sophie's neck as she pulled the brunette back towards her and pressed their lips together once again. She was sure she'd never felt so happy in her life and as soon as those four words had left Sophie's mouth, Sian was positive her heart had soared to the highest of heights.<p>

However as she broke the kiss, as quickly as the outside world had faded out, it began to come back in again. Pricking up her ears, Sian could hear the hushed voices around her and the quiet mutters of her name. She could feel the eyes of everyone surrounding her burning into her and she was sure her brain was about to spontaneously combust as she tried to keep herself calm.

Noticing the panicked expression on Sian's face, Sophie stroked her fingertips over the blonde's side reassuringly, "You okay?"

"Not really." answered Sian honestly, her eyes darting to the side as she subtly scanned around them to see just how many people were staring at the two of them.

"You wanna go sit down?" asked Sophie.

Sian managed a small smile, holding tightly on to Sophie for some kind of support, "Would you judge me if I said yes?"

"No." answered Sophie, "I can't believe what you just did for me and … you've made me happier than you can ever imagine. That's enough."

"Then get me some alcohol pronto." ordered Sian, lowering her arms as she gripped Sophie's hand tightly and allowed herself to be lead out of the crowds of staring people.

With every person she passed, Sian heard another laugh or another whisper. She saw someone else point in her direction or noticed two people nudging one another and talking amongst themselves.

Almost sensing that Sian was letting everything around them get to her, Sophie squeezed Sian's hand and tugged the blonde closer, finally reaching the end of the dance floor and getting some space to breath.

"It's not as bad as you think you know." started Sophie, "You're just feeling a little paranoid at the minute … I'm sure half of these people aren't even talking about us."

Just as Sian was about to open her mouth to speak, the girls were interrupted by Sam and Katy, the red head instantly slinging her arms around both Sian and Sophie's shoulders and giving them a broad grin.

"And look who made up and stopped sneaking around!" beamed Sam, looking between the two girls, "Nice little public display you had going on there. I think everyone's jaw hit the ground."

Looking across and giving her friend a glare, Sophie quickly turned back to Sian who seemed to be growing paler by the second.

"I don't think everyone was looking." muttered Sophie.

"Are you kidding?" blurted out Sam, "It was like the biggest deal eve-"

"Sense the tone Sam!" cut in Sophie, shrugging off the red head's arm and leaning across to grab Sian's hand, "Babe it'll be fine, lets just get a drink and sit down okay?"

Swallowing down a lump in her throat, Sian nodded her head slowly, "I think sitting down would be good."

The glazed over look in Sian's eye didn't go unnoticed by Sophie and she gave the blonde's hand another concerned squeeze, "Sam will you take Sian back to the booth and I'll get the drinks in … Vodka and lemonade okay?"

"Make it a double." said Sian, allowing herself to be lead off towards the booth by Sam as Katy accompanied Sophie to the bar.

"She looks like she's seen a ghost." Katy nodded back towards Sian, eying her up with slight concern, "You think she's gonna be okay?"

Placing her order with the bartender, Sophie shrugged and turned back towards her friend, "I dunno … I don't think she thought about what she was doing and now it's just kinda hit her."

"Can't believe she did that though," started Katy, "I mean when I saw her with you on the dance floor I was kinda shocked but when she kissed you I had to do a double take to check I wasn't seeing things."

"**You **were shocked?" echoed Sophie with a laugh, "Mate I thought I was about to have a heart attack."

Joining in with Sophie's laughter, Katy turned to look over at the booth, noticing that Kerry had joined them and both her and Sam were trying their best to keep Sian talking, "So what you gonna do now to stop her freaking?"

"I think the hardest part is over." stated Sophie, flashing the bartender a smile as he handed over her drinks and took the money, "I mean the secret is out now so I guess we'll just have to try to make her comfortable."

"Well at least Kerry is here now." informed Katy, picking up two of the glasses from the bar as Sophie took the others, "She'll probably feel more relaxed with her own friend around."

Sophie nodded, following the brunette back to the booth, "Also, I haven't seen Tina around which certainly puts my mind at ease."

"Yeah I don't really wanna have to start slapping people again." joked Katy.

"After the shit she said to Sian the other day, you'll have to get in line." stated Sophie, frowning as she thought back on the story Sian had told her.

Katy looked over at Sophie curiously, "Why, what'd she say?"

"I'll tell you later." muttered Sophie as they approached the booth.

Shuffling in beside Sian, Sophie slid the vodka and lemonade across the table and smiled comfortingly at the blonde.

Sian grabbed the glass, discarding the straw that was settled in the liquid as she eagerly lifted the drink to her lips and took several large gulps.

"Shitting hell that's a strong double." gasped Sian, pulling a face as the taste of the alcohol hit her.

Sophie laughed, "I might have asked for a treble."

"Trying to get me drunk?" asked Sian, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah I just figured you might need it." chuckled Sophie, resting her hand on Sian's leg, "How're you feeling?"

Nodding slowly, Sian managed a smile as she turned to face the brunette, "Better now I'm sat here with you guys."

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as Sam made out yano?" tried Sophie, not even believing her own words.

Snorting out a laugh, Sian smirked, "Babe, it's okay … you don't have to lie to me to make me feel better. Am I kind of freaking out right now? Yes … But I've got you here with me and I'll be okay. This is just gonna take some getting used to on my part, okay?"

"I know …" stated Sophie, "And it really means a lot to me that you did that … Plus, who gives a shit about most of the people in here? Are you really gonna ever see them again?"

Sian shrugged, "Probably not."

"Then fuck the lot of them!" chuckled Sophie.

For the first time since her arrival, a broad grin spread across Sian's face as she raised her glass and clinked it against Sophie's, "I'll drink to that."

An hour or so passed by and it was just after midnight as the girls continued to sit in their booth and drink. Sian seemed to have perked up somewhat but it was obvious to the rest of the group that she was still a little on edge. She would occasionally look up from the table and catch someone looking in her direction or pointing towards her and Sophie with their friends and her face would instantly drop. However, everyone else was trying their hardest to keep Sian's mind off the gossiping that surrounded the five of them and instead focus on the fact they were supposed to be having fun and celebrate that they had all managed to get the exam results they wanted.

The night had been going as well as Sophie could have hoped. She had Sian back and she no longer felt like she had to hide. Granted, the constant talking behind her back and open gawking from bystanders was irritating her but all of that was overshadowed by the fact that her and Sian seemed to be back on track.

Things were going well, that was until someone's voice broke Sophie from her perfect bubble.

"Well isn't this cosy."

Sophie closed her eyes, setting her teeth as she took a calming breath before turning to face the girl who was currently standing in front of their booth.

"Can we help you?" asked Sophie, ignoring the mutters and pleas from Sian to 'just leave it'.

A smirk quickly formed on Tina's face as she glanced behind Sophie and set eyes on Sian, "I honestly can't believe you. Sian Powers ruins everything she ever was for Sophie Webster. That's possibly the saddest thing I've ever heard."

Quickly yet calmly, Sophie rose to her feet, shrugging Sian off in the process as she took a step closer to Tina and narrowed her eyes, "I think it's pretty obvious that no one wants you here so why don't you do us all a favour and toddle off back in the direction you came from."

Tina laughed coldly and shook her head, "You **really **do not scare me Webster … This whole club is laughing at the pair of you. Probably think you've both lost your minds … I mean come on, this is the most exciting news ever. The leading rivals in school end up sleeping with each other? Who'd have thought it … Plus, there's the biggest surprise of all that Sian, the school homophobe who tortured you for years, is now a lesbian … How can you even stand to be around her after everything she put you through? Bit hypocritical don't you think?"

"You wanna know what I think?" asked Sophie, "I think that it's none of your damn business what goes on between me and Sian and I'm certainly not gonna stand here and justify everything to you … Sian may have made some mistakes in the past but she's still ten times the person you'll ever be."

Laughing again, Tina folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at Sophie, "You really believe that? Just you wait Webster … she'll realise what a terrible mistake she's made. The guilt of what she did to you will fade and the 'love' she has for you will quickly vanish with it. Come on Sophie, you know what she's like … Sian'll sleep with anything with a pulse. It's no wonder she moved on to girls eventually."

"Two people at this table have already hit you. Let's not make it three eh?" warned Sophie.

"Again … you don't scare me Webster. Plus, you throw a punch at me in here and you'll be thrown out of the place in a flash." stated Tina, "Now where was I?"

Sophie scanned the club quickly. Eyes had been on her all night but at that particular moment there was more than usual. It was pretty obvious to the brunette that as Tina stood in front of her, running her mouth about Sian, everyone was expecting something to happen. Of course, it wasn't uncommon for Sophie to be in a club and have to tolerate a mouthful of abuse from Tina, only it was completely unheard of for Sian Powers to be on Sophie's side and not joining in with her friend. It was most probably that reason alone that everyone was watching with such keen interest.

"Oh yes, I remember now." continued Tina, "Why are you even allowing yourself to get sucked in to this game of hers? Are you really that desperate to get some that you're allowing her to use you? Or did you think we'd all stop thinking you were such a disgusting mess if you managed to bed someone of Sian's standards? Whatever it is, make the most of it Webster because it won't be long until Sian Powers misses her old tricks and goes out to find the first bloke who'll take her back to his and she ca-"

Tina didn't get to finish her sentence as Sophie had had enough. Not particularly of what was coming out of Tina's mouth at that moment but in general. She'd had enough of people talking about her and Sian behind their backs. She'd grown seriously tired of Tina over the years and she'd had enough of pretending it didn't bother her. She was angry at Tina for everything she'd said to her in the past, for the way she'd treated Sian a few days ago and especially at the fact the brunette still couldn't just grow up.

As soon as Sophie's fist collided with Tina's face, a buzz of excitement and whispers quickly spread throughout the club. Sam and Katy couldn't help themselves and both of them were sat with huge grins on their faces as they watched Tina stumble backwards and hit the floor.

Crouching down beside Tina, Sophie looked at the brunette seriously, "Just in case you were wondering, that was **totally **worth getting chucked out of here for."

Tina went to sit up but was stopped as Sophie placed her hand firmly on her shoulder and pushed her back against the ground and held her in place.

"One more thing," started Sophie, gripping Tina's shoulder tightly and watching as the other girl winced slightly at the pressure, "You come near me or my girlfriend again and I swear to god you'll get more than a punch to the face. Got it?"

Nodding her head slowly with a grimace on her face, Tina blew out a sharp breath as Sophie shot her a sarcastic smile and pushed her shoulder hard into the ground before releasing it and rising to her feet.

"We should probably get out of here." suggested Sophie as she turned back to face Sian.

To Sophie's surprise, the blonde was sporting a massive grin as she shuffled out of the booth and stopped in front of her, placing her hands either side of Sophie's waist.

"You've wanted to do that for a very long time haven't you?" asked Sian, grinning at Sophie as the brunette nodded, "How about me?"

Sophie shook her head, a smirk tugging at her lips as she leant a little closer to Sian, "I don't wanna hit you but there are some things I wanna do to you that I can't very well do right here."

Feeling her stomach flip over, Sian cleared her throat and turned to the rest of the group, "Should we get a taxi then?"

…

"How is it?" asked Sian, flopping down on the sofa next to Sophie.

Sophie nodded, lifting the bag of frozen peas from her hand and throwing it onto the coffee table, "I think it'll be just fine."

"So you think you're gonna be able to use your hand then?" asked Sian, shuffling back on the sofa so that she could face Sophie, "Not gonna have any trouble moving it or anything?"

Smirking, Sophie moved a little closer to Sian, "I think it'll be okay … what did you have in mind like?"

"If you have a bedroom in this house then maybe I could show you." stated Sian, flashing the brunette a wink as she rose to her feet and held out her hand expectantly.

Sophie chuckled, taking a hold of Sian's hand and pulling herself up before lacing their fingers together and tugging Sian up the stairs.

Only once she'd brought the blonde upstairs and shut the door behind the pair of them did Sophie realise just how much she'd missed being with Sian. In the midst of dealing with all the drama that surrounded the pair of them, it hadn't even occurred to Sophie that she'd had to endure so much time without sharing an intimate moment with her girlfriend. Yet here they both were, looking at one another with a knowing grin as Sian took a few steps backwards and lowered herself onto the edge of the bed.

"Sooo ….." Sophie leant back against the door, resting her hands behind her back as she watched Sian settle herself on the mattress.

"Sooo…." mimicked Sian, resting back on her hands as she began to kick her heels off. "We don't have sex for nearly two weeks and I really have to ask you to get over here?"

Sophie shook her head and smirked, kicking herself up from the door as she walked over to join Sian, resting her hands either side of her as she pushed the blonde down on to the mattress.

"You certainly don't have to ask me twice."

Raising her hands to Sophie's face, Sian cupped her cheeks as she pulled the brunette down on top of her and connected their lips.

As soon as she felt Sian's tongue slipping in to her mouth, the weeks of pent up desire she'd had locked away quickly began to hit Sophie. The feeling of Sian's tongue brushing against her own sparked something inside of Sophie and after waiting so long to be with her girlfriend again, Sophie had every intention of getting exactly what she wanted.

The kiss rapidly increased in heat and without another word from either of them, clothes were quickly discarded in random directions in a bid to feel the other's bare flesh against their own.

As the final barriers of clothing were removed, Sophie let out a quiet moan of satisfaction upon feeling Sian's fingernails run up her back and the blonde's breasts rub against her own.

Sophie quickly began feathering kisses along Sian's jaw line, making the most of every gasp and moan that each kiss elicited. She'd almost forgotten the effect a single sound produced by Sian could have on her body and as Sophie sank her teeth in to the blonde's ear lobe, an intense rush of arousal instantly filled her body at the groan that left Sian's lips.

Continuing her journey downward, Sophie attached her lips to Sian's neck, sucking hard on the skin there as Sian's breathing hitched at the contact. Pulling back slightly, Sophie looked down at the girl below her. She couldn't even describe how much the mere sight of Sian turned her on and if she could, she'd be happy to look at the blonde forever.

Sophie's fingertips danced gently over Sian's skin, over her rib cage and down to her hips as she looked in to the darkened eyes below her, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." whispered Sian, holding Sophie's face in her hands as she smiled sincerely, "I promise you Soph, I'll never do anything like that again."

Sophie nodded, leaning down and brushing her lips gently against Sian's, "I believe you."

And without another word, Sophie reattached her lips to Sian's neck, continuing her journey down the body beneath her as she ran her tongue over the blonde's collar bone and down towards he chest.

Sian's breathing was becoming erratic and ragged, her chest rising and falling heavily as she desperately gasped for air. One hand was lost in Sophie's dark hair as the other held firmly to the headboard behind her for some kind of support.

As soon as Sophie's tongue came into contact with her nipple, Sian felt her body jerk and her breathing hitch and Sophie internally smirked at the reaction before taking the hardened peak into her mouth and swirling her tongue over it.

Sian arched her back, pressing her body further against Sophie and letting out a grunt of approval as the brunette sucked hard on her nipple. Sophie raised her hand, cupping Sian's other breast as she continued her ministrations with her mouth.

"Fuck babe." groaned Sian, gripping the headboard harder, sure that her eyes must be rolling back into her head as Sophie pinched down on her nipple hard.

Placing a final kiss on Sian's breast, Sophie travelled further south, placing kisses and softly nibbling at Sian's skin as she moved down her body.

Sian's body was now covered in a light sheen of sweat due to the anticipation of what was about to happen combined with the heat that was currently radiating from her at having Sophie lavish her with such attention. She was unable to control her body from writhing almost impatiently as Sophie ventured down her body, her hands continuing to delicately stroke and caress every inch of skin they could find.

Reaching her goal, Sophie swiftly placed Sian's thighs over her shoulders, running her tongue over her lips as she shuffled into a comfortable position.

Sophie could see how turned on Sian was, the sight of Sian's arousal sending a jolt to Sophie's own centre as she ran her hands down the blonde's sides before settling them on her hips.

Without waiting any further, Sophie eagerly dipped her tongue inside of Sian, feeling the blonde lift her hips in a bid to meet Sophie's mouth.

Pulling her tongue out at an excruciatingly slow pace, Sophie proceeded to run it up the length of Sian's wetness, flicking her tongue lightly over the blonde's clit as she reached the top before retracing her path.

Sian's hips were beginning to buck eagerly as Sophie held her down on the mattress, her moans and gasps almost out of impatience as she desperately wanted more than what Sophie was giving her. The teasing of Sophie's tongue against her centre was becoming too much and the desire to be touched by the brunette was unbearable. Feeling Sophie dip her tongue ever so slightly into her again before dragging it back up to her clit and sucking on it gently, Sian bucked her hips again and let out another grunt of frustration.

"Soph … just fuck me already baby." panted Sian, looking down at the brunette.

Smirking back up at the blonde, Sophie needed no further encouragement as she brought one of her hands up to her face and plunged two fingers inside of her girlfriend.

Both of Sian's hands flew up to grasp the head board, throwing her head back and a guttural moan of satisfaction leaving her lips as she felt Sophie's fingers began to pump in and out of her. She was sure she was in heaven as Sophie's tongue circled her clit, flicking firmly over the sensitive nub causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot up her entire body.

Sophie herself was lost in a lust induced daze, enjoying the sensation of Sian grinding against her tongue as she quickened the pace of her fingers ever so slightly. The words and moans leaving Sian's lips had gone past the point of coherent as the blonde continued to rock her hips in time with Sophie's hand, her head thrown back against the pillow as she tried desperately to gulp in air.

With a curl of her fingers, Sophie felt the blonde lower a hand and grip her shoulder, digging her fingernails into the skin there as she let out a loud moan. Feeling Sian arch her back further, Sophie knew the blonde was close and instinctively curled her fingers again, sucking the blonde's clit into her mouth.

Every breath that Sian tried to take was shallow and ragged and she was sure she must look like a mess. Her sweaty body was writhing uncontrollably and there was no denying she was completely at the mercy of Sophie. Not that she minded as she felt Sophie's fingers push harder into her and the familiar sensation of pleasure beginning to build inside of her.

"Babe … Fuck me that's good …" Sian tried desperately to get an articulate string of words out but to no avail as Sophie flicked her tongue firmly over her clit and all she could manage was a string of swear words and a loud groan. Sian could feel her whole body beginning to tingle and as the first waves of pleasure began to ripple through her body, she dug her fingernails hard in to Sophie's shoulder and couldn't stop herself from letting out a loud moan of the brunette's name.

Feeling Sian tense around her fingers, Sophie curled her fingers a final time before the blonde came hard against her hand.

As Sian's moans turned to quieter whimpers, Sophie slowed her hand allowing the blonde to fully ride out her orgasm before pulling out her fingers and crawling up the length of Sian's body until they were level.

Sian wrapped her arms around Sophie's neck, eagerly pulling her down and crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Sian had missed everything about being with the brunette and she'd almost forgotten just how amazing Sophie could make her feel. After a few seconds, Sian pulled back but held Sophie in place as she brushed her fingers delicately over the back of Sophie's neck.

"I love you." whispered Sian.

Sophie's face broke out into a smile, briefly pressing her lips against Sian's, "And I love you."

"I'm sorry I messed everything up." stated Sian, continuing to play with the hairs on the back of Sophie's neck.

"Don't talk about it." insisted Sophie, placing a kiss on Sian's cheek, "I just wanna make the most of the fact I've got you back."

"Well then …" started Sian, pushing Sophie slightly as she rolled the pair of them over before smirking down at the brunette, "Let's make up for lost time then shall we?"


	51. Chapter 51 FINAL

_3 months later …_

"Well that's just not true at all…" muttered Sam, scowling at the pair of girls in front of her who were creased over in laughter.

Sophie managed to stop laughing for a second, clutching on to her side as she tried to level out her breathing, "I'm sorry mate but you did the whole flirting thing. Batting your eyelashes, playing with your hair, giving him the 'gooey eyes'. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying it on with him."

"I was **not **flirting with my professor!" protested Sam, her irritation only serving to amuse the other girls further.

"Okay fine." started Sian, smirking at the red head and flashing her a fake wink, "You 'weren't' flirting with him."

Rising to her feet from the desk chair she'd been occupying, Sam turned to the pair of girls on the bed and gave them a final scowl, "Well if this is how it's gonna be … I'm leaving."

"Alright alright!" conceded Sophie, holding her hands up defensively, "No need to lecture us … your boyfriend must be rubbing off on you."

Bursting into another fit of giggles, Sian collapsed on to Sophie as they both began to laugh at Sam's expense.

With a roll of her eyes, Sam folded her arms and gave both girls an unimpressed look, "Are you done?"

"Are you hoping he'll show you what it's like being in a teaching position?" asked Sian, barely managing to get the words out in between her laughter.

"Does he grade you on your flirting abilities or is that just for fun?" continued Sophie, both girls highly amused by the look on Sam's face.

Sian seemed to compose herself for a second, sitting up from where she had been resting on Sophie to look at the red head, "It's a shame you're not studying science really …"

"Don't say it." cut in Sam, pinching the bridge of her nose as Sian tried her best to stifle a laugh.

Tightening her lips in a bid to stop herself from breaking into a grin, Sian gave Sam her most serious look, "Because there seems to be a lot of chemistry between the pair of you."

Erupting in to laughter, Sian was unable to contain herself any longer and collapsed back on the bed as Sophie joined in with a chuckle.

"Babe that was so corny it's unbelievable." laughed Sophie before turning to face Sam, "But seriously mate, you should study maths because the two of you really seem to add up."

Snorting out a laugh, Sam couldn't keep a straight face any longer, "You two are ridiculous … that's some of the weakest material I've ever heard."

"Well give us a few days and we'll write some stuff down." stated Sophie, finally managing to stop her laughter.

Sian snapped her fingers together and pointed at Sophie, "There's definitely a Van Halen joke in there somewhere."

"Definitely." agreed Sophie, turning to face Sam and grinning, "Are you really leaving?"

Nodding, Sam picked up her keys from the desk and shoved them in to her pocket, "Yeah I should get back to my room. I have an essay due for next week and I haven't even started it."

"Yeah you don't want John getting on your back for it." started Sophie before shrugging and giving Sian a nudge, "Although she probably does."

"Right that's it!" snapped Sam, pointing at the of girls on the bed, "You two are a pair of fuckers … this friendship is over."

Waving at Sam as she headed towards the door, Sophie laughed, "Yeah see you tomorrow Sammy! Remember we're meeting Katy at the bar!"

It had been approximately two and a half months since the girls had moved away to university. Sophie, Sian and Sam had all gotten a room each in student accommodation and seemed to be inseparable on evenings regardless of how much work they had to do. Katy had acquired an apprenticeship in the city and would journey over to the university campus on regular occasions just to hang out with her friends and have a few drinks. It had become almost customary that the four of them and Kerry would meet at the student union every Friday night and discuss the past weeks events and any plans they had for the weekend.

Sian was in the same building as Sophie and much like in Spain, they were a mere five doors apart on their corridor and it would take Sophie only a few seconds to walk the length of the corridor to her girlfriend's room. Not that either of them tended to spend very much time alone in one of their rooms, they both seemed to be joined at the hip and there was no way of separating one from the other.

Since the end of the summer, both girls seemed able to get along a lot better much to their surprise. Granted, they fought a lot and would constantly be bickering about something or other but it would always result in the same outcome: a playful bit of name-calling followed by an 'I love you' that seemed to fix everything. Everyone at their university found it highly amusing that two people so completely dissimilar could be so perfect for one another. They always found something to argue about and they could never agree on anything yet despite all of that, they were both unable to deny the fact that they loved each other and that was more important. To both of them, things felt pretty perfect.

It had taken them both a long time to get to the point of thinking things were perfect. Despite the fact they'd both finally confessed their feelings for one another and Sian had stopped hiding the relationship from all of her friends, there was still a few more people to tell.

Sophie's parents were under no illusions that their daughter was anything other than a lesbian and so the news that she had a girlfriend had come as no surprise. However, when Sophie introduced her girlfriend to her parents, confused and extremely taken aback didn't quite cut it. Sian had felt more than a little uncomfortable stood in front of the family of the girl she'd bullied so relentlessly for years but with the support and encouragement from Sophie, she eventually started to relax and try her best to convince Sophie's parents and sister that she was very much in love with the brunette. Rosie had been the hardest to talk round, having been there for Sophie a lot of the time when she was upset about something Sian had said or done and the older sister found it difficult to see Sian as anything other than a bitch. But after a lot of persuading by Sophie and a large amount of grovelling from Sian, Rosie eventually started to see that the two girls might just be perfect for one another and that they did indeed make each other happy.

Telling Sian's parents had been a much more difficult and scary hurdle. Being Sian's first girlfriend, Sophie knew that the blonde's parents would have absolutely no idea of the news their daughter was about to give them and neither girl could guess exactly how her parents were going to react. Sian had been so nervous in the run up to telling them that she'd come close to throwing up and had it not been for Sophie supporting her and giving words of encouragement, the blonde would probably have never gone through with revealing their relationship to her parents. But in the end, after a lot of stalling, Sian finally managed to utter the words she'd been so scared to say. She told her parents that Sophie was her girlfriend and that she, Sian Powers, had fallen in love with a girl. The initial response from her parents had been shock, her father Vinnie unable to hide a small amount of anger that graced his features. The relationship between Sian and her parents became strained to say the least over the following weeks, neither her mother or father entirely sure how to treat their daughter and Sian began to feel more than a little dejected by their response. But after a few weeks of getting their heads around the matter and calming down from the shock, they both started to come around and treat Sian just as they had before. Granted, Vinnie was still a little against the idea and he wasn't quite as welcoming towards Sophie as he had been towards some of Sian's past boyfriends, but Sian was just pleased that they seemed to be making some kind of progress.

Once they'd moved in to halls, things just seemed to get better for the pair. Sophie had been initially worried that Sian would revert back to her old ways of not wanting to tell people and caring too much about her reputation but the blonde surprised her by openly admitting to anyone who wanted to know that Sophie was her girlfriend. Sophie couldn't have been happier or more proud to say Sian was hers and she couldn't even begin to understand how the pair of them had come so far from where they used to be.

Now sat together in Sophie's bedroom, both girls watched as Sam mumbled something under her breath before storming out of the room.

"What do you wanna do tonight then?" asked Sophie, shuffling to the top of the bed and resting her back against the headboard, "Could watch a film?"

Sian pulled a face, looking up at the shelf full of DVDs, "Like what?"

Shrugging, Sophie followed Sian's line of vision, "Dunno … I fancy like … a scary film or something."

"Well I bloody don't." grumbled Sian, squinting to get a better look at the movie titles, "How about … The Notebook?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "If you make me watch another soppy rom com I'm gonna put a bullet in my head."

"Well since we can't seem to agree on a film it seems we'll have to do something else then won't we?" stated Sian, turning to Sophie and grinning.

"What we normally do when we can't agree on something?" asked Sophie, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Nodding her head, Sian smirked back at the brunette, "What we normally do."

"Do you think it says something about our relationship that we have to jump one another's bones every time we disagree on something?" asked Sophie.

Sian laughed, "That we have **a lot of **sex?"

Smirking back at the blonde, Sophie shook her head, "That's not what I meant …Don't 'normal couples' talk it out?"

"Bleurgh." Sian pulled a disgusted face, "Normal couples? How very boring … why on earth would you wanna be one of them?"

"Oh I dunno," started Sophie, "Might be nice to be able to agree on stuff like movies and tv shows so that we could do something other than have sex sometimes."

Sian scowled at the brunette, "Are you complaining about having sex with me? Cause I can always go back to my room."

"You know I'm only teasing, come here." stated Sophie, holding her arms out as Sian shuffled forward and sat in the brunette's lap so she was straddling her, "We can watch a shitty rom com if you want you know."

Chuckling, Sian wrapped her arms around Sophie's neck, "You almost sounded like you meant that."

"I did mean it!" protested Sophie, "If you wanna watch one then I don't mind watching it with you."

"Nahhh." started Sian, leaning forward and placing a quick peck on Sophie's lips, "Would much rather do this."

Sophie laughed, "God is my girlfriend amazing or what."

"Yeah well, mine's pretty good too." grinned Sian, brushing her nose against Sophie's, "I love you Webster."

"Love you an' all blondie." returned Sophie with a smirk.

Hitting Sophie on the arm, Sian gave the brunette a scowl, "Are you ever gonna quit with that?"

"Never." teased Sophie, snaking her arms around Sian's waist, "Now shut up and kiss me."


End file.
